


Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines

by TheLonelySunflower



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Angst, Castle Rock, F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Imagines, Preferences, Reader Insert, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 115,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySunflower/pseuds/TheLonelySunflower
Summary: These are some preferences from everyone’s favorite movie: Stand By Me!Will Include:-Chris-Gordie-Teddy-Ace-Eyeball**COMPLETED**
Relationships: Ace Merrill/Reader, Ace Merrill/You, Chris Chambers/Reader, Chris Chambers/You, Eyeball Chambers/Reader, Eyeball Chambers/You, Gordie Lachance/Reader, Gordie Lachance/You, Teddy Duchamp/Reader, Teddy Duchamp/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Introduction

Hi, everyone! Welcome to my preference book for everyone’s favorite movie: Stand By Me! This is my first time writing preferences or writing on this website, so any feedback is more than welcome. I will try to upload every Sunday, but I will let you guys know if I am not able to for whatever reason. 

These preferences will include:  
-Chris  
-Gordie  
-Teddy  
-Ace  
-Eyeball

I am not including Vern because although I love the little cutie, I find him difficult to write about in a romantic context for some reason. However, if enough people request Vern, I will happily add him to the preferences. Feel free to request any ideas. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy! :)

(P.S. You can also find thee on Wattpad. My username there is: 1980s-lover)


	2. How You Met

Chris:  
It was the first day of high school, and you were trying to find your classroom for AP History. You seemed to be going in the right direction when you made eye contact with a blue-eyed boy across the hallway. You recognized him immediately as Christ Chambers. The two of you had gone to grade school together, but never really spoken. That was until he made his way over to you with a kind smile. 

"Hey," he said before asking, "Your name's y/n, right?"

You smiled back at him, "Yeah...Chris?"

Chris's face brightened, "Yeah, that's me. I wanted to ask you: Do you have Mrs. Davis for AP History? I'm suppose to be heading to her room, but I'm kind of lost."

"I'm actually on my way to her class now," You told him, "We can walk together if you want."

"That be great, thank you so much," Chris said, sounding relieved. 

You smiled at him, "No problem."

As the two of you walked into the classroom together, more than a few kids stared at you both. You came from a well-off family and had never been in trouble a day in your life. Of course, everyone knew about the Chambers family. The rumors of the "low life" Chambers kids didn't bother you, however as you felt from your short interaction that Chris was a good guy. And the fact that he was cute didn't hurt either. 

Chris and you sat in desks next to each other started talking before Mrs. Davis walked in, and discovered that the two of you have lunch, Honors ELA, and Public Speaking together. 

After the class was over, you and Chris stood up; it was your lunch period. 

"Hey y/n," Chris said. 

You smiled at him, "Yeah, Chris?"

He stretched the back of his head, looking a little nervous, "I have some friends in lunch with us, and umm...if you're looking for someone to sit with, you're can sit with us."

"That'd be great actually," you told him. 

Chris looked up from the floor where he was looking at the floor, "Really?"

"Totally," you said. 

You and Chris walked down to the cafeteria together. You were secretly giddy at the idea of you and Chris having lunch together. Even if it was with three of his friends as well. 

Gordie:  
You were under a tree in an empty field in Castle Rock, reading a new book you got from the library. It was the first warm, sunny day in the spring, so you decided to take advantage of the nice weather and read outside. 

You were so lost in the story that you didn't even hear another person walking up to you until a voice pulled you out of the story, "What'cha reading?"

Your head snapped up to see a brown haired boy standing in front of where you were sitting. 

The boy blushed, looking embarrassed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

You shake your head and smiled at him, "No, it's fine. I was just lost in the story."

He chuckled a little at that, "Yeah, I get that. It happens to me all the time."

"Anyway, I'm reading Gone With the Wind," you finally told him. 

"Oh, I've never read that one," he said, "I've heard it's really good though."

"Oh, it's amazing!" You exclaimed, "The characters are so complex, and the dialogue is just incredible. It's also such an action-packed book, but it's also so emotionally impactful."

"It sounds great, I'm gonna have to read now," the boy said, smiling. 

You smiled back, "You definitely have to."

The boy, still smiling, held his hand out to you, "I'm Gordie by the way."

You shook his hand,standing up as you did, "I'm y/n, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said before asking, "So Emma, would you maybe want to go to the library sometime? Try to find some you books?"

You blushed a little. Gordie was really cute. He seemed to like books as much as you do, and he was inviting you to go the library with him. 

"Yeah, that'd be fun," you told him. 

Gordie's smile seemed to brighten when you said that as he exclaimed, "Awesome!" 

Teddy:  
You were setting up your new room in your new house. Your family had just moved to Castle Rock and were in the midst of unpacking. Your great uncle had just passed away and had left his auto shoppe to your father. While you were slightly bummed to leave your hometown and friends, you were also optimistic about what new adventures Castle Rock could offer you. Plus, it was the summer before high school which meant there was plenty of time to meet plenty of new people before September came. 

You were beginning to organize your desk when there was a knock on your door. You turn around to see your dad in the door frame. 

"Hey kiddo," your dad said before asking, "How do you like your new room?" 

You responded, "I really like it. There's lots of space, that means there's plenty of space for more stuffed animals."

Your dad rolled his eyes and chuckled at your joke, "You're going into high school; you do not need anymore stuffed animals."

You shrugged jokingly, "I figured it was worth a shot."

Your dad laughed again before saying, "So your mom and I don't have the kitchen set up yet, so we just ordered a pizza from this place called Champs down the street. Would you mind going to pick it up?"

"I don't mind at all," you said smiling. You figured it would be a good opportunity to walk around and get a feel for Castle Rock.

"Awesome, thanks kiddo," your dad said as he pulled out his wallet," I'm giving you ten bucks. That should be plenty of money."

You took the money from your dad before bouncing out the door, "Thanks, dad. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Sounds good," your dad called after you. 

You walked out of the house and porch when you heard shuffling coming from the fence around your backyard. You turned to your left to see a boy sticking his head through two of the loose boards of the fence. He was about your age, had light brown hair, and wore glasses. He was also incredibly cute. 

"Well hello there, little lady," he said to you with a mischievous grin on his face, "I'm guessing you just moved in."

"Well, I wonder what gave that away," you said jokingly you gestured towards the boxes still in your front porch. 

The two of you both giggled as you walked over to where the boy had his head sticking out of the two boards. 

"I'm y/n," you told him. 

"Teddy," he said as he stuck his hand out of the gap in the fence, "Pleasure to meet ya," 

You shook his hand as you smiled, "Likewise."

"So what brings you to Castle Rock, dollface?" He asked. 

You couldn't help but giggle before answering, "My dad got a new job here."

Teddy nodded before saying, "Well, I'd like to personally apologize for the fact that you had to move to this shithole of a town."

You laughed again, enjoying this boy's goofy nature, "I'm excited, actually. I'm hoping to make some new friends before high school starts."

Teddy smirked a little before saying, "Well, lucky for you, you've found one already."

You raised an eyebrow at him, playing along with the joke,"Oh really, who would that be?" 

"That would be none other than Mr. Teddy Duchamp," he informed you. 

"Wow, what an honor," You told him, "what exactly does friendship with Mr. Duchamp intel?"

Teddy stepped through the two boards and stood in front of you before saying, "Well, if you allow me to escort you to wherever it is you are going, I'd be more than happy to inform you."

You smiled up at him, as he was slightly taller than you, and said, "I'd love nothing more than for you to accompany me to Champ's."

"Well then allow me," Teddy said as he held his arm out for you. 

You giggled and hooked your arm around his as the two of you began to walk down the street. 

Ace:   
This isn't how what you imagined you'd be doing as a sixteen-year-old; waitressing at an illegal pool house, serving cheap beers to juvenile delinquents. Unfortunately, you didn't really have any other choice, ever since your mom passed away, your dad had turned into a violent drunk. Since your dad had lost his job, it was up to you to make money. However, your last name had become infamous in Castle Rock because of your dad, so no place in town was willing to hire you. That is, of course, no one except for the Irby's. 

The place was packed tonight, so you were running around dropping beers in front of people. You had just handed a beer to a dark-haired guy who was clearly way too drunk. 

"Why aren't you pretty?" He slurred. 

You rolled your eyes at him before quickly turning your back to him to continue your rounds. That was until you felt someone smack you on your butt. 

You quickly turned my around to the drunk fool with your jaw on the ground. You couldn't believe he had actually done that. 

He stood up and started to walk towards you and he appeared to be wobbling. 

He stuttered, "Come on, baby. You know you want it."

He had you backed into a corner. He kept walking closer until a tall, bleach blonde boy got in between you two. 

"I suggest you back off, buddy," He growled in a low voice. 

The drunk guy quickly backed off, fear evident in his eyes. The blonde boy quickly turned around. It was Ace Merrill. Everyone in town knew the infamous Ace Merrill and what kind of trouble he caused. You could hardly believe he was the one to save you. 

"You alright?" He asked you with his arms crossed over his chest. 

You nodded quickly before saying, "Th-thank you for umm...stopping him."

"Don't sweat it," he said nonchalantly before asking, "What's your name?" 

"Y...y/n," you said, your voice still shaking. 

Ace nodded, "The name's Ace. I'll see you around."

With that, he walked away. You stood there for a moment, trying to wrap your head around what had just happened. 

Eyeball:   
You were Chris's math tutor. You had been tutoring Chris a while now as a partnership between the Castle Rock high school and junior high school. Chris really was a smart kid, he just struggled a little with algebra. You and Chris got along great, which helped a lot with his tutoring. 

You and Chris usually met at the library for your tutoring sessions, but on this particular day the two of you had decided to go to Chris's house as his dad wouldn't be home. You two had been at the kitchen table going over problems for sometime when someone came slammed the door. 

A brown-haired boy strolled into the kitchen. You assumed that he was Chris's brother as he barred the slightest resemblance to Chris. 

"What are you doing here, Eyeball?" Chris asked annoyed. 

You raised an eyebrow. In all your years, you had never heard of a name like Eyeball. 

Eyeball opened the fridge as he explained to his brother, "I'm just picking up a case for the guys and I."

The older Chambers boy pulled a case of beer out of the fridge and turned back around. His eyes landed on you. 

"Who's the chick?" He asked bluntly. 

"Oh, um I'm y/n," you responded, a little taken aback. 

Eyeball nodded before turning to Chris, "She's cute, looks a little old to be your girl though, Chris."

Chris's jaw clenched a little effort saying, "Shut up, Eyeball."

Eyeball laughed a little, "Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your girl."

"I'm sorry, there's a misunderstanding," you told Eyeball, "I'm Chris's math tutor."

Eyeball's face dropped, "Sorry, I..."

"It's fine," you told Eyeball as you began to pack up your stuff, "I should probably head home Chris. I'll see you next week."

Chris nodded before whispering to you, "I'm sorry about my brother."

You smiled, "It's fine, Chris."

Although in all honesty, Eyeball didn make you feel a little uncomfortable with him suggesting that you were dating a boy who was still in junior high. 

You walked out of the house, but stopped in the front yard when you heard someone chasing after you. You turned around to see that it was Eyeball. 

"Y/n! Y/n, wait!" He called after you. 

He stopped in front of you before saying, "Hey, I'm really sorry for that. I was really out of line."

"It's perfectly fine," you said. 

"No, it isn't," Eyeball responded, "I was being a creep. I hope you don't think I'm a creep."

You giggled a little, "I don't, Eyeball...."

"Richard actually," he told you, "My real name's Richard. Eyeball's just a nickname. You can call me Ritchie."

You don't know why, but you found it adorable the way Eyeball, or Richie was rambling. 

You giggled a little, "Okay Richie, let's start over then: I'm y/n, it's nice to me you."

You held your hand out, he shook it. 

"Nice to meet you too," he responded, "I'm Richie."


	3. How He Asked You Out

Chris:  
You and the boys had decided to go on a hike. It was nearing the end of September, and you guys wanted to take advantage of the weather while it was still nice. You and Chris had become very close during the past month, and as a result you had become close with Gordie, Teddy, and Vern. However, you were closest with Chris. At first, the two of you had started meeting up after school to help each other out with homework. That eventually lead to you two hanging out for fun, as you enjoyed each other's company. You two shared the same sense of adventure as well as a love for the outdoors. 

As you and the gang made you way through the woods, Vern and Teddy had started a sing along:

"Have gun, will travel reads the card of a man!  
A knight without armor in a savage land!   
His fast gun-for-hire heeds the calling wind..."

You giggled at the boys silly antics, looking over at Chris and smiled softly. In all the time the two of you had spent together, you had started to develop a crush on him. There was no way you would act on it, though as you were sure that he didn't like you back. You thought that if you said anything, it would ruin your friendship and you figured it'd be better to have him as a friend than to not have him at all. 

Chris looked back at you and smiled before saying, "Hey y/n, come over here I want to show you something." 

He grabbed your hand and pulled you into a secluded part of the forest where the rest of the boys couldn't see you. 

You looked around confused, "Chris, what did you want to show me exactly?"

Chris was silent for a moment before saying, "Well, the thing is..."

He looked around for a little bit before walking to stand in front of you and gently held your hands in his, "So, the thing is: I like you. I like you a lot, and I hope that you like me too. And, I wanted to ask you out on a date."

You froze for a moment in total shock. Chris Chambers, the boy who you'd been crushing on all school year, just asked you out. 

Once you snapped out of your daze, a huge grin broke out on your face. 

"I'd love to go out with you, Chris!" You exclaimed. 

Chris looked beyond surprised as he yelled, "Wait, really?!?"

"Yes!" You yelled back at him, "I've had a crush on you like all school year!"

Chris pulled you into a hug as he sighed with relief. You giggled at the blonde boy. 

"That's such a relief," Chris said, "I was so nervous."

Chris then pulled away for a second and asking, "And, if they date goes well: Would you consider being my girlfriend."

You smiled up at Chris before saying, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

You paused for a moment before adding, "But only if you buy me food on this date."

"Deal," Chris said before pulling you back into a hug. 

You were elated. You were going on a date, with none other than Chris Chambers. This felt like the greatest day of your life. 

Gordie:  
You and Gordie were in the treehouse sitting across from each other. The two of you were reading comic books and debating about which superhero had the best origin story. You believed Wonder Woman's origin was the best while Gordie believed Batman's was better. 

"Nope, no way Wonder Woman's origin story is so boring," Gordie stated. 

"Boring?!" You cried, "Excuse me, I'll have you know that Wonder Woman was made out of clay, brought to life by the greek gods, and trained her entire life to be a badass warrior. That's pretty epic if you ask me!"

"But Batman's origin is so much more emotional than Wonder Woman's," Gordie argued, "Think about it: He's just a normal guy who trained his whole life to become a hero, and his motivation was the death of his parents. It has much more emotional depth than Wonder Woman's."

You rolled your eyes good naturally. You and Gordie had been friends for a few months now as the two of you shared a love for reading and writing stories. You were friends with the other boys as well, but were closest with Gordie. Teddy would always tease you two about being the "nerdiest couple in Castle Rock" but you both just laughed it off. You would never tell anyone, but you wanted so bad for you and Gordie to be your boyfriend. You mentally kicked yourself everyday for falling for you best friend. 

"Whatever," you mumbled. 

Gordie raised an eyebrow, "So does that mean I win?"

You lightly shoved Gordie's shoulder, "Shut up, Lachance."

Gordie chuckled lightly before going quiet. You felt the energy between you two shift from light-hearted to anxious. You could see in Gordie's face that he was thinking about something. He had a concentrated expression on his face that he always wore when he was worried about something. 

"What's on your mind, Gordie?" You asked, concerned. 

Gordie shook his head, seemly snapping out of his thoughts, "Nothing, why do you ask?" 

You shrugged, "I saw that look on your face."

He nodded, knowing what you meant. You scooted closer, so we were sitting directly in front of him, "I know you, Gordie. Something's up. What is it?"

Gordie took a deep breath before saying, "If I do tell you, I need you to promise not to hate me." 

"Pinky swear," you said as you held your pinky out to Gordie. However, you were beyond scared about what Gordie was about to tell you. 

Gordie hooked his pinky around yours before taking another shaky breath. 

"I like you, y/n" Gordie said. 

Your hand pulled away from the pinky swear to cover you mouth with both hands. There was no way that was true. There was no way Gordie Lachance actually liked you. 

You pulled your hands way from your face to ask, "Gordie, are you serious?"

"Yeah," Gordie mumbled before quickly looking away. 

You grabbed Gordie's hands and squealed, "Gordie, I like you too!"

Gordie's head shot up, "Seriously?" 

"Seriously," you said before sticking your pinky out once more, "Pinky swear."

Gordie once again wrapped his pinky around your before asking, "Does this mean you'll go out on a date with me?"

You giggled before answering, "Of course."

You then kissed the end of your hand to lock the pinky promise. Gordie did the same. 

Here's a gif of what locking the pinky promise should look like, in case I didn't describe it correctly:

Teddy:  
"Teddy! Stop!" You shrieked as Teddy sprayed you with a hose. It was the 4th of July and your parents were having a barbeque. They had told you to invite some of your friends, and you had decided to invite the four boys over. In the month you had been in Castle Rock, Teddy had introduced you to his group of friends and they quickly welcomed you as one of their own. The boys liked you because you were fun to hang out with and felt you were a good influence on Teddy. You and Teddy were both energetic and humorous, yet you had a gentleness and optimism to you that balanced out Teddy's anger and need to to dangerous acts. 

What started out as an innocent water balloon fight quickly became more intense when you and the boys discovered five water guns in your garage. The five you then quickly retreated to the backyard to engage in a rather intense water gun battle. Teddy, always one to cause mischief, discovered the hose attached to the side of your house and turned it on you. 

You tried your best to spray Teddy back with your water gun, but it proved to be pretty useless against the hose. 

"Surrender, y/n!" Teddy yelled at you, still soaking you with water. 

"Never!" You yelled back. 

With that, Teddy start charging towards you, "Then feel my wrath!"

Teddy chased after you and grabbed you by the waist. You tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he was too strong. 

He was now spraying water directly in your face as he yelled, "Boys, attack!" 

Chris, Gordie, and Vern all charged after you, spraying you with water guns. 

You were laughing and screaming at the same time. Finally you held your arms up, "Fine! I surrender! I surrender! Peace!" 

The boys seized their fire against you as Teddy finally turned off the hose. 

He let go of you waist as he laughed hysterically and said, "wow, you're soaked."

"Genius observation, Teddy," Gordie said sarcastically. 

You laughed at Gordie's statement before starting to run towards Teddy with your arms out, "Come over here, Teddy!" Give me a hug!" Teddy quickly dodged you before running away. 

"No way, lady!" You're not getting me wet!" He claimed. 

"You're already wet!" You told him. Although, you were significantly more soaked than Teddy was. 

Teddy shrugged, "Well in that case, you're not getting me anymore wet than I already am!" 

You and Teddy both laughed as he jogged off, most likely to put the hose back. You turned around to see the other boys smirking at you. 

You walked over to them and put your hands on you hips, "what?"

"When are you planning to tell Teddy you like him?" Chris asked blunty. 

You felt your cheeks get hotter as you struggled to think of something to say, "I-uh...I don't like Teddy."

"Don't deny it, y/n. We're not stupid," Gordie said, "it's so obvious."

You shrugged, "Well, he doesn't like me back, so I don't see the point in telling him."

Chris scoffed at that statement, "You can't be serious, I know you're smarter than that y/n." 

You raised an eyebrow before Gordie spoke, "He likes you back!"

"Yeah, he does, sincerely," Vern added, "He's always talking about you, and staring at you, and being nice to you."

"Plus, it might have slipped in conversation a few times," Chris said smirking. 

You stared at him, our mouth wide open, "Oh my God."

The three boys chuckled at your stunned face before Chris pointed behind you. You turned around to see Teddy walking back towards you with a towel in his hand. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder. 

"We'll let you guys talk it out," you heard Chris's voice say before the sound of feet shuffling away. 

"Where are those guys headed off too?" Teddy asked once he made it over to you. 

"Oh," you said, "They went to go put the water guns back." 

Teddy nodded before taking the towel and wrapping it around your shoulders, "Here, I figured you'd want to dry off.""

You felt yourself blush again as you pulled the towel closer to you, "Thanks, Teddy."

"No problem," Teddy said before looking down at his feet, "Hey y/n?"

"Hmm," you said looking at him. 

"I kind of have something to talk to you about," the boy told you. 

Your heart started beating faster, hoping that it would have something to do with what the boys had told you. 

"What is it?" You asked.

"Well, um, let's see," Teddy said awkwardly, "So let's say, hypothetically, I thought you were pretty..."

Your heart beat sped up, "Yes?"

"And I really liked spending time with you," Teddy continued. 

Was this really happening? "Yes..."

"And every time I'm with you my heart goes really fast, and my stomach feels funny, but in a good way..."

This really was happening, "Yes..."

"Well, let's say, hypothetically speaking of course, that you maybe, possibly felt the same way," Teddy said hesitantly, "Would you wanna...maybe...go on a date with me?"

It felt like your heart was about to explode. Teddy Duchamp, the cutest boy in Castle Rock, had just asked you out. 

A huge smile broke out onto your face as you wrapped your arms around Teddy in a hug and squealed , "I'd love to go out with you, Teddy!"

Teddy pulled away to look you in the eyes, "Are you serious?!?!"

You smiled at him and nodded, "Of course I am!"

Teddy smiled at you before he pulled you back into a hug; picked you up; and started to spin you around. 

"This is the best day of my life!" Teddy yelled. 

You broke into a fit of giggles as he spun you around. Your heart felt like it was bursting with happiness. 

Ace:  
It was another busy night at the Irby's, and you were once again busy making your rounds. You tried your best to move quickly in an effort to avoid any creeps. You felt a tap on your shoulder, and you turned around to see none other than Ace Merrill. 

You sighed in relief, "Ace, thank God you're here."

You wrapped your arms around him in a hug, which he surprisingly reciprocated. 

Ace chuckled in response, "Anytime, dollface."

Ace had become somewhat of your protector during the past few weeks. He kept an eye on you during your shifts and made sure the creeps stayed away. You were beyond grateful for Ace's help, and the fact that he was incredibly good looking didn't hurt either. 

Three hours later, the place had closed and you were finishing cleaning up. Ace was still sitting at the bar, keeping you company as you wiped down the bar. 

You smiled at him, "Thanks again for keeping me safe, Ace."

Ace shrugged it off, "Least I can do for a pretty girl like you."

We winked at you, and you blushed slightly. You had developed feelings for Ace over these past few weeks. You didn't act on them though out of fear of scaring Ace off. 

"Seriously though, there has to be something I can do to pay you back," you finally told him before turning your back to him to throw away some empty beer bottles. 

Ace thought about that for a moment. Finally, he smirked and said, "How 'bout this y/n: you let me take you out on a date."

You quickly turned around to face him again. A surprised smile spread across your face, "Did you just ask me out, Merrill."

Ace leaned across the bar and rest his arms on top of it, "Indeed I did. Now what will your answer be?"

You walked over to him confidentially.

"Pick me up at 8:00 tomorrow," you said flirtatiously before kissing him on the cheek and turning away from him once more. 

Eyeball:  
You walked onto the Chamber's porch and knocked on the door. You had another tutoring session with Chris today, and he had told you meet you at his house. You stood there for a few moments before someone had answered the door: It was Richie, or Eyeball has the rest of Castle Rock knew him. 

You smiled at him, "Oh, hey Richie."

Richie smiled back at you, "Hey y/n,"

You and the cobra stood there in silence for a little bit. Just kind of smiling at each other. 

"I have a tutoring session with Chris today. He told me to him hear," you finally informed him. 

"Oh yeah, of course," Eyeball said shaking his head, "come on in."

He held the door open for you. You stepped inside the house, "Thanks, Richie."

"No problem, just make yourself at home," Richie responded before informing you, "Chris is helping his friends with something. He should be here any minute."

"Okay cool, thanks again," you said before heading into the kitchen and getting your books and notes set up. 

Eyeball followed you into the kitchen and made his way over to the fridge, "Can I get you anything?" 

"I'm good," you told him. 

You and Eyeball had an...interesting relationship to say the least. You and Chris had been coming to his house for tutoring for the past few weeks. Every now and then, Eyeball would pass through and you guys would engage in small talk. Through your short conversations, you realized that the brown haired boy was quite the charmer. He was very flirtatious and complimented you often. The fact that Eyeball was quite the looker was an added bonus. You quite enjoyed your short conversations with Eyeball and certainly wouldn't mind having some more. 

Eyeball grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before turning to you and leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"So uh...what's been going with you?" Eyeball asked you. 

You shrugged, "Not much, I guess. Just busy with cheerleading and other school stuff."

Richie raised an eyebrow, "You're a cheerleader."

"I'm a flyer for a matter of fact," you informed him. 

Richie smiled for a moment before saying, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're certainly pretty enough to be a cheerleader."

You rolled your eyes playfully, "You certainly know how to make a girl feel special, Richie."

"Only certain girls," Richie informed you matter-of-factly. 

"Is that so?" You asked. 

Eyeball just shrugged and took a sip of his water. He sat moved away from the counter and sat across the table from you. His smirk turned to a friendly smile. 

"What else do you do besides cheerleading?" Eyeball asked, sounding genuinely interested. 

The question surprised you a little. Despite Eyeball's flirtatious nature, you hadn't expected him to take actual interest in your life. You weren't comparing though. You were more than happy to have the boy's attention. 

You thought about your answer for a moment before saying, "Well, I tutor, obviously. But besides that I'm a student council representative, a member of the community service club, and president of the speech team."

Eyeball sated there, looking rather impressed, "Wow, you're a real humanitarian."

You giggled slightly, "I try my best."

"What about you?" You asked Eyeball. 

His smile dropped slightly, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean what do you do?" You asked him, "and I don't mean being in the cobras. I mean just regular Richie Chambers."

Richie thought for a moment before before sighing almost in defeat, "Geez, I don't know. I guess I'm not that interesting without the cobras."

"I'm not so sure I believe that," You said. 

"Well, I hate to break it to you girly, but it's true," Richie said before turning the conversation back to you, "Besides, I'm more interested in you, y/n. Maybe I can take you out to dinner and find out a little bit more."

You looked at him in surprise, for a second not believing that Richie "Eyeball" Chambers asked you out. 

You made it look like you were thinking for a moment before saying, "Tell you what Richie, I'll happily go to dinner with you, on one condition."

Richie cocked an eyebrow at you, "and what exactly would that be?"

"If I'm gonna tell you about myself at this dinner, than I want you to tell me about Richard Chambers," You informed him. 

Richie chuckled slightly, "You drive a hard bargain, Miss y/n."

You shrugged as you stretched your hand out to Eyeball, "So do we have a deal?"

Richie shook your hand, "We have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this update! I hope to get a first date/first kiss preference up before my winter break ends. Thanks for reading. :)


	4. First Date/First Kiss

Chris:  
Chris picked you up at your house around 12:00 on a Saturday afternoon. Today was your first date, and he wouldn’t tell you anything expect to dress casual. You followed his advice and wore jeans shorts, a tight t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. 

When you opened the door, you saw Chris standing there in his usual jeans and white t-shirt. 

“Hey Chris!” You said as you smiled happily. 

“Hey y/n,” he said before asking, “You ready to go?”

“I am,” you told him. 

Chris smiled at you before taking your hand and leading you to the more wooded part of Castle Rock. 

Once it became clear that you were going up the hiking trail, you squeezed Chris’s hand, so he would look over at you. 

“You’re taking me hiking?” You asked happily. 

Chris knew about your love of nature and doing anything outdoors. You had told him about how peaceful being outside makes you feel. 

“Of course I am,” he told you confidently, “I figured you’d enjoy this a lot more than sitting in some dumb restaurant.”

“Well, you were correct there,” you told him, “This is perfect.” 

“Just wait til we get to the top,” Chris told you with a smirk on his face. 

You looked over at Chris, “Should I be scared?”

Chris’s smirk grew, “Not at all.”

With that, you and Chris began your walk up the trail. The two of you talked the whole time about various things: movies, music, school, what clubs you wanted to join.

“I’m thinking of joining mock trial,” Chris told you. 

“That’d be cool,” You responded, “I can see you being a good judge.”

Chris then said, “I was hoping they would let me be a lawyer, actually.”

You gave Chris an excited look, “Chris, you’d be an awesome lawyer.”

“You really think so?” He asked. 

“Absolutely,” you told him, “The best lawyer in all of Orgen.”

Chris chuckled at that, “Thanks, what about you?”

You answered, “I’m planning on joining art club.”

Chris raised an eyebrow, “You can draw?”

You laughed slightly, “And paint.”

“That’s awesome,” Chris said, “I never knew that about you.”

“What can I say, Chambers? I’m just mysterious like that,” you joked. 

Chris chuckled at this, “I guess so.”

You two walked to a little bit more before you reached the point of the trail where you had to climb to get to the top. Chris climbed up first, before holding his hand out to help you up. You took his hand and lifted yourself up to the top. When you stood up, you were at a loss for words. 

There view was gorgeous. You could see the top of every tree in Castle Rock; the sky was clear blue; and you could hear the light flow of the Royal River in the distance. The best part though, was the little picnic Chris had set up for the two of you. It was simple: a small blanket with a basket filled with food, but it was absolutely perfect. 

You couldn’t help but run over to Chris and wrap your arms around him. 

“Chris, this is amazing,” You squealed. 

“Hey, I remember you told me that you wanted food on this date,” Chris told you, “It was the least I could do. After all, you agreed to go on a date with a Chambers kid.”

That last part made your smiled falter. You pulled away from the hug and looked Chris in the eyes, “You’re not just some Chambers kid, Chris. You’re amazing.”

Chris looked you in the eyes and smiled before looking down at your lips. You took notice and cup Chris’s check in your hand. He looked you in the eyes again, and you gave him a gentle smile. He smiled back before cupping you face in his hands, leaning in and giving you a slow and romantic kiss. You happily kissed him back as you moved your hand away from his cheek and wrapped your arms around his neck. Chris moved his arms to your wait and pulled you closer. 

The kiss lasted a little while longer before you both pulled away. Once you did, you both smiled at each other. 

You were the first one to break the silence, “So Chris, remember when you asked if this date went well, I would be your girlfriend?”

“Yes, I do,” Chris said. 

“Well, after much consideration, I’d love to be your girlfriend,” you told him. 

Chris responded by pulling you into another kiss, this one more passionate. 

You and Chris spent the rest of the day enjoying your picnic. The two of you sat together for hours talking. Chris put his arm around your waist, and you rested your head on his shoulder. Every now and then you would exchange a quick and sweet kiss that made your stomach flutter. 

Eventually, the sun began to set and you and Chris enjoyed the view together. 

“Chris,” you said lifting you head off of his shoulder. 

Chris looked at you, “Hmm?”

“Thanks so much for today. It was perfect,” you told him. 

Chris smiled and kissed you again before saying, “Anything for my girlfriend.”

Girlfriend. You smiled, knowing that you you definitely get use to that. 

Gordie:  
You were running around your bedroom like a maniac trying to get ready for your date with Gordie. Your best friend, y/bf/n, was not being very helpful as she mostly sat on your bed and laughed at you. 

“You know, you could actually help me find my shoes instead of just laughing at me,” you told your friend. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just funny,” she told you, “Why are you so nervous anyway? You already know Gordie likes you.”

You sighed before answering, “I want to make sure he keeps liking me, soI need to look cute.”

You spotted on of your heels from under your bed, and crawled on the floor to grab it. 

You heard y/bf/n sigh before saying, “Emma, I’ve seen that boy around you, I don’t think there’s anything you can do to make that boy stop liking you.”

You didn’t respond to that. Instead you emerged from under your bed and held them up to show your friend, “Found them!”

Your friend rolled her eyes, “You can’t even walk in heels!”

“I know,” you said as you put the shoes on, “but they make me seem fancy.”

Your friend once rolled her eyes before getting off of the bed and helping you stand up. 

“Thanks,” you said. 

“No problem,” she responded. 

The doorbell rang, and you jumped knowing that it was Gordie. 

“He’s here!” You screamed before asking your friend, “How do I look?”

Your friend looked at you all dressed up. You had one a cute red polka dot dress with black heels and your hair was curled. As much as she loved to tease you, she had to admit to you that you looked great. 

“You looked beautiful,” She told you with a sincere smile. 

You smiled back at her before giving her a hug and going down the stairs as fast as you could in your heels without falling on your butt. You opened the door to see Gordie standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. Gordie was wearing a nice shirt, a good pair of jeans, a jacket, and he had his hair combed back. He looked really nice. 

Gordie looked at you with an amazed look on his face, “You look beautiful.”

You felt yourself blush, “Thank you, you look really nice too.”

“Thanks,” he responded before handing you the flowers, “These are for you.”

“Thank you,” you responded. 

You heard your best friend run up behind you. You turned around to her and she grabbed the bouquet from you. 

“I’ll put these in a vase for you!” She exclaimed. 

She quickly ran off into the kitchen to find a vase. You quickly turned back to Gordie. 

“You ready to go?” He asked you. 

You nodded with a smile, “I am!” 

Gordie politely took your hand and the two of you walked down the porch together. 

Your best friend stood in the doorframe of your house, “You two behave yourself! Keep your hands to yourself, young man! I want her home by 10:00! Do you hear me Mr. Lachance!?” 

You and Gordie laughed at your friends antics and continued your walk down the street. Gordie had said that he wanted to surprise you for your first date, so you didn’t ask any questions about where you are going. Before long, you and Gordie were standing in front of the movie theater. 

“They’re showing Gone With the Wind tonight,” Gordie told you, “It reminded me of the first time we met.”

You blushed as you wrapped your arms around Gordie’s arm and buried his face in his shoulder, “That’s so sweet. Thank you, Gordie.”

You looked up to see Gordie blushing a little too as he said, “You’re welcome.”

Gordie was a gentlemen the entire night. He held the doors open for you; bought you popcorn and a soda; and held your hand the entire time. Throughout the entire movie, the two of you held hands and you would squeeze his hand whenever I sad part of the movie came up. Gordie would squeeze your hand back to let you know he was there for you. 

Once the movie was over, you and Gordie began the walk back to your house with his jacket around your shoulders. You were both talking about your favorite parts of the movie. 

“I loved the part where Scarlett visited Rhett in prison,” you told Gordie, “It was so funny.”

“Yeah, that was great, I also love the last scene,” Gordie said before dropping his voice an octave to do a Rhett Butler impression, “Frankly my Dear, I don’t give a damn.”

You giggled at the impression before grabbing Gordie’s hand again, “So Gordo, what was better: the book or the movie?”

Gordie thought about the question for a moment before answering, “The book, it had more detail in it.”

You jokingly sighed in reveal, “Okay thank goodness, we agree on that.”

Gordie laughed before you quickly added, “I did really love the movie, though.”

Soon after that, the two of you had reached your front porch. You both turned towards each other. 

“Thanks for the amazing date tonight, Gordie,” you said. 

Gordie blushed before responding, “You’re welcome, y/n”. 

You started to take off Gordie’s jacket when you felt him kiss you on the cheek. You immediately felt your cheeks heat up as you looked up at Gordie with a sweet smile on your face. Gordie smiled back at you. You then leaned over and kissed Gordie on his cheek. Gordie chuckled as his cheeks turned a dark red. Finally, you both looked each other in the eyes. Gordie held both your hands in his before you both leaned in and your lips met in a sweet kiss. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds before you both pulled away. You and Gordie were still holding hands as you both smiled at each other like idiots. That was both of your first kisses and you couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss. 

“So, does this mean you’re willing to go on a second date?” Gordie asked

You giggled before answering, “I’d be more than happy to go on a second date.”

You gave Gordie his jacket back. You two shared one last kiss before saying goodnight and you walked inside your house. 

When you walked in, your best friend immediately jumped off the couch before screaming, “Did he just kiss you?!?”

You held your head up and said in a proper voice, “A lady never kisses and tells.”

You quickly ran up to your room laughing with your best friend chasing after you, yelling at you for more details. 

Teddy:  
You paced in your living room back and forth as you waited for Teddy to come pick you up. Today was your first date with him and you were beyond nervous. He had only told you what time he would pick you up and refused to give any more details as to what the date would intel. You had just hoped it wouldn’t be truck dodging. 

You heard a knock on your door. You jumped knowing that it was Teddy. You quickly smoothed out your light blue dress, before quickly walking to the door and opening it. There, Teddy was standing there in a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. His hair was gelled up has usual and, of course, had his glasses on. He smiled brightly at you. 

“Well, hello there beautiful,” he greeted. 

You giggled slightly before saying, “Hello to you too, Mr. Duchamp.”

Teddy held his hand out to you, “Are you ready to go?”

“Not gonna lie, I’m really scared,” You told him with humor in your voice. 

Teddy raised an eyebrow at you, “Now why exactly are you scared?”

“I have no idea where your taking me,” you answered, “And I’m worried it has something to do with dodging trucks.”

Teddy laughed at that, “Don’t worry, I don’t need a girl as pretty as you out there train dodging.”

You sighed in relief, “Okay, that makes me feel a little bit better.”

Teddy laughed once last time before holding his arm out to you, much like he did when you guys first met. You smiled fondly at Teddy before wrapping your arm around his and letting him lead you to wherever it is you were going. After a short walk, the two of you stood outside of the bowling alley. 

“Yes!” You squealed, “I love bowling!”

Teddy smirked at you before saying, “This is a good start then.”

“Good start?” You asked him confused. 

Teddy looked at you with a smug look on his face, “I might have a few more tricks up my sleeve.”

“I’m officially scared again,” you told Teddy with laughter in your voice. 

Teddy let out a high-pitched cackle at that before leading you inside the bowling alley. 

The two of you had played a total of 9 rounds of bowling, and you had won 7 of them. It wasn’t surprising, though. You knew how to properly aim and roll a bowling ball, while Teddy just tried to roll the ball the hardest and fastest. 

During the 9th round, you had made yet another strike and walked over to Teddy with a smug look on your face. 

“Well, look at that.” You told him, “Another strike.”

Teddy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah I get it. Your the princess at bowling. 

“The queen of bowling, actually,” you informed him before laughing. 

Teddy rolled his eyes again before wrapping one of his arms around your waist and pulling you close to him. You were surprised at first, but quickly smiled at him and wrapping your arms around his waist. Teddy smiled back at you and wrapped his other arm around your waist. You felt your heartbeat accelerate. Teddy started leaning his head toward you. 

This is it, you thought to yourself, he’s gonna kiss me. 

Teddy leaned forward until your noses were touching. And then he stopped. 

He stopped. 

“You ready for my second surprise?” Teddy whispered. 

You smiled and nodded. Teddy pulled away from you, grabbed your hand, and led you out of the bowling alley. You sighed slightly. You should have known. Teddy loved to tease you and he was awfully good at it. 

Your next stop was the rec center, where they had a pool table set up. Teddy handed you a pool stick before beginning to set the table up. 

“You may have won at bowling y/n,” Teddy stated, “But there’s no way you’re beating me at pool.”

You laughed before responding, “Well considering, I’ve never played pool, I’d have to agree with you.

Teddy had the first move and instantly got three balls into the pockets. You took a deep breath before beginning to line up your shot. That was until you heard Teddy laugh at you. 

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow and jokingly asked, “Is there a problem?”

“Nothing,” Teddy told you, “except for the fact that you’re holding the stick completely wrong?”

You looked back at the stick and noticed how awkward the stick looked. 

You turned to back to Teddy and asked him, “Would you care to help me then?”

Teddy let out an exaggerated sigh before answering, “If I must.”

You both laughed as Teddy came up from behind you and placed his hands on yours. He rearranged your hands to the proper position. 

“There, just like that,” Teddy said in a kind voice, “You got it.”

You smiled and nodded at him, “Got it.”

“You’re becoming a real pro already,” Teddy told you. 

You both giggled at his comment. Then you felt a pair of lips press against your cheek. Not moving your hands from the pool stick, you turned your head to look at Teddy and smile at him. He smiled back at you before moving is hands away from you and walking to the other side of the pull table. Another tease by Teddy Duchamp. 

After five games of pool, it became clear that you weren’t going to beat Teddy anytime soon. You eventually held your hands up in surrender. 

Teddy did a cocky stride over to you, “Well, look at that. Who’s the champion now?”

You shook your head at him as you out your pool stick back, “Whatever, Duchamp.”

You felt an arm wrap around your waist and lift you up. You squealed and giggled, knowing it was Teddy, as he spun you around. 

“What was that, missy?” He asked you. 

“Nothing, nothing! Put me down!” You yelled. 

Teddy spun you around a few more times before putting you down and turning you to face him. 

You smiled at him and grabbed his hand. You didn’t want this night to end, so you asked him, “Any more surprises?”

Teddy put his hand on his chin and pretended to think before saying, “I may have one more.”

With that, you and Teddy left the rec center and started walking down the sidewalk. At this point, Teddy had his arm around your both of your shoulders and both your arms were wrapped around his torso. You realized tonight that Teddy was a very affectionate person. You really liked that about him as you were also very affectionate. As you continued down the street, you recognized the route and realized where you were going: the treehouse. 

It was a short walk, and when you got there you saw that there were white Christmas lights wrapped around the tree and there was a radio setup outside. Teddy must have set it up. Speaking of Teddy, He immediately ran over to the radio and pressed play. The song “Everyday” by Buddy Holly started playing. 

Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,  
goin' faster than a roller coaster,  
love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)

You walked over to Teddy, grinning like an idiot. He met you halfway before holding his hand out to you, “May I have this dance, my lady?”

Your smile widened and you happily took Teddy’s hand, “You may.”

Teddy spun you around and pulled you close to him. Your arms found their way around his neck as one his arms were once again wrapped around his waist. You swayed together at a comfortable rhythm, looking at each other with dopey grins as the song continued to play. 

everyday, it's a gettin' faster,  
everyone says go ahead and ask her,  
love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)  
Everyday seems a little longer,  
every way, love's a little stronger,  
come what may, do you ever long for  
true love from me?

Teddy once again spun you around and outward. You both giggled lightly at this as you dramatically waved your arm around. He spun you back around towards him and when you were close enough he pressed his lips against yours in a rough kiss. You were so surprised that it took you a moment to react. Once you did you and Teddy shared a slow, but deep kiss. It was absolutely wonderful. 

Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,  
goin' faster than a roller coaster,  
love like yours will surely come my way

You and Teddy only pulled away when you needed to breathe. As you both caught your breathe, you pressed your foreheads against each other’s with the brightest grins on your face. You realized, not for the first time, that Teddy had a really nice smile. 

“Damn girl,” Teddy said, breathelessy. 

You laughed at that, then stood on your toes to kiss him on his nose. His nose scrunched up at that, and you thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

When you got home, you and Teddy stood on the porch exchanging a long kiss. Eventually, you pulled away. 

“Teddy, I have to go inside now,” you told him. 

Teddy pouted at you, “But I don’t want you to go.”

“Trust me I don’t want to go either,” you explained, “but it has to be around 11:30 and my parents are going to be home at 12:00”. 

He pouted once more before saying, “Fiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeee.”

You gave him another kiss. You meant for it to be short, but Teddy gently cupped your face and made the kiss longer. You weren’t complaining though, Teddy was an amazing kisser. 

You finally pulled away, “Okay I have…”

Teddy cut you off with another kiss. 

You continued, “I have to…”

Another kiss. 

“Go.”

Teddy sighed before pulling you into his chest and giving you a tight hug. You smiled at him one last time before opening your front door and walking inside. You were about to close your door, but Teddy stuck his head through it much like he stuck his head though the fence the first time you met. 

“One last kiss?” He asked. 

You smiled at him before standing on your toes again, and giving him one last kiss. 

You pulled away, “Goodnight, Teddy.”

“Goodnight, y/n,” you responded. 

Teddy moved his head out of your door and walked away. You closed your door before turning around and sliding down the door with the biggest grin on your face. Tonight had been the best night of your life. 

Ace:  
You put your leather jacket on when your heard someone throwing rocks at your bedroom window. You smiled, knowing that it was Ace. Tonight was your first date, and you were beyond excited. You had asked him to pick you up at your bedroom window, so you wouldn’t have to go downstairs and see your dad. 

You opened your window to see Ace standing there in jeans and a black t-shirt. 

Ace whistled when he saw you, “Well hello there, cutie.”

You flipped your hair when he said that, “Hey there.”

You swung you legs over you window sill and jumped slightly. Ace caught you by the waste and let you down gently. 

You smiled at him as you said, “Thanks”

“No problem,” He responded before grabbing your hand and leading you to his car. 

He opened the passanger’s door for you before walking over to the drivers side. He quickly pulled out of your driveway before speeding down the road. You quickly figured out that Ace was taking you joy riding for your first date. You were beyond excited. 

As Ace continued to sped through the streets of Castle Rock, he kept on hand on your knee the whole time. You smiled at him as your stuck one hand out of the cove table to feel the wind. You had never felt more alive. 

He eventually slowed down and parked on top of a hill. You got out and saw that you were on top of a ledge with a beautiful view of the stars. You and Ace both laid on top of his car’s hood and cuddled together as you looked at the stars. 

The two of you sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the night sky. 

Eventually, you broke the silence by saying, “This is really romantic, Ace. I’m kind of surprised.”

Ace just shrugged, “Well, I figured you deserved a nice night out.”

“Well, this is really nice,” you told him, “Thank you.”

Ace smiled at you and you smiled back. You felt yourself starting to get lost in his eyes. Then, Ace started leaning towards you. You also leaned forward until your lips met in a passionate kiss. You two laid there for a few moments, making out, but Ace didn’t let it get any forward. You greatly appreciated that. 

Ace was a very experienced kisser, and you could feel it in the way he kissed. It was the best kiss of your life. 

You two finally pulled away to catch your breath. Ace smirked at you as he did. 

“Damn y/n,” Ace said, “You sure know how to kiss.”

You laughed that that, “Hey, I try my best.”

Ace laughed before pulling you into his chest and cuddling you closer to him. You smiled, knowing that this was the beginning of something special. 

Eyeball:  
It was a Friday Night and you were cheering on your school’s football team. You could already be bothered to focus on cheer though, as you were excited about your date with Eyeball. He was going to be picking you up after the game and taking you out to dinner. 

After what felt like forever, the game was over and your school had won. 

You were walking out to the parking lot when your best friend, y/bf/n, asked you, “Hey, do you wanna come over tonight?”

“Actually, I can’t,” you told you, “I have a date.”

A surprised, but excited look popped up on your friends as she said, “Ooooooooo, who is it?”

Right when you were about to answer, you saw Eyeball standing by the gate of the football field. He was scanning the parking lot, most likely looking for you. 

“Richie!” You called to get his attention as you walked toward him. 

He turned around and smiled happily when he saw you. He pulled you into a hug and said, “Hey y/n, how was the game?”

“It was good,” you told him, “we won 27 to 14.”

Your best friend grabbed you wrist and asked, “Y/n, can I talk to you for a second?”

Before you could respond, y/bf/n pulled you away to where Richie was out of earshot. 

“Are you crazy?” She asked you frantically, “You’re really going on a date with Eyeball Chambers?”

You shrugged, “Yeah, I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is that Eyeball is a literal high school dropout and juvenile delinquent!” Your friend exclaimed. 

You rolled your eyes, “Oh come on, there’s more to him than that.”

“Y/n, have you lost your mind? That boy is nothing but trouble!” Your friend said. 

You sighed heavily, trying to collect your thoughts, before saying, “Look, I get what your saying, I really do. But you don’t know him like I do. There’s more to him besides the Cobras. I promise I’ll be careful, but I really think that I could have something special with him. 

Your friend stood there for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest. Finally she groaned and said, “Fine, but call me if anything does wrong, okay?”

You nodded before giving her a hug and walking back over to Eyeball. 

“Everything good?” He asked, although it was obvious that he had heard the entire conversation. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,’ you told him, “let’s get out of here.”

You two took a short drive to the Blue Point Diner and got a booth by the window. As you two enjoyed some burgers and fries, Eyeball asked you a lot about yourself. You told him about your family life, your friends, and some of your plans for college. 

“I definitely want to study public speaking,” you told him. 

Richie nodded intently before asking, “What kind of public speaking would you want to do?”

“I’d probably want to become a news anchor,” you told him, “report the nightly news and stuff like that.”

“Well, you certainly have the face for television,” Richie said as he winked at you. 

You rolled your eyes, but nonetheless giggled and blushed at his comment. 

“Thank you, Richie,” you said before adding, “I can’t help but notice though, we’ve talked a lot about me so far.”

Richie shrugged, trying to play it off, “Hey, it’s not my fault your just so fascinating.”

You laughed again before saying, “That’s very true, but we did have a deal, Richie. So, tell me something about you.”

“What do you wanna know?” He asked you. 

“Anything, anything at all,” you told him. 

Richie thought about it for a moment, trying to think of something good to tell you. He seemed to think of something as he let out a slight laughed and buried his face in his hands. 

“This is so embarrassing,” He said. 

You felt yourself smirk, “Okay, you have to tell me now.”

Richie let out one last breathily laugh before moving his hands away from his face. He very hesitantly told you, “When I was a kid, my mom would make Chris and I wear matching Christmas pajamas.”

Your mouth hung open in shock. You couldn’t believe that local baby boy Eyeball Chambers, use to wear matching Christmas pajamas with his little brother. That had to be one of the cutest things ever. 

You felt yourself smiling before saying, “You and Chris wore watching Christmas pajamas?”

Richie nodded his head before continuing, “My mom would buy us both a new pair every year, and every year, without fail, they would be matching. Chris and I loved it, though. We wore them to decorate the tree; to open presents Christmas morning; we even tried to wear them at Christmas mass.”

“Stop, that’s the cutest thing ever,” You said. 

Richie nodded and smiled at you, “I remember too, every year on Christmas ever my mom would help Chris and make cookies for Santa. We’d also write little thank you notes to Santa for all the gifts. It’s kind of stupid looking back and knowing that it was really just my parents.”

You reached over the table and grabbed Richie’s hand, “Don’t say that. That is one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard.”

Richie smiled at you as he lightly squeezed your hand, “Thanks.”

You guys sat in the diner and talked for a little while longer. During that time, Richie told you about how he used to play basketball in school before he dropped out; how he broke his leg when he was twelve because Chris dared him to jump out of the treehouse; and how he secretly liked to read Batman comics. 

After about two more hours of talking in the restaurant, Richie drove you home. He parked his car in front of your house to allow you to get out. 

Before you did, you grabbed Richie’s hand and held it in yours, “Thank you for tonight, Richie. Thank you for opening about to me.”

Richie squeezed your hand back, “Thank you for listening.”

You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. When you pulled away, you saw Richie blushing. 

You went to go open the car door when you felt Richie gently grab your arm and pull you back to him. He pressed his lips to yours and kissed you gently, yet at the same time firmly. You quickly kissed back, and cupped his face in your hands. He wrapped his arms around your back. 

Once you pulled away after a few moments, you both smiled at each other. 

You quickly pecked his lips once more before saying, “I’ll see you around, Richie.”

“See you around, y/n” Richie responded. 

You got out of the car and walked inside your house. Once you were in your room, you called your best friend and told her that everything went well. However, your didn’t dare tell her that the infamous Eyeball Chambers kissed your. Or what a great kisser he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know Ace's is a little short. Don't forget to comment any feedback or requests you may have. Also, my winter break is unfortunately over, so I'm now going to be updating every Sunday, which includes tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading :).


	5. What His Friends of Your Relationship

Chris:  
-Gordie: At first, Gordie was somewhat jealous as he was scared that you were going to take Chris away from him and the boys. After a little while, he warmed up to the idea when he realized how much happier Chris had been since he started dating you. 

-Teddy: Teddy thought it was gross only because you and Chris were very affectionate. Chris always had his arm around your shoulders or waist or you guys were always holding hands. This caused Teddy to make gagging noises at you two and making plenty of jokes. It was all in good nature, though. You than that he thought you were cool. 

-Vern: Vern was surprised at first. In fact, his initial reaction was “Chris, why didn’t you tell me you liked her?!?!” Once he got over the shock, he was happy because you were very nice. It also caused him to go to Chris a lot for advice about girls. 

Gordie:  
-Chris: Chris was beyond happy for Gordie that he found someone like you. He knew that you and Gordie understood each other on a deeper level than anyone had ever understood Gordie before. He was glad that Gordie that someone you completely understood him and made him feel validated in his writing. 

-Teddy: Teddy thought you guys were cute. Before you and Gordie had started dating, Teddy had always joked that you were “the nerdiest couple in Castle Rock”, so now that you were officially dating those jokes became an everyday occurance. 

-Vern: Vern always brags about how he saw it coming. He said that it was so obvious you guys liked each other, and that he was surprised it took so long for you guys to start dating. Besides that, he was happy that his friend found someone he really liked. 

Teddy:  
-Chris: Chris was ecstatic when he found out you two were dating. Ever since you moved to Castle Rock, Chris had seen what a good influence you had been at Teddy. Of course, Teddy was still Teddy, but he was a better version of him. He was dodging trucks less and less and seemed to be less angry. Chris was very happy that Teddy had you. He just hoped that you two wouldn’t break up and Teddy would spiral down a dark path. 

-Gordie: Gordie has always joked that Teddy would never find a woman to love him, so he was more than a little surprised when he found out you two dating. He was happy for you both, though. At first, he thought that maybe you were maybe a little out of Teddy’s league. But he quickly saw how much you and Teddy cared for each other and lost that opinion. 

-Vern: Vern was so happy when you and Teddy started dating because Teddy was a lot nicer to him. Because you made Teddy so happy, he didn’t tease Vern as much because he didn’t feel the need to let his anger out on you. Plus, Vern thought you were very nice and funny. 

Ace:  
-Eyeball: At first, Eyeball didn’t pay much attention to you. He thought you were just another one of the broads Ace always brought around. After you stuck around for more than three months though, Eyeball could tell that Ace really liked you. He was happy that Ace found someone he really liked and even took the time to get to know you. 

-Billy: Billy thinks you’re hot, but wouldn’t dare make a move. He was by no means the sharpest tool in the shed, but he definitely knew better than to try anything with Ace Merrill’s girl. He knew how protective and jealous Ace was of you, and was terrified of making Ace mad. 

-Charlie: Charlie didn’t really care about you. He knew that Ace was going to you what he wanted to do and if he wanted to date you, he was going to date you. Ace brought you around the gang every now and then, and Charlie had a few nice conversations with you. Other than that, he didn’t give much thought to you. 

Eyeball:  
-Ace: Ace was early worried about you and Eyeball’s relationship. This was because he saw how sweet and gentle Eyeball was with you. He also quickly noticed how you called him Richie since Eyeball didn’t let anyone call him Richie. He was concerned that Eyeball was going soft. When Ace confronted Eyeball about this, Eyeball reassured Ace that he wasn’t going soft. Nonetheless, Ace was still worried about your relationship. 

-Billy: Billy was beyond shocked when he found out you and Eyeball were dating because of the reputation you had. You were the classic good girl: you got good grades; you were on student council; and you had never been in trouble a day in your life. You were such a stark difference from all the other skanks Eyeball usually dated that he didn’t even know what to make of it. Billy often grilled Eyeball with questions about how you met; what you guys did together; and what he liked about you in a desperate attempt to understand the relationship. 

-Charlie: Charlie tormented Eyeball endlessly about your relationship. He thought it was hilarious how big, bad Eyeball Chambers was dating a girl as kind and gentle as you. Charlie would call him soft, whipped, and every other name he could think of. That was, of course, until Eyeball grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kindly asked him to stop.


	6. What Your Friends Think of Him

Chris: At first, your friends were worried about Chris because of how infamous the last name Chambers was in Castle Rock. Once they got to know him, however, they absolutely adored him. They thought he was kind and charming. They were so happy you found someone as wonderful as Chris. One of your friends started to develop feelings for him, and actually made a move on him. Chris stopped her and politely explained that he was yours and yours only. 

Gordie: Your friends thought Gordie was a complete dork, but in the best way possible. They always teased you about being a gigantic nerd, and were happy that you found someone as equally nerdy as you. Your friends liked him because he was kind and treated you right. He was a little bit shy around them, but they weren’t bothered by it because you were fairly shy as well. 

Teddy: At first, your friends were very confused as to what exactly you saw in Teddy. They thought he was loud, crazy, and just a little bit weird. Once they met him a few more times though, they started to warm up to him. They saw that he made you laugh and that you were happy and that was all that mattered to them. They were happy that you were happy. Even if they didn’t completely understand his sense of humor. 

Ace: To be perfectly honest, your friends were crazy jealous of you. They all thought Ace Merrill was the hottest thing in all of Castle Rock, and wanted so bad for Ace to notice them like he noticed you. None of them ever said anything or made a move though, out of respect for your relationship. 

Eyeball: Your friends did not like Eyeball at all because of his reputation. To them, he was just another good for nothing Cobra. You had tried to explain to your friends that there was so much more to Eyeball besides the Cobras and I’d even introduced them to Eyeball a few times, but they weren’t listening to that. The only one who was accepting of your relationship was your best friend. You didn’t care though because you were happy and you knew that Eyeball’s heart was good.


	7. Nicknames for Each Other

Chris:  
Chris’s Nicknames: Handsome and Christopher   
You always called Chris handsome because you always thought that he was the most handsome boy in the world. You also called him Christopher on occasion whenever you wanted to tease him. He always got flustered whenever you called him Christopher and it made you laugh. 

Your Nicknames: Angel and Beautiful   
Chris honestly believed you were an angel sent down from heaven to save him from his horrible home life. You were so sweet and gentle, so Chris always called you Angel. He also called you beautiful simply because of how beautiful you were. Plus, he thought it was cute how you called him Handsome and he called you Beautiful. 

Gordie:  
Gordie’s Nicknames: My Love and Gordo  
Your mom was born in England and always called your dad love. You thought it was very sweet, so you started calling Gordie that. He loved it when you called him that. You also called him Gordo whenever you two were teasing each other, and it always made Gordie laugh. 

Your Nicknames: Honey and Wonder Woman  
Gordie called you honey all the time because he thought you were a sweet as honey. He also called you Wonder Woman because he knew how much you loved her, and he thought you were a Wonder Woman in everything you did. It also reminded him of when he first asked you out and you were arguing about superhero origin stories. 

Teddy:  
Teddy’s Nicknames: Lieutenant and Teddy Bear   
You called him Lieutenant because of his love of the army and desire to Join the military one day. Teddy absolutely loved the nickname and thought it was really hot. You also called him Teddy Bear because loved to cuddle and was very snuggly just like a Teddy Bear. He hated the nickname and first, but quickly got used to it and eventually started to love being called Teddy Bear.

Your Nicknames: Sweetheart and Princess  
Teddy called you Sweetheart because he thought you had the sweetest and most pure heart in the world. Additionally, his mom also told him that one day he would find the heart that was meant to love him, and when he found you he knew he found that heart. He also called you princess because he thought you were as pretty as a princess and treated you like royalty. It also reminded him of your first date when he referred to you as the “princess of bowling”. 

Ace:  
Ace’s Nickname: Babe  
Ace wasn’t a big fan of nicknames and thought they were stupid. However, one time you called him Babe and he loved it. It drove him crazy when you called him that, so you used the nickname quite often. 

Your Nickname: Dollface  
Again, Ace did not like nicknames. Despite this, he did call you Dollface every now and then. There was no real significance behind it; he just thought it suited you. 

Eyeball:   
Eyeball’s Nicknames: Richie and Sugar  
Eyeball’s real name was Richard, but he never let anyone call him that. That is, none one except you of course. The first time he met you, he told you that you can call him Richie. You were honored that he had trusted you enough to allow you to call him Richie, so you called him that often. He loved hearing you call him that. You also called him sugar on occasion because he was never afraid to show you his sweet side. Richie was the sweetest boyfriend to you, so you always called him sugar. He thought it was cute when he called him that. 

Your Nicknames: Baby and Sunshine  
You were Richie’s baby and he loved you with all his heart. He would always protect you and keep you safe from any danger. He also called you sunshine because you were a beacon of light in his life. Before he met you, Richie’s life was very dark. Once he met you though, his world became so much brighter. Your smile alone was enough to brighten Richie’s day, so he always called you Sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said I was going to update tomorrow, but then I got these ideas for sorter preferences and I thought the were very cute, so I decided to post them. I'll still be updating tomorrow in addition to these. Thanks for reading :).


	8. He Gets Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had to help my friend come up with conspiracy theories. (Don’t ask, it’s a long story). Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

Chris:   
You two were having a camp out in the treehouse tonight, and stopped at the grocery store to get some snacks. You and Chris had split up in order to divide and conquer. You were grabbing a few bags of chips when you saw none other than Charlie Hogan lean against the shelf. 

“Hello there beautiful,” he said, obviously trying to flirt with you. 

You simply nodded at him and said, “Hi, Charlie.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked you. 

“I have a date with Chris tonight,” you explained, “I’m grabbing some snacks.”

Charlie nodded. You thought it was beyond weird that Charlie was trying to flirt with you. He was older than you by at least two years. 

You tried to walk away, but Charlie followed you and eventually stood in front of you. 

“Why don’t you ditch the Chambers baby and hang out with me instead?” Charlie suggested. 

You rolled your eyes, “I don’t think so, Charlie. I’d much rather spend time with my boyfriend.”

Almost on cue, you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders. You turned your head and were relieved to see that it was Chris. 

“Listen asshole,” Chris said to Charlie, “I suggest that you back off of my girl.”

Without saying another word, Charlie walked away. You turned to Chris and wrapped your one arm that wasn’t holding the chip bags around his torso. 

“You okay?” Chris asked you. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” you told Chris honestly, “Thanks Chris.” 

Chris pressed a kiss to your forehead before telling you, “Don’t mention it. I don’t need any filthy Cobras flirting with my girl.”

Your smile quickly turned into a smirk, “Christopher Chambers, were you jealous?” 

Chris blushed slightly and won’t look you in the eyes. 

“No,” he mumbled. 

You giggled and poked his cheek lightly, “It’s okay, you’re cute when your jealous.”

Chris rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around you and leading you to the check-out line. 

Gordie:  
You, Gordie, and Chris were all at Gordie’s house after school to study for a history test. The three of you sat around Gordie’s coffee table looking over notes and textbooks. You and Gordie sat next to each other on one side of the coffee table while Chris sat on the other. 

You guys were discussing the Civil War notes when Chris said, “Wait, I’m confused about this war timeline.”

You stood up and walked over to Chris’s side of the table before sitting down next to him. 

“What are you confused about?” You asked him. 

Chris pointed to a few of the battles he had written down in his notes. You scooted closer to him to get a closer look. 

You pointed out to him, “You mixed up the Battle of Rich Mountain, and the Battle of Dry Wood Creek. RIch Mountain came before Wood Creek.”

Chris smiled and nodded, “Got it, thank you.”

“No problem,” you responded. 

You and Chris sat next to each other for the rest of the study session. You would help Chris outline his notes, and highlight important events. Every now and then, Chris would crack a joke and make you laugh or your hands would brush together. You looked over at Gordie and saw he had a sad look on his face. You smiled at him, but he didn’t return it. 

Instead he stood up and said, “I’m going to get a drink of water.”

He walked into the kitchen. You excused yourself from Chris and followed Gordie into the kitchen. When you walked in, you saw Gordie at the sink filling a glass with water. You sat on the counter next to him. 

“What’s bothering you, Gordie?” You asked him. 

Gordie shrugged, “Nothing, it’s stupid.”

You gave him a look, “Don’t give me that. Just tell me what’s bothering you. I won’t be upset.”

Gordie put the glass down next to the sink, and then stood in front of you and put a hand on your shoulder. He finally gave you a small smile. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer to you. Gordie laughed at this silly action. 

“There’s that smile,” you said, “Now, tell me what’s on your mind, Gordo.”

Gordie chuckled once more before rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet. 

“I don’t know,” Gordie said, “you and Chris just seemed really chummy today. It just made me feel weird.”

Gordie paused for a little bit before saying, “It’s dumb, I know. I shouldn’t be upset about it.”

You out your hand on Gordie’s cheek, forcing him to look up at you. You kissed him quickly. 

“Gordie, you don’t need to be jealous,” you told him, “Chris is just my friend, and your my boyfriend.”

You gave him another kiss before adding, “The best boyfriend a girl could ask for.”

Gordie smiled at you, “Thank you, honey.”

“You’re welcome, my love,” you responded. 

Teddy:  
You, Teddy, Gordie, and Chris were in the treehouse playing a game of cards. You and Gordie were eliminated fairly quickly which led to Teddy and Chris being locked in an intense battle. That was until you heard a knock on the door of the treehouse. 

“That’s not the secret knock,” Gordie said, even through you all knew it was Vern. 

“Come on guys, you know it’s me!” Vern called out. 

Gordie simply said, “You have to do the secret knock.”

“Let me in, guys!” Vern yelled. 

“Not until you do the secret knock,” Teddy informed him. 

You shook your head before saying, “You two are so mean.”

Gordie and Teddy both stuck their tongues out at you as you walked over to the door and opened it for Vern. 

Vern popped his head through and pulled himself into the treehouse. He was holding a mason jar. 

“Guys! Guys, I have awesome news!” Vern exclaimed, “It’s the best news in the world! Sincerely!” 

“What is it?” You asked, curious to see what your friend was going to tell you. 

He held the jar up to you and the rest of the boys. It was filled with pennies. 

“I found my pennies!” Vern exclaimed. 

The other three all looked at Vern shocked. None of them had believed that he would find his pennies. They all gathered around Vern in a circle, all yelling for more details. 

“How on earth did you find them?” Chris asked. 

“Well, I was digging under my porch, as usual,” Vern explained, “I was just about to give up, when I saw this lump in the dirt on the side of the wall. I went over to it and started digging, and there it was!”

“Vern, that’s amazing!” You told him. You scooted over to him, and wrapped your arms around him in a hug. 

Vern hugged you back. Once you both pulled away, Vern told you guys, “There has to be at least a hundred dollars in here. Maybe I can buy all of us ice cream with it!”

You giggled and put a hand on Vern’s shoulder before saying, “Vern, you’re so stinking cute.”

You weren’t flirting with Vern in any way. You did think he was cute, but it was in the same way you would think your little cousin is cute. Plus, you had Teddy as a boyfriend and he was the best boyfriend in the world. You had no interest in other boys when you had Teddy. That didn’t stop Vern from blushing at your comment, though. 

“Gee, thank you y/n,” Vern said. 

You smiled at him as you felt a pair of arms snake around your waist. You knew it was Teddy, so you turned around and kissed him on the nose. His nose scrunched up just like it always did. He buried his face in your neck and pressed a small kiss to your shoulder. You didn’t think much of it, as Teddy was always very cuddly and affectionate with you. 

The rest of the time you guys were up in the treehouse, you all just sat around and talked about anything that came to mind. During this time, Teddy kept his arm around you in someway. Sometimes it would be around your waist, and other times it would be around your shoulders. Whenever Vern would say something to you, Teddy would either kiss you on the cheek or whisper something sweet into our ear. 

It didn’t take you long to figure out what was going on with Teddy; he was jealous, mostly likely of the fact that you called Vern cute. You laughed at this in your head. You never thought you’d see the day where Teddy Duchamp was jealous of Vern Tessio. 

When it came time for you to head home, Teddy, of course, walked you back home. He gave you a piggyback ride the entire walk home. Teddy did this quite often and you loved whenever he would carry you on his back. 

At one point, you gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek and told him, “You know I think you’re a lot cuter than Vern, right?”

You felt Teddy tensed up a little before saying, “Yeah, I know.”

“Do you?” You asked jokingly, “Because you seemed awfully jealous when I called Vern cute earlier.”

You saw a bright pink color dust Teddy’s cheeks, “I wasn’t jealous.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed. You pressed a kiss on the back of Teddy’s neck and said, “It’s okay, Teddy Bear. You’re the only man in my life.”

You and Teddy enjoyed a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk home. Teddy put you down on your front porch. You gave him one last quick kiss and said goodbye before opening your front door. As soon as you did, Teddy spun you around to face him before backing you up into the house and pressing you against the wall. Once you were against the wall, Teddy kissed you deeply and passionately. Your mind went blank with bliss as you melted into the kiss. You felt your knees buckle, and Teddy scooped you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. 

After awhile, Teddy pulled away with a smirk. He said to you, “I doubt Vern Tessio can kiss like that.”

You shook your head and laughed at Teddy. 

“I knew you were jealous, you big doofus,” You said to him. 

Teddy only shrugged before pulling you back into a kiss. 

Ace:  
You and Ace were hanging out with the gang one night in his backyard. You were sitting in the back of Eyeball’s truck with Ace’s arm around your waist. You two were having a conversation with Billy, who was fairly drunk at this point. Ace gave you a soft kiss on your temple before getting up to grab another beer. 

As soon as Ace got up, Billy took Ace’s spot next to you. He had a smirk on his face, and his eyes were dark. You chalked it up to just dumb drunk behavior. 

“Umm, Billy, exactly how many drinks have you had?” You asked him with nervous laughter in your voice. 

Billy shrugged, “Maybe a few too many, it’s fine though.”

He scooted closer to you and tried to put an arm around you. You pushed him away and grabbed the bottle out of his hand. 

“Okay, that’s enough for you,” You said as you through the bottle into the grass. 

Billy wouldn’t let that stop him, though. He was way too drunk, and way to tired of seeing with Ace instead of him to be concerned with the repercussions. 

“Come on, baby,” he said to you in a low voice, “Why don’t you and I get out of here and have some fun?”

“I don’t think my boyfriend would be very happy with that,” You said with conviction in your voice. 

Billy rolled his eyes, “Come on, what Ace doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

Billy leaned closer and closer to you, to the point where you were trapped under him. That was until Ace grabbed Billy and slammed him on the ground. While Billy was groaning in pain on the ground, Ace landed a single blow to his face. 

Without saying anything, Ace grabbed your hand and pulled you to his car. Once you got to his car, he didn’t get in. Instead, he stood in front of it and pulled you into a crushing hug. He refused to let you go. 

“You’re mine,” Ace whisper to you. 

You pulled away from the hug just enough to kiss him on the lips. 

“All yours,” you responded. 

Eyeball:  
It was another Friday night, and you and Eyeball were both at the Castle Rock High School football game. It had sort of become your tradition. Eyeball would come to the football games to watch you cheer, and afterwards you two would go out on a date. You had always loved Friday night games, but now they were extra special to you because it meant you would get to spend time with your boyfriend. 

The final clock buzzed and the game was over: Castle Rock won yet again. You began to walk off the sidelines to find Eyeball when you saw your friend on the football team, Peter, talking to some of the other players. He played great tonight, and you figured you should congratulate him. 

You walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw you. 

“Great game tonight, Peter,” you said, “You were awesome.”

“Thanks, you did good too,” he said to you with a friendly smile. 

“Hey, I do what I can,” You joked as you shrugged your shoulders. 

Peter laughed at that before saying, “You know, I feel like you, y/bf/n, Paul, and I haven’t hung out in forever. We should get together sometime.”

“Yeah, we really need to get together,” You said. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Richie leaning against the student section. You smiled at him and waved him over to you. You had told Richie about Peter before, but the two had never actually met. You figured this was the perfect time to introduce your boyfriend to your good friend. 

When Richie walked over to you, he wrapped his arms around you and gave you a deep kiss. You smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Richie keep his arm around you. 

“Hey Baby,” He greeted you. 

“Hi, Richie,” you said, “Richie, this is my friend Peter. Peter, this is my boyfriend.”

Peter held out his hand to Richie with a smile, “Nice to meet ya, man. You go by Eyeball, right?”

Peter knew that Richie was a Cobra. At the beginning of our relationship with Richie, Peter was furious with concern for you. He was worried that Richie would put you in danger. After lots of long conversations between you two, Peter had eased up a little. He still wasn’t necessarily on board with the relationship, but he trusted you enough to make your own decisions without his input. That trust also included being nice to Richie whenever they were to meet. 

“Nice to meet you too, man,” your boyfriend said, “And yeah, most people call me Eyeball. Only this little lady gets to call me Richie.”

Richie pulled you a little closer when he said that. You smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

Peter let out a friendly chuckle at that before asking, “You guys got plans for tonight?”

“We’re going to the movies,” You told your friend. 

Once you said that, Eyeball wrapped his other arm around you and pulled you closer to his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of your head. You were slightly confused by the way Eyeball was acting. Richie was always affectionate to you, but tended to tone it down a little bit in public. Not tonight, though. Tonight, Richie didn’t care who was watching. 

“That’s nice,” Peter said, “And y/n, maybe on Sunday us and the rest of the friends could get together.”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” you told him. 

You pulled away from Eyeball for a moment to give Peter a hug. We hugged you back. Once you pulled away, Eyeball wrapped his arms around you again and led you out of the football stadium. 

You looked behind you to call, “See you, Peter!”

“See ya, y/n!” He called back. 

Once you were in the parking lot, and out of sight from anyone else, Richie pulled you into a strong hug and spun you around slowly. He then pulled away slightly, and gave you a long but sweet kiss. 

Eyeball pulled away ever so slightly so that your foreheads were pressed against each other. He asked you,“Do you know how much I like you?” 

“I hope a lot,” You joked, sweetly. 

Eyeball smiled at you, “More than you know.”

He pulled you back into another sweet kiss as things clicked in your brain. Eyeball was jealous of Peter. That was the only thing that explained how affectionate he was with you in front of Peter. He most likely didn’t want to say anything as to not ruin your friendship. You decided not to say anything right now. You didn’t want to ruin the moment or embarrass Richie. However, you planned on having a conversation with Richie later and tell him that he had nothing to worry about when it came to Peter. You would let Richie know that your heart belonged to him.


	9. Dating Chris Would Include...

-Spending lots of time outdoors (hiking, fishing, camping, etc.)

-Growing a garden together

-Forehead kisses

-Lots of hugs

-Always holding hands

-PDA in moderation

-Comforting him when he’s emotional or stressed out

-Studying and doing homework together

-Taking care of him after his dad beats him

-Playing cards together in the treehouse

-Cuddling, especially when you guys are tired

-Laughing together 

-Sleepovers in the treehouse

-Talking about running away together

-Chris being an absolute gentlemen

-Your parents being against the relationship at first, but loving Chris once they get to know him

-Chris’s mom loving you, but Chris refusing to introduce you to his dad

-Long, passionate kisses

-Chris letting you know how beautiful you are

-You letting Chris know how much he’s worth and how successful he’ll be one day

-Being each other’s first and only love


	10. Dating Gordie Would Include...

-Writing stories together

-Cuddling while reading books together

-going on cute dates to the comic book store

-Gordie complimenting you all the time

-Plenty of kisses on the cheek

-Not a lot of PDA, but being very affectionate when by yourselves

-Writing cute love notes to each other

-You comforting him about Denny

-You encouraging Gordie to become a writer despite his parents not caring about him

-Gordie’s parents not really caring about you or paying much attention to you

-Your parents adoring Gordie

-Supporting each other in everything you do

-Gordie letting you wear his Yankee cap on occasion 

-Gordie saving up money to buy you little presents

-Sweet, slow kisses

\- Friday Nights being movie nights

-Sleepovers at his house 

-Chris giving Gordie advice on how to be romantic

-You baking treats for Gordie to surprise him

-Talking to each other about your fears

-Planning to get married one day


	11. Dating Teddy Would Include...

-Constantly teasing each other in a loving way 

-Cuddling with each other under lots of blankets

-Lots of piggy back rides

-Dancing together to whatever song comes on the radio

-Having, fun random adventures

-You talking him out of dangerous situations 

-lots of PDA and being extremely affectionate when by yourself

-passionate, playful kisses

-Kissing each other on the nose to make the other giggle

-Teddy making stupid jokes and doing silly things to make you laugh

-Teddy opening up to you about his anger and you helping I’m cope with it in a healthy way

-Playing army together

-Your parents thinking he’s weird, but accepting him because he makes you happy

-His mom absolutely adoring you

-You calming Teddy down when someone insults his dad and comforting him when he gets upset about his dad

-Teddy always surprising you to make you happy 

-You singing to Teddy and him thinking you have the most beautiful voice in the world

-You stealing his glasses and wearing them

-Sleepovers every weekend 

-You being the only one Teddy completely trusts to confide in

-Teddy carrying a ring around with him, waiting to propose when you two are old enough


	12. Dating Ace Would Include...

-Ace being very protective of you and having the gang protect you as well

-Ace making sure everyone know you are his girl

-You being the only person who can make him smile and laugh

-You staying with Ace when things get bad with your dad

-Lots of passionate kissing

-You playing with his hair

-You getting him to cuddle with you after a lot of convincing 

-Ace acting like a tough guy, but secretly has a soft side

-You wearing his clothes all the time

-Ace spoiling you 

-Hugging each other from behind 

-Ace playing with your hair 

-Late night joy rides outside of Castle Rock

-You trying to get him to leave the boys alone

-Ace always having his arm around you, especially when Billy was around 

-Ace never wanting to see you upset 

-You kissing him on the shoulder since your too short to kiss him on the cheek

-Ace picking you up by the waist in order to kiss you on the lips

-Neither of you really knowing each other’s families nor caring too much about each other's families 

-You worrying about Ace when he’s out with the gang

-You being the first girl that Ace truly loves


	13. Dating Eyeball Would Include...

-Eyeball being a gentlemen all the time, not caring if the gang makes fun of him 

-Eyeball picking you up by the waist and spinning you around

-You being worried about Eyeball when he’s with the gang, but trusting him to stay safe

-You patching him up whenever he gets hurt when out with the gang or gets in a fight with his dad 

-Lots of kisses and cuddling 

-holding hands in public, but other than that not much PDA

-Eyeball telling you about the real him and not just who he is with the Cobras 

-Eyeball always telling you how beautiful you are

-You comforting him when he breaks down 

-You being like a big sister to Chris, and Chris looking up to you

-Eyeball telling you that he secretly cares for Chris and wants his brother to turn out better than him

-You sneaking up behind him, covering his eyes, and saying “Guess who?”

-Teasing each other and play wrestling 

-Eyeball always wanting to know how your day went and what’s going on in your life

-Eyeball coming to all your football games and public speaking events

-You both taking care of each other and bringing out the best in each other 

-Your parents not liking him, but you not caring because you know Richie’s heart

-Eyeball always making sure you are okay with something and will never pressure you into something you aren’t comfortable with 

-having long, late night conversations

-Eyeball sneaking into your room 

-You both seeing a future together


	14. You Wear His Clothes

Chris:  
You wore one of his sweatshirts one night when you were staying over at his house. His parents were gone for the weekend, and Eyeball was out being stupid with his friends so you two decided to have a sleepover. Chris was downstairs setting up to watch a movie while you were upstairs getting into your pajamas. You were still kind of cold after you got changed, so you put on Chris’s old sweatshirt without really thinking about it. It was way too big on you, and completely engulfed your arms and frame. You walked downstairs and saw your boyfriend standing in the kitchen, his back turned to you. You snuck up behind him and wrapped your arms around him. 

“Hey handsome,” you said. 

Chris chuckled before turning around in your arms, “Hello, angel.”

He gave you a quick kiss on the lips. He didn’t notice that you were wearing his sweatshirt until he pulled away. He

Chris gave you a slightly puzzled look as he asked, “Is that my sweatshirt he asked?”

“Yeah, it is,” you told him, “I was cold.”

A big smile broke onto his face, “It looks good on you.”

You giggled a little bit, and blushed at the same time, “Why thank you, Christopher.”

You grabbed the bowl on popcorn that was behind Chris on the counter. Once you did, Chris scooped you up into his arms and carried you into the living room bridal style. He looked down at you with fondness in his eyes. He loved seeing you into his sweatshirt. as it reminded him how lucky he was to have you. You were really his girlfriend and you were really wearing his sweatshirt. It was amazing. Plus, he thought you looked beyond hot. 

Gordie:  
You wore Gordie’s Yankees cap. You really didn’t mean to put it on, it was just kind of a mistake. Gordie and you were planning on going out for a walk and were getting ready in his room. Gordie sat on one side of the bed tying his shoes while you sat on the other tying yours. One you were done, you reached over to the nightstand to grab your Phillies cap you had worn over to his house. You pulled your ponytail through the back of your cap, and stood up.

“You ready to go, Gordie?” You asked him. 

“Yes, I am,” Gordie said as he stood up. 

He turned to you and a confused expression spread across his face. 

Gordie asked you, “Umm y/n, why are you wearing my Yankees cap?”

You were confused by his statement until you looked over at the nightstand and saw your Phillies cap sitting there. You wanted to slap yourself, knowing you had accidentally grabbed Gordie’s cap instead of yours. You couldn’t help but feel guilty. You knew that Denny had given Gordie this hat and that it was one of Gordie’s most prized possessions. 

You quickly started apologizing frantically, “Gordie, I’m so sorry. I grabbed it thinking it was mine. I really didn’t mean to.”

You moved to take the cape off, but Gordie stopped you by walking over to you and placing his hands on your waist. 

“No, no it’s okay,” Gordie said, “You can wear it.”

“But Gordie, Denny gave you this hat,” You said before asking, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Gordie told you before giving you a sweet kiss on the lips. 

Gordie seeing you wear his Yankee cap made his heart swell with happiness. Although Gordie told you everything about Denny, you sadly never got to meet him. Seeing you wearing the cap Denny gave him made him feel like you and Denny were connected in the same way Gordie was connected to his brother. It also helped that you looked great in it. 

Gordie pulled away from the kiss and said to you, “You look beautiful in it, you know.”

You blushed at his comment, “Gee, thank you Gordie.”

Teddy:  
You wore his glasses. You and Teddy were hanging out in his room when he started tickling you. You were extremely ticklish, so you considered this to be a form of torture. You were giggling and screaming at the top of your lungs as you tried to break away from him. 

“Teddy, let me go!” You shrieked. 

“Never!” Teddy declared in a booming voice. 

This continued for a few more minutes. In a desperate attempt to get him to stop, you grabbed his glasses off his face. This distracted him long enough to loosen his grip around you and for you to run away with his glasses. 

You ran through the hallway and down the stairs when you heard Teddy yell, “Hey! Come back here, Missy!”

“Never!” You yelled back at him as you continued down the stairs. Once you reached the bottom of the stairs, you put Teddy’s glasses on and ran into the family room. You heard Teddy’s footsteps behind you and he quickly had his arms around your waist again. 

“Gotcha!” He exclaimed, “Your all mine, Princess!”

You giggled at Teddy’s nickname for you. You turned around in his arms and kissed him. He gladly kissed you back. Once you both pulled away, Teddy saw you wearing his glasses and smiled at you. 

“Well, don’t you look prrruuuuudddddyyyyy,” Teddy told you in a fake southern accent. 

You laughed at is comment, “Well shucks, Teddy. You certainly know how to charm a girl.”

Although Teddy’s comment was silly, the meaning behind it was real. Teddy thought you looked absolutely adorable in his glasses. Granted, he thought you always looked beautiful, but something about seeing you in his glasses made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

“Seriously though, You do look beautiful,” Teddy told you sincerely. 

You blushed, “Thank you, Teddy.”

“Of course,” he responded. 

Teddy fell back onto his family room couch and pulled you down with him. He then pulled you onto his lap and cuddled you into his chest. 

He gave you a gentle kiss on the top of your head and whispered, “My beautiful princess.”

You smiled happily. You loved how Teddy would let his guard down and showed you in his sweet side. 

“My handsome Lieutenant,” you whispered back. 

Ace:  
Ace waited in his car outside of your house. He was picking up for a date tonight. You walked out of your house and Ace couldn’t help but stare at you. Your outfit wasn’t anything fancy, just a jean skirt and a black t-shirt. There was something special about it though: it was Ace’s black t-shirt. He left it at his house a few days ago, and you had decided to wear it. 

Ace quickly got out of his car and walked over to you. Before you even got a word out, Ace pulled you close to him; lifted you buy the waist; and kissed you passionately. Seeing you in his shirt set something off in him, and drove him crazy in the best way possible. You certainly weren’t complaining as you happily kissed him back and wrapped your legs around Ace’s waist. 

Ace finally pulled way to check his breath. He looked deep into your eyes for a moment before smirking and mumbling, “You’re so hot.”

You smiled at him before pulling him back into a kiss. You mentally told yourself to never return this shirt. 

Eyeball:   
It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and you were walking into town to meet your boyfriend Eyeball. You were wearing a grey dress and Eyeball’s jean jacket. Eyeball had been over at your house the night before to watch a movie and had accidentally left his jacket when it was time for him to leave. You planned on returning it to him, but figured it’d be easier to wear it instead of carrying it. 

Eyeball was waiting for you outside of the convenience store. You snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. 

“Guess who?” You asked him. 

Eyeball chuckled at your usual antics. He moved your hands away from his eyes and spun around to you. 

“Hey there sunshine,” your boyfriend greeted you with his arms around your waist. 

Eyeball then looked at you confused, “Wait, is that my jacket?”

You nodded, “Yeah, you left it at my house. I brought it to give it back.”

“Well, it looks great on you,” Richie informed you. 

He pulled you into a kiss which you gladly reciprocated. Richie honestly loved seeing you in his jacket. He really did think you looked great in his jacket, but that wasn’t the only thing he loved about it. It let every guy out there know that you were his. Everyone would know that him, Eyeball Chambers, had the prettiest girl in all of Castle Rock. He felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. 

When you two pulled away from the kiss, Richie said to you, “In fact, I think you should keep that jacket.”

You laughed at that before saying, “Gladly.”


	15. You Hear Him Talking to One of His Friends About You

Chris:  
You and the rest of the boys were having a sleepover in the treehouse one night. You guys had spent hours running around in the empty lot and playing card games. There was lots of yelling, laughing, cursing each other out, and flipping each other off and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Every now and then, while Chris was playing a game of cards against Teddy, or having a conversation with Vern, he would look over at you and smile. You would always smile back. You loved when Chris did that as it made you fall for him all over again. 

Eventually, it was time for you guys to go to sleep and you all settled on top of the blankets and pillows you had set up on the floor. Teddy and Vern passed out quickly, and you were slowly starting to doze off when you heard Gordie say something to Chris. 

“Dang Chris, talk about being lovesick,” Gordie teased, “You were giving y/n goo-goo eyes all night.”

“Shut up, Lachance,” Chris replied. 

Gordie chuckled at this before asking his friend, “You’re real happy, ain’t ya, Chris?”

“Yeah, I am,” Chris responded happily, “It’s the happiest I’ve ever been.”

You could feel him look at you. Your back was turned to him as you lied down, and you kept it that way, pretending to be asleep. 

Chris continued, “You know something, Gordie, for the longest time I thought I’d never find somebody. I didn’t think anyone would accept me. Y/n’s different, though. She doesn’t care about my last name, or what I’ve done wrong before. She knows who I really am and she likes me for that. She doesn’t just like me for who I am, she helps me be better. She’s just amazing.”

“That’s awesome,” Gordie said, “I’m happy for you, I really am.”

“Thanks, dude,” Chris said. 

You felt Chris lay down next to you and wrap an arm around your waist. You turned around and kissed our boyfriend. 

“You’re amazing too, Chris,” you said. 

Despite the fact that it was pitch black out, you could see that Chris was blushing. He was smiling, nonetheless. 

Chris asked you, “You heard all that, didn’t you.”

You nodded, “You’re so sweet.”

“Well, it’s true,” Chris told you, “You make me so happy.”

“Good,” you responded, “You deserve to be happy.”

You and Chris fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiles on both of your faces. You repeated Chris’s words in your head. The fact that Chris felt that way about you made you feel like you were floating, and it was the best feeling in the world. 

Gordie:  
You were getting ready to go to lunch and were walking down to meet Gordie at his locker. You turned the corner and saw Vern and Gordie having what seemed to be a pretty intense conversation. 

“Gordie, I need your help!” Vern yelled. 

You stayed at the end of the hallway, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. 

Gordie chuckled slightly before telling his friend, “I’m trying, Verno. But you’re being really over dramatic right now.”

“I can’t help it!” Vern exclaimed, “I really like Sally, sincerely, and I want her to like me back!”

“So why don’t you just ask her out, then?” Gordie asked. 

Vern quickly responded by saying, “Because she’s way out of my league!”

Gordie then asked, “So what do you want me to do about it?”

“You have a girlfriend who’s way out of your league,” Vern said, “I want your advice! How did you get y/n to like you?”

Gordie gave his friend a cold look before saying, “I’d be offended if that wasn’t completely true.”

“So how did you do it?” Vern asked Gordie. 

Gordie sighed before answering, “I don’t know, man. I really don’t. I guess we just had a connection. I don't understand what she saw in me. She’s so pretty, and smart, and nice, and funny. She’s completely incredible. I’m not quite sure what she sees in me. We just spent a lot of time together and she ended up liking me back. I guess I just got lucky.”

You walked over to Gordie and wrapped your arm around his. You were both flattered and sad at the same time. Part of you was happy that Gordie thought so highly of you and actually talked about you to his friends; the other part felt horrible at the fact that Gordie felt like he didn’t deserve you.

“Hi there, Gordie,” you greeted. 

Gordie looked at you and smiled, “Hey there, Wonder Woman. I was just trying to help Verno here with his romance with Sally, or lack thereof.”

Vern looked down at his feet with a pout on his face. 

“Don’t stress yourself too much about Sally, Vern,” you told him, “You just need to be yourself, and show Sally how great you are. I promise, once she gets to know you, she’ll totally fall for you.”

“But what if she doesn’t?” Vern asked you. 

You smiled at him sympathetically before telling him, “She will, I promise. You have no reason to be insecure.”

Gordie looked intently at you the entire time you were giving advice to Vern. Once you were finally finished speaking to Vern, you turned your head to your boyfriend and smiled at him. Although the advice was for Vern, you also hoped Gordie was listening to it as well. You wanted him to know that he didn’t need to be insecure in your relationship because he was everything you ever wanted in a guy. 

Vern smiled at you, “Thank you, y/n!” 

You smiled back at him, “You’re welcome, Vern.”

Almost on cue, Sally walked by the three of you. You saw Vern’s face light up and gave an excited look to you and Gordie. 

Gordie smiled at his friend and nodded is head in Sally’s direction, “Go get your girl, Verno.”

Vern smiled once more at you to before running off to catch up with Sally. Once he was gone, Gordie told you, “That was great advice you gave Vern.”

“I just hope it helps,” you said, “Vern deserves a nice girl.”

You then moved your arm away from Gordie’s to grab his hand. You looked him in the eyes and said, “You know I think you’re incredible, right?”

Gordie’s face shirted in a way that let you know things had clicked in his head; that he knew you heard his conversation with Vern. 

“Yeah, I do.” Gordie told you. 

“I just wanted to make sure,” You informed him before kissing him on the cheek, “Because you are the most perfect guy I could ask for.”

Gordie smiled at you and kissed you on the temple. Although his insecurities weren’t completely gone, it made him feel good to know that you felt that way about him.

Teddy:  
You were hanging out at the pool with the boys. It was a hot summer day, so you guys had decided to go to the pool to cool off. Teddy was pretty crazy at the pool; trying to do a handstand underwater; throwing you into the pool; dunking people under water. You hadn’t expected anything less from your boyfriend, and were having a great time with him and your other friends. After a pretty intense chicken fight during which it was you and Teddy verses Chris and Gordie, you had decided to take a little break. You sat on the edge of the pool’s deep end with your feet in the water. Teddy swam over to you and put his arms at the edge of the pool to support himself and not have to tread water. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Teddy asked you. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” You told him honestly, “Just a little tired. Thought I’d take a break.”

Teddy nodded before asking you, “Do you want me to sit with you?”

You shook your head. As much as you wanted to spend time with your boyfriend, you also wanted him to be able to spend time with his friends.

“You don’t have to. Go have fun with your friends,” You responded. 

Teddy smiled at you before gently grabbing one of your hands and kissing it. You smiled happily at him. 

You heard a chorus of “ewws” from the other three boys and laughed at their antics. 

“Cool it you two, we’re in public,” Chris joked. 

Teddy rolled his eyes before saying, “You’re just jealous that I have the prettiest girl in Castle Rock.”

The boys started gagging again. Teddy rushed back over again the the four all began wrestling each other. You laughed at their goofy antics before standing up and walking to saw where you put your stuff. After grabbing some money, You walked over to the snack stand to get a soda. The line was long, so you ended up standing pretty close to the edge of the pool. 

You heard Chris’s voice say, “You know something, Teddy, y/n has to be some sort of angel or something to put up with you.”

You turned around slightly to see Chris and Teddy sitting at the edge of the pool, their backs turned to you. 

“She certainly is,” Teddy responded, “God sent her down to me and said ‘Teddy my boy, this girl is here to save your life, you better treat here right’ and I listened to him.”

“You think she saved your life?” Chris asked him. 

Teddy responded casually, “Absolutely, I’d probably be dead by now if it wasn’t for her. I swear she keeps me sane. She makes me feel normal, not like I’m some freak or something. I’m actually happy when I’m around her, I don’t feel any anger or anything. It’s a nice feeling.”

Teddy said all this like he was talking about the weather; you could hear the happiness in his voice though. 

“She’s also the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on, so that’s nice too,” Teddy added. 

You heard Chris chuckle and tell you boyfriend, “That’s awesome, man. You deserve that.”

Once you got your soda, you walked over to Teddy and wrapped your arms around his torso. Chris had jumped back into the pool by then, so it was just you and Teddy. 

“Oh gee, I wonder who that could be,” Teddy joked. 

You laughed slightly before answering, “Just the most beautiful girl you’ve ever laid your eyes on. 

Teddy laughed at that statement. You sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. 

“You heard all that, huh?” Teddy asked you. 

You nodded and Teddy smiled at you. 

“Good,” Teddy said, “You deserve to know how great you are.”

You laid your head on his shoulder and kissed it. Teddy lifted your chin up to kiss you on the lips. You gladly reciprocated. Teddy then wrapped both of his arms around you before jumping into the pool and taking you with him. 

Ace:  
(This is kind of a part 2 of my “He Gets Jealous” preference for Ace, so if you haven’t read it, you might want to go back and read it.)

You were driving to the Irby’s for your shift. You really weren’t looking forward to working, but it had to be done. Once you have parked your car, you began to walk to the front door when you heard two people arguing in the parking lot. You looked over to see Billy and Ace arguing with each other. You felt yourself freeze. The last time you saw Billy was when he was drunk and tried to kiss you. 

“Look Ace, I’m sorry, okay,” Billy said, “I was drunk. I didn’t know what I was doing. I really didn’t mean to do anything.”

Ace looked at his friend, stone faced, and calmly responded, “I’m not the one you need to be apologizing to. I’m not the one who you tried to climb on top of.”

It didn’t take a genius to know that they were talking about what happened between you and Billy. You tried to move, but it felt like your feet were cemented in place. 

“I know, and I feel horrible for it. I came here to apologize to her,” Billy explained. 

Ace clearly wasn’t letting Billy off so easy though. He told Billy, “You know something, man? I asked you guys to keep an eye on her whenever I’m not around. I asked you guys to make sure she’s safe and that no creeps try anything with her. It’s bad enough she has to deal with that stuff and work. And then you go and do that?”

Billy looked at the ground, clearly ashamed at what he had done, “I know. I messed up big time.”

“You really did. Nobody messes with my girl. Especially not someone in the gang,” Ace informed him. 

You had finally regained movement in your legs and walked over to the two boys. They looked over at you with shock written clearly on their faces. 

“I heard everything,” you told both of them before turning directly towards Billy, “Billy, I believe you have something you want to say to me.”

Billy looked down one last time before looking up at you with regret in his eyes. He said, “I’m really sorry, y/n. What I did was wrong and I shouldn’t have done it. Drinking isn’t an excuse, that was just way out of line. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

You could tell his apology was sincere, so you told him, “And I forgive you. Just don’t try anything like it again.”

Billy nodded You then turned to Ace and grabbed his hand, “Come on, Ace. Let’s go inside.”

Ace nodded and followed you into the pool hall. Once you were out of earshot from Billy, Ace whispered to you, “Not gonna lie, that was pretty badass.”

You couldn’t help but smiled at his comment, “What can I say? I’m just the most badass girl in all of Organ.”

Ace chuckled at that and moved his arm to be around your waist. 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Ace responded. 

You didn’t say anything, but you thought about what Ace had told Billy about how he asked the gang to protect you. One thing he said stuck out in particular, Nobody messes with my girl. You always felt safe with Ace, but now you knew just how much he wanted to protect you. Walking into work that night, You felt safer than you had in a long time knowing that you had Ace with you. 

Eyeball:   
You had another tutoring session with Chris and were walking over to his house with him. You had asked Chris earlier if Eyeball was going to be home and Chris said he wasn’t sure. You were, of course, hoping for the opportunity to see your boyfriend. 

The two of you walked up the front porch and were about to enter the house when you heard yelling coming from inside. Chris flinched involuntarily, thinking that it was his dad. You put a hand on his shoulder, both to offer support and keep him from going inside the house. The voices became more distinct and you quickly realized that it wasn't Mr. Chambers. That voice was none other than Ace Merrill’s. 

“Well, you really need some sense knocked into you, Eyeball!” Ace yelled, “You’ve had your head in the clouds ever since you started hanging out with that skank!” 

You then heard Richie’s voice scream back at him, “Watch your mouth, Ace! No one talks about my girlfriend like that!”

“I don’t give a shit! Your little girlfriend has got you all screwed up in the head!” Ace responded. 

Richie scoffed, “Like you’d know. You don’t know anything about her!”

“I don’t need to know her to know how much she’s ruining things for you!” Ace yelled at your boyfriend. 

“Don’t you dare say that!” Richie snapped at Ace, “Y/n’s changed my life! She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me!”

Ace remained silent for a moment before saying to Richie, “Damn, I didn’t realize you were that whipped.”

“Get out of my house,” Richie blurted out, “Get out!”

Ace didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly stormed out of the house, not even realize you and Chris standing on the side of the porch having heard everything. 

Richie walked over and stood in the doorframe and mumbled to himself, “Who the hell is out here now?”

He looked over to see you and Chris standing there awkwardly. The anger in his face replaced with shame. 

He looked down at his shoes and scratched the back of his neck, “How much did you guys here?”

“Everything after ‘You’ve had your head in the clouds ever since you started hanging out with that skank,” Chris answered. 

Eyeball nodded and quickly moved out of the doorframe to let you two in. You and Chris walked into the kitchen and set your stuff down. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom really quick,” you mumbled to Chris, “I’ll be right back.”

Chris nodded as he sat down at the table. As you walked to the bathroom, you tried to control your breathing in order to keep from crying. You were overwhelmed with so many emotions that you couldn’t help but fight back tears. You closed the door behind you as you finally let the tears fall. Unfortunately, you forgot to lock the door and Richie followed you in. 

“Y/n, you okay baby?” He asked you. 

You quickly collapsed into his arms and let yourself cry quietly. Richie rubbed your back gently in an attempt to soothe you. 

“Hey, don’t worry about what Ace said,” Richie said. 

“It’s not that,” you told him with still crying, “It’s just that-I don’t want to ruin your friendship.”

Richie pulled you away from his chest, but kept his arms around your shoulder. He looked you in the eyes and said to you, “Listen, don’t you even worry about that. I don’t care what Ace has to say. I don’t care what any of the gang has to say. I meant it when I said you were the best thing that’s ever happened to me. That’s all that matters to me.”

He wiped your tears away from you face. You smiled at him in spite of yourself. Your heart melted at the fact that Richie said you were the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Richie pulled you into a sweet kiss which instantly made you feel better. In that moment, you knew everything would be fine because you had Richie. And that was all you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of a random idea for a preference. The idea came to me the other day, and I thought it would be cute to write. I hope you guys enjoy. Also, please be sure to comment and let me know what you guys think. Feedback would really help me improve and make these preferences the best they can be. Also, please be sure to request any ideas you may have, and I'd be more than happy to write them. Thanks for reading! :)


	16. Worst Case Possible (Eyeball Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for an Eyeball imagine on the Wattpad version of this story, and I thought I’d post it here as well! I hope you guys enjoy!

Ida had a problem, and that problem’s name was Eyeball Chambers. 

Ida and Eyeball had been friends since they were kids. Despite the fact that they were completely different, they were extremely close. Ida was shy and reserved, while Eyeball was outgoing and adventurous. Most people were confused by their friendship, but that didn’t affect the two in anyway. Even when Eyeball dropped out of school and Ida had made the honor’s roll, they still remained thick as thieves. 

There was only one thing wrong: Ida was hopelessly in love with Eyeball. 

She wasn’t quite sure how it happened or when it happened. It was almost like she just woke up one day and realized that she was in love with her best friend. She felt like such an idiot. Of course, she just had to fall in love with her best friend and one of Castle Rock’s resident bad boys. This had to be the worst case possible. 

No, the worst case possible would be if Eyeball found out. Eyeball could never find out that Ida liked him. If he ever found out, their friendship would be ruined. He would never want to talk to her again. Ida couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t lose her best friend over some silly crush. Ida had to make sure that Eyeball never knew how you felt. 

That was no easy task. Everytime Ida saw Eyeball, her heart painfully longed for him. She wanted desperately for him to have his arm around her; to have him pull her close to his chest; to have him kiss her gently. Ida had to push all those feelings down however, as she knew that it would never happen. 

One day, Eyeball and Ida were having lunch at the Blue Point Diner. The two hadn’t seen each other in a while,and wanted to catch up. Eyeball was asking Ida about school and Ida was telling him about how she just got into the National Honors Society. 

“I’m so excited! I’ve been working so hard to get into the honors society,” she told him. 

“That’s awesome,” Eyeball told her, ‘I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, Richie” Ida responded. Ida was the only person who Eyeball let him call him by his real name. 

Ida then asked her friends, “So what’s been going on with you?”

Eyeball smiled before asking, “I’m glad you asked. I actually had something pretty exciting to tell you.”

You perked up, wondering what exciting news Eyeball had. 

“Ooo, what is it?” You asked him. 

“So, you know Sandy Melligar?” Eyeball asked you. 

Ida nodded, purposely not speaking so Eyeball wouldn't hear the disgust in her voice. Sandy went to Ida’s school and Ida absolutely couldn’t stand her. She was in AP History with Ida, and was the most obnoxious person in the world. Sandy acted like she was better than everyone else, and always bragged about how rich she was. Ida had no idea how she even got into AP classes considering she was an absolute moron. Ida would never forget the one time in class when Sandy asked the teacher, “Why isn’t Columbus considered on of the founding fathers? I mean, wasn’t he one of the presidents or something?” 

“Well,” Eyeball continued, “Her and I had gone out on a few dates, and last night I asked her to be my girlfriend. And she said yes.”

Ida’s heart dropped into your stomach. Eyeball had a girlfriend. Eyeball was dating Sandy Melligar. For the longest time, Ida imagined that the worst case possible would be if Eyeball found out that she liked him. She was wrong. This, right here, was the worst case possible. 

Ida smiled and told her friend, “That’s awesome, Richie. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, Ida” Richie responded, “Sandy’s actually having a bonfire tomorrow night. I was hoping you would come. I’d love for you two to get to know each other.”

“Yeah, sure,” she responded as she held back tears. 

Eyeball and Ida talked for a little bit longer before Ida had to head home. Once she got home, she ran up into her room and started sobbing. She did this to herself. She should’ve told Eyeball how she felt a long time ago. It was too late now though, he was dating Sandy Melligar. Sandy Melligar who was the complete opposite of Ida in every way. Sandy who had light brown hair while Ida had brown hair. Sandy who would smoke cigarettes in the school bathroom while Ida kept her mouth occupied with cherry lollipops. Sandy who wore shorts that we so short the barely covered anything while Ida wore pastel dresses everywhere she went. If Eyeball was dating Sandy, Ida didn’t have a prayer that Eyeball would ever return her feelings. 

Nevertheless, Ida still showed up to Sandy’s bonfire on Saturday night in her light pink dress. She was by no means going in order to try and make friends with Sandy, but instead to show Eyeball that she supported him. Ida didn’t expect it to be such torture, though. Eyeball kept his arm around Sandy the whole night, and Sandy was rubbing his leg as she drank a beer. Eyeball had attempted to introduce you earlier, but it didn’t go so well. Ida had actually tried to be nice to Sandy, but Sandy just rolled her eyes at Ida before walking away. 

You sat there awkwardly, trying not to stare at Eyeball and Sandy all over each other. That was until Sandy asked Eyeball, “Richie, can you get me another beer?”

With that, Ida was done. Sandy had called Eyeball Richie. Eyeball had only ever let Ida call him Richie. She jumped up from her spot and started to walk towards her car. She didn’t say a word, just got up and left. Ida knew it was Eyeball considering she didn’t know anyone else there. 

“Ida! Ida, stop!” Eyeball called after you. 

She turned around to I’m and yelled, “What? What do you want, Eyeball?”

Eyeball looked at Ida with both confusion and anger in his expression, “Since when the hell do you call me Eyeball?”

“Since when the hell does Sandy get to call you Richie?” She countered. 

Eyeball raised an eyebrow at her, “Are you really mad that Sandy called me Richie?”

“You know what, I am,” Ida told him truthfully, “I’m upset about it. You know why? Because you and I have been best friends since we were five, and you been dating this girl for maybe two weeks, yet she gets to call you Richie?”

At this point, Ida started to cry a little, but tried to hold it together. Eyeball walked closer to her, and she didn’t move. 

“Ida,” he asked softly, “Do you like me?”

The question caught Ida off guard and devastated her at the same time. Eyeball knew; he had figured it out. This was officially the worst case possible. 

Ida took a deep breath, and answered, “Yes.”

Eyeball froze, too stunned to speak for a moment. Finally, he asked his friend, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” she told him, “And then you started dating Sandy, and I didn’t want to ruin your relationship. Plus, I figured if you liked Sandy then there was no way on earth you would like me, so I really didn’t see the point.”

Ida started to walk away and quickly said, “I’m sorry, Eyeball. I have to go.”

Ida quickly walked away; jumped in her car; and drove home. 

The next morning, Ida was laying in bed, not having the energy to do anything. Her parents were at church, but she had faked a stomach ache to get out of it. She tried not to think about last night, but moments from it kept flashing in her head. She had really told Eyeball how she felt, and it couldn’t have been under worse circumstances. Or ended any worse for that matter. 

Ida figured that was it. She had officially lost her best friend as well as the boy she was in love with. It was a horrible feeling. 

There was a knock on the door. Ida groaned really not wanting to answer it, but knowing she didn’t really have much of a choice. She walked down the stairs of her house and answered the door. Eyeball was standing there, and he was holding a single red rose. 

Eyeball didn’t say hi or anything like that. Instead, he just said, “Ida, I messed up big time.”

“What do you mean?” Ida asked, confused. 

“I shouldn’t have started dating Sandy. I shouldn’t have gone out on a date with her in the first place,” Eyeball explained, “I don’t even like her. That girl drives me insane.”

Ida raised an eyebrow at him, “Why did you then.”

Eyeball sighed loudly before answering, “I’m in love with you, Ida. I’ve been in love with you for the longest time. But I was scared that you didn’t feel the same way. So I went out with Sandy to try and get rid of my feelings for you. It didn’t work, though. The more I spent time with her, the more I thought about you.”

Ida almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Richie Chambers was really standing in front of her, professing his love to her. She never in her wildest dreams, imagined that this would happen. 

“You’re in love with me?” Ida asked Richie, a smile evident on her face. 

Richie smiled back at her, “Yeah, I am.”

Ida stepped out on her porch, wrapped her arms around Richie’s neck, and kissing him. Richie quickly kissed back and Ida felt like there were fireworks going off. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. 

Finally, they pulled away and Ida said to Richie, “I’m in love with you too, Richie.”

Richie’s smile grew wider before he giving Ida another kiss. He quickly pulled away and held the rose up to Ida, seemingly forgetting about it.

“By the way, this is for you,” he said. 

Both of them laughed, and Ida took the rose before kissing Richie once more. Ida and Richie spent the rest of the day together: kissing, cuddling, slow dancing, and being in love with each other. 

This was officially the best case possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! If any of you have requests for imagines or preferences feel free to comment, and I’ll be happy to write it! Also, if you want to follow me on Wattpad, my username there is: 1980s-lover. Thank you for reading! :)


	17. First ‘I Love You’

Chris:  
It was Chris’s birthday and you were having a small party at your house. You knew his parents weren’t going to do anything for his birthday, so you had decided to make to celebrate at your house. You wanted to make sure that Chris’s birthday was special. You had baked him a cake; invited the guys over; and even made him a special present. 

Chris was surprised to say the least. He had told you before that he had never really had a birthday party, so he certainly wasn’t expecting one this year. You spent the day playing board games and cards inside. It was low key, but really fun. After a while, you guys had decided to have cake. Chris didn’t want you guys to sing happy birthday, but you insisted. The guys made a joke out of it, which made Chris laugh. 

Once you guys were eating, Chris whispered to you, “Thanks so much for today, y/n. It’s been really nice.”

“You’re welcome, Chris,” you whispered back, “After cake, meet me out on the porch. I want to give you your birthday present.”

Chris smiled and you and nodded. After all of you were finished eating, you ran up to your room to grab Chris’s present. You smiled down at the canvas before running back downstairs. You looked through the window and saw Chris sitting out on the porch. Teddy, Vern, and Gordie were busy playing an intense game of Monopoly, so it was the perfect time to give Chris is present. You went out to the porch and sat down next to Chris, his present hidden behind your back. 

“You ready for your present?” You asked him. 

Chris responded by saying, “You know, you really didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re my boyfriend, of course I was going to get you something,” you told him. 

You pulled the present out from behind your back and gave it to Chris. Chris smiled in surprise. You had painted him a picture of a sunset over a cliff. It was the same sunset you guys saw on your first date. You could tell from the look on Chris’s face that he recognized it. 

“You made this?” Chris asked you. 

You nodded and told him, “I hope you like it.”

“I love it, it’s beautiful,” Chris said fondly, “Thank you, angel.”

He leaned in and kissed you sweetly. You gladly reciprocated. When you pulled away, Chris smiled and said, “I love you, y/n.”

You froze in surprise. You and Chris had been together for six months, but had never said I love you. You knew you were in love with him though, you were just waiting for the right time to say it. You didn’t have to worry about that anymore; Chris had told you he loved you. 

You moved your hands to cup Chris’s face before saying, “I love you too, Chris.”

Chris smiled even wider and pulled you back into another kiss. 

Gordie:  
You and Gordie were in his room and Gordie was reading over a short story you had written. You were smiling fondly at your boyfriend, slightly lost in your thoughts. You’d known you’ve been in love with Gordie for a while, but you were trying to figure out the right way to tell him. 

Gordie rolled closer to where you were sitting and kissed you on the cheek, “y/n, that story was amazing.”

You looked over at Gordie and he had tears in his eyes. 

“Gordie, are you crying?” You asked him. 

You wouldn’t blame Gordie if he was. The story you had given him to read was pretty emotional. It was about a boy who had passed away and his friends grieving his loss. 

“Maybe,” Gordie responded. 

You gave him a kiss before wrapping your arms around him and cuddling into his chest. 

Gordie kissed you on top of the head, “I almost forgot, I have a poem I wanted to read to you.”

“You wrote a poem?” You asked him. 

Gordie nodded got off of the bed and walked over to his desk to grab a paper. You were excited to hear his poem. To your knowledge, this was the first poem that Gordie had ever written. Gordie sat across from you on the bed and grabbed your hand. 

“Now, I’ve never written poetry before, so please don’t laugh,” he said. 

You smiled and squeezed his hand, “I won’t, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

Gordie squeezed your hand back and took a deep breath. He then began to read his poem:  
Have you ever met that One special person who always makes your day better?  
A stressful week or a bad day suddenly doesn’t matter, all it takes is a smile from that person and suddenly your load got a little lighter

Have you ever met that one special person who never fails to make you laugh endlessly ?  
A silly joke or a running gag with them may seem insignificant to others, but it has you giggling nonstop 

Have you ever met that one special person who you can talk to about anything?  
Conversations with this person flow like a waterfall, there’s nothing off the table with this person because you trust them with everything

Have you ever met that one special person who you can enjoy the silence with?   
Sometimes you don’t even need a conversation, just being there with the person enjoying each other's presence is enough

Have you ever met the one special person who always makes you flustered?  
No matter how long you’ve known them, they still make your cheeks turn bright pink and your heartbeat so loud you’re sure they can hear it

Have you ever met the one special person who you always dream about?  
As you sleep peacefully they always manage to crawl into your mind as you imagine you two slow dancing under the stars

Have you ever met the one special person who you never want to let go of?  
You always hug them just a little bit longer than everyone else, and you always ask for just one more hug

Have you ever met the one special person that you can be goofy with?  
Playing childish games and dancing around the room with this person is the most amazing feeling in the world, you get to forget the worries of the world and just have fun

Have you ever met the one special person who makes your life better?  
They make you smile, they make you laugh, they make you feel beautiful, they make you happy

Have you ever met that one special person that you love with all your heart?

Gordie looked at you during the last line, and in that moment you understood what the poem was about. 

“I-I love you, y/n,” Gordie said, “I wasn’t sure how to tell you, so I decided to write this for you.”

At this point, you had tears in your eyes. You couldn’t believe that Gordie had written that beautiful poem just to tell you that he loved you. 

“I love you too, Gordie,” You respond. 

Gordie sighed in relief before giving you a kiss. When he pulled away he saw the tears in your eyes. 

“Are you crying, now?” He asked you as he wiped the tears away. 

You nodded, “I can’t help it. That poem was beautiful.”

You and Gordie both giggled slightly before sharing another kiss. 

Teddy:  
You knew something was off with Teddy ever since you got to his house this morning. He was incredibly fidgety. Granted, Teddy could never sit still, but this was different. He was ringing his hands together; bouncing his leg up and down; and looking all over the place. You figured that he was nervous about something, but you had no idea what it was he was nervous about. 

You guys were cuddling in his family room when you asked him, “Teddy, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Teddy said quickly, “Why?”

You shrugged, “You just seem kind of fidgety.”

You knew that Teddy was lying, and wanted to calm his nerves, so you decided to turn on the radio. Get Ready by The Temptations came on. Teddy quickly came over to you and spun you around. You both started swing dancing. 

I never met a girl who makes me feel the way that you do  
(It's alright)  
Whenever I'm asked who makes my dreams real   
I say that you do   
(you're outta sight)  
So fee fi fo fum  
Look out baby 'cause here I come  
And I'm bringing you a love that's true so get ready  
So get ready   
I'm gonna try to make love to you so get ready  
So get ready here I come

Teddy seemed to relax as you two danced together. You guys quickly fell into your usual moves of spinning around; Teddy dipping you; and accidentally stepping on each other’s feet. Neither of you were the most graceful dancers, but you guys always had fun nonetheless. You guys were both laughing by the time it came to an end. Once the Temptations song was over, a new song came on. “Everyday” by Buddy Holly started playing. You and Teddy looked at each other, and the mood shifted from playfulness to something more romantic. This was the song you two had first kissed to. 

Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,  
goin' faster than a roller coaster,  
love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)

Without saying anything, you both started slow dancing. This time you didn’t hesitate to wrap your arms around Teddy’s neck, and rest your head on his shoulders. You two swayed back and forth, feeling impossibly happy. 

That’s when Teddy whispered to you, “I love you so much, y/n.”

You pulled away to look Teddy in the eyes, shocked at what he said. 

“Wait, what?” You asked him. 

“I love you, y/n. I’m like crazy in love you,” Teddy said, “That’s why I was acting so weird earlier. I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared to. I was scared that you wouldn’t say it back, or not feel the same way or…”

You cut Teddy off by kissing him. You had known you had loved Teddy for sometime now, you just hadn’t been able to figure out how to say it. 

Once you pulled away, you told Teddy “Teddy, I love you too.”

Teddy stared at you in disbelief before sighing in relief, “Oh thank God you feel the same way.”

“Of course I feel the same way,” you said, “I’m like crazy in love with you.”

As soon as you said that, Teddy pulled you close two him and gave you a passionate kiss. You gladly reciprocated. After a few moments of kissing, Teddy picked you up bridal style and started spinning you around. 

“We’re in love!” Teddy exclaimed. 

You laughed at your boyfriends antics as you kissed him again, the song still playing in the background. 

love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)  
love like yours will surely come my way.

Ace:  
You and Ace were lying in his bed together one morning after spending the night together. You were wearing his t-shirt and had your head rested on his chest. He had one of his arms wrapped around you and rubbed his thumb against your back. You weren’t sure if you ever felt as happy as you did in that moment. You felt so safe; so content; so...in love. 

You were in love with Ace Merrill. 

That both excited and terrified you. You were excited because you had never been in love before, and it felt amazing. On the other hand, you never Ace wasn’t the type to express his feelings. You didn’t want to scare him off by saying I love you, but that was proving to be rather challenging. There wasn’t a day that went by where you didn’t want to say it. You had almost let it slip a time or two, but caught yourself in time. 

“Y/n…” Ace said in a tired voice. 

You moved so that you were laying on top of him, your chin resting in the middle of his chest.

“Yes,” you asked.

Ace paused for a moment before smiling and saying, “I just wanted to tell you that...I love you.”

You gasped happily in surprise. You had never expected Ace to be the first one to say ‘I love you’. 

“Is that a good reaction?” Ace asked you, sounding a little worried. 

You gave him a long kiss before saying, “It’s a very good reaction.”

You kissed him again before saying, “I love you too, Ace.”

Eyeball:  
It was a rainy Saturday night, so you were sitting on the couch, reading a book. That was until you heard a knock on the door. You got up to open it, and were horrified by what you saw when you opened it. Richie was standing there with a black eye and a bruised face. 

“Jesus Richie, what happened?” You asked as you gently pulled him into the house. 

“Got in a fight with my old man,” he mumbled, “He was drunk outta his mind.”

You led your boyfriend into the bathroom; put the lid of the toilet down; and sat him down on it.”

“I’ll be right back,” You told him as you quickly ran out of the bathroom. You returned a few moments later with an ice pack. 

“Here, this is for your eye,” you said, handing it to Richie, “Do you have any cuts of anything.”

“I got a nasty one on my back. He hit me over the back with a bottle,” Richie explained. 

You got the first aid kit from under the sink before going over to Richie and gently pulling his shirt off from over his head. You bit your lip to keep yourself from gasping at the giant cut across his back. You knew you had to disinfect the cut. You quickly walked over to the first aid kit and pulled some cotton balls and rubbing alcohol out. 

“I’m sorry Richie, but this is gonna sting really bad,” You informed him. 

You dabbed a little bit of rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball before starting to dab the cut. Richie winced in pain, but didn’t scream or complain. Neither or you dared to speak as you cleaned the cut. Once you were sure it was properly disinfected, you grabbed some gause and wrapped it around his torso a few times and taped it, so it wouldn’t come undone. 

“There, you should be good now, just leave that on for a few days,” you said before pressing a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades. 

You felt Eyeball started to heave, and gently turned him around to face you. You saw something ou had never seen before: Richie was crying. In the months you had been dating, you had never once seen Richie cry. He had put the ice pack down by now, so his tears were freely falling. He looked down at the tile floor, seeming ashamed that he was crying. You gently lifted his chin up so that he could you look in the eyes. 

“It’s okay, Richie,” you told him, “It’s okay to cry.”

As soon as you said that, he immediately collapsed into your arms. His cries became heavier and heavier until he was sobbing. You rubbed his back where the bandages weren’t overnight his cut. 

“I can’t do this anymore, y/n,” Richie cried, “I can’t deal with my old man anymore. I can’t deal with him treating me like crap, or seeing him do the same to Chris. I sent Chris to go stay with his friend Vern for a little bit. But I have no idea where I’m gonna go.”

Once Richie’s crying had calmed down, you said to him, “Richie, if you need somewhere to go, you can always stay with me.”

Without pulling away from the hug, Richie asked you, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” you responded, “I’ll do anything for you.”

Richie squeezed you even tighter and whispered, “Thank you so much. I love you, y/n.”

The last part made your heart stop. That was the first time Richie had said ‘I love you’. This wasn’t how you expected it to go, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You kissed his forehead and replied, “I love you too, Richie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for this preference, and I hope you enjoy! Please comment and let me know what you guys think. Don't forget to comment or message me with requests for any imagines or preferences.


	18. You Get Caught Making Out

Chris:  
You knocked on the door of the treehouse, and Chris opened it for you and help you up. 

“Hello Beautiful,” Chris greeted. 

“Hey Handsome,” You responded. 

Chris kissed you. It lasted longer than you expected, but you certainly weren’t complaining. He pulled away every so slightly, so he could speak. 

He told you, “I missed you at school today.”

“I missed you too,” You responded. 

You weren’t at school today because you were at an art show with the school’s art club. You had seen Chris when you first got to school, but soon you had to go get on the bus and head off. You had gotten back after school ended, and immediately rushed to the treehouse to see Chris. 

Chris kissed you once again, deeper this time. 

He mumbled against your lips, “We gotta make up for lost time.”

It wasn’t long before you guys were full on making out. You laid down on the floor of the treehouse and Chris climbed on top of you. You rubbed your hands against his back, while his rubbed your hips. You were certainly enjoying yourself until the door of the treehouse opened. 

Teddy’s voice spoke, “Have any of you seen my-OH MY GOD!!!”

You and Chris pulled away from each other, and looked at Teddy. 

“Get it, Chambers!” Teddy yelled. 

Chris grabbed a deck of cards and threw it at Teddy, “Get out of here, Teddy! I’m busy.”

Teddy saluted Chris before leaving the treehouse and closing the door. You and Chris looked at each other. 

“Well, that was awkward,” You said, laughing slightly. 

Chris laughed a little before speaking, “Yeah, we don’t have to keep going if you don’t want.”

You responded by pulling Chris back down to you and reconnecting your lips. Chris was very happy with that response. 

Gordie:  
You and Gordie were walking back to his house, filled with nerves and excitement. You both had gotten your quarterly papers back today at school. You both, of course, seen your own grades, but had agreed to wait until you got to his house to reveal the grades you had gotten. Both of you had worked tirelessly on your papers for weeks, and had helped each other peer review so many times you had lost count. You were both hoping for a 100. 

As soon as you got to Gordie’s house, you both sat down at the coffee table, your usual study spot, and turned to face each other. You both held your papers to your chest. 

“You ready?” Gordie asked. 

You nodded, “On three.”

“Okay,” Gordie said and then counted slowly, “One...two...three!”

You both quickly flipped your papers around to reveal hundreds written in red ink on both papers. You had both gotten a hundred. All those late nights of re-writing, peer reviewing, and rough drafts had paid off. 

“We did it!” Gordie exclaimed as he wrapped you in a hug. 

You hugged back and told him, “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too,” Gordie responded. 

Gordie then picked you up and moved you, so that your back was pressed against the couch. He then climbed on top of you, his usual smile was replaced with a smirk. 

“I think we should celebrate,” he told you. 

You felt a little breathless. You had never seen this kind of confidence from Gordie before, and it made your heart flutter. Gordie pressed his lips against yours, and you two fell into a comfortable rhythm. The kiss of slow, yet passionate at the same time and you were loving every minute of it. 

You heard the door open and both of you pulled your lips away from each other, but Gordie was still on top of you. Gordie’s dad was standing in the hallway. 

“Hi, Mr. Lachance,” you said politely. 

Gordie also said, “Hey dad,”

Mr. Lachance didn’t respond to what either of you said. Instead he simply stated, “I’ve had a long day at work today, Gordon. I’m going to go upstairs and rest.”

Mr. Lachance then made his way up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, you placed a hand of Gordie’s cheek and asked him, “Are you okay?”

You know Gordie didn’t really have a relationship with his dad, and that it bothered him from time to time. 

“I’m fine,” Gordie said with a shrug before smirking once more and asking, “Shall we continue?”

You giggled and nodded. Gordie leaned in once more and reconnected your lips. 

Teddy:  
You and the rest of the guys were having a camp out in Vern’s backyard tonight. You were sitting in the tent, having a conversation with Chris, when Teddy walked in. 

“Hey y/n, can you help me with something?” He asked you. 

“Yeah, of course,” you responded. 

You walked out of the tent and Teddy immediately grabbed your hand and led you to a part of Vern’s backyard that was secluded by a lot of trees. He quickly kissed you and pressed you against a large tree. 

When he pulled away, he smiled at you. You smiled back and attempted to catch your breath. 

“What was that for?” You asked him. 

“I couldn’t help it,” Teddy explained, “You just look so hot today.”

You giggled at his explanation and pulled him back towards you. You two continued to kiss and you eventually wrapped your legs around Teddy’s waist. You would never get tired of kissing Teddy; he was an incredible kisser. You were so lost in the kiss that you didn’t even hear someone else coming. 

That was until you heard Gordie’s voice calmly say, “What the hell?”

You and Teddy pulled away to see Gordie standing there. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Gordo?” Your boyfriend asked. 

Gordie said, “I came looking for you guys. You two disappeared and I was worried something happened. I didn’t realize you two were...preoccupied.”

Once Gordie was done explaining, Teddy asked him, “Well now that you’ve found us, would you mind giving us a little privacy?”

Gordie put his hands up in surrender and began to walk away, “Whatever you want, Duchamp. Just be safe.”

You had your face buried in Teddy’s neck the entire time Gordie was there, trying to hide the fact that you were blushing. Once Gordie was gone, Teddy gently lifted your face up and said, “Hey, don’t hide that pretty face.”

You smiled back at him. Teddy leaned in and kissed you once more. You quickly got lost in the kiss again. 

Ace:  
You and Ace were sitting in his backyard talking to Eyeball. It was a pretty warm night out, so you guys decided to have a low key night. You guys weren’t talking about anything in particular, just anything that came to mind. Eventually, Eyeball got up to get a beer which left you and Ace alone. 

Ace took this opportunity to connect his lips to yours. He then pulled away slightly to say, “I was waiting for him to leave.” 

You giggled at your boyfriend’s comment before brining his lips back to yours. What followed was a pretty intense makeout session. You and Ace’s relationship was one of passion, often expressing your emotions with touches and kisses. Most people would consider this to be unhealthy, and think that the relationship was a physical and not emotion. You and Ace both knew that there was more to it, though. Neither of you really liked to talk about your emotions, so you expressed them through touch. It was almost like a secret language that only you guys understood, and it worked perfectly for your relationship. 

You and Ace continued to kiss passionately when Eyeball came back. When he saw you and Ace, he decided it was best to leave you to be. Eyeball silently raised his beer bottle, toasting to his friend before walking off to find someone else to hang out with. 

Eyeball:  
You and Eyeball were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Tonight was the first night he had come to stay with you, so you guys decided to just say there for the night. Your parents were never home, and even when they were they didn’t pay much attention to you, so you weren’t too worried about Eyeball coming to stay with you. 

You two sat in a comfortable silence while the movie played. Richie had his arm around your waist, and your head rested on his shoulder. At one point you put your hand on his thigh and started rubbing his leg with your thumb mindlessly. You didn’t really realize that you were doing it until you felt Richie squeeze your waist lightly. 

You looked up at your boyfriend and smirked at him, “You like that, Richie?”

Richie tried to play it cool and shrugged, “Maybe.”

You continued to do it for a few more minutes until Richie pounced on you and connected his lips to yours. Before long, you were laying flat on the couch and Richie was on top of you. You two kissed passionately for a long time before Richie pulled away and stared at you with a look of awe on his face. 

“What is it?” You asked him. 

Richie waited for a moment before answering, “You’re just so beautiful.”

You smiled. Richie really was a very romantic guy, and always said the sweetest things that made your heart melt and your stomach flutter. Richie leaned back down and continued to make out. That’s when the door opened. 

“Eww! Eyeball, stop it! Stop snogging my tutor!” Chris’s voice yelled. 

You and Richie both pulled away from each other and looked at Chris. You laughed at his comment. Chris was actually supportive of your relationship, as he felt you were a good influence on his brother, he was just going through that phase where he found any displays of affection to be disgusting. Plus, no one really needs to see their big brother making out. 

Richie rolled his eyes, “Well Christopher, I’ll have you know that your tutor is also my girlfriend. What are you even doing here anyway?”

Chris held up a pair of beat up sneakers and explained, “I accidentally grabbed your shoes when I was packing to go to Vern’s. I thought you wanted them back.”

“You can just leave them by the door, Chris,” You told him kindly. 

Chris smiled at you and put the shoes down. 

“Thanks, y/n,” Chris said, “I couldn’t bare to keep them any longer. I swear those shoes are ripe enough to stink up a whole house in under an hour.”

You laughed at Chris’s comment. You had realized that Richie and Chris’s relationship had gotten a lot better recently. They were now able to hang out together and tease other good naturally like most other brothers do. It made you happy to see that two of your favorite boys were getting along. 

“Thanks Chris, I really appreciate you embarrassing me in front of my girl,” Richie said. 

“I don’t understand why she’s your girl,” Chris spat back before turning to you and saying, “You can do better, y/n!”

Richie smiled before getting off of the couch and yelling, “That’s it, Chris!”

Richie than ran towards his brother and the two started wrestling, but it wasn’t violent or hostile. It was a friendly wrestle, the kind that most brothers have with each other. This went on for a few more moments before you grabbed a pillow, walked over to where the two Chambers boys were wrestling, and hit Richie on the butt with it.

Richie faked a gasp and said, “My own brother and girlfriend ganging up on me!”

Chris stuck his tongue out at Richie, and Richie responded by putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Richie then pulled you down to the floor with them and began tickling you. You started freaking out, as you were extremely ticklish, and tried to escape. Chris having escaped his brother’s grasp, picked up the pillow and started hitting Richie with it. In that moment, Richie didn’t only feel happy, but felt the most content he ever did. He had his little brother, who he had repaired his relationship with, and the best girlfriend any guy could ask for. What else did he need?


	19. You Comfort Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! Please please comment and let me know what you think. Also, please comment any ideas for preferences you may have. I’d greatly appreciate any ideas for preferences.

Chris:  
Chris had a major competition for mock trial the next day, and he was freaking out. He was in your room, pacing back and forth. You let him do this for a little while, hoping that it would help him calm down. Once you realized that the pacing wasn't helping, you stood up from your bed and gently grabbed Chris's hands. 

"Chris, just breathe," you said, "You're going to do amazing. I know you are."

Chris shook his head frantically, "No y/n, you don't understand. I need to do well tomorrow. I need to. If I don't then everyone's going to think they were right about me. Everyone's going to say, 'there's that Chambers kid messing everything up all over again'. And my dad will just..."

The whole time Chris was speaking, tears started forming in his eyes. As soon as he mentioned his dad, he completely broke down. You quickly wrapped your arms around him and led him to your bed so he could sit down. He was shaking. The thing with Chris's dad was that he wasn't just physically abusive, he was emotionally abusive as well. He would always tell Chris that he was worthlessly, that he wouldn't amount to anything, that he was no good. On top of that, it seemed like all his teachers were against him from the start. They made school exceptionally more difficult for Chris. It wasn't any wonder why he broke down like this. 

You didn't say anything for a long time, just let him sit there and cry as you gently rubbed his back. It broke your heart to see Chris like this, but you knew that crying would help him get his emotions out. Once Chris had calmed down a little, you pulled away from the hug and started to wipe his tears away. 

"Chris, everything's going to be fine, I promise you," you said, "When you're out there tomorrow, don't worry about your dad. Don't worry about anyone else. Just focus on doing the best for you, for Chris Chambers, no one else."

You then held his hands in yours and said, "You know, when I was little and I would get nervous about something, my mom would do this breathing thing with me to help me calm down. Do you want to try it with me?"

Chris nodded, his hand still in yours. 

You started to explain the breathing exercise to Chris, "So basically, you're going to take three deep breaths, and each time you take a deep breath, you're going to think about something that makes you happy, okay?"

Chris nodded once again before closing his eyes; you did the same. You two started the exercise. 

Breathe in, breathe out; breathe in, breathe out; breathe in, breathe out. 

After the final breath, you opened your eyes to see Chris looking a lot calmer. His tears had completely stopped, and he had stopped shaking. Chris opened his eyes, and smiled slightly at you. 

"You feel better?" You asked him. 

Chris nodded, "A lot better."

He kissed you softly and said, "Thank you, y/n."

"Anytime Chris," you told him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he responded. 

He pulled you back into a hug. You were happy to see that Chris had calmed down, and hoped that the breathing exercise would help him tomorrow. 

Gordie:  
You were having dinner at Gordie's house with his parents, and it was awkward to say the least. No one was talking, everyone was just sitting there in silence. Mr. Lachance would barely even look at anyone. He just stared at his plate the whole time. You had met the Lachance's briefly before, and Gordie had warned you about how detached from reality his parents were, but nothing could have prepared you for how uncomfortable the dinner was. 

At one point, you tried to break the silent by asking, "Mrs. Lachance, have you ever read any of Gordie's stories? He's a really talented writer."

Mrs. Lachance looked at you and blinked a few times, almost like she was struggling to understand what you said. Finally, she answered, "Oh no, I guess I haven't."

You looked over at Gordie, who just shrugged it off. Although, you could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

At one point, Mr. Lachance mumbled, "I don't get why you bother with that writing stuff, Gordie. You can't make a career out of that, you know. Denny made good use of his time with football."

After that, Gordie stood up from the table and walked out the front door. You quickly followed him. When you stepped out the door, you saw Gordie sitting on the top step of the porch with his face buried in his hands. You quietly sat down next to him. 

"You okay?" You asked him. 

Gordie answered honestly, "I've been better."

You nodded and then asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gordie remained silent for a moment. He then sighed and started speaking, "I just get so sick of how my parents act sometimes. I get that there upset about what happened to Denny. I'm upset too. But that doesn't give them an excuse to act so cold to people. I mean, the way they treated you, my dad wouldn't even look at you. And when he said what he said, I just needed to get out. I mean, I get that I'm not Denny, but you'd think they'd at least be somewhat supportive of their son."

Tears started to streak down Gordie's face when he spoke. His voice was shaking ever so slightly. He wasn't sobbing, but he was certainly getting emotional. You started to wipe his tears away.

"I'm sorry, Gordie," you said, "I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you."

You two sat there for a moment, holding hands. You were trying to think of something to say to comfort him. 

Eventually you said, "You know, I remember the first story of yours that you ever showed me: The Revenge of Lardass Hogan."

Gordie chuckled at that, "That really was a dumb title."

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid," you told him, "But that's not the point. Anyway, I remember you showed it to me after I showed you my superhero story. I was really confused by the title at first, but once I started reading it I loved it. It was such a good story. That's when I knew that you were going to be a famous writer one day."

You looked Gordie in the eyes the entire time you spoke, hoping you would see how genuine you were with were words. It seemed like he did as he smiled at you and pulled you into a hug. 

"Thank you, honey," He said before placing a kiss on your shoulder. 

"You're welcome, my love,"you responded before asking him, "You wanna go get ice cream?"

Gordie pulled away from the hug and nodded in response. You grabbed his hands and moved to stand up, but Gordie pulled you back down. 

"Hey y/n," Gordie said, "I love you."

You leaned in and kissed him, "I love you too, Gordie. I always will."

Gordie held his pinky up and asked you, "Pinky swear?"

You hooked your pinky around his, "Pinky swear."

Gordie and you both kissed the end of your hands, locking the pinky swear. 

Teddy:  
You and Teddy were walking to the treehouse to have a sleepover as the sun started to set. It had been a stressful week, and you were looking forward to having a relaxing night with your boyfriend. Teddy had his arm around you waist and would occasionally lean over to kiss you on the cheek. You were about a minute away from the treehouse when you encountered Ace Merrill. You guys admitted to just ignore him, but Ace was never one to keep his mouth shut. 

"Well look how cute. The lunatic found himself a girlfriend," he quipped. 

You felt Teddy freeze. He could usually take whatever people threw at him, but the lunatic remarks, understandably, always struck a nerve with him. You squeezed Teddy's hand to both offer support and try to snap him out of it. 

Teddy turned around to face the older boy and asked, "What was that?"

"I called you a lunatic," Ace replied, "I guess the apple doesn't fall far in your family, does it Duchamp?"

It was obvious that Ace was referring to Teddy's dad with that comment. You couldn't help but wince knowing that Teddy didn't want anyone talking poorly about his dad. 

Teddy walked towards Ace until he was inches away from his face, "Don't you dare talk about my dad."

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Ace taunted, "You gonna burn my year off? I'm sure your dad taught that move."

That took Teddy over the edge. He yelled, "You son of a bitch!"

He admitted to swing at Ace, but you ran up from behind Teddy and grabbed his arm. 

"Teddy, stop! He's not worth it!" You yelled. 

Ace laughed slightly, clearly satisfied with the fact that he had infuriated Teddy. 

"You better be careful, girly," Ace said to you, "If this guy is anything like his dad, there's no telling what he's going to do to you."

Teddy once again tried to tackle Ace, but you gently pulled him away. You'd rather not have your boyfriend get in a fight with Ace Merrill.

"You talk about my old man again, and I'll beat the living shit out of you!" Teddy screamed at Ace. 

You had birth your arms around Teddy and started to rub Teddy's back as you led him to the treehouse. 

"Shhh, calm down, Teddy. Breathe, just breathe," You said. 

Teddy started to cry. You let him lean on you and cry. Once you were standing under the treehouse, you pulled Teddy into a hug and he collapsed into your arms as he continued to sob. You rocked back and forth slightly as you rubbed his back. After a while, you started to sing softly to him. Teddy always loved when you sang to him, and you wanted nothing more than to put a smile on his face. You started to sing:

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?

You heard Teddy's crying ease a little bit, so you kept singing as you believed it was calming him down. By the time you reached the end of the song, he had stopped crying completely. Teddy pulled away and kissed you on the lips. 

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said. 

"You're welcome, Teddy," you responded. 

You guys climbed up to the treehouse. As soon as Teddy closed the door of the treehouse, he asked you, "Did I ever tell you about that day?"

You were confused as to what he was talking about, so you asked him, "What do you mean?"

"Did I ever tell you about the day my dad burned my ear?" He clarified. 

You shook your head no. When you and Teddy had first became friends, he told you that his dad was at Togus for putting his ear to a stove, but he never explained anything else about what happened. He instead talked about his dad's military service. You respected that. You didn't want to push Teddy to tell you if he wasn't comfortable with it. 

Teddy then told you, "I'm ready to talk about it."

"Teddy, you don't have to," you responded. 

Teddy shook his head, "No, I want to. I-I need to."

You nodded and grabbed Teddy's hand to hold it in yours. 

"Go ahead then," you said, "Whenever you're ready."

Teddy took a deep breath before he began to speak, "Before that day, my dad was the best dad in the world. We did everything together. He would always play with me. He taught me the alphabet; how to count; how to tie my shoes. He was just awesome to me. But then I guess the stuff he saw during the war started to get the better of him. He was acting weird for about a year before it happened. He would shoot stray cats or light mailboxes on fire or some crazy shit like that. Then, umm, then one day he just snapped."

He paused for a little bit, the emotion taken over him a little bit. You squeezed his hand a little bit as you asked him, "Do you want to continue?"

Teddy shook his had and started speaking again, "I was eight when that happened. My mom wasn't home; she was working that day, so it was just me and my dad. My dad wasn't in a good mood that morning, and I wanted to cheer him up, so I decided to make him breakfast. I didn't really know how to cook, but I thought I could figure it out. So, I turned on the stove, and I went to get plates out of the cabinets, and I dropped one. It shattered everywhere. When my dad heard the place smash, he got pissed...I don't remember much after that. I just remember my dad grabbing me by the neck, and then my ear felt like it was on fire...I think I blacked out after that. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. My mom was there, she was holding my hand. I asked her where my dad was...that's when she told me that my dad wasn't coming back home...,"

Teddy was completely crying at that point. You pulled Teddy close to you, and cradled his head. Despite his tears, Teddy kept speaking, "I was so sad and scared. Hell, I'm still scared. I love my dad, but I still have nightmares about that day. Sometimes, I just wake up in the middle of the night screaming, cause I had a dream about that day."

This broke your heart to hear. You never realized how much Teddy was struggling with what had happened to him. You only knew that Teddy has looked up to his dad because of his time in the army, but never knew about the fear he suffered from. 

After crying for a few more minutes, Teddy mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm being a pussy."

"Don't apologize," you told him softly, "Why would this make you a pussy?"

Teddy sniffled before whispering, "Because I'm suppose to be your brave Lieutenant."

You moved from cradling his head to cupping his face in your hands. You gently took his glasses off, and wiped his tears as they fell. You told him, "You are my brave Lieutenant. The fact that you were able to tell my that story, that's so brave."

Teddy leaned in and kissed you. It wasn't a long kiss like Teddy usually gave you. Instead, he was giving you a bunch of little pecks on the lips. Between each kiss, Teddy would say, "I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

Eventually, Teddy slowed down and gave you one soft kiss. When he pulled away, you responded, "I love you too, Teddy. My brave Lieutenant."

Ace:  
You were sitting in Ace's living room, reading a magazine. You had been staying with Ace a lot recently to the point where you were basically living with him. He had been out with a gang today, and you had a long night at work the previous night, so you decided to stay home and relax. 

Ace eventually walked through the door, and you could sense something was wrong with him. He wasn't angry, but he certainly wasn't in a good mood. When he saw you sitting on the couch, he walked over and gave you a kiss. 

"Hey dollface," he greeted.

"Hey Ace," you replied before asking, "How was your day. 

Ace shrugged, "It was alright."

He sat down on the couch next to you and asked you, "Y/n, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," you responded. Although, you were a little bit nervous about what Ace was going to ask. Ace was never really one for deep, serious talks, yet this definitely seemed to be a serious talk. 

Ace started to speak, "So, umm, today is the day my grandfather died."

You nodded in understanding. Ace had told you before that his grandfather had passed away when he was young, and that it really tore him up. He said that he and his grandfather were very close. 

"Well I was going to go visit his grave at the cemetery today," Ace explained, "And, I was hoping you could go with me. I kind of need the support."

"Of course I'll go with you," you responded without hesitation. You were always willing to support your boyfriend if he needed it. 

Ace pulled you into a hug, "Thanks, y/n."

After a short drive, you two arrived at the cemetery. You had changed into a black outfit in order to pay respect. Additionally, you both stopped at the florist's shoppe on the way to get a bouquet of flowers. You walked through the cemetery with your boyfriend, arms linked with each others. After a short walk, you stood in front of the gravestone. 

It read:

Charles Merrill

1875-1945

Beloved brother, father, husband, and grandfather 

Without speaking, you unhooked your arms from Ace's to carefully lay the bouquet in front of his grave. You then walked back over to your boyfriend and relinked your arms. You stood in silence for a few moments, neither of you daring to speak. Finally, Ace broke the silence. 

"I miss you, grandpa," he whispered, his voice cracking as he did, "I miss you."

You looked up at your boyfriend and saw tears silently streaming down his face. You squeezed Ace's arm in an attempt to comfort him. You had never seen Ace cry, and were honestly unsure about what to do. Your lifted your hand up to wipe his tears away. Ace eventually leaned down and placed his head on your shoulder. You then lifted both arms up and placed them around his neck. You just stood there and let Ace silently cry. It wasn't easy to see your boyfriend like this, so you tried to comfort him in anyway possible. 

Eyeball:  
Richie had been staying with you for a few weeks now, and everything was going well. You guys basically acted like an old married couple. You two would do everything from cooking dinner to doing laundry together. He would still go out with the gang, having patched things up with Ace, but he would come home to you every single night. You guys would always fall asleep together, cuddled up impossibly close to each other. 

One night, you had woken up in the middle of the night. You saw that you were the only one in the bed. Richie was gone. You got up to go look for him. You walked downstairs and saw Richie standing out on the deck. You walked out and stood next to him. He was smoking a cigarette. 

"You alright, Richie?" You asked him. 

Richie shrugged as he took a puff from his cigarette, "I've been better."

You started to rub his arm and asked him, "What happened?"

"Had a bad dream, kind of freaked me out," Richie mumbled, "It's stupid."

"That's not stupid," You told him before kissing him on the cheek. 

Richie sighed as he buffed his cigarette out, and tossed it away. He then put his arm around you. You wrapped your arms around him. You could feel how tense he was. Whatever that nightmare was, it must have really freaked him out. 

"Do you wanna talk about your dream?" You asked him. 

Richie shook his head, "It's not worth it."

You nodded, respecting his decision, you then asked him, "Can we go inside? It's kind of cold out here."

Richie chuckled at that, "Totally, I'm freezing my ass off."

When you walked into the house, Richie started to walk towards the living room. 

"Is it cool if we watch a movie?" He asked, "I kind of need to get my mind off things."

You nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you in the living room."

You walked into the kitchen to make two cups of hot chocolate. You figured your boyfriend could use one. Once they were both done, you walked into the living room and handed Richie a mug filled with cocoa. 

Richie smiled, "Thanks, sunshine."

"Your welcome, sugar," you responded. 

You put on the movie Singing in the Rain. You two sat there, snuggled under a blanket as the movie played. You felt Richie's boy relax as you threaded your hands through his hair. By the time the movie was over, he was laying on the couch, fast asleep. You lightly kissed his forehead. It might've been your imagination, but you could've sworn you saw Richie smile in his sleep when you did that. You laid down next to him, and curled into his side. 

"Sweet dreams, Richie," you whispered before you falling asleep next to him.


	20. You Hear Him Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was just a cute little idea I had. My last preference was kind of heavy, so I thought I’d do something sweet and fluffy. I hope you guys enjoy! Don’t forget to comment any ideas for preferences or imagines. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris:  
Chris Chambers was basically perfect. He only had one flaw: He couldn’t sing. He was truly a horrible singer. You found this out first hand when you went to visit him at his house one day. You were making your way up to his room, when you heard Chris singing along to the radio. And it was bad; like really bad. He was absolutely tone death. Of course, he had to have something wrong with him. After all, he was handsome, smart, funny, and sweet. He had to have one flaw and that was that he couldn’t sing. 

You quickly couldn’t bare the sound anymore, so you walked into Chris’s room and kissed him in an attempt to get him to shut up. 

You eventually pulled away and said, “I love you more than anything, Chris Chambers, but you cannot sing for the life of you.”

Chris chuckled at that and stretched the back of his neck, “Did I really sound that bad?” 

You nodded and said, “Yeah, it really was.”

“Geez, harsh audience,” Chris joked. 

You laughed and kissed him again, “I mean, you are pretty cute. At least you have that going for you.”

Chris laughed again before kissing you once more. 

Gordie:  
Gordie could actually sing pretty well. You found this out for the first time when you two were at a homecoming dance. “My Girl” by The Temptations started playing, and you and Gordie had started slow dancing. Your head was rested on Gordie’s shoulder when you heard him start to softly sing along with the track:

I've got so much honey the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
Well I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl ooh)

You lifted your head up, and kissed Gordie on the cheek. You then rested your forehead against Gordie’s. 

“You have a really nice voice, Gordie,” You told him. 

Gordie started to blush, “You really think so?”

You nodded and gave him a quick kiss, “I do, you sound good.”

“I guess I should sing to you more often then, huh?” Gordie responded. 

You said, “I’d like that.”

Gordie pulled you close to him again and sang along to the rest of the song. He wasn’t necessarily confident in his vocal ability, but he was more than happy to sing if it made you smile. 

Teddy:  
Teddy had to be the worst singer on the planet; even worse than Chris. He sounded like a cat was being beaten with a baseball bat. It was that bad. The first time you heard Teddy sing was after you had performed in our school’s production of Oklahoma! You had gotten the lead roll of Laurey Williams, and Teddy had of course come to see you. As soon as the show was over, you had walked out to talk to the audience, and Teddy pulled you into a hug. 

“You were amazing!” Teddy told you. 

“Thank you, Teddy Bear!” You responded. 

Teddy kissed you and said, “Of course, you were the best person on that stage.”

Your parents had taken you and Teddy out to dinner after the show, and the entire time Teddy was complimenting you on your performance. He wouldn’t stop telling you how pretty you looked; what a good actor you are; and what a pretty voice you had. You couldn’t stop blushing at all the compliments he was giving you. 

Later that night, you and Teddy were hanging out in your room. Teddy said to you, “You know, I really liked the one song in the show, about being in love. I reminds me of you.”

Teddy started singing the lyrics to People Will Say We’re in Love, and while it was sweet, he truly sounded horrific. You tried your best to listen to him, but it quickly became too much to bare. 

“Stop, stop, please stop! I can’t deal with it! Please stop singing!” You exclaimed. 

Teddy looked at you with a raised eyebrow, “What’s wrong with my singing?”

“Theodore Duchamp, I love you with all my heart,” you said, “But you cannot sing for the life of you.”

Teddy smirked at you, “Well in that case…”

Teddy then started to sing even louder, and you jokingly covered your ears. Your boyfriend was a complete idiot, but he was an adorable idiot.

Ace:  
No one would believe you, but Ace had an amazing voice. You two were driving around Castle Rock and the radio was playing. An Elvis song had started playing on the radio, and Ace started singing along:

If you miss the train I'm on  
You will know that I am gone  
You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles  
A hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles. a hundred miles,   
You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles

You were surprised by Ace’s voice, it had a raspy quality to it that was really hot. You sat there, mesmerized by your boyfriend’s singing. Once Ace stopped the car in an empty field, you pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. 

Once you pulled away, Ace asked you, “Okay, I’m definitely not complaining, but what was that for?”

You shrugged as you told him, “You sound really hot when you sing.”

Ace smirked at that, “Is that so?”

You smiled and kissed him once more. 

Eyeball:   
You had come home one day, and Richie was in the kitchen putting dishes away. He had the radio playing and the song “Oh, What a Night” by the Four Seasons was playing. Richie was singing along mindlessly. 

Oh, what a night  
Late December, back in '63  
What a very special time for me  
As I remember, what a night

He sounded really good. In fact, he almost sounded like Frankie Valli. You were surprised by how nice Richie’s voice was. You walked into the kitchen, and saw that his back was turned to you. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his torso. 

Richie, knowing that it was you, turned around and gave you a kiss. 

“Hey there, sunshine,” He greeted. 

“Hi Richie,” you responded, with a slight smirk on your face.

Richie quickly took notice of the smirk and asked, “I know that look. What’s that face for?”

“Nothing,” you shrugged, “I just had no idea you could sing like that.”

Richie smiled at you. Instead of saying something in response. He spun you around and started dancing around the kitchen with you. He kept singing:

Oh, what a night  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be  
Sweet surrender, what a night

Moments like this were always your favorite with Richie; when the two of you could just be goofy and have fun. Plus, you absolutely loved the sound of your boyfriend’s voice.


	21. Meet the Parents (Chris Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a another imagine request one Wattpad, so I wanted to post it hear as well. I hope you guys enjoy!

Mia and Chris had been dating for a month and everything was perfect. How could it not be? Chris was an absolute gentleman and knew how to treat a lady properly. He would surprise his girlfriend every week with flowers and romantic dates. He constantly reminded Mia of how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to have her. Additionally, Mia’s caring nature allowed her to properly care for Chris when the stress of school and his home love became too much. The pair always made each other laugh with their inside jokes and adventures they went on. 

There was just one problem: Mia’s parents didn’t know. 

The guilt practically killed Mia as she wasn’t one to keep secrets from her parents. She just didn’t know how to explain to her parents that she was dating Chris. She knew once her parents heard the last name Chambers, their heads would explode. Her parents weren’t judgemental people, but the Chambers name was so tarnished in Castle Rock at this point that it would be pretty much impossible to see past it. Mia was one of the few people that didn’t care about Chris’s last name, and saw Chris for who he really is. 

One day, the guilt became too much for her, and she decided to talk to Chris about it. The couple was in the parking throwing a football around when Mia asked, “Chris, can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course,” Chris responded. 

He led Mia to a park bench, and they both sat down and Chris wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Once they did, Chris asked her, “What’s on your mind, cutie?”

Mia let out a small laugh at the nickname. She then told her boyfriend, “So, you know my parents don’t know about us.”

Chris nodded, he was on board with the plan to not tell Mia’s parents as he didn’t want to be judged by his last name. 

“It’s just that, I tell my parents everything, and I’ve never really kept something from them before. It’s really eating me up inside,” Mia explained. 

Chris asked, “So you want to tell them?”

Mia nodded before saying, “I also want my parents to meet you.”

Mia felt Chris tense up at that suggestion. He was terrified of meeting Mia’s parents. His fear of judgement was something he struggled with everyday, and the idea of meeting is girlfriend’s parents brought that fear to the surface. 

“Only because I want my parents to get to know the real you. I know once my parents see who you are, they will absolutely love you,” Mia explained before adding, “But I won’t make you if you don’t want to.”

Chris sat there for a moment, looking down at his feet. Mia could tell that he was thinking intently about it. Finally, he looked up at her and smiled. 

“I want to meet your parents,” He said. 

Mia looked at him surprised, “You sure?”

“One hundred percent,” Chris said, “Let’s do this.”

Chris kissed Mia and they both smiled into the kiss. A week later, the night arrived for Chris to meet Mia’s parents. After that day in the park, Mia had sat both her parents down and had a long talk with them. She explained that she was dating Chris; that he wasn’t what his last name made him out to be; and that she was hoping they would allow him to come over for dinner and give him a chance. 

Her parents were shocked to say the least. As soon as she finished talking, her parents asked her to go upstairs to give them some time to discuss. Mia spent that entire time pacing her room, going through every possibility in her head. After what felt like hours, her parents called her back downstairs. Her parents explained that while they weren’t hot on the last name Chambers, if she really liked Chris they would be willing to give him a chance and have him over for dinner. Mia felt a weight lift off of her chest. The first obstacle was out of the way, and it was onto the next. 

There was a knock on the door, and Mia ran over to answer it. When she did, she saw Chris standing there in a nice pair of pants, a bottom up shirt, and an old blazer. He looked incredibly handsome. 

“Hey Chris,” she greeted. 

She pulled him into a hug, which he expected although somewhat reluctantly. This surprised Mia a little bit. Usually, Chris was very affectionate with her. 

“Hi Mia,” Chris replied. 

She led him into the kitchen where her parents were. Her mom was the first one to greet him by saying, “You must be Chris, it’s nice to meet you.”

She hugged him as well as Chris responded, “It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Branders.”

Mia’s dad then stood up from the kitchen table and made his way over to Chris. He held his hand out to Chris. 

Chris shook his hand and said, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Branders.”

“You as well, son,” Mia’s dad responded. 

The dinner Mrs. Branders had prepared was ready shortly after, so everyone sat down to it. The first few minutes of the dinner were beyond awkward. No one was talking, everyone just glanced awkwardly at each other. Not to mention Mia’s dad was giving Chris death glares every five seconds. 

Finally, Mr. Branders broke the silence by asking Chris, “So Mr. Chambers, how exactly did you meet my daughter?”

“Oh, umm we have AP Government together,” Chris explained, “We met on the first day of school.”

Mr. Branders raised an eyebrow at that, “Your in AP Government?”

Chris took a sip of water before responded, “Yes sir, I’m in all honors and AP classes.”

“Chris is really smart,” Mia added on. 

Mia’s dad nodded at that, looking somewhat impressed. 

Mrs. Branders then asked, “What school activities are you involved in, Chris?”

“I’m in mock trial and I’m also a pitcher on the baseball team,” Chris said. 

Mr. Branders perked up at that. His favorite sport in the whole world was baseball, so this quickly caught his attention. 

“You know, I actually played a good amount of ball back in the day as well Chris,” Mia’s dad said. 

Chris seemed to relax a little bit and asked, “That’s cool, Mr. Branders. What position did you play?”

Chris and Mr. Branders started to have a conversation about baseball that lasted for about an hour. They talked about everything from pitching techniques to the major leagues. Mia and her mother could barely get a word in as the two men discussed the sport. Mia couldn’t help but smile. She was beyond grateful that the awkwardness from before had faded away, and that her boyfriend and were getting along. 

“You know Mia, you and I should go to one of Chris’s games together,” Mr. Branders said to his daughter.

“Yeah, that’d be fun,” Mia responded, “Maybe if you come you can actually explain to me what’s happening.”

Mr. Branders rolled his eyes and laughed at this comment, “Chris, I’ve been trying to teach this girl her whole life how baseball works, and she still hasn’t learned anything. 

Chris chuckled at this, “That sounds just like Mia. I tried to teach her how to pitch and it did not end well.”

Chris then put is hand on Mia’s knee. She thought it was a relatively innocent gesture, but the color quickly drained from Chris’s face. He pulled his hand away from Mia’s knee as if he had just touched a hot stove. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Chris said before exiting the kitchen. Mia, worried about him, followed her boyfriend. She found in in the hall pacing the floor. He was ringing his hands together. 

“Chris, are you okay?” You asked, slightly concerned. You were confused as to what exactly made Chris freak out like this. 

“I screwed up. I just screwed up big time,” Chris said. 

Mia raised an eyebrow at him, “What are you talking about Chris?”

Chris stopped pacing and stood in front of his girlfriend. He did, however, flare his arms around as he explained, “I put my hand on your knee! In front of your parents! That was the stupidest thing I could have done! Your dad is going to think I’m a creep now! Jesus Christ, why did I do that!”

Mia had to keep herself from laughing. She couldn't believe that Chris had gotten himself all worked up over that. Although, she did find it sweet that Chris cared so much about making a good impression on her dad. She gently held Chris’s hands in hers. 

“Chris, don’t you worry about that,” she said kindly, “I’m sure he didn’t even notice. Let’s just go back to the kitchen, okay?”

Chris nodded and let his girlfriend led him back into the kitchen. Chris and Mia both helped Mrs. Branders clear the table; clean the dishes; and put them away. Eventually, Chris had to leave. He said goodbye to both of Mia’s parents before giving Mia a hug and heading home. When Chris left, Mia and her parents sat down in the living room. 

“So, what do you think?” Mia asked her parents, excitedly. 

Mia’s mother was the first to speak up, “Well Mia, I have to admit: Chris really took me by surprise. He really impressed me. I think he’s amazing.”

Mia smiled at her mom before turning to her father and asked him, “Dad?”

Her dad looked at her and said, “He seems like a nice boy, and that he treats you right. So as long as you promise to be careful, you have my approval.”

Mia let out an audible sigh of relief. She was elliated that she had her parents approval. She jumped up from her spot on the couch to give both of her parents hug and thanked them both. 

She started to walk to her room when she heard he dad say, “Although, I’d prefer he kept his hands to himself. I saw that hand on the knee move.”

Mia couldn’t help but roll her eyes, even though her dad couldn’t see. I guess Chris really did have something to worry about, she thought to herself. That not she’d ever tell Chris that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for imagines and preferences all always open, so don't forget to comment or message me with any requests. Also, sorry I haven't been updating a lot this week. I had midterms, so I was busy studying. My last two midterms were today, so I have time to write again. I'm going to try to get as many preferences out as possible as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! :)


	22. You’re Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like insecurity is something that we all experience at some points in our lives. I definitely deal with my insecurities, and am fortunate enough to have friends and family who help me as I work to overcome it. If you struggle with insecurity, don't be afraid to reach out and talk to someone about it. There is always someone willing to listen.

Chris:  
You stood in front of your mirror and looked at yourself in your swimsuit. You and Chris were going to the pool today, and you had gone to your room to go get changed. You were about to go downstairs, but caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. After that, you couldn’t help but stare at your body. 

I could probably lose a few pounds, you thought to yourself, and a flatter stomach wouldn’t hurt. I wish my chest was a little bit bigger and my thighs a little smaller. 

You continued to point out every flaw with your body to yourself. You didn’t always use to be so insecure, but the feelings had started to take over recently. It wasn’t an easy thing to deal with, but you wouldn’t dare tell Chris. Chris dealt with so much in his life that you didn’t want to burden Chris with your insecurities. As you continued to look at yourself in the mirror, you felt yourself start to tear up. 

That was a knock on your bedroom door, and Chris’s voice asked, “Can I come in?”

You quickly wiped your eyes, trying to get rid of the tears forming in them, before answering, “Yeah, come in Chris.”

Chris walked into your room, and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw you. He thought you looked absolutely amazing in your swimsuit. He walked over to you and wrapped his arms you. 

“Don’t you look beautiful,” He said. 

Chris kissed you on the cheek. You tried to smile, but you just couldn’t do it. You couldn’t stop your brain from telling you that Chris was lying. You felt tears start to form in your eyes again. Chris quickly noticed this, and gently turned you around to face him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked you. 

You didn’t respond, and instead put your head on Chris’s shoulder and started to cry. Chris then pulled you closer to him and started to rub your back. 

He asked you again, “Angel, why are you crying?”

You tried to steady your breathing before answering, “I just...I don’t like my body.”

“Why wouldn’t you like your body?” Your boyfriend questioned. 

You didn’t answer and just kept crying. Chris pulled away in order to look you in your eyes, but kept his arms around you. 

“Y/n you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world,” he told you, “I love every single thing about you: including your body. It’s absolutely perfect.”

He started to gently wipe your tears away. After doing that, he leaned in and kissed you on your nose. 

“I love your nose,” he said. 

He then kissed you on the top of your head, “And your hair.”

He grabbed both of your hands and kissed them both, “And your hands.”

He finally kissed you on your lips, “Everything about you. I love you, y/n.”

You smiled back at him, “I love you too, Chris.”

Everyday from then own, Chris made sure to tell you how beautiful you are. He wanted to make sure that you never felt insecure, and that you knew how amazing he thought you were. 

Gordie:  
You and Gordie were cuddled up on his couch, watching a movie. His parents left town for the weekend, so you were staying over at his house. You were watching your favorite movie Gone With the Wind. You couldn’t help, but look at Scarlett O’Hara and think to yourself, I wish I could be as pretty as Scarlett. 

You had been feeling very insecure lately. You weren’t sure why you were or how it started. You just suddenly had these feelings of not being enough. 

You couldn’t help but ask Gordie, “Gordie, do you think I’m pretty?”

Gordie looked over at you with an eyebrow raised. He couldn’t believe that you were asking him that. He thought you were the most beautiful girl who ever walked the earth. 

“Of course I think you’re pretty. You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” Gordie told you, “Why would you ask that?”

You shrugged, not trusting yourself to speak. You were scared that if you did speak that you would start crying. 

“Do you not think you’re pretty?” Gordie then asked you. 

You shook your head no as you felt tears start to form in your eyes. Finally, you said, “Sorry Gordie. Let’s just watch the movie; forget I asked.”

You two sat on the couch as you watched the rest of the movie. After it was done, you had decided to go to bed. You and Gordie fell asleep holding each other. 

The next morning, you woke up before Gordie. You smiled at his peaceful face before kissing him on the cheek. You then turned around to see a small note on the nightstand next to the bed. It had your name on it. You picked it up to see that Gordie had written it:

Y/n,  
You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. I want you to know how beautiful you are, so I wrote the things I love about you down. Look around the house to find the things I love about you.   
Love,  
Gordie

After reading it, you looked up and saw a pink sticky note on Gordie’s desk. You stood up and picked it up and read what was written on it: Your beautiful smile. 

You began to walk all around Gordie’s hose to find the little sticky notes. Each one of them had a different quality about you written on it. 

One that was stuck on the bathroom mirror said: Your gorgeous hair

One on the coffee table said: Your adorable laugh

One on the railing of the stairs said: Your caring heart

One on the refrigerator in the kitchen said: Your creativity

You couldn’t help but smile as you read each of the notes. You felt honored that you had a boyfriend who loved you enough to do something so sweet for you. It made you feel a lot better about yourself. 

You then felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. You smiled again knowing that it was Gordie. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Gordie said as he kissed you on the cheek. 

You responded, “Good morning, my love.”

“I see you found my notes, huh?” Gordie said. 

“I did,” you responded as you turned around in Gordie’s arms to face him, “I love you, Gordie Lachance.”

“I love you too, y/n y/l/n,” Gordie said before kissing you. 

Teddy:  
Your school has just announced your spring musical: Cinderella, and you wanted nothing more than to be able to play the lead role. You spent endless hours practicing your audition song and going over lines. You had to make sure that the role was yours. Teddy tried to reassure that you were definitely going to be the one to play Cinderella, but you brushed it off as him being a supportive boyfriend. You had been freaking yourself for weeks about this audition; telling yourself that they are girls auditioning that were far better than you, and that you were going to work your butt of if you wanted to get this role. 

The night before your audition, you were at Teddy’s house with him practicing your audition song. Teddy was sitting one the couch as you test audience. You started singing:

The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me

You started to sing the next verse, when your voice cracked. It was nothing too bad, but it was enough for both you and Teddy to notice. You covered your mouth in embarrassment, and Teddy started laughing. 

“Gee y/n, I guess my vocal talent is starting to rub off on you,” he joked. 

Tears started to fall from your face. Not because of Teddy’s comment, but because every negative comment you told yourself this past few weeks all built up in your head and overwhelmed you. 

You’re not going to get this part. There’s so many girls better than you. Your not good enough. Your not good enough. Your not good enough. 

Teddy was confused. Usually, you were perfectly fine with him teasing you. In fact, you usually teased him right back. He wasn’t sure why this comment made you so upset, but it made him feel very guilty. It broke his heart to see you cry. 

He walked over to you and gave you a hug, “Hey hey hey, please don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

You shook your head, “It’s not that, Teddy. I just can’t do this.”

“Do what?” Teddy asked. 

“I can’t do this audition,” you explained, “There’s no way I’m going to get this role. I’m not ready, and there’s so many girls who are so much better than me.”

Teddy away slightly in order to wipe your tears away. He started to speak, “Hey don’t think like that. That’s not a good mindset. Don’t worry about those other girls cause they don’t matter. You have the most beautiful voice in the whole world, sincerely. And you’ve worked so hard for weeks; I’ve seen how hard you worked. I got this, okay?”

You nodded, having calmed down a little bit. Teddy’s words had definitely eased your nerves, and made you feel better about tomorrow. 

Teddy leaned in and gave you a kiss. When he pulled away he told you, “And no matter what happens, just remember: You’ll always be a better singer than me.”

You giggled at that before saying, “Ain’t that the truth.”

A week later, the cast list was posted. You ran over to the school's fine arts wing before lunch to see it. You scanned the paper for your name, and saw it at the top of the cast list:

Cinderella: y/n y/l/n

You got the lead! You than ran to Teddy’s locker to go tell him the good news. You saw him putting books in his locker, and rushed over to him. 

“Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!” You yelled. 

Teddy looked over at you and asked, “What? What happened?”

You put your hands on his shoulder and told him what you were so excited about: “I got the part! I’m playing Cinderella!”

Teddy picked you up into a hug and spun you around, “Yes! I’m so proud of you! I knew that part was yours!”

He pulled away slightly to give you a kiss, not caring that you two were in the middle of the school hallway. 

Ace:  
You were getting ready for another day of work, and were feeling absolutely miserable. Irby's had just gotten new uniforms and you hate them with every fiber of your being. The uniform had always been sexy, but this new one was way too revealing for your taste. The last thing you wanted to do was wear it and go to work in it, but you had to in order to get your paycheck. After you were done getting changed, you looked in the mirror and hated what you saw. You hated the sight of you in the uniform. The thought of all the drunk customers seeing you in that outfit made you want to crawl into a hole. You made you way down the stairs and walked passed the kitchen where Ace was. 

“Babe, I'm going to work. I’ll be back once my shifts over,” you called, trying to hurry out the door, so Ace wouldn’t see you upset. That plan went out the window when Ace came over to kiss you goodbye. 

“I’ll see you later, then,” he said before placing a kiss on your lips. 

When he pulled away, his smile dropped. He saw the pained expression on your face and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just kind of tired,” You told him. You weren’t sure how to explain to Ace what exactly you were feeling. 

“Don’t give me that. I know something’s bothering you,” Ace replied, “Come on, let’s sit down and talk about it.”

Ace put his hand on your back and lead you into the kitchen. You both sat down at the table. 

“Talk to me, what’s bothering you?” Ace asked. 

You paused for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly to say. Finally, you started to speak, “I just-This job is becoming way too much for me. I can’t deal with the grown guys looking at me up and down, trying to touch me. It’s so gross. It’s just destroying me inside. I come home every night and I just feel horrible about myself.”

You had managed to keep your voice steady the entire time you spoke, but tears were falling down your face. Ace started to rub your arm when he said, “Quit.”

You looked up at him, surprised by what he said, “What?”

“Quit your job,” Ace said, “I hate seen you like this, and if your job’s making you feel this way, then you don’t have to go back to that job.”

You shook your head no, “Ace, I can’t. We need the money.”

“I can take care of money, so don’t you worry about that,” Ace ressaured you, “It’s not worth it to be working there if it makes you so upset.”

Ace’s words seemed to lift a weight off of you. You felt so relieved that you wouldn’t have to go back there, and were so thankful for your boyfriend. You leaned over and kissed him.

You pulled away and said, “Thank you, Ace.”

“No problem,” Ace responded. 

Eyeball:  
It was midterms week and you had been stressed out of your mind. You had two exams every day Monday-Wednesday, and had spent countless hours studying. Eyeball was extremely helpful that entire week, cooking dinner, cleaning the house, and doing the laundry. You had felt guilty about not helping him, but Eyeball told you to just focus on your school work.

It was now Tuesday night, and you were studying for you last two midterms: AP U.S. History and AP Spanish. Those were the two classes you struggled with the most. You were by no means failing, but you had to work incredibly hard to keep your grades up in that class. Your teachers didn’t necessarily help either. They were good at making you feel stupid. At first, you just brushed it off as asshole teachers, but as time went on their comments started to get to you. 

It had to be at least one in the morning by now, but you were still studying in the kitchen. You read your Spanish vocab sheet over and over again, desperately trying to memorize the words. As you did this, there was only one word running through your mind: Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You are so stupid. 

You had always been fairly confident in your school work, but these classes were completely destroying you. You got so worked up that you took one of your textbooks and threw it against the wall. You started to cry out of a mix of stress, exhausting, and insecurity. Eyeball came down the stairs from where he was sleeping. 

“What the hell was that?” He mumbled. 

He stopped on the bottom stair when he saw you crying at the kitchen table. He had gone to bed around 11:00, and you had told him you go to sleep shortly. So he was a little surprised to see still awake two hours later. Granted, he saw that you weren’t in bed with him when he woke up, but he figured that you had just fallen asleep on the couch like you had done the past two nights. As soon as he saw you crying, he rushed over to you and wrapped his arms around you. 

“Shh, hey calm down, okay?” Richie said, “I know you’re super stressed right now, but just relax. You just need some sleep.”

“No, Richie I can’t! I need to study! I have to do well on these tests!” You exclaimed. 

Richie shook his head, “You’ve been studying all day. It’s not going to do you any good if you don’t get any sleep. You’ve worked so hard; you’ve got this.”

“No, I don’t,” you whispered with your voice cracking, “I’m stupid. I’m so stupid.”

Richie started to wipe your tears away, his heart breaking hearing you describe yourself like that, “Don’t say that, baby. Your not stupid. You are the smartest person I know.”

You kept crying, and Richie scooped you up and brought you to bed with him. You were too tired to protest. He laid you down before climbing into bed with you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you on top of the head. 

“I love you so much, y/n,” you heard him whisper before you fell asleep. The next morning, you work up to see Richie was gone. On his pillow, was a little note folded up with your name on it. You opened it up to read a little note from Richie:

Dear y/n,  
I went out to get some groceries. Good luck on your tests today. I know that you’ll do amazing. You are so smart, and worked so hard. I’ll be thinking about you today, and can’t wait to see you when you get home. I love you more than anything, my sunshine.   
Love,  
Richie <3

You couldn’t help, but smile at the note. You kept it in your pocket with you throughout both of your exams. It provided you comfort as you took the tests. When you got home, you were such to give Richie a long kiss and tell him how much you love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to comment and let me know what you thought. I'm planning on doing something more lighthearted and cute for the next preference, so stay tuned for that. Thank you for reading. :)


	23. They’re Jealous of Your Celebrity Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from an Outsiders preference book I saw on Quotev, and I thought it was a really cute idea, so I decided to make a Stand By Me version. I hope you all can go along with a fair amount of suspended disbelief with this preference. I hope you all enjoy!

Chris:  
You were showing Chris your favorite movie, Running on Empty. You had been begging Chris to watch it with you forever, and he finally agreed. You had always loved this movie because not only was it an amazing movie, it also starred River Phoenix. He was your favorite actor of all time. You thought he was incredibly talented and also extremely cute. The entire movie, you wouldn’t stop gushing about your crush on River Phoenix. 

Once the movie was over, you turned to Chris and asked him, “So what did you think?”

Chris shrugged, “It was okay.”

“Just okay?” You asked him, “I thought you would love this movie. It seemed like it was right up your alley?”

“Well, I had a little trouble paying attention to the movie since you were drowling over River Phoenix the entire time,” Chris mumbled. 

Chris then moved over to the other end of the couch and started pouting. You couldn’t help but laugh at your boyfriend’s ridiculous behavior. 

“Are you really jealous of River Phoenix?” You asked him through a set of giggles. 

Chris mumbled, “Maybe.”

You moved over to him, and wrapped your legs around his waist so you were straddling him. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and said, “Don’t worry, Christopher. You’re way better looking than River Phoenix.”

You then kissed him. Chris kissed you back passionately, determined to make you completely forget about River Phoenix. 

Gordie:  
You had started watching Star Trek: The Next Generation on TV, and had gotten really into it. You loved the show, and especially loved Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher. In your mind, Wil Wheaton was the cutest actor on the planet. You had showed Gordie a few episodes, but he had never understood the appeal. You couldn;t help but notice how Gordie rolled his eyes everytime you mentioned Wil Wheaton. 

Your best friend had recently found a poster of Wil Wheaton in a magazine, and kindly gave it to you. You happily hung it up over your bed in your room. Gordie saw the poster for the first time when he walked into your room, and you were sitting on your bed. 

“Hey Gordie,” you greeted. 

“Hey y/n,” he responded, “You look beautiful today.”

You smiled at the comment and Gordie walked over to you and kissed you. The kiss heated up pretty quickly and you were soon lying on your bed with Gordie on top of you. You both pulled away for a second to catch your breath. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gordie said in an annoyed voice. 

You raised an eyebrow at him, confused as you asked, “What are you talking about?”

Gordie nodded his head to your wall, and you looked back at your poster of Wil Wheaton.

“I can’t do this. I can’t make out with you while he’s watching me,” Gordie declared. 

It was now your turn to roll your eyes, “Gordie, it’s just a poster.”

“Yeah, a poster of the guy you talk about every single day,” Gordie said. 

You laughed a little before saying, “You know, you get really crabby when your jealous.”

You gave him a quick peck on the lips. Once you pulled away, Gordie yelled, “I am not jealous of the nerd from Star Trek!”

“Mm, you keep telling yourself that Gordie,” You responded. 

Teddy:  
You smiled as the credits for The Goonies rolled. 

“Best movie ever,” You declared. 

You looked over at Teddy, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, with his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed look on his face. 

“You just like it cause of that Mouth kid,” he said. 

You shrugged, “I mean he is played by Corey Feldman, after all.”

Teddy rolled his eyes before saying in a mocking voice, “Uhhh, I’m Corey Feldman. I’m a big celebrity. I’m so hot and attractive and I get all the girls.”

“You know, jealousy is not a good look on you Teddy Bear,” you stated. 

“I am not jealous!” Teddy exclaimed. 

He picked up the remote from off of the couch and clicked the rewind button. He paused it when there was a frame of mouth on the screen. Teddy then got up off of the couch and stood next to the TV.

“See, I’ve got nothing to be jealous of! I’m way hotter than that guy!” Teddy yelled as he pointed frantically at the TV. 

You laughed at your boyfriend’s balant jealousy. You stood up, and walked over to Teddy. 

“You are pretty hot, aren’t you?” You asked before connecting your lips together. 

Ace:  
A week ago, you and Ace had gone to the movies for a date and had seen The Lost Boys. Both of you had enjoyed the movie, and you couldn’t help but notice how it Kiefer Sutherland was as David. You had constantly talked about the sexy actor to the point where Ace threatened to duck tape your mouth shut. 

You walked into the Blue Point Diner, where you and Ace had a date planned. You looked around the restaurant and eventually found your boyfriend in a booth in the back. You notice right away that Ace was wearing a baseball cape. You thought that was very weird as Ace never wore a hat. He would never risk messing up his hair by wearing a hat. 

You walked over to the table and pecked him on the lips. 

“Hey babe,” you greeted before asking him, “What’s with the hat?”

“Nothing, my head’s cold,” he responded. 

You knew that was total bs, so you grabbed the hat by the brim and pulled it off of his head. As soon as you did, you had to stop yourself from laughing. 

“You got a haircut like Kiefer Sutherland’s?” You asked. 

“It’s all Charlie’s fault,” Ace told you. 

You couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him, “How exactly is that Charlie’s fault?”

“I was drunk and I started rambling about how you think Kiefer Sutherland is the hottest thing on the planet, and how I was maybe a little jealous. Charlie offered to help and because I was drunk out of my mind, I let him do this to my head. I didn’t realize how stupid I look until it was too late,” Ace explained to you. 

You couldn’t help but smirk, “Ace, I love you. And although Kiefer Sutherland is a super sexy vampire, he’s no match for Ace Merrill.”

Ace smiled at you before kissing you once more. 

Eyeball:  
School had been snowed out, so you and Eyeball had decided to have a movie marathon day. You were both sitting on the floor as you looking through your collection of VHS tapes trying to pick out a movie to watch, when you found your copy of Class of 1999. You loved that movie, mostly because you thought the lead actor, Bradley Gregg, was incredibly attractive. 

“How about we watch this?” You asked your boyfriend as you held up the VHS to him. 

Richie picked it up and looked at it, “Is this the one with that Bradley guy?”

You nodded. You had once shown Richie a picture of Bradley that you found in a magazine. Richie responded by rolling his eyes and walking away. 

“So do you wanna watch it?” You asked him. 

Richie responded by very bluntly saying, “No.”

He handed the VHS back to you, and you pouted your lip a little bit. 

“Why not?” You asked him. 

Richie shrugged, “It looks dumb.”

Your pout was quickly replaced with a smirk as you asked your boyfriend, “Or is it because your jealous of Bradley Gregg.”

Richie was silent for a moment, but you saw a blush start to rise in his cheeks. He finally answered, “No.”

You rolled your eyes at his obvious lie. You scooted over to Richie in order to wrap your arms around his neck. 

“Don’t worry sugar,” you said to him, “You’ll always be the only man in my life.”

Richie pressed a kiss to your lips. Once you pulled away, he said, “I better be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please be sure to comment or message me any requests for preferences. Thank you so much for reading! :)


	24. You’re on Your Period

Chris:   
You had stayed home from school today because you were sick. At least, that’s what you had your mom tell the school when she called to call you in absent. The truth was that you were on your period and the cramps were extremely painful. You were usually able to make it through the day no matter how bad your cramps were, but today they were just too much for you to even get out of bed. Thankfully, your mom was understanding enough to let you stay home and rest. 

You spent most of the day sleeping and drinking hot tea, hoping that it would help the pain pass. You had taken pain killers when you first woke up, but they hadn’t been much help. You heard a knock on the door from your room. Your mom opened it, but you could hear the conversation from upstairs. 

“Oh hello, Chris,” you heard your mom’s voice say. 

“Hi, Mrs. y/l/n,” Chris greeted, “I heard y/n was sick. I was hoping I could maybe see her.”

“Of course,” your mother said, “She’s in her room. You can go right up.”

A few moments later, you saw Chris enter your room with a small bouquet of flowers. You smiled in spite of the pain you were feeling. Chris really was the sweetest. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” Chris said as he walked over to your bedside, “I heard you’re not feeling great.”

“Yeah, I’m feeling pretty crappy,” you said honestly. 

Chris smiled at you sympathetically, “I’m sorry, that really sucks.”

He then handed you the bouquet and said, “Well, I hope this makes you feel better.”

“They do,” you said, smiling, “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Chris responded before kissing you on the forehead. 

When Chris pulled away, he had a confused look on his face as he said, “You don’t have a fever.”

Crap. You had never really talked to Chris about your period. You thought it would gross Chris out. Plus, you figured that, as a guy, he wouldn’t understand how horrible it truly was. 

“Oh umm, it’s not a fever thing. It’s kind of...a lady issue,” you said awkwardly. 

Chris looked at you confused for a moment, before a look of revelation appeared on his face. 

“Your on your period, aren’t you?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I am,” you responded. 

Almost on cue, your mom walked in and said, “I’m sorry you two, but I think Chris needs to head home now. I want y/n to rest up some more.”

“No problem,” Chris responded. 

He gave you a quick hug, not wanting to kiss you in front of your mom, before saying, “Bye y/n.”

“Bye Chris,” you responded. 

The next day, you felt better enough to return to school. You walked over to you and Chris’s usual spot in the cafeteria where you would meet up before the first bell rang. 

He was already sitting there, so you walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey Chris,” you greeted. 

“Hey there,” he said, “You look like you’re feeling better.”

“I’m feeling a lot better. Thanks again for visiting me yesterday,” you said. 

“Of course,” Chris responded, “Oh wait, I almost forgot.”

He reached into his backpack to grab something. He eventually pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to you. 

“This is for you,” he told you. 

“Thank you,” you said before asking, “What’s this for?”

“I read somewhere that it helps with, umm, lady problems,” he said. 

You smiled before giving Chris another kiss on the cheek. You didn’t know what you did to deserve him. 

Gordie:  
Gordie was at the convenience store buying a package of pads for you. You would’ve gone out and gotten them yourself, but you were in too much pain to get up off of the couch. Thankfully, Gordie was sweet enough to go and get them for you. All he needed to know was what brand you used. He thought it would be a simple trip, that was until he saw Ace and Eyeball walk into the store. The last time he saw those two was about a week after they had found the body, and the two older boys had beat the crap out of Gordie for pulling a gun on them. 

Gordie tried his best to keep his head down and get to the cash register without an encounter with the two. Unfortunately, the universe had the cards stacked against Gordie and Ace grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“Where you heading off to, Lachance?” Ace asked him as he turned Gordie around to face him. 

Gordie didn’t respond and tried to hide the package of pads behind his back. 

Ace smirked a little bit as he asked, “What exactly are you hiding?”

“Nothing that concerns you, Ace,” Gordie responded. 

The older boy made a move to grab the package from Gordie. Gordie fought back as much as possible, but Ace eventually grabbed it. He held it out for him and Eyeball to see. Both of the cobras lost their minds with laughter. Eyeball eventually grabbed the package from Ace. 

“Geez Lachance,” Eyeball said, “I always knew that you were a girl.”

Without saying anything else, Gordie grabbed the package from Eyeball and walked to the counter. The other two boys were two busy laughing to try and stop him. 

Gordie was pretty annoyed about the whole thing until he got home and saw you. He immediately sat down on the couch with you and pulled you into his lap. You spent the rest of the day eating ice cream and watching movies. He would occasionally rub your stomach whenever your cramps would act up. He was so happy that he forgot about his encounter with Ace and Eyeball earlier. 

Teddy:  
You woke up on a Saturday morning with a wet feeling in between your legs. You panicked, knowing exactly what that meant, and grabbed a pair of panties before running into the bathroom. You took care of your situation before heading back into your room and crawling back into bed. You had every intention of laying in bed all day and trying to sleep the bloody monster away. 

Those plans were foiled, however, when you heard a knock on your window. You rolled over to see Teddy at your window. On any other day, you would be thrilled to see him. However, today you wanted nothing more than to be alone and wallow in your misery. Despite this, you still went over and opened the window for your boyfriend to enter your room. 

“Hi, Teddy,” you greeted. 

Teddy smiled at you, “Hey there, sweetheart.”

He gave you a quick kiss. When he pulled away you asked him, “What are you doing here?”

“They guys and I were gonna get together and play a game of baseball,” he explained, “I figured I could use you on my team.”

You sighed before telling him, “Teddy, I’m sorry but I’m really not up for doing anything today.”

You turned away from him to walk back to your bed, but Teddy grabbed you by the waist and started tickling you. 

“Come on, y/n! Don’t be a Debbie downer!” He declared through a fit of cackles.

If this was a normal day, you would have laughed and squealed for Teddy to stop. Not today, though. Today you were angry and full of rage. Not to mention that Teddy tickling you was only making your period worse. 

“Theodore Duchamp I swear to God if you keep tickling me I will eat you alive!” You yelled. 

Teddy’s laughter stopped and he let go of you. You walked back over to your bed and crawled back in, facing away from Teddy. 

“Geez, are you on your period or something?” Teddy asked. 

You flipped around in your bed and glared at him, “That’s literally the worst thing you can say to a girl while she’s on her period.”

Teddy nodded and said, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Teddy then walked over to your bed and crouched down next to it. He started to rub your back. 

“I’m sorry I made you sad while on your on your period,” he said. 

You shrugged, “It’s fine.”

Teddy stayed silent for a moment before saying, “Let me make it up to you.”

Teddy spent the rest of the day waiting on you hand and foot. He cuddled with you; brought you food; made you tea; and massaged your stomach, back, and any part of your body that was in pain. He spoiled you rotten for the rest of the day. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t absolutely love it. 

Ace:  
You just walked out of the bathroom after having just changed your pad. Your period had started today, and you were totally miserable. The time of the month meant cramps, migraines, and mood swings. The worst part was that there was no way out of it. Your period had to come every month. Unless…

You walked downstairs to where your boyfriend was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. You went and laid across his lap. He smiled down at you and put the paper down. 

“Hey dollface,” Ace said, “What’s going on with you?”

“I want a baby,” you said bluntly. 

Ace looked at you with a shocked expression before asking, “What did you just say?”

“I want a baby,” you repeated, “I think I’m ready to be a mom.”

Ace blinked a few times and then asked you, “Since when do you want to be a mom?”

“Since I got my period this morning,” you explained, “I’m sick of getting it every month. The only solution is for you to get me pregnant. So, I want a baby.”

Ace let out a chuckle before saying, “Well, I hate to break it to you dollface, but you’re not getting one of those anytime soon. However, I will go and get you some junk food.”

“That’ll work too,” you told him. 

Ace laughed again before moving you off of his lap in order to get off of the couch. He then left to go get you something to eat. He most definitely wasn’t going to give you a baby, but the least he could do was get you some food. 

Eyeball:  
You had left a few of your pads on the bathroom counter before going to school. You had suffered through the entire day at school with your period. You’re cramps were pretty bad that day and you had to stop yourself from squirming around in your desk out of discomfort. You felt miserable when you got home, but that quickly changed when you walked through the door and saw Richie. He was sitting on the couch staring at a pad that was ripped out of it’s packaging like it was a difficult algebra equation. 

You let out a loud laugh, and Richie looked over at you. 

“How the hell do these even work?” He asked you. 

You said to him, “I’d show you, but I’d really rather not.”

Richie nodded and said, “That’s fair enough.”

You sat down next to him on the couch and winced in pain when you did. 

“You okay?” Your boyfriend asked you. 

You shrugged, “I’m fine. Just period cramps.”

After you said that, Richie picked up a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around you. He then gave you a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I’m gonna make you something to eat,” he said, “You just stay here and rest up, okay?” 

You nodded. Later that night, you and Richie had a nice dinner before going upstairs and cuddling in bed. Richie rubbed your stomach the whole time, trying to help with your cramps. You fell asleep with a big smile on your face, thankful that you had a boyfriend who helped you through anything, including your period.


	25. He Has a Dream About You

Chris:  
You and Chris were playing a game of cards on his living room floor. It was a rainy day outside, so you guys thought it’d be best to stay inside. After Chris had won another game, you started to fake pout. 

“You cheated,” you joked. 

Chris laughed at that before responding, “Someone’s mad that they lost.”

“I only lost because you cheated,” you responded. 

Chris smirked at you before scooting closer to you on the floor. 

“I know how to make it up to you,” he said. 

You smirked back at him, “Oh really, what’s that?”

Chris then pressed his lips against yours as he gently pushed you to lay on the floor. You gladly reciprocated. You two kissed for a few moments before you both heard the door slam shut. You both pulled away to see none other than Mr. Chamber standing there. Chris felt himself freeze and his palms start to sweat. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Chris?” He asked angrily. 

Chris tried to speak, but his throat was completely dry. He just sat there, frozen in fear. Chris’s dad quickly got impatient waiting for his son to respond. He responded by grabbing you by the ponytail and dragging you across the floor. 

The screams of your pain were enough to snap Chris out of his fear and go chasing after his dad. When he finally caught up with his dad, he was punching you in the stomach as you were stuck on the floor. 

Chris jumped on top of his dad’s back, trying to restrain him in someway. Unfortunately, Mr. Chambers was too strong. He flew his son off his back, and Chris was thrown against the wall. His head throbbed in pain as he landed on the floor. He tried to get up, but he was too dizzy.

All he heard was the sound of your voice screaming, “Chris! Help me! Please!”

Chris awoke with a start. He looked around to see that he was in the treehouse. He then looked to see that you were laying down next to him, asleep. He sighed in relief. It had just been a dream. 

He laid down next to you and starting to stroke your hair. Eventually, his hand moved down to your shoulder and he started to gently shake you awake. 

“Y/n…,” he whispered softly. 

You slowly started to wake up. Once you were awake enough you asked Chris, “Is everything alright, Chris?”

“Everything’s fine,” he responded, “I just need to hear your face.”

You smiled at your boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead. That little kiss gave him all the reassurance he needed to know that you were safe. 

Gordie:  
Tonight was the night that you were going to meet Gordie’s family, and he was beyond excited about it. Ever since you guys started dating, he hadn’t been able to stop gushing about you to Denny. His older brother had teased him a little bit for being so lovesick, but he had let Gordie know how happy he was that he had found someone he likes. 

The doorbell rang while he was helping set the table. He immediately ran over to answer it. Once he did, he saw you standing there in a cute pink dress. You both smiled at each other. 

“Hi Gordie,” you greeted as he hugged you. 

He hugged you back, “Hey y/n.”

When you pulled away, Gordie asked you, “You ready to meet my family?” 

You nodded your head, “I’m definitely ready.”

He grabbed your hand and lead you into the kitchen where the rest of his family was. 

“Hey everyone,” Gordie announced to his family, “This is y/n. She’s my girlfriend.”

Denny was the first one to greet you with a hug, “It’s so nice to finally meet you, y/n. I’m Denny.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” you responded as you pulled away, “although, I feel like I already know you from as much as Gordie talked about you. 

Both Lachance boys laughed at that. Denny then said, “I could say the same about you.”

Both Mr. and Mrs. Lachance gave you a hug and greeted you. 

The entire couldn’t have gone more perfect. You charmed Gordie’s parents like it was nobody's business as you were polite and sweet to them. You also kept Denny laughing the whole time with your amazing sense of humor. Gordie felt his heart swell with pride as he watched you interact with his family. 

After dinner, all five of you were sitting in the living room enjoying a cup of coffee. While you were having a conversation with Gordie’s mother, Denny pulled his younger brother out onto the porch to talk to him. 

“So, what do you think of y/n?” Gordie asked him. 

“I love her, Gordie,” Denny told him, “She’s literally perfect for you.”

Gordie’s smile brightened as soon as he heard his brother say that, “I know, I’ve never met anyone as amazing as her.”

“Do you love her, Gordie?” Denny asked him. 

Gordie didn’t even hesitate to ask, “With all my heart.”

Denny smiled at his brother once more, before putting a hand on Gordie’s shoulder and looking at him with a serious expression.

“Gordie, that’s the girl you were meant to marry,” Denny said. 

Gordie looked at his older brother, with a look of surprise on his face, “You really think so?” 

Denny nodded, “I know so.”

Gordie felt himself slowly start to wake up. It took him a few moments to remember the dream, but once he did, he felt a melancholy feeling rise inside of him. It had been a pleasant dream, but it also served as a reminder that his brother was gone; and that you never got a chance to meet him. Despite this, Gordie couldn’t stop thinking about the last part of the dream where Denny had told Gordie that you were the girl he was meant to marry. He couldn’t help but wonder if that really was Denny, sending in a sign from wherever he was. 

That thought stayed with Gordie the entire day. Was Denny trying to tell Gordie that he was suppose to marry you?

Teddy:  
Teddy was on a military plane, flying home from Vietnam. He had been over seas for the past year. After years of trying and failing to enlist, he finally made it into the army. It was a dream come true. Despite the fact that you were beyond worried about him, you supported Teddy as you knew that was always his dream. Although Teddy was beyond proud to serve, he also couldn’t wait to see you. 

The plane eventually landed on base, and Teddy jumped up after darkness to see you. He and the other soldiers exited the plane and were lead to the area where their families were waiting for them. Teddy looked around for a little bit, when he heard a voice behind him that he immediately recognized. 

“Teddy!” You yelled. 

He turned around and saw you. Almost on instinct, he dropped his bags and ran over to you as he yelled, “y/n!”

You also began to run towards him and he scooped you up into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist. You two just stood there holding each other for a long time. 

“I missed you so much,” you whispered to him, your voice cracking with tears of happiness.

Teddy began to tear up as well and he whispered, “I missed you two. I kept your picture in my pocket with me every single day. 

Teddy pulled away far enough to be able to kiss you. You gladly reciprocated and you two shared a long, passionate kiss. It was a kiss that made up for months of not being able to kiss each other, or even hold each other. 

When Teddy pulled away, the scene had shifted. You two were no longer at the military base. Instead, you were both in a giant ballroom, just the two of you. Teddy's outfit had changed from his battle uniform to a formal military uniform. You were wearing a beautiful red, floor length dress. There was slow, romantic music playing and you two started slow dancing. You two looked at each other with loving looks and sappy smiles as you both danced. 

“I love you so much, y/n,” Teddy said. 

“I love you too, Teddy,” you responded, “My brave soldier.”

Teddy gave you a sweet kiss. 

Teddy was smiling when he woke up. He liked that dream a lot. It was very sweet and romantic. When he walked down stairs that morning, his mom raised an eyebrow at him and asked him what he was smiling about. 

Teddy just shrugged and said, “I had a good dream last night.”

Ace:  
Ace came home to see you sitting on the couch, crying. He sat down next to you and grabbed your hand. 

“Hey y/n, what’s wrong?” He asked you. 

You tried to talk, but all that came out were cries and attempts to catch your breath. 

Ace then moved his arm around you and let you rest your head on his chest. 

“Hey, hey calm down,” Ace said, “Just take a deep breath, and tell me what’s wrong.”

You sniffled a little before saying, “If I tell you, you’ll hate me.”

“I could never hate you,” he told you gently. 

You took a few more deep breaths before finally answering him, “I’m pregnant.”

Ace pulled away slightly to look at you in shock, “You are?”

You nodded before you started to cry again. Ace gently cradled your face in his hands and started to wipe your tears away. 

“Hey, don’t cry. Please don’t cry, it’s gonna be okay,” he said. 

You asked him in a shaky voice, “You’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad,” Ace responded, “I know it’s scary, but we’ll do this together.”

You nodded before hugging him. Ace did his best to comfort you, but he was scared out of his mind. He wasn’t ready to be a dad. He didn’t think he was capable of raising a child. That didn’t matter to him right now, though. Right now, he was only worried about you. 

Ace woke up that morning with you laying on his chest. He was relieved that it had only been a dream. 

That morning when you two were having coffee, however, he couldn’t help but ask, “You’re not pregnant, are you?”

You raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m definitely not pregnant? Why exactly are you asking?” 

Ace shook his head, “Nothing, I just had a weird dream last night.”

You giggled slightly before kissing him and saying, “Don’t worry, I would tell you if I was pregnant.”

Eyeball:  
(This is the nightmare Eyeball had in the “You Comfort Him” preference. You don’t have to read that preference to understand this one, but I’d appreciated if you read that preference if you haven’t already.)

Richie was standing in the living room, waiting for you to come home. He was bouncing his legs out of nervousness. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. He knew that he had nothing to be nervous about. He knew that you would say yes. That didn’t stop him from looking around the room to make sure everything was perfect. He made sure the lights were dimmed, and that all the candles were lit. He also kept his hand in his pocket just to make sure the ring box was still there. 

You walked in the door and looked around in awe at all the candles that were lit up around the room. As soon as you made eye contact with Richie, all his nerves melted away. He knew in that moment that everything was going to be fine. 

You walked over to him with a surprised smile on your face. 

“Richie, what’s all this for?” You asked. 

Richie gave you a kiss before holding both of your hands, “I wanted to make this special.”

He lifted your hands up to kiss them. He then took a deep breath before starting to speak, “Y/n, for the longest time, I didn’t think that I was going to find love. I didn’t think there would be anyone out there who would accept me and all my flaws. And then I met you. From the moment I saw you in that kitchen, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen. When I saw you walking out the door that day, I was scared that I had chased you away. But I didn’t. You gave me a chance, and I was so grateful for that chance. And then, on our first date, I told you that story about Chris and I’d Christmas pajamas, and I knew then that you were someone I could trust. Everyday since then, I’ve just fallen more and more in love with you. You are so patient, kind, caring, funny, and beautiful. I love you with all my heart, and I want to be able to prove to you everyday how much I love you. I never thought I would do this, but I know that you’re the one I’m meant to be with.”

Once he said that, he got down on one knee, still holding one of your hands. You looked at him with a teary smile. They were happy tears of course. Richie then pulled the ring box out of his pocket, and opened it. You couldn’t bother to look at the ring though; you were too busy looking at Richie. 

“Y/n y/l/n, will you marry me?” Richie asked. 

You nodded and said, “Of course I will. I love you so much, Richie.”

Richie slipped the ring on you before standing up and giving you a long kiss. The kiss was broken up, however, when there was a long banging against the front door. Richie went to go open it, and was horrified to see his dad standing out there. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Richie asked angrily. 

“I could ask you the same thing!” Mr. Chambers yelled, “You haven’t been home in a year!”

“Yeah, and I’m never coming back, so you can stop holding your breath!” Richie yelled back. 

That comment seemed to set Mr. Chambers off. He charged at his son. Richie attempted to hold his father back, and the two started to exchange punches. Eventually, Mr. Chambers threw his son against the wall. Richie landed on the ground with a thud. He made a move to get up, but froze when he heard a gunshot. 

He saw you laying on the ground, not moving. Mr. Chambers was standing above you with a gun in his hand. At that moment, Richie wasn’t even thinking of his dad. He immediately ran over to you and picked you up in his arms. He started to shake you. 

“Y/n, y/n, stay with me! Okay? Just stay with me! I need you to wake up! Wake up, please! Wake up!” He started to cry. 

He kept shaking you, but it was no use. There was a gunshot wound right in the middle of your chest. You were gone. It wasn’t long before Richie broke into hysterics. 

He sobbed as he said to you, “Y/n, please! We’re suppose to spend the rest of our lives together, please wake up!” 

Richie jumped up in bed. He was shaking and sweating like crazy. He looked over to his side and saw that you will still alive. You were safe and asleep next to him. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his shaky breath. He then leaned down and kissed you on the cheek gently. He then laid down next to you and started to gently stork your arm, careful not to wake you up. He laid there for a few moments, watching you intently. He wanted to make sure you were safe. Eventually, he needed to clear his head and went outside to get a smoke.


	26. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I usually have about 4 to 5 snow days every school year, but this school year I haven't had one single snow day. I'm pretty salty about it, so I decided to write these preferences about it. I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'm reading the book The Green Mile right now, and I'm really enjoying it. I put a reference to the The Green Mile somewhere in this chapter, so I decided to have a a little contest. Whoever can find the reference and comment what it is will win a personalized Stand By Me imagine. Be sure to keep an eye out for the Green Mile reference. Now without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

Chris:  
You woke up this morning to the best news a student could possibly hear: School had been snowed out. You had been waiting all school year for a snow day, and you finally got one. As soon as you got the news, the first thing you did was call Chris. He was just as excited as you were that there was no school. You guys started to plan your snow day together. You had a giant hill in your backyard, and you both were going to spend the day sledding. 

You got changed into your snow gear while you were waiting for Chris. After about half an hour, you heard your doorbell ring. You quickly ran over to open it. When you did, you saw Chris standing there decked out in snow boots, a big jacket, and a knit hat. You smiled and hugged him. 

“Hello Christopher,” you greeted. 

Chris responded by lifting you up slightly and saying, “Hey there, beautiful.”

He pulled away slightly, so he could kiss you. He gave you a long kiss before pulling away and saying, “Don’t you look cute in your snow gear.”

You couldn’t help but giggle and blush at his comment, “Thanks Chris.”

Chris responded by kissing you once more. Once you both pulled away, you asked your boyfriend, “You ready to go?”

Chris nodded, “I’m ready.”

You guys went to your garage, and grabbed your sled. Afterwords, you guys made your way up your steep hill. You guys got the sled set up before sitting down on it. You sat in the front and Chris sat behind you, and wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“You ready?” He asked you. 

You nodded and said, “I’m ready.”

Chris started to push the sled with his foot. Eventually, he moved his foot from off of the ground, and put it on the sled. You guys went speeding down the hill; both of you yelling and laughing in excitement. You guys quickly started to reach the bottom of your hill when you hit a large patch of snow. You both went flying off of the sled. You landed on your back, and Chris landed on top off you. 

You started to laugh a little as you said, “Well, hey there.”

“Hey there,” Chris responded with laughter in your voice. 

Chris then leaned down and kissed you. You gladly kissed back. The two of you spent hours sledding before you got too cold and decided to go inside. Once you guys were inside, you both got a hot bath in order to warm up. After the bath, you gave Chris some of your dad’s clothes to change into. 

The rest of the day was spent cuddled up on the couch, watching movies. You two would exchange kisses every now and then. You found yourself, snuggled up in your boyfriend's side, wishing for more snow days. 

Gordie:  
You woke up to the feeling Gordie stroking your back. His parents were once again out of town, so you had stayed over at Gordie’s house. You were planning on walking to school together that morning. 

You opened your eyes, and smiled at Gordie. Gordie smiled back. 

“Good morning, my love,” you said happily. 

“Good morning, y/n,” he responded. 

He gave you a kiss. When he pulled away, you looked out the window to see something amazing. 

“Gordie, it’s snowing outside!” You said excitedly. 

Gordie perked up at that, “Wait, really?!?” 

You both jumped out of bed and went over to the window. You looked out to see the neighborhood completely covered with a blanket of snow as well as heavy snow still falling. 

“Damn, it’s snowing pretty hard out there,” Gordie said. 

“Yeah,” You responded, “it might just be enough to get school canceled.”

Gordie smiled at you when you said that, “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Not even an hour later, the school called Gordie’s house to inform him that school was cancelled. You guys jumped with joy when you found out. 

“Looks like we have the entire day to ourselves,” Gordie said. 

You smiled up at him as you wrapped your arms around him, “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too,” Gordie responded before kissing you. 

Both of you had decided to stay inside all day in order to keep the cold away. Therefore, you guys had spent the entire day reading comic books and writing stories. You guys had actually started writing a full length book. It was about a death row inmate during the Great Depression. 

At one point, you had moved off of the couch and into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. While the kettle was boiling, you spotted a bag of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. You soon returned to the family room with two mugs of hot chocolate and the bag of chocolate chip cookies. 

You handed one of the mugs to your boyfriend, “Here you go, my love.”

“Thank you, honey,” Gordie responded as he gratefully took the mug. He then grabbed a blanket and spread it across both of your legs. 

He kissed you on the forehead, “This is officially the best snow day ever.”

“Agreed,” you responded before kissing him on the lips. 

Teddy:  
You had woken about in a panicked state. You had overslept and were now probably going to be late to school. You were rushing to get dressed when there was a knock on your bedroom door. You opened it to reveal your mom standing there. She looked at you with a confused expression. You were only halfway dressed, so you had your blouse on, but were still in your pajama pants. 

“Sweetie, what are you doing?” She asked you. 

“I overslept!” You told her, “I need to rush to get ready for school!”

You’re mom laughed a little before asking, “Y/n, did by any chance look out the window?”

You went over to your bedroom window and were amazed by the sight you saw. The entire town of Castle Rock was covered in at least two feet of snow, and it was still snowing. 

“Does this mean that school’s cancelled?” You asked your mom excitedly. 

“I just got the call from the school,” she responded, “School is officially closed.”

“Yes!” You exclaimed as you did a little victory dance. 

You quickly got changed back into your pajamas before grabbing the book you were reading and curling up in bed. You sat there reading for about an hour when your mom came up to inform you that she had baked blueberry muffins. You ran downstairs to enjoy some of them to breakfast. You were sitting at the kitchen table when your heard the doorbell ring. 

“I’ll get it, mom,” you said. 

You were trying to figure out who on earth it could be as you walked over to the door. The roads were completely covered in ice and snow, and it was too cold for anyone to walk to your house. You opened your door to see your boyfriend and next door neighbor, Teddy, standing there in his snow gear. 

“Teddy, what are you doing here?” You asked him. 

“There’s no school today,” he told you, “I came to spend the day with my girlfriend.”

You smiled as you gave him a hug, “Teddy, you’re so sweet.”

Teddy took this opportunity to pick you up, and throw you over his shoulder. He ran into your front yard, before eventually dropping down into the snow and taking you with him. You had landed on top of Teddy, and he pulled you down by the waist to kiss you. You two laid there in the snow, kissing for a few moments before you pulled away. 

“Let me go put my snow boots and jacket on, and I’ll be right out,” You said to him. 

Teddy fake pouted for a little bit before saying, “Fine.”

He let go of your waist, and allowed you to get up and walk to the front door. When you walked in the front door, you informed your mom that you were going upside with Teddy. You quickly got changed into your snow gear before exiting your front door again. As soon as you walked out your front door, ou were hit in the face with a snowball. Yo wiped the snow away from your face, and opened your eyes to see Teddy laughing his butt off. 

You started to make a snowball with the snow that had landed on your from porch as you said, “You’re a dead man, Duchamp.”

As soon as you said that, Teddy took off running. It took you awhile to catch up with him, but as soon as you were close enough, you nailed him in the back with it. He collapsed on the ground and began to cry out in fake pain. 

“Why? How could you do this to me? I thought I could trust you!” Teddy cried. 

You smiled and leaned down next to him. That proved to be a huge mistake as Teddy pegged you with another snowball. 

“That’s it! It’s game on!” You declared. 

The snowball fight lasted for about two hours before your mom called you both inside. She had you both take separate showers in order to get warmed up. Once you were both out of the shower and changed not sweatpants and sweatshirt, your mom informed you that she was going outside to shovel the driveway. That left just you and Teddy. It didn’t take long for you two to start making out. You were laid down flat on your bed as Teddy was on top of you. After kissing passionately for a long time, you both snuggled up under your blankets and wrapped your arms around each other. 

“Today was really fun,” you said as your head was laid on Teddy’s chest. 

Teddy hummed in agreement, “Yeah it was.”

You felt Teddy staring at you, so you moved your head to you at him. He had a smile on his face. 

“What?” You asked him gently. 

Teddy shrugged, “You’re so freaking cute.”

He gave you a sweet kiss. It wasn’t long before you both fell asleep. You were woken up hours later by your mom telling you that dinner was ready.

Ace:  
There had been a huge snow storm the night before, and now your driveway was completely covered in snow. Additionally, Ace’s car was completely buried. This left you and Ace know choice, but to shovel the driveway. It wasn’t a fun job, but it had to be done. You and Ace got suited up before braving the cold outside. Shoveling the driveway proved to be a much more difficult task than you two had first anticipated. Not only was the snow wet and heavy, but the ground was also incredibly icy. You were extremely cautious the entire time as you had no desire to slip and fall. 

You were about halfway through shoveling the driveway when you heard a thud. That thud was followed by the voice of your boyfriend mumbling, “Son of a bitch.”

You turned around to see Ace sitting on the top of the icy driveway. You qucikly came to the conclusion that he had slipped and fallen on his ass. In any other situation, you would have laughed at the fact badass Ace Merrill had fallen on his ass. In this case, however, you were worried that Ace had hurt himself. You immediately ran over and crouched down next to him. 

“You okay, babe?” You asked him, worry evident in your voice. 

Ace nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Ace moved to get up, but he winced when he did and he went to grip his knee. A string of curses escaped his mouth. 

“Did you land on your knee?” You then asked him, your theory about him landing on his ass being thrown out the window. 

Ace nodded as he continued to grip his knee. He seemed to be in too much pain to talk. 

“Come on,” you said, “Let’s get you inside.”

You helped Ace up so he wouldn’t have to put pressure on his knee. You wrapped his arm around you, and allowed him to lean against you as you led him inside. Once you were inside, you lead him to the couch to sit down. Once he did, he started to strip his coat off while you took his snow boots off. You then started to roll up his pant leg to examine his knee. When you finally saw his knee, so saw that it was red and incredibly swollen. 

“I’ll be right back,” you told him. 

You ran into the kitchen and over to the medicine cabinet. You grabbed the wrap from when you had sprained your ankle once. Once you grabbed that, you walked back into the family room. 

You started to wrap Ace’s knee as you said, “We’ll go to the doctor tomorrow once the roads clear at a little bit. Until then, this’ll probably work.”

Once you finished wrapping up his knee, you sat down on the couch next to him. He immediately wrapped his arm around you. 

“Thanks dollface,” he said before kissing your temple. 

You responded by simply saying, “No problem.”

You spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Eyeball:  
You woke up to the horrid sound of your alarm clock. You groaned knowing that mean you had to get up and go to school. You moved to get up, but Eyeball’s arm prevented you from moving. 

“Don’t leave,” he said in a groggy voice. 

You couldn’t help but giggle, “I need to go to school.”

“But I don’t want you to go,” your boyfriend responded. 

“Trust me, I don’t want to go either,” you said, “But I have no choice.”

Richie responded to this by wrapped his other arm around you and pulling you closer to his chest. 

“Five more minutes,” he begged. 

You shook your head as you attempted to sit up, “I'm sorry, but I need to go.”

Richie decided he didn’t like that answer, and started to kiss you. He was hoping that the kiss would entice you to stay. It almost worked, but your common sense took over and you pulled away. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” you said. 

Richie finally pulled his arms away from you and started to fake pout. You laughed at his antics. 

You gave him one more quick kiss before saying, “I’ll see you later.”

You had just finished brushing your teeth when the phone rang. You quickly ran downstairs to answer it.

“Hello?” He said to whoever was on the other end of the phone. 

“Hello, is this y/n y/l/n’s home?” A woman’s voice asked. You recognized the voice as belonged to Mrs. Burns, who worked at the front desk at your school. 

You were slightly confused as to why she was calling you. Nonetheless, you politely answered, “Yes, this is y/n speaking.”

“Hello y/n,” Mrs. Burns said kindly, “I wanted to call you and inform you that Castle Rock High School will be closed this morning due to the snow.”

You looked outside your kitchen window for the first time, and noticed that it was snowing quite heavily. You perked up when you saw that, knowing that it meant you could stay home with Richie. 

“Okay, thank you so much for calling to tell me,” you said to Mrs. Burns. 

“No problem,” she responded, “Enjoy your day off.”

“Thank you, you as well,” you said. 

You and Mrs. Burns exchanged goodbyes before you hung up the phone. You immediately ran back up to your bedroom to see that your boyfriend had fallen back asleep. You crawled back into bed and cuddled into his side. 

You saw him slowly start to stir. Once he opened his eyes, he looked over and had a confused expression on his face, “I thought you were going to school.”

“Good news,” you informed him, “School was cancelled cause of the snow.”

Richie shifted over to look out the window and see the snow. 

“Well look at that,” he said before turning back to you with a smile on his face, “Looks like we have the entire day to ourselves.”

“Yes we do,” you responded, “What do you wanna do?”

Richie thought about it for a moment, before answering, “I wanna lay in bed all day.”

You laughed at that, “I like that idea.”

Therefore, you guys spent the entire day cuddled up in bed. You guys would exchange long, passionate kisses. Occasionally, RIchie would start tickling you and you would kiss him in order to get him to stop. The only time you guys got up was to get one thing to eat. Eventually, you guys fell back asleep in each other’s arms. You were smiling as you fell asleep. You had always loved snow days, but after today with Richie you loved them a million times more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys all enjoyed! Be sure to comment and let me know what you though. Also, don't forget to look out for The Green Mile reference to win a personalized Stand By Me imagine. Once the contest is over, I will re open requests for imagines so don't worry if you don't win. In the meantime, requests for preferences are still open so don't forget to request preference ideas. Thanks for reading! :)


	27. You Tease Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first kind of "dirty" preference (for lack of better word), so I'm sorry if this is horrible. Nonetheless, I hope that you guys enjoy. Please comment and let me know what you think and if you would want to see more preferences like this. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris:  
You and Chris were working on your math homework in your bedroom. Your noticed how tense Chris was as he was doing it. He was hunched over his notebook with a pained look on his face. You wanted him to relax a little bit, so you moved from your spot on the bed and walked over to him. You started to rub his shoulders. You felt Chris relax, so you continued what you were doing. Chris started to lean back in his chair. You moved your hands a little to rub his shoulder blades, and he let out a slight moan. 

"That feels good," Chris mumbled slightly. 

You laughed a little, "You like that Chris?"

Chris just nodded in response. You rubbed his shoulders and back for a few more minutes as Chris occasionally sighed in pleasure Eventually, you stopped messaging him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I think that's enough for one day," you told him. 

You started to walk back to your bed when you felt Chris grab your hand. 

"No, don't stop! Keep going!" Chris whined. 

You laughed a little, "Finish your math homework, and then we'll see."

Chris groaned in annoyance as you sat back down on the bed to finish up your Spanish homework. Not even half an hour later, a notebook was thrown in front of you. 

"There, my math is done," Chris said as he laid down on his stomach, "Now may we continue?"

You laughed a little before asking him, "Is the rest of your homework done?"

"Yes, it is! Now rub my back!" Chris whined. 

"What's the magic word?" You asked him with a smirk. 

Chris glared at you before he fake pouted and said, "Please."

You finally gave into his requests and started to rub his back again. You had to admit, it was kind of fun to tease Chris. And Chris, he was just happy that you had your hands on him again. 

Gordie:  
The guys and you were playing a game of baseball in an empty sandlot near the school after classes had ended. It was one of the first nice days of the spring, so you and the boys decided to take advantage of it. You, Gordie, and Vern were playing the outfield while Chris and Teddy were up to bat. 

You were getting ready to pitch to Chris when Gordie tossed the ball to you. You went to catch it, but it ended up landing at your feet. You bent down to catch it, and when you snapped back up, you saw Gordie staring at you with an amazed look on his face. 

"Whatcha staring at Gordie?" You asked teasingly. 

Gordie shook his head a little like he was snapping himself out of trance. He then mumbled, "Nothing."

You didn't question him any more on it as to not embarrass him. Besides, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together: Gordie was staring at your butt. You couldn't help, but laugh at the thought of sweet Gordie staring at your butt. 

After nine innings of baseball were played, Chris and Teddy came out victorious. It came as no surprise to anyone as Teddy and Chris were definitely the most athletic of the bunch. You and Gordie began your walk home together. Along the way, you guys held hands as you discussed your school days with each other. Eventually, you made it to your front porch and Gordie gave you a hug. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey," Gordie said. 

You hugged him back and then responded, "See you tomorrow, Gordie."

He pulled away, and gave you a kiss that you happily reciprocated. After you broke apart, you grabbed your house keys out of your backpack. You then turned to your front door, but intentionally dropped your keys. You played it off like it was an accident though. 

"Oh crap," you said as your keys "fell" from your hand. 

You then leaned over slowly in order to grab your keys. You made sure that your butt rubbed lightly against Gordie's leg. Once you grabbed your keys, you turned around to see a look of complete bewilderment on his face. 

You quickly gave him a quick kiss before saying, "Bye Gordie!"

You then unlocked your door and walked inside your house. Gordie just stood on your porch for a while, his mind spinning with all different emotions. He had never seen you do anything like that before, and had no idea what to make of it. 

Teddy:  
You and Teddy went to the movies on Friday night. The movie West Side Story had just come out, and, after much convincing, Teddy had agreed to go with you to see it. He kept his arm around you for the entire movie, and would squeeze your shoulder and smile at you whenever a romantic song started. 

At one point, you put your hand on Teddy' thigh and started rubbing your thumb against it. You hadn't really realized that you were doing it until you heard a soft moan escape his lips. You looked over at him and saw that his glasses were froggy. 

You smirked a little bit at the reaction Teddy was having to your action. You didn't say anything and instead simply continued to stroke his leg. At some point, Teddy decided he couldn't take it anymore and slammed his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. You quickly pulled away. 

"Teddy, I want to watch the movie," you said simply before turning back to the screen. 

You knew that it was kind of mean to tease Teddy like that, but it was funny to see him like that. At one point in the movie, you glanced over at your boyfriend to see his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face. You rolled your eyes and chuckled a little. He was such a child sometimes. 

Ace:  
You and Ace were going out with the gang for the night, and you were in your room getting changed. You had just put your top on, when out of the corner of your eye you spotted Ace's leather jacket. He had just bought it two weeks ago, and he wore it almost every day. You smirked a little to yourself; it always drove Ace crazy when you wore his clothes. 

Ace was waiting for you downstairs when he saw you walk downstairs. His eyes immediately went wide when he saw you in his jacket. 

You smirked when you saw his reaction, "You like what you see, Ace?"

Ace walked over to you and place his hands on your hips. He smirked a little as well, "How about we ditch the gang and just stay home tonight?"

"That wouldn't be very nice of us, now would it?" You said while batting your eyelashes a little bit. 

You grabbed Ace's hand and led him out of the house. Ace groaned out of disappointment. He didn't take his eyes of you the entire night. He was just waiting for you guys to go home where it would be just the two of you. 

Eyeball:  
Chris had come over one morning to have breakfast with you and Richie. Afterwards, the boys had plans to head out of town for the day and go to the baseball game like they used to before their dad turned to drinking. Chris was waiting downstairs while Richie was upstairs getting ready. He had just finished getting dressed and putting his shoes on when he heard your voice from the bathroom. 

"Hey Richie, can you come help me with something?" You asked him. 

He quickly responded, "Yeah, be right there."

He made his way to the bathroom and saw you standing there as he closed the door behind him. As soon as you did that, you pressed him against the door and started to kiss him deeply. Richie was shocked; he had never seen you take control like this before. He certainly wasn't complaining though. In fact, he was very much enjoying himself. 

He pulled you closer to him, and you started to run your hand down his chest. His knees buckled slightly as you did. You kissed him for a little bit longer as you rubbed his chest before you pulled away with a smirk on your face. Richie looked at you confused. 

"What was that about?" He asked you. 

"Nothing," you responded before telling him, "Now go have fun with your brother."

Richie stuttered out a little bit, "But...but..."

You opened the bathroom door and pushed him out of it as you said, "Love you! See you when you get home!"

Richie had trouble focusing as he drove. He was too busy thinking about you. The way you kissed him; the way you took control; the way you made him feel; the way you drove him crazy. 

He was snapped out of his when Chris yelled, "Rich, You're on the wrong side of the road!"


	28. Your Song (Time Period and Modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last preference of the night I promise. I've had this idea for a while, and finally decided to sit down and write it. I also thought it would be cute for each boy to have a song from the time period Stand By Me takes place in as well as a modern song, so that's what I do. Be sure to comment if you recognize/enjoy any of these songs I hope you guys enjoy!  
> (Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs. All credit goes to the original artists.)

Chris:  
Time Period: Stand By Me by Ben E. King  
You and Chris had each other’s backs no matter what. Throughout your journey through life, you guys were always right by each other’s side. You guys supported each other throughout every trial and tribulation life threw at the two of you. It didn’t matter what it was; as long as you had each other, you would get through it. As long as you two stood by each other, neither of you would be afraid of anything. 

Modern: God Bless the Broken Road by Rachel Flatts  
Chris had been through a lot in life. He had to deal with things that no one, especially someone as young as him, should have to do this. Growing up, Chris didn’t have a lot of faith in God. In fact, he cursed God out a time of two for allowing him to suffer the way he did. Chris didn’t understand why God allowed him to experience the pain he did; that was until he met you. As soon as he met you, his world changed forever in the best way possible. You were the best thing that had ever happened to you. Chris realized that there was a plan for his life. All the scars he had, all the trauma he faced, it all led him to you. The broken road of his life had led him straight to you. 

Gordie: 

Time Period: My Girl by The Temptations  
Gordie felt like the luckiest guy in the world because he was your boyfriend. You were his sunshine who brightened up all his cloudy days. You offered him all the love and support he would ever need from anyone. He didn’t need any money of riches when he had you. You made him feel the happiest he ever had felt. So yeah, Gordie was the luckiest guy in the world, all because you were his girl. 

Modern: From the Ground Up by Dan and Shay  
You and Gordie were soulmates. There was no question about that. You were more than just high school sweethearts; you were truly meant to spend the rest of your lives together. Gordie always imagined the two of you kissing each other goodnight; saig i love you; saying i do; building a nursery; and even growing old in a cute little house together. You two planned to get married one day. You both knew that life wouldn’t be easy as clouds would inevitably roll in on occasion, but that didn’t scare you. You would hold each other’s hands through the worse and the better. The two of you were building your love, and your lives, from the ground up. 

Teddy:

Time Period: Everyday by Buddy Holly  
This was your song as this was the song the two of you had your first kiss to. There was more significance to the son than that, though. Teddy’s mom had always told him that he would find true love on day. That gave Teddy hope that love would eventually come his way, and that it was getting closer and closer everyday. When you moved to Castle Rock, Teddy knew that he had found his true love. He was actually too scared to ask you out at first, but his friends encouraged him to do so. Everyday after the day he asked you out was a fairytale, and your love got stronger everyday. 

Modern: Smile by Uncle Kracker  
There was no denying the fact that Teddy was an angry kid. It was understandable based on the incident with his dad. That all changed when he met you though. Once he met you, Teddy finally understood what happiness was. You were like a flower that poked through the cracks of the sidewalk. You made Teddy happy, and he did the same for you. You guys would dance like idiots and argh so hard you would forget how to breathe. You made each other smile, and that was the most important thing to both of you. 

Ace:

Time Period: I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You by Elvis Presley  
Ace didn’t believe in love. He thought it was for fools. Ace grew up in an environment that taught him that emotions were a sign of weakness, and he carried that belief throughout most of his life. That was all over for him once he met you. He didn’t want to fall in love with you; he really didn’t. He just couldn’t help it as you were perfect for him in every way possible. You didn’t just take his hand; you took his whole heart. 

Modern: Craving You by Thomas Rhett ft. Maren Morris  
You and Ace had a very physical relationship. Neither of you were known to sit down and talk about your feelings. Instead, your feelings were conveyed through touch. While this type of relationship wouldn’t work for most people, it was perfect for you and Ace. Because the two of you were so physical with each other, you could never get enough of each other. You loved the electric feeling you got whenever you kissed Ace; it was almost like a drug. You two were always craving each other. 

Eyeball: 

Time Period: My Eyes Adored You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons  
It took Richie a long time to ask you out, despite knew he knew that he felt something for you from the moment he laid his eyes on you. Part of it was the fact that he believed he had royalty screwed up his first impression when you two first met. The other part was the fact that he didn’t feel like he was good enough for you. So, he simply admired you from afar. Of course, you two you always have friendly conversations while waiting for Chris’s tutoring session to begin, but Richie had never made a move until the day he asked you out. In the meantime, he didn’t lay a hand on you, while his eyes adored you. 

Modern: Put a Little Love On Me by Niall Horan  
Before you started dating, Richie wondered about you often: how you spent your weekends; places you traveled to; if you ever got lonely. Richie would lay awake at night wondering these things about you. Even when you first started dating, Richie didn’t realize how much love for you he was hiding. It wasn’t until he recognized the fact that he would dream about you, that he realized he was in love with you. You were the only girl he ever needed. This was because you gave him a type of love that he had never experienced before. You made him feel safe, secure, and worthy of happiness. When the shadows of his past kept in, he just needed you to put a little love on him, and they would disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell from majority of the song's in this preference, I love country music 😂. If you also like country music please let me know because we country music lovers of the world need to unit. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed this preference. Be sure to comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! :)


	29. You Get Hurt

Chris:  
You and the gang were out playing a game of football one afternoon. You and Chris were on a team, while Gordie, Vern, and Teddy were on the other. At one point, you had caught the football from Chris and took off to the end zone. Gordie came chasing after you, and eventually tackled you. You landed on your right wrist and heard a heart-stopping snap. That moment was when you felt pain shoot through your arm. Gordie stood up and started to panic when he saw you still laying there holding your wrist. 

“You okay, y/n?” Gordie asked. 

You shook your head no, “My wrist is hurt.”

“Chris!” Gordie yelled before crouching down next to you in order to help you sit up. 

Chris turned around to see what happened. As soon as he saw you on the ground, he ran over you to you and sat down on the ground next to you. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

You told him, “I landed on my wrist.”

“I tackled her to try and get the ball and she fell,” Gordie added on, “I’m so so sorry, y/n.”

“Don’t be sorry, Gordie. It’s not your fault,” you said. 

Chris gently held your wrist and said, “Let’s take a look.”

He immediately saw that your wrist was swollen and red. This caused his alarm to go up. 

“It could be broken,” Chris said, “We should probably get you to the hospital.”

You nodded as Chris helped you stand up. Gordie kindly offered to go with you guys, and you thankfully accepted his offer. After a few X-rays at the hospital, the doctors determined that your wrist was in fact broken, and put a cast on you. They told you to avoid using your arm as much as possible. 

The next morning, while you were getting ready for school, there was a knock on your door. You opened the door to see Chris standing there. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he greeted. 

“Hi Chris,” you said before asking, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I figured that since you can’t use your arm, you could use some help carrying your backpack,” he explained. 

You smiled and gave him a kiss, “Thank you, Chris. That’s very sweet.”

“Of course,” Chris said. 

You handed your backpack to him, and you two began to walk to school. Chris held your free hand in his and stroked your hand with his thumb. When you got to school, Chris carried all your books to your class for you. Everytime he came to carry your books, he would gently kiss your cast. You would never know what you did to get such a sweet boyfriend. 

Gordie:  
You and Gordie were in his room writing. YOu guys sat in there for hours before you glanced up at the clock and saw that it was time for you to go home. You gave Gordie a kiss goodbye before heading downstairs. You grabbed your coat from the coatrack and turned around only to be hit in the face with the front door. Mr. Lachance closed the door and simply looked at you before continuing to walk to the back of the house. 

Gordie came running down the stairs and saw that you were holding our nose, which was bleeding. 

“Oh my God, what happened?” He asked, concern evident in his voice. 

You told him, “I ran into the door.”

You didn’t have the heart to tell him that his dad had hit you with the door. Even though it was an accident, you knew that it would only upset him. You were planning on telling him at some point, but it could wait until later. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Gordie said as he led you into the kitchen. 

He gave you some tissues to help with the bleeding. You held one up to your nose and pinched the top of your nose in order to stop the bleeding. 

“Do you think your nose is broken?” He asked you. 

“I don’t know,” you told him, “It definitely hurts, but I don’t think it hurts enough to be broken.”

Gordie nodded before saying, “We should probably still go to the doctor just in case.”

After the bleeding had stopped, Gordie and you went to the hospital to get your nose checked out. The doctor did a quick examination and came to the conclusion that your nose wasn’t broken and just bruised. He gave you some medicine to help with the pain before clearing you to go home. However, you couldn’t help but notice that your nose was swollen and slightly purple. The doctor reassured you that both the swelling and the color would go away in a few days, but you still felt embarrassed about it. 

Gordie walked you home afterwards, and you both made small talk along the way. When you got close to your house, Gordie asked you, “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am,” you responded but added on, “I could do without the shiner, though.”

You pointed to your nose when you said that. This caused Gordie to stop walking, turn around to you, and kiss you gently on the nose. 

“Don’t worry about that, you’re still the most beautiful girl in the world,” he said. 

You couldn’t help but smile. Gordie really was the sweetest boyfriend in the world. You leaned closer to Gordie and kissed him on the lips. 

Teddy:  
It was the 4th of July, and the town was having a big firework show. Teddy insisted that you two climb a tree in order to get the best view. You agreed and soon the two of you were climbing the tallest tree is Castle Rock. Teddy was a few feet higher than you, so you tried your best to catch up. Unfortunately, you stepped on a beach that snapped under your foot and you fell and landed on your right ankle. 

“You okay down there, y/n?” You heard him call. 

You were in too much pain to respond. Instead, you sat there putting pressure on your ankle, trying to ease the pain. You heard ruffling in the trees and looked up to see Teddy climbing down. He ran over to you and crouched down next to you. 

“Did you fall?” He asked. 

You nodded your head as tears slowly fell from your face. Teddy wiped them away before scooping you up, and carrying you bridal style. 

“Let’s get you home,” he said. 

He carried you back to his house and gently placed you on the couch. He then ran into the kitchen to grab an ice pack. That’s when his mother walked into the kitchen. 

She asked her son, “Teddy, is everything alright?”

Teddy shook his head before telling his mom, “y/n fell and hurt her ankle. I’m scared it might be broken.”

Mrs. Duchamp nodded before grabbing a first aid kit. She was a nurse and was ready to take a look at your ankle. She followed her son into the living room where you were sitting. 

“Hey there, y/n,” she greeted warmly. 

You responded by smiling and saying, “Hi, Mrs. Duchamp.”

You and Mrs. Duchamp had a great relationship. She thought you were a wonderful girl, and you saw Mrs. Duchamp as a second mother. 

“I want to take a look at your ankle,” she told you, “is that okay?”

“Of course,” you told her. 

She examined your ankle for a little bit before wrapping your ankle in some gauze. As she did, she informed you, “I don’t think it’s broken, thankfully. I’m pretty sure it’s just sprained. I’ll take you to the hospital tomorrow to get it looked at again, but this should do for now.”

You nodded a little, “Thank you so much, Mrs. Duchamp.”

“Of course, sweetie,” she responded. 

While you and Mrs. Duchamp were talking, Teddy grabbed a pillow and placed it on the coffee table so you would have a place to rest your foot. When you placed your foot on top of the pillow, Teddy put the ice pack on top of your ankle. He then sat down next to you and gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead. Mrs. Duchamp couldn’t help but smile. She was proud of how well her son was taking care of you. 

“I’ll leave you to be,” she said before walking out of the living room. 

Teddy wrapped his arm around you and gave you another kiss, this time on the temple. 

“I’m sorry about today,” Teddy said. 

“It’s fine, Teddy,” you said, “It’s not your fault.”

Later that night, the two of you watched the fireworks from Teddy’s front porch. He had carried you out so you were able to sit with him. You couldn’t help, but smile. Being with Teddy made you the happiest girl in the world. At one point during the fireworks, you leaned over and kissed Teddy on the cheek. 

“I love you, Teddy Duchamp,” you said sweetly. 

Teddy smiled back at you, “I love you too, y/n y/l/n.”

You two then shared a kiss under the fireworks. It was truly magical. 

Ace:  
Ace had just purchased a motorcycle and was itching to take it out for a ride. You wanted to tag along, and Ace was more than happy to bring you with him. You guys soon took off on bike with you on the back and your arms wrapped around Ace’s torso; neither of you wearing helmets. 

You guys started to speed through the back roads of Castle Rock. That was until a deer ran across the road. Ace quickly swerved to dogged the deer, but he unfortunately hit a pothole and you went flying off of the bike. Ace immediately stopped and ran over to where you were laying on the ground. You were unconscious and there was a huge cut across your forehead. Ace started to panic as he picked you up and gently put you back on the bike to take you to the hospital. 

The doctors had set you up in a room as they waited for you to wake up. You had 15 stitches in your head and a cast on your now broken leg. The doctors told Ace that you most likely had a mild concussion, but that you would wake up at some point that day. Ace sat at your bedside and held your hand. He started to tear up from the guilt he was feeling. 

After a few hours, he felt you start to stir. He looked up to see that you woke up and winced slightly in pain. 

The first thing you did when you woke up was squeeze Ace’s hand and asked him, “What happened?”

“We got into an accident with the bike,” Ace informed you, “You got hurt pretty bad.”

You nodded a little before reaching up and touching your stitches. 

“You add to get some stitches, but the doctor said that you shouldn’t be touching them,” your boyfriend said. 

You pulled your hand away from your forehead, “Right, my bad.”

Ace felt himself start to get emotional as he squeezed your hand and whispered, “I’m so sorry, y/n.”

“Why are you sorry?” You asked him. 

“This is all my fault,” he responded. 

It was now your turn to squeeze his hand as you told him, “Ace, it’s not your fault. I promise.”

Ace didn’t respond to that by saying anything. Instead, he leaned over and kissed you gently, almost like he was scared to hurt you more. 

When he pulled away, he told you, “I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, Ace,” you responded. 

Eyeball:  
You were at cheer practice and you had just been lifted into a stunt. You had done this stunt a thousand times before, and felt pretty confident about it. Of course, there was always the chance that something could go wrong, and today something went wrong. Your stunt group had just tossed you into a cradle, but didn’t react in time to be able to catch you. You ended up falling onto the ground and landing on your right foot. Your stunt groups immediately brought your couch over who took on look at your foot and instructed you to go to the hospital. Your best friend drove you there, and sat in there with you. Once you got there, you asked your best friend to call Richie which she reluctantly agreed to do. 

You were laying in a hospital bed, waiting for the results of your X-ray when Richie walked into your room, your best friend walking behind him. 

Richie immediately knelt at your bedside and held your hand in his, “How you feeling, sunshine.”

You shrugged a little, “I’m fine. The pain’s kind of gone down a little bit.”

Richie nodded before asking, “What happened?”

“I got dropped while we were practicing stunts,” you told him. 

“And it wasn’t me who dropped her,” your best friend added. 

Richie turned to look at her and asked, “Did I say it was you?”

“I just wanted to let you know,” she added. 

You sighed a little bit. You couldn’t help but get slightly annoyed whenever Richie and your best friend bickered. 

A few minutes later, the doctor walked in and gave you the results of your x-ray. Your foot was, in fact, broken, but thankfully it was a very minor break and it would be a fairly quick and easy recovery. The doctor put a cast on and gave you a pair of crutches to help you walk until your foot was healed. Richie drove you home and held your hand the entire ride home. When you got to the house, Richie carried you inside despite the fact that you could walk with your crutches. 

He placed you on the couch and informed you, “You’re not allowed to get up until your foot’s better.”

You laughed a little before asking your boyfriend, “How am I supposed to do anything then?”

“You don’t need to worry about that because I am going to do everything for you,” he answered. 

“But what if I need to go to the bathroom?” You asked him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

Richie stood there silently for a moment before saying, “Okay fine, you can get up to use the bathroom, but that’s it.” 

You giggled a little before pulling Richie down to kiss him. God, you loved this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how good these were, but I wanted to get a new preference out. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed! I’m going to be doing a Valentine’s Day preference this week that I’m really excited about. Also, I’m going to start working on a The Lost Boys book about the Frog Brothers, so if you are a fan of The Lost Boys and the Frog Brothers, get excited for that. Due to me starting a new book, I most likely will not be able to update this book as frequently. I will still be updating this book every week, but it will probably be 1-2 preferences a week from now on. Thank you for understanding and thank you for reading! :)


	30. Valentine’s Day

Chris:  
It was your first Valentine’s Day with Chris, and your heart fluttered with excitement. Chris was the most romantic guy every day of the year, so you could only imagine what he was going to do for Valentine’s Day. He wanted the date to be a surprise, so you had no idea what to expect. You had dressed up in a blue dress, a pair of heels, and had curled your hair. 

He came to pick you up at your house around 8:00. You answered the door to reveal Chris wearing black jeans, a blue button up shirt, and a nice green jacket. He looked very handsome. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and greeted him with a kiss, “Hey Chris.”

“Hey y/n,” he responded. 

You kissed him again before pulling away and telling, “You look really nice.”

“Thank you,” he said, “You look absolutely beautiful.”

You smiled at him, “Thank you, Chris.”

Chris held your hand in his as he asked you, “You ready to go?” 

“Lead the way, Chambers,” you responded as you quickly grabbed your purse. 

Chris led you down the streets of Castle Rock with your hand in his. You two made small talk along the way. It was dark out by this time, and the stars were shining brightly down on the two of you. Eventually, Chris led you to a large grassy field, and started to walk through it. You followed him. 

“Chris, where exactly are we going?” You asked him, now more eager than ever to know. 

Chris smirked at you before answering, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

You guys walked through the field for a little bit before you saw a truck sitting in the field; the back of it was set up with blankets and pillows and there was a perfect view of the beautiful night sky. 

You gasped a little when you saw it, “Chris, did you really set all this up?”

“I certainly did,” Chris said, “I wanted to do something extra special for you. Eyeball owed me a favor so he let me borrow the truck for tonight.”

“This is amazing,” you told him. You gave him a kiss before saying, “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, beautiful,” Chris responded before leading you to the back of the truck. 

You two laid there for hours, snuggled under a blanket. During that time, you two talked about whatever came to mind: school, your friends, new movies you might want to go see. Occasionally, you would point out a constellation that you recognized to Chris. 

At one point you said, “Wait, I almost forgot. I have something for you.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at you as you grabbed your purse. 

“I thought we agreed on no presents?” Chris stated, although it sounded more like a question. You and Chris had both agreed not to buy each other presents in order to save money. 

“The agreement was no buying presents,” you corrected him, “There was no rule about me making you a present.”

You handed him his present. It was a small card with a watercolor picture of the mountains on it that you had made. You knew that Chris loved the outdoors, so you figured a picture of the mountains would be perfect. Chris stared at the cover for a while before opening the card to see a simple but sweet note:

Dear Chris,  
Thank you for being my rock, my best friend, and the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. I love you more than words could ever describe. Happy Valentine’s Day.   
Always and Forever,  
Y/n

Chris leaned over and gave you a long kiss. When he pulled way he said to you, “I love you so much, y/n.”

“I love you too, Chris,” you responded. 

You and Chris kissed for a little while longer before he pulled away. 

“I actually have something for you too,” he said. 

It was your turn to raise an eyebrow at him, “What happened to the no buying gifts rule?”

Chris shrugged in response, “I just couldn’t help myself.”

Chris pulled something out of his pocket, and held it up to you to reveal a promise ring. It was simple with a golden band and a singular pink diamond, but it was so beautiful. 

“Chris, it’s beautiful,” you told him. 

“I knew you’d like it,” he said, “I wanted to get you this, so I could officially promise you that we’ll spend the rest of our lives together.”

He carefully slipped the ring on your finger before kissing your hand. You stared at the ring for a little bit before looking back up at Chris.

“Chris Chambers,” you said with a megawatt smile, “You are the love of my life.”

“And you’re the love of mine,” Chris said before kissing you once more. 

This was officially the best Valentine’s Day ever. 

Gordie:  
You had told Gordie not to worry about Valentine’s Day. You had told him that just being with him was more than enough. After school that day, you guys went to the Blue Point Diner for a date. While you were there, you guys talked about new stories you were both working on. You saw this as the perfect opportunity to give Gordie his present. 

“I have something for you, Gordie,” you told him. 

Gordie raised an eyebrow at you, “Did you really get me something?”

“Yes, I did,” you responded. 

You pulled the wrapped gift out of your bag, and slid it across the table to him. Gordie picked it up and stared at it. 

“I feel bad; I didn’t get you anything,” Gordie said. 

You shook your head, “Don’t you worry about that. I just wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend.”

He hesitated for a moment before opening it. He smiled when he did. It was a brand new hard-covered writing journal.

“I figured it was time you got a journal instead of just writing on loose leaf all the time,” you told him. 

“This is perfect,” Gordie said, “Thank you so much.”

He grabbed your hand from across the table and kissed it. 

After you guys were done eating, you headed back to Gordie’s house. Once you were inside the family room, Gordie said to you, “I have to go grab something real quick. Just stay here for one second.”

You nodded and sat down on the couch while Gordie ran to his room. A few minutes later, he returned holding a guitar. He sat down on the couch across from you. 

“Okay, so I just learned to play guitar like two weeks ago, so please don’t laugh,” he told you. 

You told him, “Of course I won’t laugh.”

Gordie let out a deep breath before he strummed the guitar. He slowly started to sing your song. 

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May  
Well I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl

You started to tear up a little bit. You always loved when Gordie sang to you. As soon as he finished the song, you pulled Gordie into a kiss. 

“I love you, Gordie,” you said. 

Gordie smiled at you, “I love you too, y/n”. 

Teddy:  
You made your way over to Teddy’s house, eager to give him his Valentine’s Day present. You had been saving up for a while to get it for him, but it was definitely worth it. You knew that he would absolutely love it. Teddy told you that he had a special date planned at his house, so you out on a nice dress and curled your hair. 

You knocked on Teddy’s door, and he answered it shortly afterwards. He had his hair gelled back, and was wearing a suit that was slightly big on him but he looked great. 

“Hey there, handsome,” you greeted. 

Teddy smiled and pulled you in for a kiss. 

Once he pulled away, he said to you, “Don’t you look prudy?”

“Why thank you,” you responded. 

He led you into his living room, where it was completely decorated. His furniture was all moved out of the way except for the radio. Strings of lights hung from the ceiling, and there were rose petals scattered everywhere. You were beyond surprised. Of course, Teddy was the sweetest boyfriend on the planet, but that didn’t exactly make him an expert on romance. 

“Teddy, this is beautiful,” you said. 

Teddy shrugged, “Well, I figured since the school was too cheap to throw a Valentine’s Day dance, we could have our own.”

Teddy kissed you on the cheek before turning the radio on. An Elvis song started playing. Teddy then walked over to you and spun you around. 

“Wait! Real quick,” you said as you held the box with his present up to him, “This is for you.”

Teddy smiled before taking the box and opening it. He gasped a little when he saw what was in it: a silver dog tag with both of your initials on it. He took it out of the box and held it in his hand. 

“Do you like it?” You asked him.

“I love it,” he told you as he put it around his neck, “Thank you so much, princess.”

“You’re welcome, Teddy,” you responded. 

Teddy gave you a sweet kiss. However, he quickly pulled away and says, “I almost forgot, I got something for you too.”

He ran into the kitchen and quickly returned to you, holding your gift behind his back. 

“You ready?” He asked you. 

You answered, “I’m ready.”

He then moved his hands from behind his back to reveal a small fuzzy teddy bear wearing an army uniform. You couldn’t help but smile in delight. You absolutely loved stuffed animals. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s so cute,” you said as you took the plushie from his hands.

“I’m glad you like it,” Teddy said, “I figured, since it’s a teddy bear, that he could keep you company whenever I’m not with you.”

You giggled at his pun before kissing him. 

“That’s very sweet of you, Teddy,” you said, “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” he responded. 

You kissed him as the song Walk Like a Man by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons started playing. Teddy started to spin you around. You stopped him only for a second to put your bear down. After that, you two both started to dance around the living room. You swing danced around for about half and hour before a slow song came on: Just My Imagination by the Temptations. 

Teddy pulled you into his chest and you both started to sway slowly to the song. At one point, Teddy gently kissed the top of your head. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, y/n,” Teddy said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too, Teddy. Happy Valentine’s Day,” you replied. 

You pulled away slightly to kiss Teddy. You were absolutely in love with this boy. 

Ace:  
You woke up that morning to the feeling of Ace kissing your neck. You were laying on top of his chest, and he had his arms wrapped around you. Ace stopped what he was doing when you looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. 

“Good morning, dollface,” he said before kissing you on the lips. 

“Good morning,” you responded as you pulled away, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Ace’s smiled dropped when you said that, “Seriously, y/n? Did you really just say Happy Valentine’s Day?”

“Of course, I did,” you answered, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because it’s a made up holiday,” Ace responded. 

You rolled your eyes a little before saying, “Valentine’s Day is not a made up holiday.”

“Yes, it is,” Ace declared, “It’s a holiday made up by corporate businesses to sell a bunch of dying flowers and crappy chocolates to sorry suckers of guys who are desperate to get girls.”

You responded, “Fair point, but that’s not the only thing about Valentine’s Day. I’m pretty sure it was originally a Feast Day of some dude who’s a saint, and then it somehow got twisted into being about romance. But since it’s meant to celebrate a saint, I’d say it’s a real holiday.”

“Well, I’m not religious so I don’t celebrate the saints,” Ace argued. 

You rolled your eyes, “You’re such a Debbie Downer sometimes.”

Before Ace could respond, you pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. 

It ended up being a great Valentine’s Day for both of you. 

Eyeball:  
You had just woken up for school, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Richie was still asleep, so you had decided it was best to let him rest. He had been out with the gang all night the night before, and he was exhausted. You honestly weren’t expecting anything special for Valentine’s Day. You had talked to your boyfriend about potentially celebrating it, but he told you that it was a made up holiday, and that there was no point in celebrating. You didn’t push the matter any further. 

That’s why you were more than a little surprised to see a vase of red and white roses on the kitchen table this morning. It was nothing too big or extra, but it was very sweet and beautiful. There was a note sticking out of the top with your name on it, so you picked it up and read it:

Y/n,  
I don’t need a day to show you I love you. I love you every single day of the year. But I guess this is the least I could do for Valentine’s Day. Love you forever.   
-Richie <3

Your heart fluttered as you read the note. It was a simple gesture, but it was incredibly sweet. You ate a quick breakfast before going upstairs and brushing your teeth in the bathroom. Afterwards, you walked over to the bed where Richie was still asleep. You sat on the edge of the bed, and kissed his forehead. He slowly started to wake up. 

“Hey there, sunshine,” he mumbled in a sleepy voice. 

You smiled at him and said, “Good morning, Richie.”

You leaned down a little bit to kiss him. When you pulled away you said to him, “Thank you for my flowers.”

Richie smirked a little before saying, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So you’re not the one who got me that vase of roses downstairs?” you asked him, playing along with the joke. 

Richie shook his head no, “That would not be me. I refuse to participate in this made up holiday.”

“Oh really,” you said as you held the note, “Then how would you explain this?”

Richie picked the card from your hand and looked at it. He then handed it back to you and told you, “Forgery”. 

You rolled your eyes and let out a laugh before leaning down and kissing him. 

When you pulled away you told him, “Just admit that you did something nice for Valentine’s Day.”

“Never,” Richie stated before kissing you again.


	31. He Gets Sick

Chris:  
Chris had been feeling under the weather all week, but he had a lot of tests that week in school so he decided to suck it up in order to not have to make up any work. However, every day he went to school just made his symptoms worse, and by Friday night he was completely burned out. 

You went over to his locker at the end of the day on Friday in order to walk home with him. You saw Chris putting his books away, and you could see how much color was drained from his face. 

You walked up to him and asked him, “Hey Chris, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling better,” Chris mumbled although you could hear in his voice that he was congested. 

You put your hand on Chris’s forehead to feel for a fever. 

“Chris, you’re burning up,” You told him. 

Chris shook his head, that’s when you noticed that he was struggling to keep his eyes open, and he said, “Y/n, really I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” you said as you grabbed his hand and started pulling him away, “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Chris asked you. 

“I’m taking you to my house, so you can rest up,” You told him. 

After the short walk home, you sat Chris down on your couch and said, “Stay right here. I’ll be right back.”

You ran upstairs and grabbed some blankets and space pillows out of the closet. You then went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of tylenol. You then went back downstairs and into your kitchen and filled a glass with water. You returned to the living room where Chris was now laying on the couch. 

You put the glass of water and the bottle of Tylenol on the table next to the couch. You then started to put the pillow under Chris’s head, dance cover him with the blankets. 

“Here you go, Chris,” you said as you did this, “Hopefully, this makes you feel a little more comfortable.”

You then took two pills out of the Tylenol and handed both of them to Chris along with the glass of water. You said to him, “Here, this should help you feel better.”

Chris sat up a little bit and swallowed both of the pills with the water, before placing it back on the table. He then laid back down and said, “Thanks, y/n.”

“No problem, Chris,” you said, “Just try and rest up, okay?”

You rubbed his head gently as he fell asleep. He woke up hours later to see you reading a book in your father’s recliner chair. You smiled at him when you saw him awake. 

“How are you feeling?” You asked him. 

“I’m feeling a little better,” he answered honestly. 

“That’s good,” you said before asking him, “Do you want a cup of tea?”

Chris nodded his head yes, so you headed into the kitchen. After a few moments of waiting for the kettle to boil, you returned to Chris with a cup of tea. He gratefully took it from you. 

“Thank you, angel” he said. 

“You’re welcome, Chris,” you said as you sat down next to him, “My parents went out to dinner, but they said that you can stay here tonight.”

Chris smiled at you before once saying saying, “Thanks for taking care of me, y/n.”

“Of course, Chris. I’ll alway be here to take care of you,” you said before gently kissing his forehead, not wanting to kiss him on the lips and get sick yourself. 

You had to admit, as much as you didn’t like seeing Chris sick, you did love being able to baby him. 

Gordie:  
You went over to Gordie’s house one Saturday, excited to spend the day with him. You knocked on his front door, but instead of Gordie answering, it was his mother. 

“Oh hello, Mrs. Lachance,” you said politely, “Is Gordie home?”

Mrs. Lachance said, “I’m not quite sure where Gordon is, but feel free to come in and look for him.”

You quickly said, “Thank you, Mrs. Lachance.”

You went inside the house, and started to go upstairs to Gordie’s room. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at Mrs. Lachance’s behavior. You found your way to Gordie’s bedroom and knocked on his door. There was no answer, so you quietly opened the door to see Gordie laying in bed curled up under a pile of blankets. This was very un-Gordie like to be in bed this late; he was usually a pretty early riser. 

You walked over to his bed and sat on the end of it. Gordie slowly started to wake up, and gave you a small smile when he saw you. 

“You okay, Gordie?” You asked him. 

Gordie shook his head no. He grabbed a pen and pad of par off of his night stand, and started to write something. He then ripped the first page off of the notepad off and handed it to you. 

You read what Gordie had written: I’m sick. I have a killer headache and I’ve completely lost my voice. 

“I’m sorry, Gordie,” you said before asking, “Do you want me to get you some medicine?”

Gordie nodded and you went downstairs to grab some Advil. You returned to Gordie’s room shortly afterwards with a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. You handed Gordie two pills and the glass, which he gladly took. After he swallowed the pills, he scooted over in his bed, and patted the spot next to him. You took your shoes off before sitting down next to him. He picked the pen and paper up and wrote something else. He showed you his note: Do you think you could maybe read to me? My head hurts too much to do it myself. 

“Of course, Gordie,” you said. 

You picked up Gordie’s copy of The Catcher and The Rye from the nightstand and went to the spot the bookmark was sitting in. You started to read to him as you stroked his hair. After about an hour of you reading to him, you heard him snoring slightly. You looked over to see he was fast asleep with his face buried in his pillow. You leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. In doing that, you realized that he didn’t have a fever, which was good, so you figured that it was just seasonal allergies getting the best of him. 

You decided to stay here and take care of him since his parents clearly weren’t going to. You made sure that he had water and a cup of tea on his nightstand in case he needed it for his throat. You also continued to read to him when he woke up. At one point, Gordie passed you another note:

Thank you so much, y/n. I love you so much. 

You smiled at him before kissing him on the forehead again, “I love you too, Gordie.”

Teddy:  
“I’m bored!” Teddy whined as we laid on the couch. 

You laughed a little bit as you handed him two Advils, “Well, you can’t exactly get off of the couch right now.”

Teddy frowned as he took the pills from you and downed the pills with the glass of water he had on the side table. His mom had called you earlier and told you that Teddy was sick. She explained that she had to work a double shift at the hospital, and kindly asked you if you could come help Teddy out. You told her that you were more than happy to take care of Teddy so she could work. Of course, when you got there, Teddy insisted that he was perfectly fine. 

“I’m not even that sick,” Teddy grumbled. 

You rolled your eyes, “Teddy, you were literally throwing up when I got here.”

Teddy didn’t say anything in response to that, and instead lurched forward let out a fit of coughs. You rubbed his back as he coughed, trying desperately to comfort him in some way. Once his coughs finally subsided, he fell back onto the couch, sweating a little bit. You started to run your head through his long hair. 

“You okay, Teddy?” You asked as you did this. 

Teddy answered in a strained voice, “I’m okay.”

Teddy shifted on the couch so that his head was resting in your lap. You continued to stroke his hair until he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep; his mouth was open slightly and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. You carefully removed his glasses from his face and placed them on the table. 

He woke up about an hour later, and smiled up at you. You smiled back at him. 

“Hey there, sleepy head,” you greeted. 

Teddy laughed gently at that comment before sitting back up. He leaned in to try and kiss you, but you pulled your head away before he could. 

“No way, mister. You’re not getting me sick,” he said. 

Teddy pouted at you, “But y/n…”

You shook your head, “I’m sorry, Teddy Bear, but you can't kiss me while I’m sick. But I promise that as soon as you’re better, you can kiss me as much as you want.”

About a week later, there was a knock on your door while you were home alone. You opened it to see Teddy standing there. As soon as you opened the door, Teddy slammed his lips against yours. 

You felt breathless when he pulled away. You asked him, “What was that for?”

“You promised that as soon as I was better, I could kiss you as much as I want,” Teddy said, “I’m here to make good on that promise.”

You pulled Teddy into the house, and closed the door. It wasn’t long before you and Teddy were having a full makeout session on the couch. You had really missed his kisses while he was sick, and were desperate to make up for lost time. 

Ace:  
“Ace, you can’t go out for a ride! You’re sick!” You yelled at your boyfriend. 

Ace had woken up this morning practically hacking his lungs out. You had felt his forehead to see that he had a fever. Despite all this Ace insisted that he was not sick and that he was going for a ride on his motorcycle.

“I’m not sick, y/n!” Ace yelled back as he made his way to the garage, “And I’m going for a ride!”

You followed him into the garage and called, “Ace, you’re not getting on that damn bike!” 

When you entered the garage, you saw Ace hunched over in the corner, vomiting. You didn’t hesitate before running over to him and started to rub his back. Once he was done, you gently started to help him up. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” you said gently. 

You helped him up to your bedroom and put the sheets over him. You immediately grabbed the trash can from your bathroom and put it on the side of the bed. After giving him some medicine, you laid one the other side of the bed and started to rub his back. Once he fell asleep, you grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and soaked it under cold water. You then returned to the bedroom and started to dab his forehead with it, trying to cool him down a little. 

Later that day, Ace had woken up and said to you, “I’m sorry about earlier today, y/n. I shouldn’t have tried to get on the bike.”

“It’s okay, Ace. Just don’t try it again,” you told him. 

Ace chuckled a little at that, “Trust me, I won’t.”

Eyeball:  
Eyeball had gone out with the gang, so you had decided to take the opportunity to clean the house. You were in the middle of vacuuming your bedroom when you heard someone knocking frantically on your front door. You ran over to the front door, worried about what exactly was going on. 

When you opened the door, you saw Billy Tessie and Charlie Hogan holding Eyeball up, Eyeball himself was passed out in their arms. 

“Y/n, we need your help!” Charlie yelled as he and BIlly carried Richie into your house. You moved out of the way for them when none other than Ace Merrill walked through your door. He didn’t say anything to you; he just stood in the middle of your living room with his arms folded across his chest. 

Billy and Charlie’s laid Richie down on the couch when you asked them, “What on earth happened to him?” 

“We were hanging out, and he just passed out,” Billy explained, “We don’t know what happened, we weren’t drinking or anything. He just started sweating and then passed out.”

When Billy said that, you remember that yesterday Richie had told you that he wasn’t feeling great. He said that he probably just needed some sleep, and then he would be fine. You trusted that sleep was enough to make him feel better, which was obviously the wrong choice. 

You walked over to where Richie was laying and put your hand on his forehead. You could feel that he was burning up with fever. 

“He has a fever,” you said, “He probably got so sick he fainted.” 

You ran into the kitchen and grabbed a towel. You soaked it in wet water before returning back to the living room and pressing it gently against Richie’s forehead to try and get his body temperature down. All three of his friends were staring intently at you as you did this. 

“Is that all you’re going to do for him?” You hear Ace ask you. 

You turned your head to look at him as you explained, “I’ll give him some medicine and water when he wakes up. This is pretty much all I can do for him while he’s passed out.”

Ace rolled his eyes a little bit at that answer. 

“You got a problem with me, Ace?” You asked. 

You and Ace were definitely not on good terms. Ace had made it clear from the moment you and Richie had started dating, that he was not a fan of you. He thought that you were too much of a goodie goodie and made Richie go soft. 

Ace shrugged, “I don’t have a problem with you at all.”

“Then maybe you should just stop rolling your eyes and let me take care of my boyfriend,” you snapped at him. 

Billy and Charlie took that as their cue to leave, and awkwardly shuffled out your front door. You and Ace sat in awkward silence for a little bit before you broke it. 

“Look, I know you don't like me, but I really am in love with your friend, so can we at least try to get along?” You asked him. 

Ace looked down at his feet before saying, “I’m sorry that I’ve been so cold to you before. I don’t want to affect your relationship with Eyeball. I’m glad he’s found someone who takes care of him. So yeah, I think that we can try to get along.”

For what was probably the first time, you smiled at Ace, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Acre responded, “I’ll leave you two be for now. I know you’ll take care of him.”

“Bye Ace,” you said as he walked towards the front door. 

Ace nodded a little bit at you before saying, “See ya around, y/n.”

Richie woke up a little bit later, and you were waiting there for him with a glass of water and some medicine. 

Richie rubbed one one the sleepiness out of his eyes and asked you in a groggy voice, “What the hell happened?”

“You passed out while you were out with the gang,” you explained to him, “They brought you back here.”

Richie nodded as he slowly sat up. He then asked you, “Can I have some water?”

You nodded before handing him the glass and the painkillers. He quickly downed the painkillers along with the entire glass of water. He then set it down on the table. You sat down on the couch next to him and he laid his head on your shoulder. You started to run your fingers through his hair. 

“What happened while the gang was here?” Richie said. 

You told him, “Billy and Charlie carried you in, and left a little bit after that. Ace came with them and him and I patched things up.”

Richie looked at you in complete shock, “You and Ace made nice?”

“I mean, we’re definitely not best friends,” you told him honestly, “But we’re definitely on better terms than we used to be.”

Richie smiled at that, “Good, that makes me happy.”

You smiled back at him and kissed him gently on the forehead.


	32. Cute Habit of Yours That He Likes

Chris:  
Whenever Chris complimented you, you would always blush. It didn’t matter how long you guys had been together for, Chris’s compliments always made you blush. Sometimes, you would try to cover your cheeks with your hands to hide it. Chris thought it was absolutely adorable. He loved seeing your cheeks dusted with a light pink color. Therefore, Chris complimented you often. Not only did he want you to know how amazing you were, but he also wanted to see you blush. 

Gordie:  
You would often get ideas for stories in the middle of doing something. You didn’t always have access to paper when you did, so you would write the idea down on your hand or arm in order to not forget it. Gordie loved when you did this because it showed that you were just as passionate about writing as you are. Sometimes, Gordie would see you with your arms completely covered in ink, and he would just smile. Sometimes, he would grab your arm to read an idea off of it, and it would always make you laugh. 

Teddy:  
You were always doing silly little dances. You had a problem with sitting still for long periods of time, so you were often dancing around your house. Teddy loved this about you because he also couldn’t sit still for long periods of time. He also thought that you looked absolutely adorable when you danced. Teddy would often join in with you, although you were a much better dancer than him. Not that he would ever admit it. 

Ace:  
When you walked, you always did a little strut. It wasn’t really intentional; it was just something that kind of came naturally to you. You didn’t even realize you did it until Ace pointed it out to you on a date. He thought that it was some expert flirting tactic. Ace loved seeing the way your hips swayed whenever you walked; he thought it was the hottest thing ever. 

Eyeball:  
You had a tendency to flip your hair a lot. It was a subconscious thing you did, and you never really realized you were doing it. You would often flip it to one side to toss it out of your face when you forgot a ponytail holder, which was quite often. Richie loved whenever you flipped your hair. He thought it was incredibly cute and sexy all at the same time.


	33. Cute Habit of His That You Like

Chris:  
Chris had made a habit of rambling about stuff he learned in school, especially in history class. He absolutely loved history and wanted as much knowledge about it as possible. He could go on for hours about the Renaissance, The American Revolution, or the Great Depression. You always loved hearing Chris talk about history because he always got so excited and happy whenever he started talking about it. He looked absolutely adorable whenever he started rambling about history. 

Gordie:  
Gordie would always drum his fingers against the table or counter. He wouldn’t use mindlessly tap his fingers, he would make actual rhythms. You thought it was so cool how Gordie was able to make rhythms up on the spot. You even suggested to Gordie that he take up playing the drums, but Gordie always insisted that he wouldn’t be any good at it. After that, you always reminded Gordie of your suggestion whenever you caught him tapping his fingers. 

Teddy:  
Whenever Teddy was finished getting dressed to go somewhere, he would do poses in the mirror. He almost acted like he was in a photo shoot and would strike a bunch of different poses. He was definitely feeling himself everytime he looked in the mirror. You had walked in on him doing it a few times and always broke into a fit of giggles. You thought that Teddy looked absolutely adorable and hilarious when he did this. Whenever you walked in on him doing this, you always told him what a handsome stud he was. 

Ace:  
Ace was always fixing his hair. He was very particular about his hair, and needed to make sure it was perfect at all times. Because of this, he was always running his finger though it and looking in any reflective surface possible to make sure that it was good. You thought it was super hot whenever Ace would run his fingers through his hair. Of course, Ace was always hot, but there was something about that simple action that you absolutely loved. 

Eyeball:  
Richie liked to sing quietly whenever he was doing chores. He always had the radio on whenever he was doing stuff around the house, and would sing along to whatever song was playing. Richie had a very nice voice, so you always loved hearing his voice fill the house. Occasionally, you would sneak up behind him while he was singing and hug him. Richie would always laugh when you did this before turning around and continuing to sing to you. This always managed to make you smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just some short, cute preferences for the beginning of the weekend. I’m going to try and get another, longer one up by Sunday. I hope you all enjoyed these! Also, if you like the movie The Lost Boys please, please, please check out my Lost Boys story: Angel Eyes. I would greatly appreciate it if someone would read it. Thank you for reading! :)


	34. Babysitting With Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most wholesome preferences I’ve written. I was smiling the entire time I wrote it! I hope you guys enjoy reading them as I did writing them. Enjoy! :)

Chris:  
Your aunt had just had a baby girl named Molly three months ago. She was a single mother, so your parents helped her out a lot. One Friday night, your parents decided to take your aunt out for dinner, and you gladly volunteered to take care of your baby cousin while they went out. 

You were in the middle of giving Molly a bottle when the phone rang. You set the bottle down on the kitchen table and put Molly in her playpen before walking over to the phone to answer it. 

“Hello?” You said with the hint of a question in your voice. 

You heard Chris’s voice on the other end of the line say, “Hey y/n.”

“Hi Chris, what’s going on?” You asked. 

Chris said, “I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies tonight.” 

“I’m sorry. I’d love too, but I can’t. I’m babysitting Molly tonight,” you explained. 

Chris paused for a moment before asking, “Oh okay. Do you want me to help you?”

You felt yourself smile at that idea and said, “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

“I’ll be over in a little bit then,” Chris said. 

You and Chris exchanged goodbyes on the phone before hanging up. About half an hour later, you were sitting on the floor, playing with Molly when there was a knock on the door. You picked her up and answered the door. 

Chris was standing there holding a small duffle bag. His face brightened when he saw you. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” he greeted. 

You smiled back at him, “Hey Chris.”

You leaned in for a quick kiss which Chris gladly gave you. When you pulled away you said, “Thanks so much for coming over.”

“Of course,” Chris responded. 

He then turned his attention to the baby in your arms. He smiled down at her and gently held his hand out to her as he said, “Hello Molly.”

Molly lifted her tiny hands out to Chris and grabbed one of his fingers. You and Chris both smiled as Molly did this. Chris had been at your house when your Aunt brought Molly over, and your little cousin seemed to like Chris a lot. It always made your heart flutter a little when you saw Chris with Molly. 

You led Chris into the family room where you both sat down on the couch. Once you were both settled, you asked Chris, “What’s the duffle bag for?”

Chris unzipped the bag as he said, “Well, I figured if I came to help with Molly, I should probably come prepared. So I brought a few things from when I was a baby.”

Chris began to pull stuff out of the bag: a blanket, a few baby books, and a tiny pillow. 

“Also, before coming here I went out and bought this,” he said. 

As he said this, he pulled out a tiny unicorn stuffed animal. You held Molly up a little bit so she could see it. 

“Molly, look what Chris got you,” you said to her in a sweet voice. 

Chris held up the toy to Molly. She held her tiny hands out and grabbed the stuffed animal form Chris. She pulled it close to her and started to cuddle it. The sight made your heart melt. 

“Thank you, Chris,” you said, “That was very sweet of you.”

“Of course,” Chris responded before saying, “Is it okay if I hold her?”

“Totally,” you said. 

You carefully moved Molly out of your arms and into Chris’s. He carefully cradled her and started to rock her back and forth gently. Molly smiled up at Chris, and he smiled back down at her, and started to speak to her in a soft voice. Molly started cooing and giggling in response. You laid your head on Chris’s shoulder as he did this. 

“You know, you’re really good with her,” you told him. 

Chris looked over at you with a smile, “Really?”

“Definitely,” you said, “She absolutely loves you.”

Chris gave you a quick kiss before looking back down at Molly, a look of awe on his face. You smiled at Chris holding the small baby, thinking that it might just be a glimpse into the future. 

Gordie:  
Your parents went out on a date one night which left you with the task of taking care of your 4 year old brother, Max. Usually, he was a pretty well behaved kid, but tonight he was so hyper that you couldn’t control him at all. It got so bad that you had to call in Gordie for reinforcement. You were currently struggling to put Max to sleep as he won’t stop jumping on his bed. Meanwhile, Gordie was leaning against the doorframe of Max’s bedroom. 

“Come on, Max. You need to get in bed,” you begged. 

Max shook his head defiantly, “No! I’m not sleepy!”

You turned to Gordie and mouthed: Help me! 

Gordie chuckled a little bit before walking over to stand next to you at the side of Max’s bed. He calmly said to your brother, “Max, you know the rules. When it’s bedtime you have to go to sleep.”

“No! You just want me to go to bed so you can kiss my sister!” Max yelled. 

You and Gordie turned to look at each other. You could see a smirk spread across his face, but you gave him a look that told him he better not laugh. 

Once Gordie composed himself he told Max, “Tell you what: if you go to bed, I’ll tell you a bedtime story.”

As soon as Gordie said this, Max stopped jumping on the bed. He loved whenever Gordie told him stories. Soon after Max stopped jumping, he laid down on the bed, and allowed you to tuck him under the sheets. Once you were done, Max looked up at Gordie with a grin. 

“Do I get my story now, Gordie?” He asked your boyfriend. 

Gordie nodded and sat down next to him on the bed, “Yes Max, you get your story now.”

Gordie began to tell Max the story of Lardass Hogan. You felt yourself smiling as he told the story. The sight of Gordie snuggled up with your little brother as he told him a story as enough to make your heart melt. Max looked up at Gordie in amazement as he was talking. 

Once Gordie had finished the story, he asked Max, “You ready for bed now, buddy?”

Max nodded, sleepiness clearly taking over him. Gordie gave him a small hug before saying, “Goodnight Buddy.”

Gordie got up from the bed and you walked over to give your brother a kiss on the forehead. You said, “Goodnight Max.”

You and Gordie excited his bedroom and closed the door behind you two. Once the door was closed, you gave Gordie a long kiss to thank him for helping with your brother. 

When you pulled away, you told him, “Gordie Lachance, you are a lifesaver.”

Gordie chuckled at that, “Thank you, I try my best.”

Teddy:  
You had a part-time job babysitting the little boy across the street named James. His mother was a single mother, and a nurse at a retirement home who often worked late shifts. You loved the job because it was good pay, and because James was a great kid to watch after. He was well-behaved and funny at the same time, so it made it easy for you to take care of him. 

You were watching him on Saturday night, and Teddy had convinced you to let him tag along. You were admittedly a little nervous about bringing Teddy because, although you loved him, you weren’t sure if he necessarily had the temperament to deal with a small child. 

You knocked on the front door and James’s mother, Mrs. Parker, answered the door. 

She smiled at you and greeted, “Hello y/n, come on in.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Parker,” you responded as you walked through the front door. Teddy followed you in. 

“You must be Teddy,” Mrs. Parker said to your boyfriend. 

You had called Mrs. Parker in advance to make sure that it was okay that Teddy came with you. She had reassured you that it was perfectly fine. 

“Yes, I am,” Teddy said as he held his hand out to her, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Parker.”

“Nice to meet you as well,” Mrs. Parker responded. 

She then turned her attention back to you and said, “James is upstairs right now, but he’ll be down in a few minutes. I have plenty of food in the fridge for you guys to make dinner. I should be home by 10:00, so just have James in bed by 8:00.”

“Of course, Mrs. Parker,” you said. 

Mrs. Parker gave a quick goodbye before exiting the house. You then went over to the bottom of the stairs, and called for James. It didn’t take long for him to come running down the stairs. 

“Y/n! Y/n! Y/n!” James called as he bolted down the stairs. 

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he jumped into your arms for a hug. You glady lifted him up in order to hug him. 

“Hey there, buddy,” you said. 

“I missed you so much, y/n!” James told you. 

You giggled a little bit at that. Mrs. Parker had informed you that James had a little bit of a crush on you, and you thought that it was the most adorable thing ever. 

James pulled away slightly and his face dropped when he saw Teddy. He asked you, “Who is that?”

You put James down and grabbed his hand before walking him over to Teddy. You explained, “James, this is Teddy. He’s my boyfriend.”

Teddy smiled at James and bent over a little bit to be closer to his height. Teddy then said, “Hey there, James. It’s nice-“

The rest of Teddy’s sentence was but off by James kicking him in the ankle. It wasn’t hard enough to actually hurt Teddy in anyway, but he still winced a little bit. 

“You stole my girlfriend!” James yelled before darting back upstairs and into his room. 

You felt yourself wince a little bit as you heard him slam his door. You turned to your boyfriend, who was laughing a little bit. 

“Well, I think I made a good first impression,” Teddy joked. 

You responded by saying, “Teddy, I’m so sorry.”

Teddy shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. He’s just a kid, and kids are pretty stupid.” 

“I should probably go upstairs and check on him,” you said.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie,” Teddy told you, “I’ll go talk to him.”

You quickly said, “I’m not sure about that, Teddy. You’re definitely not James’s favorite person right now.”

“Trust me, y/n. I’ll take care of everything. Him and I are going to be best friends by the end of the night,” Teddy reassured you as he started to ascend the stairs. 

You took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch. You had no idea what Teddy was going to say to James, but you just hoped that it wouldn’t make things worse. 

About half an hour later, you heard Jame’s bedroom door open and soon saw him running down the stairs and laughing. Teddy was following him. 

“Run, Corporal! Don’t let the enemy catch you!” Teddy yelled. 

Once James and Teddy made it to the bottom of the stairs, James grabbed Teddy by the legs and said, “Get down Lieutenant!”

Teddy quickly dropped to the floor and took James with him; both of them were laughing hysterically. You smiled in relief as you walked over to them. 

“What are you two silly boys doing?” You asked. 

James smiled up at you and said, “Teddy taught me to play army! It’s really fun!”

You then faced your boyfriend who was smiling back up at you. He gave you a wink to let you know that he had, in fact, taken care of everything. You smiled even wider. Something about seeing Teddy play and laugh with James made your heart melt. 

Ace:  
Your sister and her husband had come to town for your sister’s high school reunion, so you had agreed to watch your newborn nephew, Ben. Ace wasn’t too happy about it, but you assured him that it was just one night. 

Your sister and brother-in-law had dropped Ben off half an hour ago, and you were sitting on the couch with him playing peek-a-boo. It was pretty repetitive, but you were happy to do it because it made Ben smile and laugh. While you were playing with your nephew, Ace was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen drinking a soda. He had decided not to have a beer while Ben was over. He may not like children all that much, but he could at least be responsible while you were watching your nephew. 

At one point, you looked up at Ace and asked him, “Do you want to try and hold him?”

Ace hesitated for a second before saying, “I’m not sure. I’ve never held a kid in my life. 

“Don’t be silly, you’ll be fine,” you said as you stood up from the couch with Ben in your arms. 

Ace sighed loudly as he set his bottle down. Finally Ace said, “If you insist.”

You carefully transferred Ben out of your arms, and into Ace’s arms. Ace held Ben by the armpits and held him in the air. You laughed a little bit at the ridiculous way that Ace was holding the newborn. 

“Okay, you’re not supposed to hold him like he’s a stick of dynamite,” you told your boyfriend. 

Your boyfriend laughed a little bit at that, “I told you. I don’t know how to hold kids.”

“Here, I’ll show you,” you said. 

You took Ben from Ace and put him back in your arms. You cradled him in your arms and started rocking him slightly. You said, “You just got to cradle him like this.”

Ace nodded before saying, “Got it.”

You carefully handed Ben back to Ace who was now cradling his arms. Ace slowly rocked Ben back and forth a few times and Ben started smiling and giggling. Ace smiled back down at him. You had to admit, you really liked seeing Ace so nervous over holding a baby. It was really cute. 

“You still sure that don’t like kids?” You asked. 

Ace looked at you, still smiling, and said, “I guess they're alright.”

Eyeball:  
You were babysitting your neighbor’s four year old daughter, Mary, one Sunday afternoon and Richie had agreed to help you out. She had been over for a little bit, and was finishing up her lunch. 

“Mary, what do you want to you once lunch is done?” You asked her from your spot at the kitchen table. 

Mary thought about it for a second before saying, “Well, I saw that you guys have a basketball hoop outside. I kind of wanted to maybe go play a game of basketball.”

Richie, who was sitting at the table with you, perked up when he heard this. He asked her, “You like basketball?”

Mary smiled and nodded, “I love basketball. It’s my favorite sport.”

You felt Richie’s excitement build up. Richie absolutely loved basketball. In fact, he played basketball in school before he dropped out and he was really good at it. 

“Well you know Mary, I’m actually a pretty good basketball player. If you want, I can play with you,” Richie suggested. 

Mary’s face lit up at that suggestion. She then turned to you and asked, “Will you play with us too, y/n? Me and Richie versus you?”

You nodded, “Of course I’ll play with you guys.”

After quickly cleaning up from lunch, the three of you headed outside to start the basketball game. Just as Mary had asked, it was Richie and her versus you. Richie had made at least three baskets in a short amount of time as he was much taller than you. 

At one point, Mary had gotten the ball. Richie picked her up and put her on his shoulders. He started running towards the net with her. 

“Shoot, Mary! Shoot!” Richie yelled. 

Mary threw the ball and it landed right in the net. She started cheering with excitement after the ball went in the net. 

“Slam dunk!” Richie yelled. 

You guys played basketball until Mary’s mother came to pick her up. When it was time for her to go, she gave both you and Richie a hug goodbye. 

“You guys are the best babysitters ever!” She said. 

Once you and Richie were back in the house, Richie gave you a hug. 

“That was actually really fun,” Richie told you. 

“It was,” you responded, “I didn’t realize that you were so good with kids.”

Richie told you, “Neither did I.”

You laughed a little at as you pulled away slightly from the hug, your arms still around him. You asked, “Maybe we could have kids of our own one day?”

Richie smiled back down at you, “Yeah, maybe we could.”


	35. I Like the Sound of That (Eyeball Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from on of my Wattpad followers. I hope you all enjoy it! This is my first time doing an imagine that’s based off of a song. If you like these kinds of imagines, let me know and I might start doing some preferences based off of songs. Thanks for reading! :)

I love hearing that shower turn on  
Bet there's nothin' but a towel on you  
You sing along with some Timberlake bumpin'  
But he ain't got nothin' on you

Ida had a habit of singing in the shower. She would turn the radio on full volume, and sing along to whatever song came on the radio. It was relaxing for Ida to hop in the shower after a full day at school and gently sing to herself. Eyeball loved to hear his girlfriend sing in the shower. He thought that she had the most beautiful voice in the world. To Eyeball, the actual singers on the radio had nothing on Ida. 

I don't wanna hear the coffee pouring  
A goodbye kiss, then lockin' the door yeah  
Sounds like leavin' you

Eyeball stayed over at Ida’s house most nights as he would much rather spend the night in his girlfriend’s arms than at home with his drunk father. These nights were always Ida’s favorites. She loved being able to fall asleep next to Eyeball and kiss him when they woke up. In the morning, they would eat breakfast and drink coffee together. They would savor every moment they had together before Eyeball had to leave. It would always hurt Eyeball a little bit whenever he kissed Ida goodbye in the morning. He never wanted to leave her. 

It's a little too loud on the highway  
I wanna pull back in your driveway  
It's way too quiet at my place  
Wanna come on over, come on over

No matter where Eyeball was, he would think about Ida. Whenever he was out driving around with the gang, he couldn’t help but notice how loud the busy streets were. It would make him wish that he was at Ida’s house, curled up on the couch with her watching a movie. Whenever he was at home and his dad was passed out on the couch, he would feel himself grow restless in the uneasy silence of his house. He would soon find himself driving to Ida’s house where they would play some of her vinyls and dance around her family room. 

I just wanna hear that ringtone  
I like it turned up when you're blowin' up my phone  
Wanna hear you say come on over  
'Cause when you tell me to come on over  
I like the sound of that

Eyeball was always the first to pick up the phone at the Chambers house, hoping that it would be Ida. Ida would often call Eyeball asking him to come over and hang out. Eyeball never hesitated to yes when he heard his girlfriend ask him to hang out. It was one of his favorite sounds. 

Love the sound of the thunder rollin'  
Makes you move a little closer to me  
Girl I bet that your neighbors hate us  
'Cause we could laugh all night and never sleep

Ida always got a little freaked out by storms; she didn’t like the sound of thunder or lightning. Whenever there was a storm, she would call Eyeball who would immediately come over. Once he was at her house, she would wrap her arms around her boyfriend and hold him close. Eyeball would always try to distract her from the storms by telling her stupid jokes and trying to make her laugh. It always worked and Ida and Eyeball would stay up all night laughing. They laughed so much to the point where they would urge the neighbors could hear them. 

We can worry 'bout the world in the mornin'  
Light up a candle, lock the door  
Wanna stay right here with you, yes I do

Ida and Eyeball didn’t worry about anything else when they spent the night together. They simply locked the door, and let the world melt away. They would stay in each other’s arms all night. 

Turn your radio on, baby turn down the lights  
I'm ain't goin' nowhere, I'm all yours tonight

Often times, Ida and Eyeball would turn on the radio, turn the lights down, and dance around the kitchen. In those moments, Eyeball would promise Ida that he wasn’t leaving anytime soon; he promised that he was hers. And Ida promised that she was his. 

Wanna hear you say come on over  
'Cause when you tell me to come on over  
I like the sound of that

Eyeball always loved when Ida asked him to come over. It was his favorite sound in the world.


	36. Rainy Days (Chris Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request I got on Wattpad. If you have a request for an imagine, feel free to let me know, and I’d be more than happy to write an imagine for you. Thanks for reading! :)

Mia was at her house waiting for her boyfriend, Chris. It was a rainy Saturday, and it bumped Mia out a little bit. She was almost always outside, so she was never happy whenever she was confined to her house. Mia had called Chris a little bit earlier asking if he was willing to come over, and he said that he was more than happy too. 

The doorbell rang, and Mia ran over to answer it. Chris was standing there, and Mia let him in the house. Chris greeted his girlfriend with his hug. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” Chris said. 

Mia responded, “Hi, Chris. Thanks so much for coming over.” 

“Of course,” Chris said as he pulled away slightly. 

Chris gave his girlfriend a long kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. When he pulled away, Chris asked, “So what do you want to do?”

“I have an idea,” Mia told him. 

Pretty soon, Mia and Chris were both in the kitchen baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Mia had always loved baking, and Chris seemed to be enjoying it as well. Mia had just put the cookies in the oven when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She giggled a little bit, knowing that it was Chris. Chris lifted her off of the ground a few inches and started spinning her around. Mia smiled and giggled a little bit. 

“Chris, stop! You’re such a dork,” Mia said, even though she was actually enjoying it. 

Chris laughed a little at the comment before saying, “Oh yeah, why are you smiling then?” 

He gently put Mia down before turning her to face him and kissing her. Mia gladly kissed back. After a few moments of kissing, Mia pulled away and asked him, “You know what would go great with the cookies?”

“What?” Chris asked, sounding curious. 

Mia smiled at her boyfriend and answered, “Hot chocolate.”

Chris smiled back at her and said, “I like that idea.”

Mia helped Chris make the hot chocolate. It was ready to go when the cookies came out of the oven. Chris and Mia were soon cuddling on the couch together under a blanket. They enjoyed their cookies and hot chocolate while watching a movie. Moments like this with Chris were always Mia’s favorites. She loved being tucked into Chris’s side with his arm around her. It made her feel safe, warm, and happy. She knew that Chris loved these moments too because he was secretly a big softie when it came to cuddling. He didn’t receive a lot of affection when he was child, so he absolutely loved all the affection that Mia constantly gave him. 

Half an hour into the movie, Chris paused the movie and stood up from the couch. He slowly and gently pulled Mia up with him. 

“Come on,” Chris said. 

Mia looked at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression, “Chris, what exactly are you doing?”

“Just trust me,” Chris said as he grabbed Mia’s hands and led her to the front door. 

Chris unopened the front door and walked outside, taking his girlfriends with him. The rain was pouring down hard by now, so both Mia and Chris were getting completely soaked. Once they were standing in the middle of the front yard, Chris pulled Mia close to him and kissed her. Mia kissed him back and they stood there kissing in the rain. 

Once they pulled away, Chris smiled at Mia and said, “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Mia smiled back at her boyfriend before kissing him again. 

Mia started to think that rainy days aren’t so bad. At least not when the rainy days were spent with Chris.


	37. He Kisses You In Front of His Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short preference, but I thought it was a really cute idea. I hope you all enjoy!

Chris:  
You were going to meet Chris and the guys at the treehouse. It was a nice day outside, so you were enjoying your walk through Castle Rock. Once you got to the treehouse, you climbed up the ladder and did the secret knock. The door opened up and you quickly pulled yourself into the treehouse. 

When you entered the treehouse, Teddy, Gordie, and Vern all greeted you with a chorus of hellos. You quickly noticed that Chris wasn’t there. 

“Hey guys,” you greeted before asking, “Where’s Chris?”

“He’s not here yet. He’s probably just running a little late,” Gordie told you. 

While you waited for Chris to arrive, you played cards with the other three boys. Eventually, there was the distinct sound of the secret knock. The boys moved the table, knowing that it was Chris. 

Chris quickly pulled himself into the treehouse and said, “Hey everyone.”

You and him made eye contact, and he smiled at you. Chris quickly made his way over to you and greeted, “Hey there, angel.”

“Hey Chris,” you responded. 

Chris gave you a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. It was a short kiss, lasting only a few seconds. But it was still enough to insight a reaction from the boys. 

“Ewwwwwwwwwww!” They all cried out in unison.

You started laughing at their ridiculous behavior, but Chris simply glared at his friends. 

“Seriously?” Chris asked them. 

Teddy shrugged, “Hey, that’s what you get for swapping saliva with your girlfriend in front of all of us.”

Chris picked up a box of cigarettes from the floor of the treehouse and chucked it at Teddy. This caused Teddy to charge at Chris and the two boys started wrestling. It wasn’t long before Vern and Gordie both piled on top of them, joining in on the fight. You sat there and watched in amusement as the four boys wrestled each other in the small space. 

Gordie:  
You and Gordie were at a school dance with the rest of the boys and their dates. You had managed to get three of your girlfriends to go with Teddy, Chris, and Vern. As typical of school dances, you and your friends were dancing in a circle together while the guys stood in the corner talking. 

Eventually, a slow song came on and Gordie walked over to you. He smiled lovingly at you and asked, “May I have this dance?”

“You may,” you responded, smiling back at him. 

Gordie took your hand and led you to a more secluded part of the dance floor. You two slowly started to sway together to the song; both of you smiling fondly at each other. 

“You look beautiful,” Gordie whispered to you at one point. 

You blushed a little at the comment as your smile widened, “Thank you, Gordie.”

Gordie leaned closer to you and kissed you gently. You glady kissed him back. The kiss would have lasted longer if it wasn’t for Teddy letting out a loud, “Whoop!”

You and Gordie pulled away from each other to see Gordie’s three best friends standing there, smirking. 

“Damn, Lachance is getting some action,” Chris commented. 

Gordie snapped back at his friends by saying, “Shut up.”

With that, Chris, Vern, and Teddy all said in unison, “I don’t shut up. I grow up. And when I look at you, I throw up.”

“Same could be said for the three of you,” you sassed back. 

All the boys, including Gordie, laughed at that comment. The other boys eventually walked off, allowing you and your boyfriend to continue your dance. 

Teddy:  
You and the gang were having a movie night at Teddy’s house, and were watching Rebel Without a Cause. You and Teddy were on one end of the couch, cuddling while Gordie sat on the other end. Vern was sitting on the recliner chair next to the couch, while Chris sat on the floor, his back leaning against the couch. 

About ten minutes into the movie, Teddy pulled you closer to him so that you were sitting on his lap. You giggled a little as he did this. Teddy was actually a total softie when it came to cuddling. It’s why you started calling him Teddy Bear; he was just as snuggly as one. 

Teddy smiled at you and said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Teddy,” you responded, smiling back at him. 

Teddy pulled you close and pressed his lips against yours. You started to kiss him back, when you felt something hit you in the back of the head. You pulled away from your boyfriend, and turned your head to see that it was a pillow that had hit you. 

“Please stop,” Gordie pleaded, “You guys are a really cute couple and all that, but no one needs to see you guys make out the entire movie.”

Vern added, “I agree with Gordie. It’s gross, sincerely.”

Chris simply chuckled a little bit at what the other boys said. 

“Sorry about that guys,” you said. 

You started to get off of Teddy, but he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back down to him. 

Teddy told his friends, “You’re just mad that no girl wants to kiss any of you wetheads.”

“Shut up, Teddy,” Chris spat.

Teddy responded by saying, “Never.”

Teddy then pressed his lips against your cheek and started peppering your cheek with a million little kisses. 

You giggled at this action, but, not wanting to make the boys uncomfortable, said, “Teddy, stop it.”

Once it became clear that Teddy wasn’t going to stop out of his own free will, you picked up the pillow that Gordie threw at you and smacked Teddy with it. Teddy then stopped kissing your cheek in order to pick up a pillow himself and hit you with it. It wasn't long before a full on pillow fight broke out between all of you. 

Ace:  
You and Ace were going to a bonfire at Eyeball’s house while his folks were out of town. You were pretty excited to have a fun and relaxing night. After parking the car, you and Ace walked to Eyeball’s backyard. 

Naturally, Eyeball was the first one to greet the two of you. He walked up to the two of you and said, “Hey, you guys made it.”

“What’s up, man?” Ace responded as he and Eyeball pulled each other into a bro hug. 

Once they pulled away, Eyeball turned to you and then gave you a hug. 

He said to you, “Hey y/n, it’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Eyeball,” you responded, reciprocating the hug. 

Eyeball led you and your boyfriend further into the backyard where the main party was. There was a pretty large crowd of people there, about half of the neighborhood. You were ready to have a good time when you felt Ace grab your hand and squeeze it. You turned your head to Ace and saw what he was looking at: Billy was there, having a conversation with Charlie. 

You tensed up a little bit. It was common knowledge that Billy had a bit of a thing for you. In fact, he even tried to kiss you one time when he was drunk, which resulted in Ace punching him in the face. Things had been worked out with Billy since then, but you were still, justifiably, a little shaken up about it, and Ace was still, understandably, slightly pissed about it.

Ace started to pull you closer to him before kissing you. It wasn’t like the kisses that Ace usually gave: passionate and sexy. Instead, this kiss was soft and comforting. It was a kiss that let you know that Ace was here, and that he would protect you. It was a case that made you feel safe. 

When Ace pulled away, he quietly whispered to you, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you responded. 

Eyeball:  
You are at the Irby with your boyfriend and the gang, and weren’t feeling particularly comfortable. The Irby definitely was not your scene, and, even though you and Ace were on relatively good terms, you felt pretty shy around the gang. You sat at a table near the corner, watching Richie play a game of pool with Billy. 

Once Richie had beat Billy, he collected the five dollars that he had won from the game. He then walked over to you and put his hands on your hips. 

“How you doing, sunshine?” He asked you with a smile. 

You smiled back at him and responded, “I’m doing okay.”

“You sure?” Richie then asked. 

“Yep. I’m perfectly fine,” you told him, not wanting him to know how much you wanted to go home. 

Richie gave you another smile before leaning in and kissing you sweetly. You happily kissed him back. When you pulled away, you saw the gang staring at you before all of them quickly reverting their lines of sight. Richie noticed it too. 

He gave you a kind look and said, “Don’t worry about them. They’re just dumb.”

“I guess that’s why you like hanging out with them. You can relate to them,” you joked. 

Richie laughed a little bit at this before kissing you once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Also, I have a quick question: a few days ago I wrote and posted an Eyeball imagine that was based off of a song, and I really enjoyed writing it. I was wondering if you guys would be interested in seeing preferences based off of songs? If so, please let me know as well as any songs you would like me to do preferences for. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would respond. Thanks for reading! :)


	38. You Two Talk About Getting Married

Chris:  
You were patching Chris up after his dad had just beaten him. You were in the kitchen, dabbing his bleeding back when he suddenly winced in pain. 

“I’m so sorry, Chris. I know it hurts,” You said. 

Chris mumbled in response, “It’s fine.”

Once you finished cleaning him up, you sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around your waist. You gently kissed his temple in an attempt to comfort him. For a while, neither of you dared to speak. You learned from experience that Chris didn’t like to talk after stuff like this happened. Therefore, you never started the conversation. You would wait until Chris spoke up that way you knew he was ready to talk. 

Finally, Chris said, “I swear, I’m never going to treat our kids this way.”

“Our kids?” You asked out of surprise. 

This caught you off guard because you and Chris had never really talked about marriage or children before. Of course, you two loved each other deeply and told each other that often, but you had never talked about anything that serious. 

Chris paused for a moment, most likely amusing he said something wrong, before starting to backtrack, “I didn’t mean to...I just meant that...if we got married one day then…”

“If we get married one day, you’ll be the best dad in the world,” you told him, “and I’d be honored to be your wife.”

You smiled at Chris as he said this. He smiled back at you before continuing, “And we’ll live somewhere far away from Castle Rock, and have...two kids, maybe?”

You nodded at that, “Two kids. A boy and a girl. And we’ll live in a nice house with a giant backyard so you can teach the kids to play baseball.”

“I like that idea,” Chris said, still smiling. 

You responded, “I like that idea too.”

You leaned in and gave Chris a kiss that he glady reciprated. When he pulled away, he said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you responded. 

Gordie:  
Your parents decided to have a vow renewal for their anniversary, and have a nice party at the country club afterwards. Of course, both you and your parents invited Gordie, and he was more than happy to come. 

Gordie sat next to you during the ceremony, and held your hand the entire time. Occasionally, he looked over at you and smiled, and you always smiled back at him. You knew that Gordie loved seeing your parents, not just because they were wonderful to him, but also because he loved seeing what a healthy and happy marriage looked like as he never saw that from his parents. 

Afterwards at the party, your parents invited both sets of your grandparents as well as you and Gordie to join them on the dance floor for the first dance. Although Gordie was a little embarrassed going up in front of all your family, he was mostly honored that your parents included him. 

As you and Gordie slow danced, you whispered to him, “Are you enjoying yourself so far?”

“This is amazing,” Gordie responded, whispering as well, “To see how much your parents still love each other after all these years, it makes me think…”

Gordie stopped after that, but you knew that there was more to his thought. You asked him, “Makes you think what?”

Gordie took a deep breath before answering, “Makes me think that it could be us one day.”

You smiled at him, “I’ve thought about that too.”

“Really?” Gordie asked with a hopeful smile on his face. 

You nodded, “Really.”

“So do you think that we could get married one day?” Your boyfriend asked you, sounding incredibly hopeful. 

You answered, “We definitely could.”

“Do you want to marry me one day?” He then asked you. 

You didn’t hesitate to answer, “Yes.”

Gordie smiled at you and gave you a quick kiss. When he pulled away, you asked him, “So did you just propose.”

“I think I did,” Gordie answered with a dopey smile on his face. 

You gave Gordie an equally dopey smile and said, “So we’re engaged.”

“We are,” Gordie whispered happily, “We’re going to get married one day.”

“Pinky swear?” You asked, holding your pinky up to him. 

Gordie didn’t hesitate to wrap his pinky around yours and responded, “Pinky swear.”

You both leaned in and kissed the ends of your hands, officially locking the pinky swear. You and Gordie were both smiling for the rest of the night, remembering the promise that you two had made to each other. 

Teddy:  
“Have you ever thought about getting married?” Teddy asked you. 

The two of you were sitting in the treehouse cuddling when Teddy asked you this. He asked you in the most Teddy-like way possible: blunt and to the point. 

The question took you off guard, so you asked him, “Excuse me?”

Teddy then reiterated, “Have you ever thought about getting married? You know: in a big fancy church; walk down the aisle in a white dress; put rings on each other’s fingers and promise to love and cherish each other for the rest of our lives.”

You giggled a little bit before answering, “Actually yeah, I have thought about it before.”

“Wait, really?” Teddy asked, sounding a little baffled. 

“Yeah, I have,” you told him, “You sound pretty surprised.”

Teddy responded, “I guess that I’m just surprised that someone is actually willing to spend the rest of their life with me.”

“Of course, I want to spend my life with you,” you reassured him, “I love you, Teddy.”

“I love you too, y/n,” Teddy said before leaning in and kissing you. 

You happily kissed him back. After a few minutes of making out, you two went back to cuddling. You were laying on top of him with your head resting on his chest. 

At one point you lifted your head up to look him in the eyes. You asked him, “What brought up the marriage question earlier?”

“Well…” Teddy started to say. 

He reached into his jean pocket to grab something. He pulled out a ring: It was a simple ring with a gold band and a tiny emerald, but it was absolutely beautiful. 

“I bought this a little earlier today,” Teddy explained with a smile, “And I wanted to know if I should save it for the future.”

You smiled at your boyfriend, beyond happy that Teddy actually wanted to propose to you one day. It filled your heart with hope. 

You gave Teddy a quick kiss before saying, “You should definitely save it for the future.”

Teddy smiled back at you, “That sounds like a plan to me.”

Ace:  
You and Ace were at another party with the gang, this time at Charlie’s house. You two were sitting and chatting with him when he asked you guys, “Do you think you two are gonna get married soon?”

You and Aced both looked at each other with baffled expressions. Marriage wasn’t something that you two ever talked about. And honestly, marriage wasn’t something that you really wanted to do. You absolutely loved Ace with all your heart, and wanted to be with him forever; you just didn’t want to get married. You didn’t see the point in getting married if you and Ace both knew that you loved each other. 

“That’s, umm, not something we’ve talked about actually,” you told Charlie. 

“Wait, really?” Charlie asked, surprised evident in his voice. 

Ace explained, “It’s just not something that’s on the top of our priority list.”

Charlie nodded at that before changing the topic. 

Driving home that night, you couldn’t help but think about your conversation with Charlie earlier. Should you and Ace get married? You knew that you weren’t necessarily on board with getting married, but it might just be the easiest thing to do. You should at least talk to Ace about it. 

Not being able to control your thoughts anymore, so you asked him, “Ace, do you think we should get married?”

Ace nearly steered the car off of the road when you asked that out of shock. Once he gathered his composer, he asked you, “Well do you want to get married?”

You hesitated for a moment before answering, “Honestly, not really. I love you a lot, but I don’t really see the point in getting married if we both know that we love each other.”

You saw a wave of relief wash over Ace when you said that. He said, “Oh, thank God you feel the same way.”

You giggled a little when he said that, “You feel that way too, huh?”

Ace nodded, “I love you more than anything in this world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don’t think I need to marry you in order to prove that.”

“I love you too, Ace,” you responded. 

When you got home that night, you felt a lot better. You were happy that you and Ace were on the same page when it came to marriage. It made you love him all the more. 

Eyeball:  
You and Richie were on a really nice date. Richie had taken you to the nicest restaurant in Castle Rock, and you guys had a lovely dinner. You guys were walking home, hand in hand, when you passed a jewelry store. Normally, you didn’t wear a lot of jewelry, but there was a ring in the window that caught your eye. 

You walked towards the window of the jewelry store to get a closer look at it. It was silver and had a little bit of a infinity twist. It had a few demands on it without it being too obnoxious. You thought that it was absolutely beautiful. 

You felt Richie stand next to you, and put his hand on the small of your back. He looked down and the ring with you. 

“You like that ring, huh?” Richie says. 

You nodded, “It’s absolutely beautiful. I don’t normally like jewelry, but I really do like it.”

Richie leaned over and kissed you on the cheek, “Well that makes it easier on me when I go to get an engagement ring.”

You looked over at him with a surprised smile. You and Richie were basically married at this point, and had even discussed getting married a few times, but it was still a pretty bold statement that he made. 

“Are you implying that there is an engagement in the works?” You asked him. 

“Possibly,” Richie responded before asking, “Are you on board with that?”

You leaned over and kissed him before saying, “I’m a hundred percent on board with that.”

Richie smiled at you before kissing you once more. He went out and bought the ring the next day.


	39. He Teases You

Chris:  
You and Chris were curled up on the couch, watching a movie. It had been a long week for the both of you, so you decided to have a quiet night in. You had both your arms around one of Chris’s arms while his hand was rested on your leg. 

Halfway through the movie, Chris leaned over and kissed your shoulder. You smiled at his action. He then gave you a kiss on the cheek. Your stomach fluttered as he did this. You absolutely loved Chris’s kisses. 

You turned your head to face your boyfriend and started to lean in for a kiss on the lips. However, instead of kissing you on the lips Chris kissed you on the nose. You gave him a confused look when he pulled away. 

“What’s that look for?” Chris asked with a slight smirk on his face. 

You said, “I thought that you were going to kiss me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chris said as he held your hands in his and kissed both of them, “I am kissing you.”

He then started trailing a line of kisses up to your arm before kissing you on the shoulder again. You started to get annoyed. You wanted nothing more than to have Chris kiss you on the lips. When it became clear that he wasn’t going to do, you moved his chin up to try and kiss him yourself. However, he moved quicker then you and placed his lips on you cheek. 

You led out a huff of annoyance, and that made Chris laugh. He finally leaned in and gave you a kiss on the lips that made it well worth the wait. 

Gordie:  
(This is basically a sequel to my “You Tease Him” preference for Gordie, so if you haven’t read that, I highly recommend that you do.)

It had been a few days since the baseball game with the boys where you had some fun teasing Gordie. He hadn’t mentioned it at all since it happened, so you didn’t either. You figured that it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

It was a Friday night, and you were at the Blue Point Diner with you boyfriend along with Teddy and Chris. Vern’s family was having company over for dinner that night, so he couldn’t make it. You guys were sitting at a booth with you and Gordie on one side and Chris and Teddy on the other; Gordie held your hand under the table as you two sat there. The four of you were laughing at a comment Teddy had made when you felt Gordie put his hand on your thigh and stroke it with his thumb. 

You looked over at Gordie with an annoyed look. Usually, you loved it when Gordie did this, but this was clearly not the appropriate time. 

“Gordie, what are you doing?” You asked him. 

Gordie smirked at you before leaning close to you and whispering, “Consider it revenge.”

It immediately clicked in your head what that meant: this was revenge for what you did the day of the baseball game. 

You sat there, concentrating on keeping yourself from having any sort of reaction which proved to be a major challenge. 

“Hey y/n, are you okay?” Chris asked. 

You tried to collect yourself before saying, “I’m totally fine.”

After you said that, Gordie finally removed his hand from your leg and gave you another smirk. You simply glared at him. 

When Gordie was walking home that night, you told him, “You know something Gordo, you can be a real jerk sometimes.”

“I know that,” Gordie said, a smug look still on his face, “But I’m your jerk.”

Gordie then leaned over and kissed you on the cheek. You felt yourself smile in spite of yourself. You really couldn’t stay mad at him. 

You simply said to him, “Ain’t that the truth.”

Teddy:  
You and Teddy were in his room, doing homework. Well, you were doing your homework. Teddy, on the other hand, was trying to distract you from doing your homework by any means possible. 

He started off by telling you stupid jokes, all of which you simply shrugged off before returning to your work. He then tried to tickle you, but you always pushed him off. He even kissed you, but you pulled away in order to get your schoolwork done. 

You thought that the kissing was Teddy’s last attempt at distracting you, but you were proved wrong when you felt Teddy start to lightly stroke your hair. You couldn't help, but feel shrivel go through your body when he did this, but you still tried to keep your focus. 

“Teddy, I still have homework to finish,” you said. 

Your boyfriend simply smirked and said, “Don’t let me distract you then.”

You attempted to continue with your algebra problems, but that proved to be a challenge while Teddy was there. He had switched from simply stroking your hair to running his finger though it. You felt yourself slowly giving into Teddy’s action, despite you trying to block it out. Eventually, you couldn’t help it anymore. You grabbed Teddy’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

When you pulled away, Teddy smirked at you and asked, “So you think it’s time for a study break?”

You nodded before pulling him back into another kiss. 

Ace:  
You and Ace were washing his car on a hot day. He was wiping down the windshield when you decided to spray him with the hose. The look of shock on Ace’s face was enough to make you burst into a fit of giggles. 

After being blasted with water, Ace shook his head and smirked before saying, “Alright missy, this means war.”

He picked up the bucket of water that was by his feet and dumped it on your head. You jumped a little bit as an impulse reaction to the cold water. You and Ace both laughed at this. You started to lean in for a kiss, but Ace quickly walked away from you. 

“No way, you’re not getting any kisses from me,” Ace joked with a smug look. 

You pouted a little bit and asked, “are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” Ace responded, “It’s what you get for spraying me with a hose, and getting my shirt wet.” 

As he said that, Ace removed his shirt to reveal his muscular arms and abs. 

You said to him, “Okay, I’m sorry that I sprayed you with the hose, but there's know reason to torture me.”

In response, Ace only shrugged and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Eyeball:  
You walked through the front door after a long day at school. When you walked in, you heard singing coming from the kitchen. You smiled at the sound, knowing that it was Richie. You heard his voice singing along to “I’m Gonna Make You Love Me” by The Temptations. 

You walked into the kitchen to see Richie putting the dishes away as he was singing along. When you saw you standing there smiling at him, he paused his singing for a moment to smile back at you. He soon resumed his singing and gestured for you to come closer to him. You guys didn’t even need to talk at this point; you could just communicate through looks. 

You made your way towards your boyfriend, and when you were within arms distance he grabbed your hand and spun you towards him. The two of you started to dance along to the song. Richie rested his forehead on yours and looked you in the eyes lovingly. You smiled back at him, getting lost in his eyes. He started to slowly lean closer to you. You leaned in as well, expecting a long passionate kiss. Instead, he gave you a short peck before quickly pulling away. He smirked at you as he did this. 

You couldn’t help but ask, “That’s it?”

Richie laughed loudly at this before saying, “You really know how to ruin the mode.”

He then leaned in once more and gave you the kiss you were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. I feel like I haven’t been updating a lot lately, and I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for that. I’ve just being really busy between school, activities, work, this book, and my Lost Boys book. However, I’m going to be able to update a lot more during the nest few few weeks, so stay tuned for that. Thank you all for being patient and continuing to support this book. :)


	40. What Sport He Plays

Chris:  
Chris played on the varsity baseball team for school. He had tried out and made the varsity team freshmen year, which was quite the accomplishment. He was the perfect pitcher because he was fast and accurate, as well as a pretty good batter. He loved the game and put his heart and soul into it. Of course, you were at every game to support him. 

Gordie:  
Gordie was a star runner on the track team. Most people were surprised by how fast Gordie was because most people wouldn’t imagine a writer being athletic. Gordie was naturally fast, and was always the fastest out of his friend group, so track was a natural choice for him. He even got a partial scholarship to college for track. 

Teddy:  
Teddy joined the soccer team in high school. Soccer was a good choice for Teddy because soccer players had a reputation for being pretty aggressive. He often got red flagged out on the field for getting too physical with other players, but besides that he was really good at it. He was quick on his feet and good at controlling the ball. Overall, Teddy really enjoyed playing soccer. 

Ace:  
Before he dropped out of school, Ace was a quarterback on the football team. This created a conflict between him and Denny. Both of them were quarterbacks, so they were both fighting for playing time. Although Ace was a talented player, Denny was better than him in the end. This left a sour taste in his mouth when it came to the sport. As much as he loved it, he hated the fact that Denny was better than him. 

Eyeball:  
Before dropping out, Richie was a really good basketball player. He was quick on his feet and a good shooter. He hardly ever missed a shot. Even after he dropped out, Richie still kept his love of basketball with him. You even put a basketball hoop in your driveway, so your boyfriend could go out and shoot hoops. Richie spent countless hours out there shooting hoops and teaching you the game.


	41. Another Girl Hits on Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Please be sure to comment and let me know what you think as well as leave kudos. Comments and kudos really mean a lot to me, so I really appreciate any comments I get. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris:  
You were at Chris’s baseball game with Gordie. It was early in the season, so it was still pretty cold out. Because of this, you were wearing Chris’s letterman jacket. It was the bottom of the 9th inning; the score was tied up; and Chris was up to bat. Your body went tense and your leg started shaking out of nerves for Chris. Gordie put a hand on your shoulder in an attempt to calm you down. 

“Y/n, relax. You know Chris has got this,” he told you, with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

You laughed a little as well and said, “Yeah, I know. I still get nervous though.”

The pitcher on the mound threw the pitch and Chris swung his bat. As soon as it connected with the bat, the ball flew over the fence. Chris had made a home run! You and Gordie stood up cheering Chris on as he ran the bases. When he made it on home plate, Chris made eye contact with you and motioned with his hand for you to come over to the fence. 

“Go get your man,” Gordie said to you with a smile. 

You didn’t hesitate to run over to the fence and meet Chris. When you were at the fence, Chris ran over to you and gave you a passionate kiss. 

When you pulled away from the kiss, you told him, “You were awesome today, Chris.”

“Thanks angel,” Chris said, “Meet me in the dugout after Coach Tom is done talking to us.” 

You nodded and gave Chris another kiss before walking back to Gordie, who was standing there with a smirk. That smirk let you know that he was going to tease you about Chris. It didn’t bother you though, that was how you and Gordie’s friendship worked. 

“Looks like he was happy to see you,” Gordie said. 

“Possibly,” You responded with a shrug, “You got a problem with that?”

“Nah, I’m just jealous I’m not the one Chris is smooching,” Gordie joked. 

You laughed at that and said, “Tell you what, I’ll let you borrow him tonight and he can take you on a nice date.”

“Ooo, I like that idea,” Gordie responded. 

You then joked, “I’m sure Chris will like that idea too.”

Gordie laughed at that before saying, “Hey, I’m gonna go grab something at the snack bar. Do you want anything?”

“Yeah, that’d be great actually,” you said as you grabbed some money from your pocket, “Can you get me a soda and a soft pretzel please?”

“No problem girlie,” Gordie said as he took the money you offered him and started to walk towards the snack bar. 

As he walked away, you yelled after him, “And get Chris another water bottle!”

“Will do!” Gordie yelled back at you as he held his thumb up to you. 

You started to walk over to the dugout as Chris’s teammates were starting to walk out of it. You started to walk into the dugout, but stopped in the doorframe when you saw Chris in there. He was sitting on the bench with Polly Fields standing across from him talking to him. Polly was in English with you and Chris and was always staring at Chris. It annoyed you slightly, but you let it go because she never actually made a move. At least, not until today. 

“You played great out there today, Chris,” She said while batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair like an idiot. 

Chris, looking rather unenthused, took a swig of his water bottle and said, “Thanks.”

“You know, you look really cute in your uniform,” She then commented. 

Chris raised an eyebrow at him and said, “Uhh...okay….”

Polly huffed , clearly annoyed that Chris was receptive to her flirting. She finally flat out asked, “Are you busy after this? Because if you aren’t, I kind of need a date to the roller rink tonight, and-”

Chris cut her off by saying, “Actually, I am pretty busy. I’m taking my girlfriend out on a date.”

“Chris…” you finally said, giving him a little wave. 

Chris and Polly both looked over at you standing there. Chris smiled when he saw you, and ran over to you to hug you. When he wrapped his arms around you, he lifted you off of the ground. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” Chris said to you as he gave you a hug. 

You smiled and responded, “Hey Chris.”

He pulled away a little bit to give you another kiss. When he pulled away, he turned to Polly with you still in his arms and said, “Polly, I believe you know my girlfriend y/n.”

“Hi Polly,” you said as Chris gave you a kiss on the cheek. 

Polly didn’t say anything to you. She simply gave you a scowl before walking out of the dug out. Chris put you back down, but kept his arms around you. 

“Well, that was interesting,” Chris said. 

You nodded before saying, “Yeah, it was.”

“Well now that she’s out of the way, you ready for our date?” Your boyfriend asked. 

You told him, “Actually, I made a deal with Gordie. You’re taking him on a date tonight instead.” 

“Oh perfect,” Chris responded 

You joked, “Yeah, I figured that you wanted to spend time with the real love of your life.”

Chris joked back by saying, “You got that right.”

Chris led you out of the dugout with his arm around you to go meet up with Gordie. You couldn’t help but feel happy; not at the fact that another girl had flirted with your boyfriend, but at the way he handled it. This reaction reaffirmed what you always knew about Chris, which was that he was loyal to you no matter what, and would always stand by you. 

Gordie:  
You and Gordie were on a field trip with your school to the museum of European History. The two of you sat together on the bus, talking and laughing at your silly inside jokes. While you were talking to Gordie, you felt a pair of eyes on you. You turned around to see Shirley Collins shooting eye daggers at you. You and Shirley had somewhat of a history. She was always jealous of you because you got better grades than her. You never rubbed it in her face or talked to her about it, but she was still jealous nonetheless. 

Gordie looked over and saw what Shirley was doing. He whispered to you, “Don’t worry about her.”

He then picked up your hand and kissed it. You smile back at him. When you guys got to the museum, the teacher let you roam around to where you wanted. You and Gordie immediately went to the Shakespearean exhibit. Your eyes immediately went to a wall that was lined with different love quotes from Shakespeare. 

“Gordie, check this out,” You said as you led him to the wall. 

“Oh wow,” Gordie said when he saw the wall. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind you and rested his chin on your shoulder. He started to quote one of the lines to you: “I love thee with a love that shall not die, till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old.”

You smiled at him before reading a quote at him, “I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.”

Gordie smiled at you before leaning in and kissing you. You two pulled away from the kiss when you heard someone walk into the room. It was Shirley. Gordie tightened his grip around your waist when he saw that it was her. 

“Hi Shirley,” you said to her. 

“Hey y/n,” she said to you coldly before turning to Gordie and smiling at him, “Hi Gordie.”

Gordie simply nodded at her before turning his attention back to you and kissing your shoulder a few times. Shirley, clearly not one to give up, walked over to you and stood right next to Gordie. 

“You know Gordie, I really liked the presentations you gave the other day in class,” Shirley said, “It was really good.”

“Thanks, y/n helped me a lot with it,” he responded. 

He then spun you around so you were facing him. You giggled a little bit when he did this, and he responded by kissing you on the cheek. It became obvious that Shirley was trying to flirt with Gordie to try and piss you off. You were just happy that Gordie wasn’t giving her the time of day. 

Shirley then put a hand on Gordie’s shoulder and said, “Have you been working out? Cause it seems like-”

“Shirley, if you don’t mind I’m trying to have a nice day with my girlfriend, so would you please leave us alone,” Gordie said, cutting off whatever she was planning on saying. 

Shirley said, “Well excuse me for trying to be friendly.”

She walked away in a huff and when she was gone you looked at Gordie and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Well, you certainly told her off,” you said with a smile. 

Gordie shrugged, “It’s not my fault some people don’t know how to take a hint.”

Gordie gave you another kiss on the lips before quoting another Shakespeare line to you, “Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love.”

Teddy:  
Teddy was giving you a piggyback ride down the beach. You two had decided to go down for the day when the weather was nice. Teddy ended up running into the ocean with you on his back. He dropped to his knees and took you under with him. 

When the two of you came up for air, you said, “Teddy I-“

Teddy cut you off by giving you a long kiss. You had to admit, that was a good way to make you shut up. You two only pulled away when a wave crashed on both of you. You guys stayed in the water for about another hour and a half, just goofing around and splashing each other. When you finally got out, you went over to where you laid your towels and laid down with each other, cuddling. 

At one point, a guy with a water ice cart came walking by. You got up and asked, “Teddy, do you want any water ice?”

“Yeah, can you get me a cup of blue raspberry?” He asked. 

“Absolutely,” you answered while pulling some money out of your purse. 

Teddy gave you a quick kiss on the cheek and said, “Thanks Princess.”

You went over to the water ice cart and bought two cups of water ice: cherry for you and blue raspberry for Teddy. You started to walk back to wear Teddy was sitting when you saw something unexpected. There was a girl sitting there, talking to Teddy. She was about your age, and had a short blonde bob. You continued to walk back to Teddy, unfazed by the girl. You knew that Teddy only had eyes for you. 

As you got closer, you saw the girl put a hand on Teddy’s shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off. You heard her say to him, “You know, you’re pretty cute.”

“Thanks, my girlfriend thinks so too,” Teddy quipped back. 

A shocked expression passed across the girl’s face. However, it was quickly replaced with a smirk as she said, “Well, I don’t see her right now.”

“Actually, I’m right here,” You said as you walked over to stand in front of her. 

Teddy smiled at you and motioned to sit down with him. As soon as you sat down, Teddy pulled you into his lap and kept his arms around you.

“Mallory,” he said to the girl, “This is my girlfriend, y/n. Isn’t she purdy?”

Mallory nodded slightly and said in an annoyed tone, “She’s very nice looking.”

“Yeah, I’m so lucky to have her. She’s the prettiest girl in the world, and she’s super sweet too. There’s not another girl in the world compared to her,” Teddy rambled on. 

Mallory paused for a moment before saying, “I should probably go meet back up with my friends.”

With that, she got up and left. You looked over to Teddy and smiled as you asked, “What was that all about?”

“That little broad came over trying to sweet talk me,” he explained, “I figured she should now that I already have the most amazing girl in the world.”

You leaned in and gave Teddy a kiss. You knew that Teddy wouldn’t try anything with her, but it made your heart happy to see his reaction to another girl flirting with him. 

Ace:  
You and Ace went to the Irby’s with the rest of the gang. Charlie had just found himself a new girl named Penny, and he invited you all to come meet her. You and Ace were sitting having a conversation at the bar with her and Charlie. She seemed nice enough, although you couldn't help but notice how she would occasionally look Ace up and down or lean closer to him. 

At one point, Eyeball pulled you aside to ask you for some advice about his girl. He wanted to come up with something nice to do for her for her birthday, so he went to you for help. You and him moved to a different table to talk. After the two of you had a pretty good plan for his girl’s birthday, Eyeball asked you, “So what do you think of Penny?”

You shrugged, “She seems nice enough, it’s just…”

“Just what?” Eyeball asked you. 

You sighed, “I don’t know, maybe I’m just being paranoid, but she just seems to be a little overly friendly with Ace.”

Eyeball let out a loud breath before saying, “I was worried you were going to say that.”

“What do you mean?” You asked him curiously. 

“Well you see, Penny doesn’t have the best reputation for staying loyal in relationships,” he explained to you, “She’s two timed quite a few guys.”

“Geez,” you said before asking, “Has anyone thought to tell Charlie about this?”

Eyeball told you, “I tried to talk to him, but he wasn’t having any of it. He said I just need to get to know her before I make any judgments.”

“Well, I feel great about her talking to my boyfriend,” you said sarcastically. 

Eyeball waved you off, “Don’t you worry about that. Ace loves you, he’s not gonna try anything.”

“I know that, but I still don’t like the idea of her flirting with him,” you said. 

“Fair enough,” Eyeball responded. 

You looked over Eyeball’s shoulder to see Charlie get up from the bar and leave Penny and Ace there. That’s when you saw Penny run her hand down Ace’s leg. Anger boiled in your stomach until you saw Ace jump up from his bar stool. Your anger was replaced with concern for your boyfriend. 

“Can you keep your hands off of me? You know good and well that I have a girlfriend,” Ace yelled at her. 

You immediately ran over to Ace and grabbed his hand and asked him, “You okay?”

Charlie then walked over and asked, “What the hell just happened?” 

He put his arm around Penny’s waist. That's when Ace said, “Listen Charlie, I tried to be polite because Penny’s your girl, but I’d appreciate it if she kept her paws off of me, especially when my girl’s sitting five feet away.”

Ace then led you to the table where you were sitting with Eyeball. Eyeball whispered to you, “What did I tell you?”

Eyeball:  
It was basketball season at your school, so you were often in the school gym cheering on the team. Richie came to the game on night to support you as well as check out the game. He was in the bleachers while you were on the sidelines, cheering. 

The team was in between cheers, so you turned around to the bleachers to try and find your boyfriend. You spotted him in the crowd, but frowned when you saw him talking to Betty McGuffin. Betty was infamous at the school for being with a new boy every week. It didn’t make you feel good to see Richie talking to her. You took a better look at Richie’s face and by his expression it didn’t seem like he was particularly enjoying his conversation. His eyes met yours and you smiled at waved at him with your pom poms. He smiled back at you and waved as well. He then turned to Betty while pointing at you. It looked like he was saying something along the lines of: “That’s my girlfriend.”

The halftime buzzer went off a few minutes later, and the cheerleaders were allowed to go out in the bleachers to say hi to people. As you started to walk up the bleacher stairs to see your boyfriend, you saw Betty walking down the stairs looking rather angry. As mean as it was, you laughed a little inside at the sight of that. You finally made your way over to Richie. 

“Richie!” You called as you squeezed passed people to get to him. 

He stood up and smiled when he saw you, “Hey there, sunshine.”

Once you got close enough to him, he hugged and gave you a kiss before sitting down with him. 

“What’s going on with you?” You asked. 

“Not much,” he answered before asking you, “Question though: Do you know a girl named Betty McGuffin?”

“Ughh,” you said as a response to that question. 

Richie chuckled a little bit at that before asking, “I’m guessing that means you don’t like her?”

“It’s not that I don’t like her, it’s just that she’s one of the most annoying people on the planet,” you told him. 

Richie nodded and said, “I guess it’s a good thing I told her to piss off then.”

“What do you mean?” You asked him. 

“She sat down next to me and tried to put the moves on me,” Richie explained, “I informed her that I had a beautiful girlfriend that I was here to support, and that I would greatly appreciate it if she left me alone. 

You pulled Richie into a sweet kiss. You were forever grateful that you had a boyfriend as faithful and loving as Richie. When you pulled away, you said, “I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, y/n,” he responded.


	42. Author’s Note (Important)

Hey everyone! This isn't an official update I just wanted to say a few things. Some of these are kind of important, so please read.   
1.) My school has been closed for the next two weeks due to the coronavirus. Thankfully, no one in my family or school has the virus, the school closing is simply a precaution to prevent the spread of the virus. Because of this, I will have a lot more time to update both this story and my Stand By Me preferences and imagines. My schedule for updating will be one day I will update this story, and one day I will update my SBM preferences, so every other day this story will be updated. This will be my schedule for the next two weeks.:  
Monday, March 16th-Tiny Dancer  
Tuesday, March 17th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Wednesday, March 18th-Tiny Dancer  
Thursday, March 19th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Friday, March 20th-Tiny Dancer  
Saturday, March 21st-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Sunday, March 22nd-Tiny Dancer  
Monday, March 23rd-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Tuesday, March 24th-Tiny Dancer  
Wednesday, March 25th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Thursday, March 26th-Tiny Dancer  
Friday, March 27th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Saturday, March 28th-Tiny Dancer  
Sunday, March 29th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines

I'm sure you guys picked up on the pattern pretty quickly, I just wanted to post the schedule just in case 😂. On a more serious note, I hope all of you, your families, and loved ones are staying healthy and safe during this time. I will keep you and your loved ones in my thoughts and prayers during this difficult time. Stay safe, healthy, and gold. 

2.) I'm going to start a Lost Boys Preferences and Imagines book once I'm finished writing Tiny Dancer, and I would like your input about who to include in the preferences. I already know that I'm going to do Edgar, Alan, Sam, Michael, and David, but I want to know if you guys want to see preferences for Marko, Paul, and Dwayne. They don't have as many lines in the movie as the other characters, so I feel like it'd be more difficult to write preferences for them. However, if you guys want to see preferences for them, I am more than happy to write them so just let me know. 

3.) Please be sure you vote and comment on each chapter. Votes and comments both encourage me to keep writing as well as help me improve my writing, so any votes and comments I get are super helpful. Thank you!

4.) Thank you for all the support you've given me and this story and that you continue to give me. I truly cannot express how much it means to me. Thank you so much for reading! :) <3


	43. Funny Moment With Him and His Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, as well as comment to let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris:  
You were having a game night at your house with Chris and Gordie. The three of you were sitting at the coffee table, playing monopoly. Your boyfriend and his best friend were on one side of the table, while you were on the other. Chris went bankrupt pretty quickly, so it was down to just you and Gordie. However, when Gordie put a hotel on the boardwalk, you knew it was over for you. 

As you handed over the last of your money to Gordie, he started cheering in victory. 

“Haha, eat it y/l/n!” Gordie taunted. 

You rolled your eyes and jokingly said, “Shut up, Lachance.”

Gordie and Chris both laughed at that. Chris then gave Gordie a high five and pulled him into a bro hug. He said, “That’s my dude.”

“Oh I see, my own boyfriend is turning against me!” You cried out in a voice that was so over dramatic that it was obvious you were joking. 

Gordie and Chris exchanged a smug look before Chris said, “Y/n, I think it’s time I told you something.”

“Told me what?” You asked, a little worried. 

Chris paused for a moment before saying, “I’m leaving you for Gordie.”

“Yeah, he is,” Gordie added as Chris pulled Gordie into his lap. 

You broke into a fit of laughter at that, and Chris and Gordie soon joined in on your laughter. You then got up and started pacing the floor as you said, “I knew it! I knew it! You’ve always loved Gordie more than me!”

“It’s true, Gordie is the real love of my life. I thought it was only fair to tell you the truth,” Chris said. 

Gordie, clearly eager to keep the joke going, gave Chris a giant kiss on the cheek. You walked over to the two of them as you took off Chris’s baseball letterman jacket that you had been wearing. 

“This is yours now, Gordie,” you said as you dropped the jacket on top of Gordie, “It’s clear that you’ll need this more than me.”

You started to walk away when your heard Chris say behind you, “Y/n, wait! I’ve changed my mind, I want you back!”

Chris then ran up behind you and picked you up, bridal style. You laughed and said, “I’m all yours Chris. 

Gordie then started laying on the floor in an overdramatized fashion as he held his hands to his heart and cried out, “Y/n, how could you?! You stole my one true love!”

You responded by saying, “Haha, eat it, Lachance!”

“Shut up, y/l/n!” Gordie spat back. 

The three of you burst into laughter, enjoying the moment together. 

Gordie:  
You were at the Blue Point Diner with Teddy and Gordie. The three of you had gone on a field trip with your history class, and you had gotten back to school before classes were over. Your teacher had dismissed you all early, so the three of you had decided to get something to eat. You were sitting next to Gordie and Teddy sat across from the two of you. 

You were all talking about the different exhibits when Teddy said, “Okay here me out” I have an idea.”

“Oh God,” Gordie mumbled, knowing good and well it usually wasn’t good when Teddy had ideas. 

“What’s your idea, Teddy?” You asked, a little hesitant yourself. 

Teddy explained, “So basically, what if Abraham Lincoln isn’t actually dead?”

Gordie, who was taking a sip of his soda, started to choke a little bit when his friend said that. You started to laugh, despite the fact that you were trying to hold it back. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Teddy asked. 

Once you got your laughter under control you asked, “Teddy, what would make you think that President Lincoln is still alive.”

“Well, think about it,” Teddy said, “He was president all through the Civil War. That was probably pretty stressful for him, and he probably wanted out. What better way to do that than to fake his own death. Also, John Wilkes Booth was an actor, so it’s altogether possible that Lincoln hired him to pretend to shoot him.”

Gordie was practically having a laughing fit at that theory. He finally composed himself enough to say, “You’re insane.”

“I don’t know, I kind of see his point,” you said. 

Gordie looked at you with a baffled expression while you smirked at him. You didn’t believe for a second in what Teddy was saying, but you knew that it would annoy Gordie if you pretended to agree with Teddy. 

Gordie asked you, “Are you seriously agreeing with him right now?”

“I mean, he does make some pretty good points,” you answered. 

“Thank you, y/n,” Teddy said. 

Gordie then asked, “So are you really siding with Teddy?”

“You know what? I am siding with Teddy,” you said as you stood up from your seat. 

You then moved over to Teddy’s side of the table and slid into the booth next to him. Once you did this, you winked at Gordie to let him know that you were messing with him. Gordie responded by rolling his eyes good naturedly and smiled at you 

Teddy laughed and spun his arm around you in a friendly manner and said, “Looks like I’ve turned your own girl against you.”

“Looks like my girl is lacking a few brain cells,” Gordie quipped back. 

You laughed a little and said, “Excuse me, don’t be mad just because I sided with the genius Teddy Duchamp over you.”

“Yeah,” Teddy added with a smug look on his face. 

You and Gordie broke into another fit of laughter, leaving Teddy to ask what you were laughing about and what exactly was so funny. 

Teddy:  
You and Chris were at Teddy’s soccer game. It was the first of Teddy’s games that Chris was able to attend as he was usually busy with his extra curriculars. You were excited to have someone else there with you, and Chris was happy to watch the game with you as well. However, he was not prepared for how intense it was going to be. Not only was Teddy a very aggressive player, but you were a pretty intense spectator. 

You were constantly standing up and cheering; yelling Teddy’s name; blowing him kisses when he was on the bench; and, of course, wearing his letterman jacket. Teddy had just scored a goal, and you were on your feet cheering for him. When you sat back down on the bleachers, Chris looked at you like he was holding back laughter. 

“What?” You asked him. 

He said, “You are insane.”

“Well, I’m not insane necessarily,” you argued, “I’m just enthusiastic.”

“That’s for sure,” Chris responded. 

Chris then started speaking in a high pitched voice and started going, “Oh, Teddy! I love you so much, Teddy! You’re doing amazing, Teddy! You’re the best player on the team!’

You laughed at Chris’s ridiculous impression of you before saying, “That sounds like you at Gordie’s track meets.”

Chris paused for a moment, trying to think of a good response, before giving up and saying, “Okay yeah, that’s true.”

You and Chris both laughed at that. When the game was over, Castle Rock had come out victorious. Teddy ran towards you, covered in mud. The field was really muddy, so naturally Teddy was caked in it. You and Chris were both standing to greet Teddy. 

He came over to the two of you and said to you, “Hey there, sweetheart.”

He held his arms out to give you a hug, but you stepped back a little bit. 

“Teddy, I loved you, but I’ll hold off on the hug for now,” you said. 

“How come?” Teddy asked, although it was obvious he knew why. 

You said, “Because you’re covered in mud.”

Chris looked at you with a smirk before saying, “Come on, y/n. You cheered him on the whole game, and now you’re not going to give him a hug.”

He then picked you up by the armpits. You started to panic and asked, “Chris, what are you doing?”

Chris gently placed you in Teddy’s arms who trapped you in a hug. As he did this, Chris said, “Here’s your girl, Teddy.”

“Thanks Chris,” Teddy responded. 

Teddy squeezed you tightly which caused you to quickly be covered in mud. As your boyfriend hugged you, you said to Chris, “I’m going to get you back for this, Chambers.”

“I know you will,” Chris responded, “But for right now, I’m going to enjoy this.”

Ace:  
You were at another party with Ace and the gang. You were sitting with Ace and Eyeball talking about random stuff. At one point, Ace got up to go to the bathroom which left just you and Eyeball. 

Eyeball’s expression then turned serious as he said, “Y/n, I think we need to talk about something”

“Okay…” you said, slightly confused as you took a sip from your red solo cup, “What do you want to talk about?”

Eyeball paused for a moment before asking, “Does Ace know?” 

“Know what?” You asked, more confused than ever. 

“You know that…,” Eyeball paused again, trying to think of the right phrase of words, “...That you’ve got a bun in the oven.”

You started to choke on the sip of your drink when he said this. You most definitely were not pregnant and were baffled at the fact that Eyeball thought you were. Once you composed yourself you asked him, “You thought I was pregnant?!”

Eyeball’s eyes grew wide when you asked that. Then he asked you, “You’re not pregnant?”

“No I’m not pregnant,” you said before asking him, “What made you think I was pregnant?”

He then explained, “Well, I saw you walking out of the clinic the other day, and then tonight I noticed that you were drinking cola instead of a beer, so I just kind of put two and two together.”

You started laughing when Eyeball said this. You then held your cup up to Eyeball’s face and say, “Eyeball, smell this.”

He took a sniff of your drink and made a face, clearly smelling the rum that you had put in there. He simply said, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” you responded, still laughing a little, “You also realize that you can’t drink soda when you’re pregnant right?”

“I didn’t know that, actually,” he said before asking, “But what about the clinic?”

“I was going to pick up my birth control,” You told him. 

“Oh my God,” Eyeball said, “I am an idiot.”

You nodded and said, “Yeah, you are. You know good and well that Ace doesn’t want to hear the pitter patter of little feet anytime soon.”

You and Eyeball both laughed at this. Ace was walking back towards you guys and asked, “What’s so funny?”

When Ace sat back down, you said, “Well, I’m pregnant apparently.”

“Wait, what?” Ace asked, sounding terrified. 

You laughed a little and said, “Eyeball, why don’t you tell the story?”

Eyeball explained the whole situation to Ace. When he finished, Ace said, “You are an idiot.”

“Yeah, we already established that,” Eyeball responded. 

Eyeball:  
Ace and Richie were playing a one-on-one basketball games in your driveway. You and Ace had been getting on a lot better lately, so you were finally comfortable with having Ace at the house. You knew that it made Richie happy to see you and his best friend getting along. 

You were watching from the porch for a bit before walking over to them and asking, “Mind if I join in?”

Ace and Richie exchange looks. Richie asked his friend, “You okay with that?”

“I’m cool with that,” Ace said, “She’s on my team though.”

You and Richie exchanged a confused look. You then said, “Sounds good.”

You grabbed the ball from Richie’s hands and started dribbling it around. Richie chased after you, trying to steal the ball. 

“Ace, go wide!” You yelled. 

Ace got to a stop where you could pass the ball to him and called back, “I’m open!”

You passed the ball to Ace, and he quickly made a slam dunk. You and Ace started cheering. Ace walked over to you and held his hand up, “Up top!”

You jumped up to give him a high five, as you were significantly shorter than Ace. As you high fives him, you said, “Yeah! Let’s go!”

You and Ace dominated Richie for the rest of the game. You kept the ball away from Richie while Ace actually made the shots since he was so much taller than you. When the game ended, the two of you came out victorious. Ace had let you jump on his back to make the last shot. You were still on his back while you two celebrated. 

“Dang y/n, I think you’re actually better at this game than Eyeball,” Ace said. 

You giggled a little at this and said, “Why thank you, Ace.”

“Shut up, Ace,” Richie scoffed. 

Ace smirked and said, “Well, someone’s mad they lost.”

“Aww, poor Richie lost to his own girlfriend,” you joked. 

Richie rolled his eyes before walking back to the house. As he did this, he said, “You know, I think I preferred it when you two hated each other.”

You and Ace followed him into the house while taunting him by saying stuff like, “Come on, Richie! You don’t mean it, Eyeball! We know you love us!”

When you got inside the house, you jumped off of Ace’s back and went over to Richie to give him a kiss. When you pulled away you asked him, “Are you done being grumpy?”

Richie smiled and laughed a little before saying, “I can’t stay mad at you.”

Ace let out a small chuckle before saying, “You know, you’re alright, y/n.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Ace,” you responded. 

Ace gave you a fist pump that you glady reciprocated.


	44. Landing Your Heart (Teddy Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got on Wattpad. If you would like an imagine, feel free to let me know, and I’d be more than happy to write it. Thanks for reading! :)

Olivia and her best friend Teddy were spending their Saturday like they spent most of their Saturday: dodging trains. The two of them were known for doing dangerous stuff like this all the time. In fact, Olivia’s mother often referred to Teddy and Olivia as the Daredevil Duo. Although Olivia always rolled her eyes at that title, she couldn’t argue that it wasn’t well deserved. Her and Teddy were always dodging trucks and trains; jumping into random rivers; and attempting to climb the tallest trees in Castle Rock. That combined with the fact that their moms were close, the two were pretty much destined to be best friends. Which is why they had been friends since they were in diapers. 

Teddy was standing on the railroad tracks as a train started coming towards him. It got closer and closer until Teddy jumped out of the way when it was inches away from him. He slid down the slight elevation that the train tracks were on, and walked over to Olivia.

“And he sticks the landing!” She cried out as she held her hand out for a high five. 

Teddy happily high fived her and said, “Of course. Corporal Teddy Duchamp always sticks the landing.”

“Always,” Olivia responded. 

Teddy then said, “Alright Liv, you’re up.”

Liv was Teddy’s nickname for Olivia. Neither of them were quite sure where the name came from as no one else called Olivia Liv. Teddy just called her that one day out of the blue, and it just seemed to stick. Olivia liked when Teddy called her Liv because it was something that only Teddy called her. 

Liv walked up to the train tracks, and waited for a train to come. After about half an hour of waiting, another train started to make its way down the tracks. Live crouched down into the proper position to jump off of the tracks. When the train got close enough, she jumped. 

Although Liv managed to successfully dodge the train, she stumbled on her feet when she landed on the grass and she ended up falling. Thankfully, Teddy caught her before she made contact with the ground. Teddy kept his arms around Liv, and they stood there looking into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Liv felt like there was electricity coursing through her body as this happened. She had a crush on Teddy for the longest time, and felt like they were sharing a special moment. 

That’s when Teddy said, “You’re going to lose points on that landing.”

“Ah, darn it,” Liv said, trying to pass her disappointment off as her being upset about her landing, and not at the fact that the moment between her and Teddy was ruined. 

Teddy laughed a little at that before pulling his arms away from Liv and said, “Come on, we gotta go meet up with the guys at the treehouse.”

Teddy grabbed Liv’s hand and started to lead her towards the treehouse. Liv wasn’t expecting Teddy to hold her hand, but she gladly welcomed it. As they were walking through the woods to the treehouse, Teddy asked his best friend, “Liv, why don’t you have a boyfriend?”

Live looked over to Teddy with wide eyes, “What do you mean?”

Teddy explained,“I mean, you’re pretty, and funny, and you actually like to have fun. You’re not into all that mushy stuff like other girls. And you can throw a football better than most guys. It seems like guys would be fighting each other for you. So why don’t you have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t know,” Liv shrugged, “That special guy hasn’t found me yet, I guess.”

“Do you have any idea who that special guy could be?” Her best friend asked her. 

Liv almost told Teddy that he was that special guy, but she caught herself just in time. Instead she looked down at the mud stained cups of her jeans and said, “I’m not sure.”

When Liv and Teddy got to the treehouse, Teddy joined Chris and Vern in a pretty intense card game. Meanwhile Liv was sitting in the corner with Gordie, talking to him. 

“So did something finally happen with you and Teddy?” Gordie asked in a quiet voice. 

Liv had told Gordie about her crush on Teddy two months ago. It wasn’t really her choice to tell him. He pretty much figured it out on his own and asked, “You like Teddy, don’t you?” After Liv confessed to Gordie that she did, in fact, have a crush on Teddy, she made him promise not to tell anyone, especially Teddy. Gordie pinky swore that he would keep her secret. 

Liv sighed in disappointment, “No, nothing happened.”

The excited look on Gordie’s face dropped as he said, “But I saw you guys through the window when you first got here. You two were holding hands.”

“He grabbed my hand when we were walking her for some reason,” Liv explained, “But he still doesn’t know how I feel about him.”

“God, Teddy’s a bigger idiot than I thought,” Gordie said, “I mean how does he not know that you like him.”

Up until that point, Liv and Gordie had been talking in low voices. But when Gordie said that last part, his voice got louder. Liv froze as the three boys playing cards stopped and looked over at her. 

“You like me?” Teddy asked Liv in an unusually quiet voice. 

Liv didn’t say anything. Instead, her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she bolted out of the treehouse. She couldn’t stay there in the treehouse where Teddy would inevitably reject her. Once she got down from the treehouse, she started to walk back to her house where she planned on throwing a football around to get her feelings out. That’s when she heard Teddy’s voice behind her yelling, “Liv! Liv, wait!”

She turned around to see him running after her. She continued to walk as she said, “Teddy, please stop. I appreciate that you want to talk things out, but I’m really not in the mood to be rejected right now.”

Teddy then yelled at her, “I’m not going to reject you! Why would I reject the girl I like?”

Liv froze again when he said this. Only this time, she wasn’t frozen out of fear. She turned around with a hopeful smile and said, “What?”

Teddy ran over to Liv, closing the distance between them, and pressed their lips together. Liv quickly melted into the kiss. She couldn’t believe that this was happening, that she was actually kissing the guy of her dreams. It made her feel lightheaded, and giddy, and optimistic all at once in the most perfect combination. Teddy and Liv only pulled away when their smiles made it impossible to kiss properly. Both of them were grinning like idiots when they pulled away.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since we were ten years old,” Teddy said. 

Liv giggled a little bit before asking, “I’m guessing that means you like me back?”

“Well, I certainly like you, but in order for me to like you back, you’d have to like me to begin with,” Teddy said, “And you still haven’t actually answered me question from earlier. So just so there’s no confusion: Do you like me?” 

“Yes, I definitely like you,” Liv answered, still smiling. 

Teddy, who also still had a smile on his face, said, “Good, then that officially means that I like you back.”

The two of them leaned in for another kiss, when over Teddy’s shoulder, Liv saw Gordie running over to them. When he was finally close enough to them, He started to frantically apologize, “Olivia! I am so sorry about what I did. I didn’t realize that I was talking so loud and-”

Liv cut Teddy off by running over to him and giving him a hug. She said, “Don’t apologize, Gordie. If anything, I should be thanking you.”

She pulled away from Gordie, and he gave her a confused look before asking, “Thanking me for what?”

Gordie then looked in between Teddy and Liv, and things seemed to click in his head. He said, “Ohhhhhhhhh. I guess I should leave you to be then.”

“Yeah Lachance, that would be very much appreciated,” Teddy responded. 

Gordie smiled at both Liv and Teddy before walking away. As he did he told them, “Have fun you two. But don’t do anything stupid.”

“You know good and well that we’re gonna do something stupid,” Liv responded. 

Gordie and Teddy both laughed at that, Gordie then said, “You’re right. I shouldn’t have even bothered to say that.”

Once Gordie was out of sight, Teddy pulled Liv close to him again and gave her a long kiss. When he pulled away this time, he asked her, “Liv, you know how I always stick my landing?”

“Yes, I do,” she answered. 

Teddy smiled brightly again before saying, “Well, it looks like I’ve finally landed your heart.”

Both of them giggled at that before Liv pulled him into another kiss.


	45. Author’s Note: Information About Requests

Hey guys! This isn’t an official update, I just wanted to talk about requests real quick. I love getting requests for preferences and imagines, so if you have any ideas for either feel free to let me know! I am always happy to do requests for both preferences and imagines. There’s just some information I wanted to share with you guys about requests. 

Messaging:   
If you have a request for a preference, feel free to either leave it in the comments or message me personally for it. For imagine requests, I prefer that you message me directly to discuss the details of it. I like to make the imagines more detailed and personalized, so I feel it’s easier to discuss that through messaging rather than in the comments. I check my messages daily, so I promise that if you message me I will see it and respond to you. 

Time Frame:  
When I get a request for an imagine or a preference, I try to get it out as soon as possible. My usual time frame for getting imagines and preferences written and posted is between 1-2 days. However, I am very busy, so sometimes it might take me a little longer to get done. If this is the case, I will be sure to message you and let you know that your request will take longer than expected as well as apologize for the longer time frame. Additionally, I will be sure to message you whenever your request gets posted as well as tag you in the chapter. 

Imagines Information:   
When you request an imagine, I will be sure to message you this as well, but for a general outline for imagines I usually need:

-Your Name (and nickname if you have one you like to go by)  
-What character you want as your love interest  
-A basic idea of the plot  
-Some details about your personality   
-any other details that you want me to include

This information is super helpful for me when I’m writing imagines. 

Writing Limitations:  
Although I appreciate all requests I get, and will write most requests I receive, there are a few subjects I am not comfortable writing about. I will not write:  
-Smut (While I am willing to write and have written some more suggestive stuff, I will not write out right smut as I am not comfortable with it.)  
-Stuff about him hitting you/hurting you (I’m uncomfortable with preferences imagines about the love interest hitting and purposely harming the reader in any way. I feel that it unintentionally romanticizes toxic relationships. Therefore, I will not write anything of this nature.I realize that for the characters of Chris, Teddy, and Eyeball, child abuse is a part of their backstory, and I therefore must sometimes write about child abuse. However, I will not write about abuse between a character and a reader.)  
-Self-harm/eating disorders (Once again, I worry about the unintended romanticization of these difficult subjects While I have seen plenty of writers handle these topics well, I am not yet comfortable in my abilities as a writer to tackle these topics.)  
Thankfully, I haven’t had anyone request any of these topics. I just wanted to make it known that I will not write about these topics. Thank you for understanding. 

Thank you all for taking the time to read this as well as continuing to support my preferences and imagines. Feel free to leave a request. Thank you all! :) <3


	46. You’re Dating Someone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, these preferences are sad. Nonetheless, I hope that you all enjoy. If you do, be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, as well as comment to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris:  
Chris felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He was in love with his big brother’s girlfriend. You and Chris were in the same grade, and had government class together. Chris had been smitten with you ever since you gave a presentation in class about necessary reforms in the criminal justice system. After your presentation, Chris had mustered up enough courage to compliment you on it. That led you and Chris to become friends. 

Homecoming was coming up, and Chris was planning on asking you. However, his hopes of being able to slow dance with you were crushed when he walked through the door of his house and saw you laying on the couch with Eyeball, making out. Chris felt like his heart had shattered, and the shards had landed throughout his body. He and Eyeball had never had an easy relationship. Eyeball was always tormenting him and giving him a hard time. On top of all that, Eyeball had now stolen the girl of his dreams. Chris couldn’t help but feel grossed out about the fact that Eyeball has gone for a girl three years younger than him. Chris slammed the door shout which made you and Eyeball jerk away from each other. Chris’s stomach twisted at the sight of your cherry chapstick on Eyeball’s lips. 

“Hey Chris,” you greeted with a smile, “Sorry, you probably didn’t need to see that.”

Chris just shrugged, not trusting his voice to speak. Eyeball wrapped his arm around your waist and said, “Come on, y/n. Let’s go to my room.”

As you and Eyeball made your way to his room, Chris sat down on the couch. Once he was sure that you couldn’t see him. He broke down. Of course the universe wouldn’t let him have anything good. Instead, the universe set out to make him miserable. His family was a complete mess; his teachers all wanted him to fail; and know his big brother stole his girl. Chris spent the rest of the day wondering why couldn’t be him who you were laying on top of; him that you were kissing; him that you loved. 

Gordie:  
Gordie hated cliches in writing. He believed that everything in writing should be original. Despite this, he had become one of the most famous cliches of all time: in love with his best friend’s girlfriend. You had met Gordie and Chris in high school and the three of you instantly clicked. You and Gordie bonded over books and writing while you and Chris bonded over your love of the outdoors. Gordie was absolutely smitten by you, but was way too shy to act on his feelings. He was planning on asking Chris for advice, but that was when Chris had confided in his best friend that he had a major crush on you. Chris has told Gordie about his plans to ask you out, and Gordie just smiled and nodded. From that moment on, you and Chris were pretty much inseparable. Chris would always have his arm around you while your face was buried in his shoulder. As much as it pained Gordie, he felt that he had no one to blame, but himself. It was his fault that he was too shy; that he couldn’t work up the courage to ask you out; that he couldn’t tell you how he felt. In Gordie’s eyes, you were perfect in every way. It only made sense that if Gordie didn’t act, some other guy would come and sweep you off your feet. That guy just happened to be his best friend. Gordie couldn’t blame Chris for that; he only blamed himself. 

Teddy:  
No one ever thought that the day would come where Teddy Duchamp was jealous of Gordie Lachance, yet that’s exactly what happened. And it was all because Gordie was your boyfriend. Teddy loved you with all his heart, but you were incredibly smart. You were in all honors classes, and always had your nose in a book. That was why Gordie had you and Teddy didn’t. Gordie could write you love stories and poetry while Teddy could barely finish a book. Despite this, Teddy had confidence that he could win you over with his humor. Although you loved Teddy as a friend, you didn’t see him as anything more than that. When Teddy realized that his humor wasn’t working, he tried to study in order to impress you. He would try to impress you with his knowledge, but would always fall short of Gordie. Gordie could have hour long conversations with you about any different topic. Gordie could sit with you and read books together. Gordie could stay up late with you, and help you study for your honors classes. Teddy could never do all the things Gordie did for you. He tried, but he wasn’t a natural born student. Gordie was smart enough for you and Teddy hated it. 

Ace:  
Ace Merrill could get any girl he wanted. Well, almost any girl. Girls often threw themselves at him, begging for his attention. He couldn’t be bothered by any of the other girls though, because the only girl he wanted was you. You, the one girl in Castle Rock who didn’t chase him down. The fact that you weren’t begging for him to love you intrigued Ace, and the fact that you were incredibly beautiful also helped. There was a mysterious energy to you that Ace absolutely loved. However, Ace soon realized that the reason you weren’t chasing him was because you only had eyes for Billy Tessio. The night you walked into a party with Billy’s arm around you and his jacket around your shoulders, Ace felt his stomach twist. He couldn’t believe that you were with Billy and not him. He didn’t want to believe that you were with Billy and not him. Every time he saw Billy kiss you on the check, he got a painful piercing sensation in his chest. He tried to steal you away from Billy; to make you love him instead of Billy. He finally understood how all those girls he wouldn’t give the time of day felt, and it devastated him. You were always buried into Billy’s side, not bothering to look up and see how much Ace was in love with you. 

Eyeball:  
Richie had somewhat of a rocky history with girls. Oftentimes, girls would be friendly to him, flirt with him, and even make him fall for them. However, these girls were just using him to get to Ace. Richie had gotten his heartbroken too many times by irks who were only interested in Ace. He thought that all changed when he met you. You had become friends with him and Ace, and Richie fell quick and hard for you. You and him got along great and had an awesome friendship. Whenever you smiled at him, Richie’s heart would swell. He was convinced that you were it for him, and that you were the girl he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. So when you and Ace had excitedly told him that you were dating, he was devastated. Seeing your beaming smile whenever you talked about Ace was like a punch in the gut and a knife to the heart. At first, he was convinced that you were just another girl who used him to get to Ace. When he looked back though, he realized that you had never actually led him on. He realized that all your interactions were just friendly reactions. He realized that you only saw him as a friend; that was all you ever saw him as; and that was all you would ever see him as. Your heart was with Ace, and there was nothing that he could do to change that.


	47. He’s Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. My writing schedule got thrown off recently, and I’m trying to get it it back on track. As for this preference, I know I already did one about the reader being insecure, but I also decided to do one about the guys being insecure. I feel like no a lot of people write about guys being insecure, and I feel like more people should because guys have insecurities as well. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, as well as comment if you did. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris:  
“Alright class, I’ve decided that instead of a test for the end of this chapter that we’re going to do a group project,” Mrs. Davis, your history teacher announced. 

You and Chris looked over at each other and smiled. You then looked over at Gordie and exchanged smiles with him. It was an unspoken agreement that the three of you were going to work together. That was until the teacher said, “I picked your groups at random, so when I call your name get with your groups.”

Chris then looked at you with a disappointed expression. You shrugged at him in response. After all, if the groups were picked by random there was still a change you, Gordie, and Chris could end you working together. 

As it turned out, you and Gordie were in the same group along with a girl named Lucy that you were friends with. As much as you were bummed out that Chris was in your group, you quickly grew worried when Mrs. Davis announced that Chris was in a group with Frankie Heron and Connie Rodgers. Frankie and Connie were the snobbiest people in the whole school. They thought that they were better than everyone else just because their parents were rich, and they treated anyone who didn’t have as much money as them like scum. 

When you broke out into your groups, you said to Gordie, “I’m worried about Chris being in a group with Connie and Frankie.”

“Y/n, it’s gonna be fine,” Gordie ressaured you, “Chris is a big boy, he can handle himself.”

“I guess you’re right,” you said. 

However, after a few minutes into working on the project, Frankie walked up to Mrs Davis’s desk and asked, “Mrs. Davis, is there any possibility I could change groups?”

“Why? Is there a problem?” She asked him. 

Frankie answered, “I just don’t think it’s fair that I have to work with Chris.”

Due to the fact that Frankie was talking rather loudly, everyone in the class heard and looked over at Chris. Chris put his head down, probably trying to keep people from staring at him. 

Mrs. Davis said, “Frankie, don’t you think you’re being a little unfair.”

“Mrs. Davis, he’s a Chambers,” Frankie argued, “You know how the Chambers are.”

“I do, but part of growing up is learning how to deal with difficult people,” Mrs. Davis responded. 

As soon as she said that, Chris got up and stormed out of the classroom. You couldn’t blame him. It was one thing for an asshole with Frankie to talk about Chris, but the fact that even a teacher was describing Chris as “difficult” was a special kind of cruel.

“I’m gonna go check on him,” you whispered to Gordie. 

Gordie nodded and whispered back, “Good idea.”

You then raised your hand and asked, “Mrs. Davis, can I go to the bathroom?”

“Of course, go right ahead,” She said. 

You walked out of the classroom and went off to go find Chris. You immediately knew where to go to find him. You went to the back of the school before exiting through the doors. You saw Chris leaning against the brick of the building while smoking a cigarette. This spot was where you and Chris met everyday after school, so you knew that you could find him there. You walked how to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. He smiled slightly at you. 

“You okay?” You asked him. 

Chris shrugged, “I’m alright.”

“You want to talk about it?” You then asked him. 

Chris nodded before saying, “I’m just sick of people treating me like the scum of the earth just because of my last name. It makes me feel like crap. It doesn’t bother me as much when it’s idiots like Frankie doing stuff like that, but it still sucks. And the fact that even teachers think that way about me doesn’t help the situation either. It’s just hard going to school everyday knowing that everyone hates you.”

Your heart broke when Chris said this. Chris had never told you he felt this way. 

“I don’t hate you,” you told him. 

Chris cracked a small smile before saying, “I know that.”

“And Gordie doesn’t hate you,” you continued, “And Teddy and Vern don’t hate you”

Chris smiled for a little longer and said, “I know.”

You smiled back at him and said, “And I love you enough to block out anyone else.”

“Even though I’m a Chambers?” Chris asked you. 

You froze when he said this. You couldn’t believe that Chris had actually said that. It was no secret that Chris was insecure about his last name. Of course, you knew that Chris hated his last name; you knew that Chris wanted to get out of Castle Rock as soon as possible; you knew that Chris wanted to go where no one one knew the last name Chambers. However, it still felt like a punch in the gut when he said that. 

You gave him a passionate and loving kiss. You hoped that the kiss would take all of his insecurities away, and would remind him of how amazing he is. You weren’t sure if a kiss could have that much power, but you at least hoped that it would. 

When you pulled away, you whispered to him, “I love you more than anything. No matter what your last name is.”

“I love you too,” Chris responded, finally giving you a full smile, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

This time, he was the one that leaned into the kiss first. His breath tasted slightly of smoke due to him smoking a few minutes before, but it was wonderful. The way he kissed you made you think that there really was enough power in a kiss to make Chris’s insecurities go away. 

Gordie:  
Gordie was having a rough week. He had gotten a bad grade on an assignment in your creative writing class, and he was really beating himself up over it. The teacher, Mr. King informed Gordie while he is a talented writer that the assignment was poorly written and predictable. Gordie had been in a writing slump ever since. He couldn’t sit down to write, but even if he did he would instantly throw it out, claiming that whatever he had writing was no good.

It all came to a head one night when you were at his house. You were laying on his bed reading a book while Gordie was at his desk, trying to write a new story in his notebook. He was stressed; you could tell by his body language. He was hunched over his desk with his shoulders tense, and he kept running his hand over his face and through his hair. Eventually, he ripped a few pages out of his notebook and threw them in the trash can. 

As he did this, he mumbled, “This sucks.”

He started to pace back and forth as he ran his hands through his hair. You could tell that he was on the verge of breaking down, so you walked over to him and grabbed his hands. You said to him in a soft voice, “Gordie, my love, calm down.”

“Y/n, I’m freaking out right now,” He mumbled. 

“Then just sit down and talk to me,” You said as you led him to his bed and sat down with him, “What’s wrong?”

Gordie told you, “I don’t know what’s going on with me. Ever since Mr. King gave me that assignment back, I haven’t been able to write. Everytime I try to, I can’t come up with an idea. Or if I do have an idea, it turns out like crap. I just feel like I’m not good enough anymore, like I’m not a real writer.”

“Gordie, you are a real writer,” you told him, “Every writer hits a roadblock every once and awhile.”

“I know, but the fact that he said that my assignment was poorly written, it just really messed me up,” Gordie confessed to you. 

You then said, “Gordie, that’s just one assisgnment. I’ve read all of your other stories, and they’re amazing. Not to mention that you write me the most beautiful love notes a girl could ask for.”

Gordie finally smiled at you before leaning in and giving you a kiss. When he pulled away, he said, “You know, I think I have a new idea for a story.”

“Oh yeah?” You asked, “What is it about?”

Gordie explained, “It’s about a beautiful girl who saves a desperate writer from certain doom.”

You giggled a little when he said that before pulling him into another kiss. 

Teddy:  
You would describe Teddy Duchamp as a lot of things, but insecure was not one of them. Teddy always carried himself with confidence, like he didn’t have a care in the world. It was one of the things you loved about him. That’s why you never expected to walk into Teddy’s room to see him looking at his bad ear in the mirror with a sad expression on his face. 

You had arrived at Teddy’s house to hang out with him for the day, and immediately went up to his room. What you saw in there surprised you. Teddy was looking in the mirror with a serious look on his face. That was usually for Teddy as he usually would do funny poses when he looked in the mirror. You noticed something else that was odd: he was staring at his ear, his bad ear. Teddy didn’t seem to hear you come in, so you snuck up behind him and placed your hands over his eyes; more accurately, over his glasses. 

“Guess who,” you said. 

Teddy laughed a little before saying, “It’s Vern, isn’t it?”

You and him both laughed at his obvious joke before he turned around to wrap his arms around you. 

“Hey there, princess,” he greeted. 

He leaned in and gave you a long kiss. When he pulled away, he told you, “You look beautiful, today.”

“Thanks, Teddy Bear,” you responded. 

He gave you another long kiss. When he pulled away, he mumbled against your lips, “How did I get so lucky to get a girl like you?”

“What do you mean?” You asked him. 

Teddy shrugged, “I’m just saying, I can’t believe that you love a four eyed loser like me.”

He said that with a joking voice and a smile on his face, but you could see the pain in his eyes. You told him, “Teddy, don’t say that. You know I love you.”

Teddy then again said in a joking voice, “You must be some kind of angel then. Not many girls wanna spend their time with a freak who has a melted ear.”

Despite the fact that Teddy tried to put up a front like he was joking, it was obvious that there was more to it. You asked him, “Teddy do you actually feel that way?”

His face dropped when you asked that. He didn’t say anything and instead pulled you into a hug and held you tightly. You could feel him shaking as he held you. You never knew Teddy felt this way. Of course, you knew he was mad about what happened to his dad, and got angry when people insulted his dad, but you never knew he suffered from these insecurities. The fact that Teddy felt like he didn’t deserve you because of his eyes and ear was enough to shatter your heart into pieces. 

“Teddy, you the most perfect guy I could ask for,” You whispered to him, “I love you so much. I wouldn’t change a single thing about you.”

To empathize this point, you pressed a kiss to his burned ear. You didn’t want him to hate that part of himself. You wanted him to love every part of himself just like you did. After you kissed his ear, Teddy kissed you on the lips passionately. He pulled away for only a second to say, “I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, Teddy,” you responded. 

Ace:  
You and Ace were laying in bed together one night as the moon shined brightly through the window. It was late, probably past two in the morning, yet you and Ace were both still awake. You knew that he was awake because his thumb was still tracing your back. Something was bothering him; you could sense it. You weren’t sure what it was, but you knew that it was something. 

You lifted your head off of his chest and smiled at him as you said, “You know, you really shouldn’t be thinking so hard.”

Ace smiled at you and asked, “How’d you know I was thinking about something?”

“I could smell the smoke,” you answered with a smirk. 

Ace let out a breathy laugh when you said that before he said, “You know me too well.”

“So, what’s on your mind?” You asked. 

Ace shrugged, “Nothing important.”

“So I’m guessing you don’t want to talk about it?” You then asked. 

Ace answered, “Nothing worth talking about.”

You knew that he was going to say something like that. Ace hardly ever talked about his emotions. Sometimes, you thought that he was embarrassed of the fact that he even had emotions. You would never force Ace to talk about his emotions, but you tried your best to let him know that if he ever wanted to, you would let him. 

“You know I’d never judge you for anything right?” You asked, trying to let him know that it was okay to talk about how he was feeling. 

Ace answered, “Yeah, I know.”

“Just making sure,” you responded. 

You rested your head on his chest once again. Ace pressed a kiss to the top of your head before whispering to you, “I’ll tell you in the morning, okay?”

You smiled and responded, “Okay.”

You fell asleep happy that night, knowing that Ace was going to open up to you. 

Eyeball:  
You were walking out of school one day with your friend, Kenny. Kenny was on student council with you, and the two of you had recently become friends. His parents were pretty wealthy, and he always had nice clothes. He wasn’t snobby about it though, he was just a normal guy. 

As you were walking out of school, Kenny asked you, “You want a ride home?”

“Thanks, Kenny but I don’t need one,” you told him, “My boyfriend’s picking me up.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Kenny said before asking, “Does he go to a different school.”

“No actually, he doesn’t go to school anymore,” you said. 

When you guys got out to the parking lot, you saw Richie in his car, waiting for you with the windows down. You waved at him when you saw him. He smiled and waved back at you. 

“That’s your boyfriend?” Kenny asked with a disgusted look on his face, “You’re dating a Chambers kid?”

“Yes, I am,” you responded confidently, “You’ve got a problem with that?”

Kenny answered, “I’m surprised to say the least. I don’t understand what I girl like you wants to do with a no good dropout like him.”

At this point, you were beyond pissed. You couldn’t believe that your so-called “friend” was bashing your boyfriend without knowing him. 

“Well for your information, that ‘no good dropout’ has more class than you Kenny,” you said before walking over to Richie’s car, not wanting to entertain Kenny anymore. 

You hoped in the passenger’s side of the car and Richie said, “Gee, you seem happy.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty chipper,” You quipped back. 

Richie chuckled a little bit before asking, “Do I still get a kiss?”

You smiled before leaning over to Richie and kissing him. You started to feel better as you kissed him. On the ride home, Richie asked you about your day. You gave him a basic rundown of your day, excluding the confrontation with Kenny. Richie kept his hand on your leg the whole time he was driving. 

When Richie parked in the driveway, he turned to you and asked, “Umm y/n, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” you said before asking, “What is it?”

Richie took a deep breath before asking, “Why do you stay with me?”

You froze for a second before saying, “What do you mean?”

Richie wouldn’t look at you, and instead gazed down at his feet. He said to you, “It’s just that you could probably get any guy you wanted, so why do you stay with a high school dropout?”

You reached over and grabbed Richie’s hand. You wondered for a second what brought this up, but then you realized:

“You heard the conversation with Kenny, didn’t you?” You said. 

Richie mumbled, still looking at his feet, “I might’ve caught some of it.”

You placed a hand on Richie’s cheek and moved his face to look you in the eyes, “Richie, don’t listen to what idiots like Kenny think or anyone else for that matter. I love you because you are amazing. I will always love you, so don’t ever worry about me leaving, okay?”

Richie responded by pulling you into a hug and saying, “I love you too.”

You hugged him back, hating to see him hurt like this. You figured that it wasn’t just what Kenny said that made him feel this way. I figured that this must have been building up for a while, and that it finally came to a head today. You decided that later you would have a conversation with him later about his insecurities. 

For now though, you just held him.


	48. Meeting Your Parents

Chris:  
Chris had come over for dinner with you and your parents to try and win them over. When your parents had found out you were dating a Chambers boy, they absolutely lost their minds. Your parents usually weren’t judgmental people, but the name Chambers was too much for them to overlook. Eventually, they had calmed down and you had convinced your parents to give Chris a chance. 

The beginning of the dinner had been awkward and tense. If you tried to cut the tensions with a knife, the knife would probably snap in half. Chris had been incredibly polite to your parents when he arrived, but they had hardly said two words to him. When you sat down at the table, your dad was giving Chris death glares while your mom was trying to avert her eyes. 

Eventually, your mom broke the silence and asked, “So Chris, how did you and y/n meet?”

Chris cleared his throat before answering, “We met on the first day of school. We have AP history together, and we also have the same lunch period.”

“AP history?” Your mother asked. 

Chris nodded, “Yes, I’m in almost all honors classes, but history is my one AP class.”

Your mother nodded, looking rather impressed. You dad then spoke up and asked, “So Chris, what are your plans for the future?”

“Well, I’m planning on going to college and then to law school,” your boyfriend explained, “My goal is to become a lawyer one day. I’m thinking that I want to practice family law and help victims of abuse.”

As he said this, you grabbed Chris’s hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Of course, Chris had told all of you this before, but you were the only one he had told this too. You were, admittedly, more than a little surprised that he was telling your parents this. 

Both of your parents' faces softened when they heard Chris say this. Your mother said, “Wow, that’s wonderful Chris.”

“It is. And it sounds like you have a very bright future,” your father added. 

You felt Chris physically relax when your parents said this. You took this as your cue to tell your father, “You know dad, Chris is on the varsity baseball team at school.”

“Varsity, huh?” Your dad asked, clearly intrigued. Baseball was your dad’s favorite sport on the planet. 

“Yes sir,” Chris answered, “I have a pretty good arm. It got me a spot as a pitcher.”

Your dad nodded, “Impressive. Pitching is no easy job.”

Chris, having gotten more confident, asked, “So Mr. y/l/n, do you play ball?”

Your dad chuckled a little bit before saying, “Well, I’m a little too old for that now Chris, but back in the day I was always at the field. Not to brag or anything, but I kind of had a gift for batting.”

“Oh (your dad’s name), don’t start with that,” you mom said, “Chris doesn’t need to be bored with your baseball stories.”

Chris, however, asked your dad, “What was your batting record, Mr. y/l/n?”

The dinner took a complete one eighty after that. Your dad went from silently staring at Chris to having an in depth conversation about the game of baseball. Meanwhile, your mom went from looking concerned and slightly scared to looking at Chris with maternal fondness. 

Once dinner was over, Chris helped your mom clear the table and put the dishes away. That definitely charmed your mother. When it was time for him to leave, your father shook his hand. 

“It was nice to meet you son,” he said, “You’re a good kid.”

“Thank you, sir,” Chris responded. 

Your dad smiled and said, “You can call me (your dad’s name).”

Your mother then walked over and gave him a hug. She said, “It was so nice to meet you, Chris. Feel free to come by whenever.”

“Thank you, Mrs. y/l/n,” Chris responded, reciprocating your mom’s hug. 

You and him then exchanged a quick goodbye of a hug and kiss on the cheek. Once he left, your dad said, “Well y/n, I believe that we owe you an apology. We shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions about Chris. He’s a good kid and he seems like he treats you right.”

“Oh, he’s wonderful y/n,” your mother added, “He’s such a gentleman.”

“So does this mean he has your approval?” You asked hopefully. 

Your dad nodded, “He definitely does.”

You sighed in relief and gave both of your parents a hug. You were so happy that your parents saw Chris for who he is, and not just his last name. 

Gordie:  
Gordie was eager to make a good first impression on your parents. He wanted nothing more than for your parents to like him, and had pretty much worked himself into a panic over it. Of course, you were there to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about, and that your parents were going to love him. You weren’t sure how much that actually calmed him down, though. 

When Gordie knocked on the door, you went over to answer it. When you opened the door, you saw Gordie standing there wearing a pair of cache paints, a button up shirt, and a blazer. He was also holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Hi Gordie,’ you greeted as you gave him a hug. 

He happily reciprocated the hug and said, “Hi y/n.”

“You ready?” You asked him. 

He nodded his head a little frantically, “I’m ready.”

You grabbed his hand and led him into your kitchen where your parents were. You said to them, “Mom, Dad, this is Gordie.”

Your dad was the first to shake Gordie’s hand. He said, “It’s nice to meet you, son.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. y/l/n” Gordie responded. 

Your mom then shook his hand, “It’s so nice to meet you, Gordie. Y/n talks about you all the time.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. y/l/n,” Gordie said as he handed the flowers to your mom, “These are for you.”

“Thank you so much, they’re beautiful,” your mom said. 

When you all sat down for dinner, your mom said, “So Gordie, y/n tells me that you're a writer.”

“Yeah, I do like to write,” Gordie said, “Y/n helps me a lot with my writing.”

“So what do you write?” Your mom then asked. 

Gordie answered, “I mostly write short stories, but I do have a few manuscripts for full length books.”

Your mother nodded. Your dad then asked, “Gordie, do you play any sports?”

This was typical of your dad. He was absolutely obsessed with sports. He secretly had dreams of you marrying a football quarterback. 

“I’m actually the assistant captain of the track team,” Gordie answered. 

Your dad perked up, looking rather impressed, “Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve always been a pretty fast runner, so freshman year my friend convinced me to try out,” Gordie explained, “I kind of worked my way up from there.”

Your dad nodded, looking rather impressed. The rest of the dinner went amazingly well. Gordie had succeeded in charming your parents. Gordie seemed to relax more and more as dinner went on, relaxing that your parents did in fact like him. 

As you and Gordie were helping your mom clear the table, your mom whispered to you, “Y/n, I think you found a keeper.”

“Mom,” you said, blushing a little. 

“I’m just saying, he’s a very nice boy,” your mom said, “He’s the type of guy I’d like to see you marry.”

“Okay mom,” you responded, trying to get her to stop. As much as you agreed with what your mom was saying, Gordie was right there and you’d rather not have him hear that. 

When it was time for Gordie to go home, you went out onto the porch with him to say goodbye. Gordie said, “I think that went well.”

“That went really well,” you told him, “They absolutely love you.”

Gordie let out a sigh when you said this. He leaned in and gave you a kiss before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you responded. 

You two shared another kiss before Gordie started to make his way home. You walked back inside your house with a smile on your face, thankful that your parents loved Gordie almost as much as you did. 

Teddy:  
Teddy being Teddy, he wasn’t afraid of anyone or anything. Therefore, he wasn’t the least bit nervous about meeting your parents. You, on the other hand, were worried sick about him meeting your parents. Of course, you loved Teddy with all your heart, but not everyone understood him the way you did. You were especially nervous about your dad meeting him as your dad had a tendency to be a little over protective. 

Throughout the dinner, Teddy was his usual joking self. Much to your surprise, your dad actually laughed at the majority of Teddy’s jokes. Your mom, on the other hand, didn’t seem as enthused. 

She asked, “So Teddy, how exactly did you and y/n meet?”

“We met the first day she moved to Castle Rock,” Tedd answered, “I thought she was purdy.”

Your dad laughed loudly at Teddy’s use of the word “purdy” which caused your mom to give him the stink eye. She then asked, “Where did you two go for your first date?”

“We went bowling,” you told your mom. 

Your mom raised an eyebrow at that, “Bowling?”

“Yeah, we did. Y/n kicked my butt, though,” Teddy added, a little bit of laughter in his voice. 

“Hmm,” you mom said disapprovingly. Your mom was a total romantic, and had pretty high expectations when it came to romance. Bowling for a first date probably didn’t meet her expectations, but you didn’t care. It was the most perfect first date that you could ask for. 

“Y/n, can I speak to you for a second?” Your mom asked. 

You hesitated before saying, “Uh, yeah sure.”

You followed your mom out of the kitchen and into the living room. Once you were both out of Teddy’s line of sight, you mom turned to you and said, “Y/n, I know that you really like Teddy, but don't you think that he’s a little...goofy?”

“Mom, don’t say that,” you said, shaking your head, “You’re judging him. You’re not really giving him a fair chance.”

“I’m not trying to judge him. It’s just that-,” you mom started to say. 

Before she could finish her sentence your dad walked in from where he was standing in the doorframe of the living room. He said, “Aww, come on (your mom’s name), give the kid a chance. He’s just a dumb boy; I’ve been there before. Remember when your mom didn’t like me?”

“Grandma still doesn’t like you,” you pointed out. 

Your dad laughed a little before saying, “That’s beside the point. As for me, y/n. I like the kid. He’s pretty funny and he seems like he really cares about you. For what it’s worth, Teddy has my blessing.”

“Thanks Dad,” you said as you gave him a hug. You weren’t expecting your dad to be the first one to accept Teddy, but you were certainly happy about it. 

Your mom sighed for a minute before saying, “Okay, okay, I’ll give him another chance.”

“That’s all I ask Mom,” you told her. 

When the three of you returned to the table, your mom asked, “So Teddy, what do you want to do with your future?”

Teddy didn’t hesitate to answer, “I want to join the military.”

“Wait, really?” Your mom asked, sounding surprised. 

“Yeah, my dad and grandma were both in the army, so I want to follow in their footsteps,” your boyfriend explained. 

Your mom nodded when Teddy said this, looking rather impressed. Teddy then told your mom about how his grandfather was a general for years, and how he had received a Purple Heart that he left to Teddy when he passed. 

After you and Teddy helped your mom with the dishes, Teddy informed your parents that he needed to get home. You were going to walk him out, but your mother stopped you for a second. 

“Sweetie, I’m sorry about how I was acting earlier,” she said, “Teddy is a very nice boy, and he does treat you right.”

“Thanks Mom,” you said, giving her a quick hug. 

You then met Teddy outside on your porch. You told him, “Okay, that went a lot better than expected.”

“See princess, I told you that you had nothing to worry about,” Teddy said, “No one can resist my charm.”

You giggled a little before pulling him into a kiss. You were both relieved and thankful that your parents approved of Teddy. You pulled away and said, “Love you, Teddy.”

“Love you too, y/n,” he responded. 

Ace:  
You haven't seen your dad in a long time. Not since you had moved in with Ace. When you were sixteen, your mom had passed away and it caused your dad to go into a downward spiral. After that, he was always either drunk out of his mind or out somewhere getting drunk. Living with him quickly became too much for you to handle, so when Ace asked you to move in with him, you jumped at the opportunity. 

You hadn’t talked to your dad ever since then, until he called you one day. Your dad explained that he had gone off to rehab and had cleaned himself up. He said that he wanted to meet you somewhere and talk to you. You had thought about it for a long time, trying to decide what you wanted to do. You had talked to Ace about it, and he said that he would support any decision that you made. He also told you that if you needed him to go with you, he would be more than happy too. 

That led to you and Ace walking inside the Blue Point Diner, looking around for your dad. 

“Y/n,” you heard someone say behind you. 

You looked behind you to see your dad standing up from a table. You instantly noticed that he looked a lot healthier. You squeezed Ace’s hand before walking over to the table. 

“Hi dad,” you said emotionlessly, giving him a quick and awkward hug. 

Your dad offered you a small smile before saying, “Hi pumpkin.”

You couldn’t help but wince a little at the nickname from your childhood. You asked, “Could you maybe not call me that?”

“Of course, sorry,” you dad said. 

You dad then looked at Ace and said, “You must be y/n’s boyfriend.”

Ace nodded and said, “I’m Ace.”

“(Your dad’s name),” your dad responded, holding his hand out. 

The three of you sat down, you and Ace sitting across from your dad. Your dad took a deep breath before saying, “Y/n I’m so sorry about everything that’s happened. I’m sorry about the drinking, and not being there for you after your mother passed. I’ve been a pretty bad father, and I’m not expecting you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I’m sorry and that I love you.”

You paused for a moment, not saying anything. You could tell that he was genuinely sorry. You could see the pain and the sorrow in his eyes. You started to think back to before your mother had passed, and how close you had been with your dad back then. Before your mother, you and your dad had an amazing relationship. The two of you were very close and your dad did anything you asked. 

“Dad, I do forgive you,” you finally said, “I just have one question.”

You dad looked up at you, looking both surprised and hopeful. He said, “Of course, what’s your question?”

“Why now?” You asked. 

“That’s a fair question,” your dad said before explaining, “Well after you...moved out, that was my wake up call. I realized that I really needed to fix my problem. So, I went off to rehab. I didn’t want to call you while I was in there because I didn’t want to upset you, and I also wanted to focus on getting better for you. I’ve been out for a few months, but I was hesitant about reaching out. I didn’t want to interrupt your life, and honestly I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn’t want to talk to me, or forgive me, or want a relationship with me.”

“I do want a relationship with you Dad,” you said, “But would it be okay if we took our time?”

“Of course,” your dad answered. 

You, Ace, and our dad decided to stay at the Blue Point and have lunch together. As you guys ate lunch, you and your dad talked mostly about when you were little. It was small talk mostly, but it was definitely a start. 

When it was time for you to leave, you dad paid for lunch. You and your dad exchanged a hug, and you said, “I’ll see you soon, dad.”

“I’ll see you soon, y/n,” he responded. 

When the two of you pulled away, your dad said to your boyfriend, “Ace?”

“Yes sir?” He asked. 

Your dad told him, “I just want to say thank you for taking care of y/n. I’m grateful that she has someone like you in her life.”

“Of course,” Ace responded, shaking your dad’s hand, “I’ll always be here for her.”

As you and Ace walked out of the restaurant, Ace asked you, “Do you feel better now that you’ve talked to him?”

You nodded, “Yeah, I feel a lot better.”

You then wrapped both of your arms around one of Ace’s. You were so grateful that you had this man in your life. 

Eyeball:  
Your parents were almost never home. They were some sort of crazy rich business tycoons and were always travelling for work. You didn’t really care though. You were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, and they sent you enough money for you to be able to live on your own. One weekend though, your parents had decided to come back to Castle Rock to have a big banquet at the country club, and had invited you. They didn’t actually come home to see you, rather they just sent you the time and told you they would see you there. After hours of begging Richie to go with you, he had finally agreed to go. He had told you that he was nervous about being around all those “fancy people”. 

As the two of you drove to the country club, you kept telling Richie how good he looked in his suit. He did, in fact, look very handsome. He never really dressed up that much, so you loved whenever he did. When you got to the country club, you made your way to the dining hall where your parent’s banquet was taking place. You walked in and immediately saw your parents in the middle of the floor, greeting everyone. You grabbed Richie’s hand, trying to offer him some comfort in this situation you knew he was uncomfortable in. You then walked over to your parents. 

When you walked over to them, you said, “Hello Dad, Mom.”

“Hello y/n,” your dad greeted formally. 

Your mom then said, “It’s nice to see you, sweetie.”

You gave both of them quick hugs before your mom asked, “Who is this young man?” 

“I’m Richie,” your boyfriend said before quickly catching himself and saying, “Uhh, Richard. Richard Chambers. It’s nice to meet you both.”

Richie held out his hand and both your parents shook it, blissfully unaware of Richie’s last name. Your parents weren’t actually in Castle Rock enough to know the name Chambers. If your parents had known of Richie’s reputation, their heads probably would’ve blown off. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well son,” your dad said. 

Your mom then asked, “So Richie, how do you know our daughter?”

“Mom, Dad, Richie is my boyfriend,” you told them. 

Both of your parents nodded in slight surprise. You hadn’t actually told your parents that you had a boyfriend. After all, they didn’t tell you anything, so you didn’t see the point in telling them about your boyfriend. Your parents also didn’t know that Richie was living in your house, but they were never at the house, so that didn’t really matter. 

“Oh, how nice,” your mom said before both your parents turned their attention to one of their snotty rich friends that had approached them. 

You and Richie then sat down at a table by yourselves. You were, admittedly, disappointed by the way you parents treated you and Richie. 

Richie must have sensed this too because he asked, “You okay, sunshine?”

You shrugged, “I’m a little bummed out, I guess.”

“How come?” Richie asked. 

You sighed, “Honestly, I was kind of hoping that today would be different and that my parents would pay some kind of attention to me. I thought that they would at least ask about you and how we met and how long we’ve been together and stuff like that. But no, they were the same as always. I don’t know why I expected today to be any different than normal.”

Richie grabbed your hand gently and said, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“I’m sorry too, Richie. For dragging you to this,” you said. 

Richie shook his head, “You don’t have to apologize.”

“No, I really do,” you said, “I’ve been to plenty of these things. They suck. They’re so boring and the food is always terrible.”

Richie chuckled at that before asking, “Well in that case, do you wanna get out of here and go get a burger.”

You smiled at him and said, “That would be great.”

Soon after, you and Richie were sitting in the Blue Point Diner, dressed in formal attire and chowing down on burgers and fries. In that moment, you realized that this was all you needed out of your life. You didn’t need your parents or any of their rich people stuff. As long as you had Richie, you had all that you needed.


	49. What If (Song Preference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to do some preferences based off of songs for a while, so I decided to finally give it a shot. Let me know if you guys enjoy these types of preferences as well as any songs you’d like me to do preferences for. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> This preference is based off of the song What if by Kane Brown ft. Lauren Alaina

Chris:  
What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game

A lot of girls were interested in Chris. Not only was he incredibly attractive, but the fact that his family had a bad reputation intrigued them. Chris, on the other hand, wasn’t interested in these girls or any little games they had to play. He didn’t want to date someone just to fulfill their weird fantasy of dating a “bad boy”. Chris wanted to date someone who loved every bit of him, and someone who he genuinely had a connection with. Chris wanted to date to find the person he was meant to be with. When the two of you first met, Chris had a gut feeling that you could be it. Despite this, he still had some doubts. He worried that you might be another girl who was only interested in being with a “bad boy”. After your first date however, all of those doubts were wiped away and he knew that you were different from those other girls. You liked Chris for who he actually was, and not the reputation his family name had given him. Chris knew without a doubt that you and him were meant to be. You were made for him and he was made for you. 

Gordie:  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss

On your first date, Gordie was scared to death to kiss you. He had never kissed anyone before, and was terrified that he would mess up. Before Gordie went to pick you up, Chris was at his house trying to hype him up to kiss you. Gordie was still hesitant about it though. He wanted to be a gentleman, and he wasn’t sure if gentlemen kissed on the first date. However, when Gordie saw you that night, he knew that he wanted to kiss you. You looked so beautiful that he couldn’t help it. Despite this, his nerves still got the better of him. When he finally worked up the courage to kiss you, it was just a kiss on the cheek. After he kissed your cheek, he looked into your eyes and saw how happy it made you. That gave him all the courage he needed to lean in and kiss you for real. As soon as he did, all the started lined up. It was the most perfect first kiss either of you could ask for. After you and Gordie had your first kiss with each other, neither of you ever had a first kiss with anyone else. 

Teddy:  
We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'  
Or I could kiss you, what if you liked it 

You had a tendency to worry a lot about pretty much everything. You worried about school, activities, family, friends, anything that you could possibly worry about. It got to the point where you would work yourself into a panic about the tiniest of things. You filled your mind with every single “what if” and it drove you crazy. At first, Teddy thought that you were really cute when you were worried. In his mind, the fact that you worried meant that you cared and he thought that was sweet. However, when he saw the strain that all your worrying was putting on you, it broke his heart. He didn’t like to see you worried like this, he wanted to see you smiling and happy. At a loss for how to help you, he simply started kissing you whenever he saw you stressed. Surprisingly, those kisses ended up being a major help to you. Whenever Teddy kissed you, all your worries went away. His kisses, no matter how quick they were, always made you feel better. Teddy had a gift for making all of your “what ifs” go away with his kisses. 

Ace:  
You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you   
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you

Ace Merrill was a player. There was no other way to put it. He had a new girl every week before he got bored and moved on. When you first started dating Ace, you were scared that the same was going to happen to you; that Ace would quickly get bored of you and find some other girl to spend time with. You were mentally preparing yourself for Ace to leave you and to accept that you were just another stupid girl who fell for Ace Merrill. That never happened, though. Ace ever left; he always stuck by your side. You realized a month into your relationship that Ace wasn’t going anywhere as Ace had never been with a girl for that long. After about a year of dating, you opened up to Ace about how you used to feel this way. When you did, Ace actually started tearing up a little bit. This shocked you, as you had only seen Ace cry once before this. He gave you a long kiss and apologized for making you feel that way as well as reassured you that he would never leave you. Ace Merrill wasn’t going anywhere, he was always going to stand by you. 

Eyeball:  
What if one of these days, baby, I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away

Richie didn’t have a lot of hope for what his life was going to be. He never had a nice life and was expecting to never really have a nice life. That all changed when he met you. You were the one good thing that he had. When you first started dating, Richie was scared out of his mind. He was scared that he would make a major mistake that would ruin everything. He filled his mind with all sorts of “what ifs” that made him scared the relationship would fail. However, you quickly made all of the what ifs disappear. You loved Richie so much that all his fears melted away. He soon realized that you made him happier than he had ever been and probably ever would be. Richie’s “what ifs” soon changed from what if he messed up to what if he got to change your last name. It was the first good what if Richie ever had.


	50. Quarantining With Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Before you read this preference, I wanted to let you know why I decided to do this preference. As you all know, it’s a scary time right now due to the outbreak of Covid-19. Being stuck in the house all day is not something that we are use to and are trying our best to adjust to the new normal. In this dark time, it’s important that we try to find the positive to this time. My time in quarantine has allowed me to spend much more time with my family and become closer to them. I wanted to make these preferences a little more lighthearted in an effort to try and spread some positivity. Despite the fact that times are tough right now, just know that we will get through it and come out stronger than ever. Remember to practice social distancing, don’t leave the house unless necessary, stay six feet apart if you must go out, and wash your hands. I hope that you and your loved ones are staying healthy and safe during this time, and that you are able to stay positive throughout this experience. Please now that I’m keeping all of you in my prayers. Even though we are physically separated, all in this together. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :) Also, it kind of goes without saying that this preferences takes place in modern times instead of the 50s/60s, but I just wanted to add that.

Chris:  
Quarantine was a pretty stressful time for you and Chris. Both of you had at part time jobs in addition to being full time college students. Chris was in school to become a lawyer while you were working to get your teaching degree. Because of the quarantine, both of you were laid off from work, and were now doing college courses online. The two of you spent most of your days in separate rooms having zoom meetings with professors and getting class work done. Despite this, you guys both came together at the end of the day. You would team up to make a nice dinner, and sat down at the table and ate together, talking about your different classes. Afterwards, you would snuggle up on the couch together and watch a movie. Although this was a nice, comfortable routine, Chris wanted to do something more romantic for you. So on Friday night, he decided to do that for you. 

After you finished your classes that Friday, you went downstairs to help Chris cook dinner. However, Chris told you that he had dinner handled for tonight and that you should go take a nap. 

“You’ve had a long day, I can handle dinner,” Chris insisted, “You just go rest up.”

You shook your head, “You’ve had a long day too, Chris. I’m more than happy to help with dinner.”

“No, no, no, I’m making dinner tonight. You go get some sleep,” Chris told you. 

You sighed, giving in, and said, “Okay fine.”

Chris smiled at you and gave you a sweet kiss. You then went to you and Chris’s room and laid down before drifting off to sleep. You woke up a little bit later to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. When you entered the kitchen, you gasped a little out of surprise. Chris had cooked your favorite meal, and had the lights dimmed and two candles sitting on the table. Chris was igniting the candles when he looked up and smiled at you. 

He said, “Hey beautiful.”

“Chris, what’s all this for?” You asked. 

“Well, we can’t really go out on a nice date right now,” Chris explained, “So I thought that I’d do something special tonight.”

“This is amazing” you told him as you walked over to him and kissed him. 

When you pulled away, you said, “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” he responded. 

The two of you then sat down and enjoyed your dinner. For the first time in a while, the two of you didn’t talk about your college classes. Instead you guys reminisced about all the memories you guys had made throughout the years. You two talked about how Chris first asked you out; all the different dates you went on; Chris’s baseball games; graduating high school together; and eventually going on to college and moving in together. Both of you sat there in your sweatpants and sweatshirts, smiling and laughing at all the different memories the two of you had together. Of course, you were always grateful for the moments you shared with Chris, but being able to look back at them with Chris made you a thousand times more grateful for them. 

Once you guys were finished dinner, Chris grabbed your hand and led you into the family room. He told you, “I have one more surprise for you.”

When you walked into the family room, you saw that it was also decorated with lit candles. Chris walked over to where his phone was connected to the speaker and pressed play. A slow song started playing as Chris walked over to you with a smile. He then held a hand out to you and asked, “May I have this dance?”

“Yes you may,” you answered, taking his hand and smiling as well. 

Chris pulled you close to him, so that you guys were hugging and you two started to slowly sway together to the music. You quickly realized that Chris had put together a playlist of all your favorite slow songs. You two slow danced together for a few hours, not wanting to let go of each other. 

At one point, you gave Chris a long, loving kiss. You whispered to him, “I love you so much, Chris.”

“I love you too, y/n,” Chris whispered back. 

As the two of you slow danced, you thought about how lucky you were to have Chris. No matter how hard things got, Chris would always stand by you. No matter what happened, the two of you were going to get through it. 

Gordie:  
Once again, you were sitting on the couch watching the Covid-19 updates on the news after eating dinner. You watched it every single day for the updates in Oregon as well as the country as a whole. You felt a need to watch it and get every bit of information possible. Although you had plenty of information, the more information you got, the more nervous you got. The news just made you more and more anxious the more you watched it, yet you couldn’t stop yourself from watching. That is, until Gordie stood in front of the TV and refused to move. 

“Y/n honey, you have to stop watching this stuff,” he told you, “You’re going to work yourself into a panic.”

“I know, but I have to know what’s going on,” you responded. 

Gordie shook his head, “You watch this everyday. I’m pretty sure you know more about corona than anyone else in Castle Rock. I think you can take a break for one day.”

You sighed, knowing that he was right. You grabbed the remote and turned the TV off as you said, “Okay fine.”

“Thank you, honey,” He said as he sat down on the couch next to you and wrapped his arm around you. 

You leaned in closer to him and told him, “You know, all of this kind of feels like we’re living in one of your horror stories.”

Gordie laughed at that and said, “I guess that’s true. Sorry about that.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing, though,” you added, “If anything it means you're a good horror writer.”

Gordie laughed once again before kissing you on the forehead and saying, “Let’s not worry about that right now. Let’s do something fun.”

“What do you want to do?” You asked him. 

Gordie gave you a small smirk and said, “I have an idea.”

He left the room and came back a little bit later, arms filled with every blanket and pillow in the house. He told you, “I say we go living room camping.”

“I like that idea,” you said, smiling at him. 

The two of you spent about an hour and a half building a blanket fort in the living room. It was a little childish, but after days of being stressed out of your mind, childish was exactly what you needed. At one point, you and Gordie got distracted from building the fort by having a pillow fight. After a few minutes of smacking each other with pillows, you returned to building your fort. 

Once the fort was complete, you and Gordie laid down on the blankets and pillows you had set up inside and cuddled each other. Gordie said to you, “I think this came out pretty well.”

“It came out great,” you responded before saying, “Wait, I have an idea!”

“What is it?” Gordie asked. 

You answered, “Let’s make s’mores on the stove.”

“That sounds great,” Gordie said. 

The two of you went into the kitchen and gathered graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows. You then turned the stove on and started roasting the marshmallows. Once you had made about ten s’mores, you put them all on a plate and brought them back into the fort. As you and Gordie sat in the fort eating, you couldn’t help but smile. This reminded you of when you and Gordie were younger, and you were grateful that you guys could still have fun moments like this. You were also grateful that Gordie helped relax your nerves and distract you from all the craziness that was going on in the world. 

You leaned in and kissed him. Once you pulled away, you told him, “Thank you for this, Gordie. I really needed this.”

“You’re welcome, y/n” he responded, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you said. 

The two of you fell asleep in the fort, cuddled up next to each other. 

Teddy:  
You and Teddy had been in quarantine for about a week, and it was actually pretty fun. Teddy had a talent for being able to make any situation fun, and that’s exactly what he was doing for the quarantine. He had figured out a different activity for each day of the quarantine. On the Saturday that the quarantine began, the two of you laid in bed all day, cuddling and watching every animated movie on Disney Plus. On Sunday, the two of you dug up every single card game and board game in the house and played every single one of them. On Monday, the two of you made a playlist of your favorite songs, and had a lip sync battle, costumes and all. On Tuesday, the two of you went into the backyard and played a one-on-one game of wiffle ball. It rained heavily on Wednesday, so the two of you decided to have a bake-off. Once the sun came back out on Thursday, the two of you went outside again and drew with chalk on the driveway. On Friday, you two binged watched all of Tiger King on Netflix. Despite the circumstances of being stuck in the house together, both of you were enjoying your time with each other. This was one of the many things that you loved about Teddy: no matter how bad things were, Teddy always managed to make it better. He brought out the inner child in both of you, and allowed both of you to have fun. 

It was now Saturday once again, and Teddy was prepared for the two of you to have a water gun fight. However, you had other plans. You figured that since you were stuck in the house for a while, now was as good a time as any to organize your basement. Your basement was unfinished and, quite frankly, a complete disaster. If you were ever going to tackle the basement, now was the time to do it. The last thing Teddy wanted to do was clean the basement, but you had eventually roped him into it. 

Organizing it was a long and painful process as you guys just threw anything that you didn’t know what to do with down there. There were boxes filled with old grade school textbooks, childhood stuffed animals, old Halloween costumes, and pretty much anything under the sun. Eventually, you guys came across a box of military items that belonged to Teddy's father. You two sat there for a while, looking through the different objects. The box had a few different army fatigues, a pair of boots, some medals, a folded up flag, and a gas mask. The two of you made sure to keep that box, and decided to display the flag in your living room. 

Three hours later, the basement was finally organized. You were honestly surprised that it had only taken three hours. From the first look at it, you thought you would be up until 3 in the morning cleaning it up. After you were finished, you went upstairs and got in the shower. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, you went downstairs for you and Teddy to make dinner. However, when you walked into the kitchen, you laughed at the sight you saw. Teddy was standing there, wearing the gas mask that the two of you had found in his dad’s box. 

You giggled a little as you asked, “Teddy, what on earth are you doing?”

“I’m taking the necessary precautions to keep the coronavirus away,” Teddy informed you. 

That comment caused you to laugh even harder. You, of course, knew that he was joking, and it was pretty funny. 

You started to walk towards him and said, “You’re such a dork.”

“Hey, hey, hey, six feet apart!” Teddy told you as you took a few steps back. 

You rolled your eyes before running over to him and wrapping your arms around his neck. You told him, “I love you, you big doofus.”

You then lifted the mask from his face and kissed him. Teddy kissed you back for a few moments before pulling away and saying, “Hey, this is not social distancing!”

“Screw social distancing,” you joked, “kiss me!”

Teddy chuckled a little and said, “If you insist.”

He then leaned in and gave you a sweet kiss. In that moment, you were convinced that you could stay quartered with him for the rest of your life. 

Ace:  
You were in the kitchen baking brownies while Ace was sitting on the couch and flipping through TV channels. He was desperately trying to find some sport or sport-related show to watch. The two of you had only been on quarantine for a few days, but it had been a week since the NBA, MLB, and NHL had all postponed or canceled their seasons. Ace, who was an avid sports fan, was slowly going crazy. Sports was pretty much the only thing he watched on TV, and now that there were no sports, he didn’t know how to function. 

You giggled a little as you put the brownies in the oven. As you did, you told Ace, “I hate to break it to babe, but I think you’re out of luck trying to find sports.”

“Have a little faith, dollface,” he responded, “There has to be something.”

“I don’t see what there could be when every major sports league is shut down right now,” you said as you sat down on the couch next to him. 

Ace put his arm around you and told you, “There could be replays of older games.”

“Wait, what’s the point of watching a game when you already know how it ends?” You asked. 

Ace answered, “The point is that it’s something.”

You giggled a little and rested your head on your boyfriend’s shoulder, allowing him to continue his wild goose chase for sports. After a little bit, the oven timer went off and you got out to take the brownies out of the oven. You had just cut the brownies and set them out to cool when you heard Ace yelled, “Sports!”

You ran into the family room and asked, “Did you actually find something?”

“I did!” Ace exclaimed. 

You sat down on the couch next to him, and almost laughed when you saw what was on the TV. You said to your boyfriend, “Ace, this is professional axe throwing.”

“Yes, it is,” Ace responded. 

You raised an eyebrow at him and asked, “Are you seriously watching professional axe throwing?”

“I am,” Ace answered, “It’s something.”

“It’s stupid is what it is,” you said. 

Ace chuckled a little before asking, “What do you mean?”

“This isn’t a sport, Ace,” you told him, “This...I don’t even know what it is...but it’s not a sport.”

“Normally I’d be inclined to agree with you, but at this point, I’m too desperate,” he said before asking, “I mean, what else am I supposed to do?”

“You could spend time with me, considering that we’re stuck in this house together,” you suggested. 

Ace gave you a teasing look before saying, “Nah, I’m gonna stick with axe throwing.”

You knew he was joking, so you shoved his shoulder good naturedly, and said, “Jerk.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Ace said, “I love you.”

He then leaned in and kissed you. As he kissed you, you took the opportunity to grab the remote and click the TV off. Ace pulled away and joked, “Hey, I wanted to see how that tournament ended!”

You rolled your eyes before pulling him back into a kiss that would make him forget all about axe throwing. 

Eyeball:  
“Rich, we do not need that much toilet paper,” you told your boyfriend. 

You and him were at the grocery store, trying to stack up on anything you might need. The goal was to get whatever you needed now, so that you wouldn’t need to go back to the store later. It was going pretty well until you got to the toilet paper aisle and Richie decided to grab every package of toilet paper the store had. You were trying to convince him that you didn’t need all of it. 

“I think we should take it just in case,” he said, “We don’t know how long we’re going to be in quarantine.”

You responded, “That’s true, but we already have an entire closet filled with toilet paper at home. Plus, it’s only you and I in the house, so I doubt we’ll need that much.”

“But you never know,” Richie told you. 

You sighed, knowing that Richie wasn’t leaving the store without toilet paper. You finally said, “Tell you what: we’ll get three packs of toilet paper and that’s it.”

“Four,” Richie responded, trying to negotiate with you. 

You told him, “Fine then, we’ll get two.”

“Five,” Richie said. 

You responded, “One.”

Richie huffed, realizing that you weren’t going to back down either. He finally mumbled, “Okay fine, we’ll get three.”

You smiled at the fact that you had actually won. You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, “Thank you, Richie.”

After picking up a few more things, you guys paid for your groceries and went home. You were in the middle of putting your groceries away when Richie got a call on his phone. He looked at his phone screen and told you, “It’s Billy.”

He put the phone on speaker and said, “Hey Bill, what’s going on?”

“Eyeball, by any chance do you and y/n have any toilet paper to spare?” Billy asked. 

You and Richie looked at each other with amused expressions, both of you perfectly aware of the fact that you had a closet filled with toilet paper. Richie then asked his friend, “Why do you ask.”

“Charlie and I are stuck quarantining together, and we ran out of toilet paper this morning,” Billy explained, “We’ve gone to every store in town and can’t find any.”

Richie gave you a mischievous smirk and winked at you before saying, “Sorry bud, no luck here.”

“Ugh, are you serious?” Billy groaned. 

“Yeah, we’ve only managed to find one pack,” your boyfriend said, “Maybe try Quidachioluo's down by the junkyard. He might have something.”

“Okay, thanks anyway man,” Billy responded. 

“No problem,” Richie told him, “See ya, man.”

“See ya,” Billy repeated before hanging up. 

As soon as the call ended, Richie started cackling with laughter. 

“You’re so mean,” you told him, although you couldn’t hide the laughter in your voice. 

Richie responded, “I’m sorry, but I’m not letting Billy and Charlie take my toilet paper. It’s their fault for not preparing for quarantine.”

“I think we can spare one package for them,” you said. 

Richie argued, “But then we’d have to make contact with them to give it to them, and that wouldn’t be social distancing.”

“We could leave it on the front porch for them and just tell them to pick it up,” you reasoned. 

Richie paused for a moment before saying, “Okay fine, I’ll be nice.”

You smiled before texting Billy and telling him that you did, in fact, have a package of toilet paper for him and Charlie. You left it on the front porch for the two of them to pick it up. 

You gave Richie a quick kiss and told him, “Thank you for being nice.”

“They get one pack. That’s it. No more,” he informed you. 

You rolled your eyes a little and said, “Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, Rich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this preference. Be sure to vote and comment if you did. Also, comment and let me know how you’ve been keeping yourself entertained during your time in quarantine. Thanks for reading! :)


	51. He Tells You About Going to Find The Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a weird idea for a preference, but I thought it’d be interesting to see the boys talking about his experience going to find Ray Brower, and how it affected each of them individually. I’m not sure how good these are, but I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris:  
Chris had been having nightmares recently. They weren’t the usual wake up in the middle of the night bloody murder nightmares, they were something a lot more subtle. You would wake up in the morning and see Chris still asleep with a pain expression on his face. He would start shaking slightly, and you would have to wake him up. When this first started happening, you would ask Chris what he was dreaming about. He would always tell you that he didn’t remember and you eventually stopped asking. However, one morning he finally decided to tell you the truth. 

You were in the kitchen making breakfast while Chris was in the shower. He eventually came into the kitchen while you were brewing a pot of coffee. He asked you, “Can we talk for a second?”

“Of course,” you answered as you sat down at the kitchen table, “What do you want to talk about?”

Chris sat down across from you and took your hand in his. He told you, “It’s about the nightmares I’ve been having. I haven’t been completely honest with you. I actually remember what they’re about.”

“Okay,” you said nervously, “What are they about?”

Chris responded by asking you, “Do you remember when that kid Ray Brower went missing in the summer of ‘59? And how the cops found his body near the Royal River?”

“Yeah, I do. The police got an anonymous tip about where he was,” you said, confused about where exactly this was going. 

Chris took a deep breath before saying, “What if I told you that I was the one who gave the tip?”

You felt your eyes go wide when he asked that. You and Chris had been together since freshman year of high school. You were now sophomores in college, and he had never so much had mentioned this. The Ray Brower story was a really big deal when it was going on, as nothing like that had ever happened in your small town. It’d seemed like something Chris would tell you about. 

“You were the one that found Ray Brower?” You asked, in a state of pure shock. 

Chris nodded, “Me, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern.”

You were taken aback when he said that. You and Chris hadn’t seen Teddy or Vern since sophomore year of high school. The five of you had been close the first two years of high school, but had drifted apart near the end of sophomore year. Gordie, Chris, and you had still remained pretty close. Of course, you knew that the four boys were friends long before you and Chris met, but never knew that their friendship included finding a dead body. 

“How did you guys find him? The Royal River is all the way near the back Harlow road,” you asked. 

“Well, it was the weekend before Labor Day. Vern came into the treehouse, and told us that his idiot big brother and his even more idiotic friend had boosted a car and took a joyride to the back Harlow road and saw Ray Brower there,” Chris explained, “And us being dumb twelve year olds, we decided it would be a genius idea to go find the body. We thought we’d be heroes and get our pictures in the paper. But when we actually found the body, something changed. I couldn't do it.”

He paused for a second and squeezed your hand before continuing, “We walked for an entire day, even slept out in the woods for a night. When we got to the Royal River, I thought that it was all worth it; that it was my moment to do something great. But when I saw him...I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t take him. It didn’t dawn on me until we found him that he was a real person. He had thoughts, and feelings, and everything that I had. Something about seeing his lifeless eyes staring back at me made me realize that it wouldn’t be right to try and get famous off of his death. His eyes were what really scared the crap out of me. They didn’t have any life in them, yet they were still staring at me. It was like he was staring into my soul, like he was trying to tell me something. I’ve never been able to forget his eyes.”

“So you’ve been dreaming about Ray Brower,” you concluded. 

Chris nodded, “Except in the dreams, he’s not really dead; not completely at least. He’ll stand up and start walking or he’ll grab me by the arm and not let go. And I know they’re dreams, and I try to wake myself up but I can’t. It’s like I’m trapped in the dream with him until you wake me up.”

When he said this, you grabbed his other hand and squeezed it. It hurt your heart to know that Chris was suffering from these nightmares. You wished you could offer him some words of comfort, but you were honestly at a loss for what to say. No matter how much you wanted to, you couldn’t understand what that was like for him. After all, you weren’t there when they found Ray Brower. You couldn’t begin to understand what he went through. It seemed like it was a sacred experience that only those four boys would completely understand. 

Not knowing what else to you, you simply asked him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, I do actually,” Chris answered. 

Chris spent the rest of the morning telling you about his journey to find Ray Brower, including every single detail that he could remember. He told you about how he pulled Teddy away from the moving train; the fight with the junk man; his conversation with Gordie that night in the woods; confronting the Cobras once they finally found the body; everything. 

As Chris told you all of this, you simply sat there and listened. You figured that this wasn’t your time to talk, it was your time to listen. Plus in all honesty, you weren’t even sure what you would say to any of this. It was honestly one of the craziest stories that you ever heard. You almost couldn’t believe that all of this had happened when Chris and his friends were only twelve. 

Once Chris finished, you simply said, “Wow.”

“It’s quite a story, isn’t it?” Chris asked, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. 

“Yeah, it is,” you responded before asking, “Do you feel better now that you’ve told it?”

Chris nodded, “I do, actually. You’re the only person I’ve ever told it too.”

“Really?” You asked. 

“Really,” Chris answered, “The only other people I would consider telling this story would be Gordie, Teddy, and Vern, but they were with me the whole time. They already understand what it was like.”

Chris then leaned in and gave you a kiss. When he pulled away, he said, “Thank you for listening, angel. I love you.”

“I love you too, Chris,” you responded. 

That night when you guys went to sleep, he didn’t have any nightmares. When you woke up the next morning, you saw a peaceful look on Chris’s face. It was the first time you’ve seen Chris sleep peacefully in a while. It made you smile to see that Chris was no longer plagued with nightmares of Ray Brower. 

All it took was for him to tell you the story. 

Gordie:   
It was the summer of your senior year of high school, and Gordie’s parents went away for the entire three months. Because of this, you spent the majority of the summer over at his house with him. The two of you were pretty much attached at the hip the entire summer. You guys would go out on dates, hang out with your friends, write stories with each other, and fall asleep in each other’s arms. So far, it was shaping up to be the best summer of your life. 

One night, you and Gordie were lying in bed, and Gordie was writing in his journal. He seemed to be jotting down a few ideas rather than writing an actual story. 

You gently put a hand on his arm and started rubbing it with your thumb while you asked, “Are you working on something new?”

“Not really, it was just an idea I had,” Gordie answered. 

You then asked, “What’s the idea?”

Gordie paused for a moment before asking you, “Do you wanna read it?”

This took you back a little. Of course, you and Gordie would write stories together, and Gordie would share his stories with you, but it was very rare that he would let you look at his early notes. Oftentimes, Gordie would let you see the finished product and then ask for any feedback. The fact that Gordie was letting you look at his notes made you feel a new level of trust and intimacy with Gordie that you didn’t know was possible. 

“Are you sure?” You asked. 

Gordie nodded, “I’m sure.”

He handed his journal to you, and you carefully took it from him. When you started to read his notes, you saw a name that you hadn’t heard about or thought about in years: Ray Brower. 

Ray Brower had gone missing when you were around twelve years old, before you had even met Gordie. To your knowledge, the police had found his body after an anonymous tip came in. According to Gordie’s notes though, that wasn’t the full story. 

Gordie’s notes explained how he and his childhood friends, Chris, Teddy, and Vern, had gone out on a two day journey to go and find the body of Ray Brower. You read about the various mishaps that happened on the trip from almost getting run over by a train to jumping into the leech infested pond. The part that shocked you the most though was the ending. Not the part about him crying over Denny, that part you expected. Gordie’s grieving process when it came to Denny was, understandably, a long one. It took him years to be able to completely heal. During that time, Gordie had confided in you that he felt it should have been him in the car accident rather than his brother. It was something that you and him worked on together, and he was eventually able to let go of that guilt he carried with him. So no, you weren’t surprised when you read about Gordi crying when they found Ray Brower. What did surprise you was what happened once the Cobras showed up. You were shocked by the fact that Gordie actually held a gun to Ace Merrill, and threatened to shoot in order to save Chris. Of course, you knew that Gordie would do anything for his friends, but you never thought that would include holding a gun to someone. In fact, a lot of the events in the notes surprised you. A lot of it seemed rather un Gordie-like. He was usually a pretty reserved guy, not one to take a lot of risks. The fact that he had done so much crazy stuff over the course of only two days shocked you beyond belief.

“Gordie, is all of this true?” You finally asked. 

Gordie nodded, “It is.”

“My gosh,” you said, “This is incredible.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Gordie responded. 

You then handed his journal back to him and asked, “Are you planning on writing it?”

Gordie sighed loudly before saying, “I don’t know, honestly. I really want to, but I’m not sure if I’m ready. Those two days, they were pretty life changing for me. I discovered a lot about myself in that short time. It’s a really personal story for me. It just doesn’t feel like the right time to write it. I just wanted to get some stuff down on paper if I ever do decide to write it one day.” 

You nodded in understanding. It was never an easy thing to share a story of yours, especially one about your own life rather than a fictional one. If this wasn’t the right time for Gordie to share his story, then it wasn’t the right time. 

You said to him, “Thank you for sharing that with me, Gordie.”

“You’re welcome,” he responded as he pulled you close to him, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” you told him as you snuggled up close to his chest. 

The two of you cuddled in peaceful silence for a while, slowly drifting off to sleep. Before you dozed off though, you asked, “Did you really threaten Ace Merrill with a gun?” 

“I did,” Gordie answered, his voice a little smug, “He just about pissed his pants.”

You couldn’t help but giggle as you pictured short, lanky, shaggy haired, twelve year old Gordie holding Mr. Chamber’s gun up to big, bad Ace Merrill. Ace Merrill who everyone, especially you, was afraid of back then.

You told Gordie, “Good for you. Ace was a real asshole.”

Teddy:   
One night, you and Teddy decided to have a sleepover at his house, and naturally went to the grocery store to get some snacks. The two of you had filled up your cart with every junk food imaginable. It was unlikely that the two of you would eat all of it in one night, but that didn’t stop either of you from buying it. After all, where there’s a will there’s a way. 

Everything was going great. Teddy was in the middle of insisting that he could shove an entire bag’s worth of marshmallows in his mouth when he suddenly froze.

“Teddy, what’s wrong?” You asked, concern evident in your voice. 

Teddy didn’t answer. Instead, he just kept staring at something directly over your shoulder. You followed his gaze to see a fat, sweaty old man in a flannel shirt and overalls at the other end of the aisle picking out groceries. He seemed vaguely familiar. 

You turned back to Teddy and asked, “Is that the dude who owns the junkyard?”

Teddy nodded slowly in response before abruptly saying, “We gotta go check out.”

He then threw the marshmallow bag into the cart and started pushing it towards the check out line rather quickly. You tried your best to keep up with him as he sped walked up to the counter. You asked him, “Teddy, what on earth happened?”

Teddy didn’t answer. Instead, he just paid for all the junk you two picked out, and quickly bagged it before storming out of the store, you following behind him. 

You carefully took some of the bags from Teddy as you asked, “Teddy, answer me. What happened to you back there?”

Your boyfriend sighed loudly for a second before saying, “That guy in the aisle, that is the junkyard owner, Milo Pressman. He’s pure evil and he hates my guts.”

“Why exactly does he hate you?” You asked, quizzically. Teddy had never told you any of this. 

He answered, “Long story short, I threatened to rip his head off and shit down his neck.”

“Okay, I know you said long story short, but I’m going to need some context,” you informed your boyfriend.

“Basically what happened was that when Gordie, Chris, Verno, and I went to find that dead body, we broke into the junkyard and hung out for a little bit,” Teddy explained, “We got chased by his dog, so we jumped the fence and he got pissed at us. He had some choice words about my dad, so I decided to rip him a new one. I haven’t seen him since, but I imagine he feels he has some unfinished business with me.”

You mind was going a mile a minute trying (and failing) to process what Teddy had just said. In the end, you could only measure up one question, which was: “Wait...you went to go find a dead body with your friends?”

“Did I not tell you about that?” He asked in response. 

You shook your head, “No, you didn’t.”

“Huh, I could’ve sworn I told you that story,” Teddy responded, “Well, I’ll tell you when we get back to my house. It’s a pretty weird story.”

Teddy made good on his word and told you the story of Ray Brower after you guys unbagged your various snacks. He explained that when he was twelve, he and his friends had the “genius” idea to go find the body of Ray Brower and become heroes. However, things quickly went off the rails within the first few hours. He told you about all the horrible things that Milo had said about his dad, and about how he blamed Teddy’s actions on his dad. 

“I think that was the first time I realized how angry I was,” Teddy confessed to you, “Until that day, no one had every raked my old man like that, at least not to my face. Something inside me just exploded that day and I flipped out. It was like every emotion I had bottled up just popped out. It honestly scared me a little seeing how angry I could get.”

The two of you were sitting on the couch, holding hands as Teddy told you all of this. Once he was finished, you gently cupped his face with one of your hands, trying to offer him some sort of comfort. You reassured him, “Teddy, that’s not who you are anymore. You’ve grown so much since then. I’ve seen how much you’ve grown. You’re so much happier than you used to be.”

Teddy smiled gently at you as he leaned into your touch. He moved his head a little so that he could kiss your hand that had been cupping his cheek. He then told you, “A lot of that is because of you, you know. You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

You smiled back at him before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. You then said to him, “I love you, Lieutenant.”

“I love you too, princess,” he responded. 

The two of you enjoyed the rest of your night watching movies and eating all the junk food that you had purchased earlier. Throughout the night, you couldn’t help but smile. It made you happy to know how much Teddy had grown since that day with Milo, and that you had helped him with that growth. It gave you hope for the future, that you and Teddy would continue to grow together and help each other become the best versions of yourselves. 

Ace:   
Ace had been out with the gang for the day, so you went out and had a girl’s day with your friends. It was a typical hot summer day in Castle Rock, so you and your friends went out to lunch and then out shopping, trying to avoid the heat. Eventually, you and your friends said your goodbyes and you headed back home. As you pulled your car into the driveway, you saw that Ace was already home. 

When you walked into the house, you saw Ace sitting on the couch with his hands buried in his face and his leg shaking frantically. You said to him, “Hey babe.”

Ace’s head shot up when he heard your voice, looking like he had seen a ghost. He didn’t say anything to you, and you quickly grew worried. It was obvious that Ace was not okay right now. You sat down next to him, put a hand on his shoulders, and asked, “Ace, what’s wrong?”

“I need to go to confession,” Ace said suddenly. 

This surprised you beyond belief when Ace said that. Ace was not religious by any means. He was raised in the Catholic Church as a kid, but he was never really invested in the faith and stopped going to Church as soon as he moved out on his own. He certainly hadn’t gone to confession in years, and the fact that he suddenly wanted to go worried you. 

You said to him, “Ace, you haven't gone to church in years.”

“I know, I know, but I need to go,” Ace insisted, “Just trust me, I need to.”

You nodded slowly once he told you this. You didn’t know what was going on with Ace, and you didn’t need to know. If Ace felt that he needed to go to confession, then you respected that. You asked him, “Do you want me to drive you?”

“Yeah,” Ace answered. 

You drove him to St. Mark’s Church in the middle of town. Castle Rock had a few churches, but St. Mark’s was the only Catholic Church. Once you got there, you waited in the car while Ace went in to talk to a priest. He came back out about half an hour later, and you could see that he looked more at ease. When he got in the car, you asked him, “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah, I do,” Ace answered before leaning in and giving you a quick kiss, “Thanks for doing this for me, y/n.”

“Of course,” You responded. 

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the car ride home, Ace keeping a hand on your leg. Once you got home, Ace pulled you into a hug and once again said, “Thanks again for doing this for me. It meant a lot to me.”

“Of course, I’d do anything for you,” You told him before asking, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but why did you want to go to confession?”

Ace sighed before leading you to the couch. The two of you sat down and Ace told you, “I did something horrible today.”

“What did you do?” You asked, voice trembling a little bit. 

He sighed once more before saying, “I was hanging out with the gang today, Billy and Charlie told us that they had seen Ray Brower’s body.”

“Ray Brower? That kid who’s been missing?” You asked. 

Ace nodded, “The two of them had seen the kid’s body when they took a boosted car for a little joyride. We decided to go and grab it, try to get some reward or something for finding the kid. But when we got there, Eyeball’s kid brother and his annoying friends were all there trying to take him. Apparently, that Vern kid, Billy’s little brother, had heard him and Charlie talking about it. Those little shits had the same idea as us.”

“So what did you do?” You asked. 

“I told them to back off, let us take the body,” Ace explained, “They didn’t listen, and Chris got smart with me. I don’t know what happened, but something in me snapped. Next thing I knew, I had my switchblade out. I was about to cut the kid when Lachance’s kid brother pulled a gun out.”

You sat there silently, trying to process what Ace was telling you. 

“I almost killed that kid,” Ace whispered.

You told him, “You didn’t though.”

“I still tried to,” he said, sounding panicked, “What if Lachance hadn’t pulled that gun out? I would’ve sliced that kid’s throat! How could I just kill someone like that? What the hell is wrong with me?”

You grabbed Ace’s hands and said, “Ace, look at me.”

Ace’s rambling finally came to a stop as you told him, “You made a mistake. You did something wrong; I’m not going to deny that. But it doesn’t define who you are. You went to confession, you sought forgiveness, that's all you can do. You’re not a bad person, okay?”

“Okay,” Ace mumbled as he pulled you close to him. 

The two of you sat there for a little bit, not saying anything, just holding each other. Ace was a man with demons, there was no denying that. But as long as you were there, you were going to help him fight those demons. 

Eyeball:   
You and Richie would have a lot of late night talks. It wasn’t really intentional, it was something that kind of came naturally with your relationship. The two of you would be snuggled up in bed together and would tak until around two in the morning about anything that came to mind. Nothing was off the table when it came to your late night talks. These talks were a safe space for you both to share everything with each other. Because of this, you felt that you knew everything about Richie. Well, almost everything. 

One night the two of you were lying next to each other in bed, facing each other. You had your arms around his neck while he gently rubbed your back, exchanging soft kisses. You could tell that Richie was thinking about something; you knew him well enough to know when something was on his mind. You finally asked him, “Whatcha thinking about, Richie?”

“It’s nothing,” He mumbled. 

“Come on,” you said, “I know something’s bothering you.”

Richie sighed loudly before saying, “It’s just that...do you think I’m a good person?”

“Of course I do,” you answered without hesitation, “Why would you even ask that?”

He paused for a second before asking, “You remember a few years back when that kid Ray Brower went missing and then they found his body a few days later?”

You nodded, confused as to where exactly this was going. Richie continued, “Well, a few days after he went missing, Billy and Charlie took a joyride down the back Harlow road and saw his body there. They told the rest of the gang and we all decided to go out and get him. We thought that we could get some sort of reward money or something. We drove out there thinking that no one else could possibly beat us, but when we got there Chris and his friends were trying to collect him. Those kids had walked all the way out there to find the body; had the same idea as us. Ace started threatening them, telling them to scram, but Chris refused. That’s the thing about Chris, he’s so stubborn. Sometimes it’s his best quality and other times it’s his worst. He basically told Ace something along the lines of, ‘Go home and fuck your mom a little bit more’, and that set Ace off. He pulled out his switchblade and almost slashed Chris’s neck.”

“Good God,” you gasped, “What did you do?”

You knew that Ace ultimately didn’t slash poor Chris’s throat. There was no way that Chris would still be here if he did, but you still needed to know what happened. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Richie mumbled, sounding ashamed, “I just stood there frozen. I think I might have asked Ace to calm down, but that was pretty much useless. Ace was about to cut Chris’s throat when Denny’s kid brother fired a gun in the air and threatened to shoot Ace. It freaked Ace out enough for us to book it out of there.”

He let out a shaky breath before saying, “Ace almost killed my little brother, and I just stood by and watched. Of course, I didn’t want him to kill Chris; the last thing I wanted was for him to die, especially so young. But I was too scared of pissing Ace off to say anything. What kind of coward move is that?” 

In the midst of processing all this, you tried to find some sort of words of comfort for Richie. This was your first time hearing this story, and it definitely threw you for a loop. You finally settled on asking, “Did you ever apologize to Chris?”

“Yeah, I did. Once him and I started hanging out more, I did,” Richie answered, “Him and I managed to patch things up.”

“Well then that’s all that matters,” you told him, “It’s in the past, you can’t change it. You can only make things better in the future.”

“I know, but-” Richie started to say. 

You cut him off by asking, “If the same thing happened today, what would you do?”

Richie didn’t hesitate to answer, “I’d beat the shit out of Ace if he tried to do the same thing today.”

You smiled softly at him and said, “Well there you go, that shows how much you’ve grown. You’re not the same person that you used to be, that proves it. You’ve changed so much from that day. You’ve changed into the greatest person I know.”

Richie smiled back at you and told you softly, “I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, Richie,'' you responded. 

He then leaned in and gave you a slow and loving kiss. This is what you loved about your late night talks with Richie. The two of you could talk about anything, free of judgment. It was a safe space to talk about everything the two had been through, and help each other through anything you were struggling with. You were forever grateful for these late night talks.


	52. His Thoughts When He First Met You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the next three preferences are short and sweet, I wanted to post them all at once. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading!

Chris:  
Chris was incredibly nervous when he first decided to talk to you. He, understandably, suffered from a fear of being judged by people. Part of him was scared that you would turn your nose up to him and not even give him the time of day. Another part of him felt nervous at the idea of talking to a girl as beautiful as you. Despite these reservations, he finally worked up the courage to talk to you upon seeing your kind smile. Chris couldn’t imagine someone with such a kind smile being cruel to someone. This proved to be true when he asked you about where to find his classroom, and you offered to walk there with him. He was honestly surprised to see how kind you were being to him as it wasn’t something he was used to experiencing. As the school day went on and the two of you spent your lunch period, Chris couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, there was something special between the two of you. 

Gordie:   
As embarrassed as Gordie was to admit it now, the first thing he noticed about you was your book. He had been walking to the treehouse when he saw you sitting under a tree, reading a book. Curious as to what book you were reading, he made his way over to you. He was always looking out for new books to read, so he figured he might as well see what you’re reading. However, when he actually approached you and you looked up at him, he froze. Up until that point, your nose had been buried in the pages, so this was Gordie’s first time actually seeing your face. You were really pretty, and it made Gordie panic a little. He wasn’t very experienced with girls, especially not girls as pretty as you. He couldn’t even remember what he said, just that he awkwardly stuttered some string of words out. Surprisingly to him, you actually smiled at him and struck up a conversation with him. This gave him the confidence he needed to ask you to hang out sometime. After you said yes, he continued to walk towards the treehouse with a smile on his face. The fact that you had agreed to hang out with him gave him an optimistic feeling that something good was going to happen. 

Teddy:   
If there was one thing to be said about Teddy, it was that he had an incredibly short attention span. He could never focus on something for too long, growing bored and fidgety with whatever it was he was doing. One day in the summer, he had been inside watching TV before he quickly grew restless and decided to go outside and try to find a way to burn energy. When he walked out of this house, he noticed that there was a moving truck in front of the house next to him. He decided to scoop out the scene, and try to figure out whether or not his new neighbors were weirdos. He carefully observed from behind his fence when his eyes landed on you. As soon as he saw you, his heart did a backflip. You were without a doubt the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. It was the first time in his life that Teddy was able to four on something for more than five minutes. He watched instantly as you helped your parents unload the moving truck, feeling just a little bit like a creepy stalker. Eventually, you came walking out of your new house, and Teddy wasted no time striking up a conversation with you. He had total confidence in his flirting abilities, despite the fact that he never actually flirted with anyone before. Luckily for him, you found his joking demeanor charming and agreed to let him walk you to the restaurant you were going to. Teddy strolled down the street with you confidently, feeling like he was on top of the world. 

Ace:   
Ace had seen you plenty of times at the Irby’s, yet never made a move. It wasn’t that he didn’t think you were beautiful, quite the opposite in fact. He thought that you were the best looking girl he had ever seen. The only thing that stopped him was that he didn’t want to flirt with you while you were at work. He figured that you dealt with plenty of drunk creeps flirting with you while you were simply trying to earn your paycheck; he didn’t need to add to that stress for you. That was a new low, even for Ace. Instead, he simply left you alone and admired your beauty from afar. That all changed one night though when he saw some moronic drunk harassing you. You were simply trying to serve him a beer, but this guy clearly wanted more. As soon as he saw this idiot back you into a corner, Ace realized he couldn’t just stand back and watch it happe; he had to do something. That something ended up being calmly walking in between you and him and simply telling the drunk to back off. He knew that would be enough to scare the guy off as he was one of the most feared people in Castle Rock. After the guy was gone, he turned to you to make sure that you were okay. Once you reassured him that you were and offered your thanks, he turned around and walked away. As much as he wanted to talk to you, he knew that this was not the right time to do it. He just hoped the opportunity to talk to you would present itself again soon. 

Eyeball:  
Richie never paid attention to anything that went on in his brother’s life. Why should he? Chris’s life didn’t involve or affect him in any way, so Richie didn’t give it a second thought. However, when he saw you and Chris sitting at the kitchen table, he paid attention to that. It almost didn’t make sense to him why exactly you stuck out to him so much. Granted, you were very beautiful, but there was something else about you that drew Richie to you. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, and it drove him crazy. He couldn’t understand why he was so interested in you or why he was so jealous of Chris for having you as his girl. After all, you had to be his girl. What other reason could there be for you being at their house with Chris. But when he mentioned this to you, your face dropped and Richie felt something he hadn’t felt in a while: guilt. Once you explained to him that you were simply Chris’s tutor, Richie felt like an absolute jerk for clearly making you uncomfortable. As you walked out of the house, he chased after you, feeling the need to try and make things right. He was honestly taken aback when you were willing to start fresh with him. It gave Richie a strange feeling in his stomach, something almost like hope.


	53. How He Wakes You Up

Chris:   
Chris was always very gentle and sweet when he woke you up. On mornings where he had nowhere to go and could wake up slowly with you, he would slowly rub your back and whisper sweet nothings into your ear. Once you slowly started to stir, he would give you a gentle kiss on the forehead and say, “Good morning, beautiful.” On the occasional days he would have to get up early and rush out the door, he would simply let you sleep, and give you a small forehead kiss and whisper “love you” before heading out the door. As much as you enjoyed your sleep, you loved being woken up by Chris’s sweet words and soft kisses. 

Gordie:   
Like most people, Gordie hated waking up in the morning. Because of this, Gordie was always very careful with you when waking you up, not wanting you to be a grumpy as he usually was in the morning. He would have his arms wrapped around your waist and quietly sing some of your favorite songs to you. You always loved the sound of Gordie’s voice, and often begged for him to sing to you, so he figured that this was a nice way to wake you up. This proved to be true as you would wake up with a smile and give Gordie a small peck. Once you were fully awake, Gordie would ask you how your sleep was. It was a simple but sweet way to wake you up. 

Teddy:   
There were two ways in which Teddy would wake you up in the morning. The first way was sweet and loving. He would pull you close to him as he cooed in your ear, “Good morning, I love you my princess.” He would then proceed to pepper your face with sweet kisses in order to hear your cute giggles as you woke up. The other way he would wake you up was much more Teddy like. He would get impatient with waiting for you to wake up, and start tickling you as he yelled, “Wake up! Spend time with me!” It goes without saying that you preferred the first way of being woken up. 

Ace:   
Ace being Ace, it should come as no surprise how he woke you up in the morning. He would slowly leave a trail of kisses up and down your neck, his hands slowly roaming your body. Once you were awake, he’d mumble a quick good morning before pressing his lips against yours. At first, you were against the idea of morning makeup sessions as you were worried about morning breath. Thankfully, Ace was one of the few people who had good breath in the morning and constantly reassured you that you did as well. Now that was your favorite part of waking up in the morning. 

Eyeball:  
It was extremely rare that Richie would ever be up before you. It was usually you that you have to wake him up. On the few occasions that he would wake up before you, Richie was very sweet in the way he would wake you up. He would gently kiss your forehead before going into the kitchen, letting you sleep just a little bit longer. He would leave your bedroom door open as he made you a cup of coffee or tea, knowing that the aroma of either would be enough to wake you up. He would soon return with your cup or coffee or tea as you woke up. Once you were awake, the two of you would sit together talking as you drank or coffee or tea. The times that this happened were few and far between, but it was always really nice whenever he did.


	54. How You Wake Him Up

Chris:   
It was never difficult to wake Chris up in the morning. Most of the time, all you had to do was kiss him on the cheek, and whisper a soft good morning and he would be up. Chris was the part of that rare breed that actually liked waking up in the mornings, and getting started on his day. He liked being as productive as possible during the day and felt that the key to a productive day was getting up early. Because of this, you didn’t need to wake him up often. 

Gordie:   
Gordie was definitely a night owl, no question about it. He got his best ideas in the middle of the night, so he would stay up until 4 in the morning writing. Because of this, waking Gordie up was like waking up a grizzly bear. Most of the time, you would let Gordie sleep until 11 in the morning just to make sure he’s not sleep deprived. When it came time to finally wake him up, you would gently rub his shoulder saying, “Gordie, my love, it’s time to wake up.” Gordie never responded well as he would simply groan and pull the sheets over his head, trying to block you out. You would roll your eyes, feeling like a mother trying to get her small child up for school, before carefully pulling the sheets away and offering to make him breakfast. Once Gordie was fully awake, he was back to his usual chipper self, but it took about half an hour to get to that point. 

Teddy:   
Teddy was usually up before you as his overactive brain never let him stay asleep for too long, but every now and then you would be up before him. Naturally, you took this as an opportunity to get revenge for the many times he woke you up by tickling you. Whenever you woke up and looked over to see Gordie still asleep, you wouldn’t hesitate to grab a pillow, smack him in the face with it. All the while yelling, “Wake up! Spend time with me!” This woke Teddy up pretty quickly and it wasn’t long before a pillow fight broke out between the two of you. It was quite the wake up call for him. 

Ace:   
It was literally impossible for you to wake Ace up. His body wouldn’t allow him to be woken up unless it was natural. You tried every single tactic known to man to wake him up: kissing him, whispering to him, rubbing his back, hitting him with a pillow, throwing cold water on him, everything. Nothing worked. It got to the point where you actually checked his pulse, fearing that he might be dead. Eventually his natural biology finally decided it was time to wake up, and he would slowly stir awake. It baffled you how Ace was able to sleep through all your ruckus trying to wake him up, and then just suddenly wake up on his own. Despite this, you were just grateful that he wasn’t dead. 

Eyeball:  
You were usually up before Richie, so you were the one having to wake him up. Despite his tendency to sleep in, he was actually pretty easy to wake up in the morning. All it took was for you to start stroking his hair, and he would wake up with a smile on his face. He would then wrap an arm around you and pull you close to him, wanting to cuddle. Even though you knew that you had to get up and start the day, you would quickly cave and snuggle up with Richie. Mornings like this were always your favorites.


	55. Sleepover (Teddy Imagine)

Bella walked through her neighborhood over to her boyfriend, Teddy’s house. The two of them were having a sleepover at his house tonight, and Bella couldn’t help but have some jitters. It was the first time her and Teddy were having a sleepover which made Bella a little nervous. She felt a little silly about her nerves. After all, Teddy was the best boyfriend ever, and he wouldn’t force Bella to do anything she didn’t want, but she was still a little nervous. 

It wasn’t a long walk from Bella’s house to Teddy’s as Teddy only lived five houses down from her. Once she was at his house, she knocked on the door. Teddy was the one to open the door and his face instantly brightened when he saw his girlfriend standing there. 

“Bella!” He yelled happily as he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran into his house with her. 

Bella giggled happily when he did this. It was just like Teddy to do something like this. He was always throwing Bella over his shoulder, carrying her on his back, and spinning her around. This all fit perfectly with his crazy and energetic personality. It was one of the things Bella loved about Teddy; that he was always so energetic and outgoing. Bella was always pretty shy and reserved, so Teddy was a perfect contrast to her. Teddy also helped bring Bella out of her shell as he had grown a lot more confident ever since the two of them started dating. 

Once Teddy placed Bella back on the ground, He said to her, “Hello beautiful, welcome to Casa de Duchamp.”

With that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her before leaning in and kissing her. Bella quickly melted into the kiss. Teddy was the best kisser in the world. His kisses were always so passionate and full of love that they always left Bella breathless. Her jitters even went away for a split second as Teddy kissed her. 

When they pulled away from each other and Teddy pulled Bella back up to a standing position, she asked him, “So what’s first on the agenda?”

“Follow me, my lady,” Teddy responded as he took her hand in his and led her into the kitchen. 

When Bella walked into the kitchen she smiled happily as she saw the table set nicely with two candles lighting the room. In the middle of the table was a large pizza from Bella and Teddy’s favorite restaurant in town. 

“I tried cooking us a pizza, but that didn’t go too well,” Teddy explained to her, “So I figured I’d order one to avoid burning down the house.”

Bella giggled a little and said, “That was probably a smart idea.”

The two of them sat at the table and enjoyed their pizza, making small talk with each other. As the two of them ate their dinner, Bella tried to keep her nerves under control. She kept reminding herself that she had no reason to be nervous because she was with Teddy. Despite this, she couldn’t stop her leg from shaking as she sat on the table. Teddy quickly picked up on this because he gently put a hand on her knee to stop her leg from bouncing as he asked, “Bella, what’s wrong?”

She sighed a little. Teddy knew her too well, and he knew that she shook her leg whenever something was worried about something. She told him, “I’m just a little nervous.”

“What are you nervous about?” Teddy asked with worry in his voice. 

Bella shrugged, “I don’t really know. It’s just that this is our first time having a sleepover, and it kind gave me the jitters.”

Teddy smiled softly at her before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. He then told her, “You don’t have to worry about a thing, doll. It’s just you and I tonight. We don’t really have to do anything. We can just watch a movie.”

“That sounds good to me,” Bella responded, smiling back at her. 

The two of them agreed on watching West Side Story. The two of them were snuggled up on the couch together under the blanket as the movie played. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the movie. Eventually, the song “Someday” came on and Bella looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. This was her favorite song in the whole movie; it was so sweet and romantic. 

Teddy smiled back at her and asked, “What are you smiling about?”

“Wanna dance?” She asked him as she stood up from the couch and held a hand out to her boyfriend. 

Teddy happily took her hand as he stood up with her and said, “Of course.”

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and started to slow dance. Teddy and Bella swayed slowly to the song playing in the background, holding each other impossibly close. As the two of them slow danced, Bella felt all her nerves melted away and simply soaked up the amazing feeling of being in her boyfriend’s arms. Once the song was over, Teddy gently kissed the top of her head ans whispered to her, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back. 

Once the movie was done, Teddy and Bella decided to go to bed. After brushing their teeth and putting their pajamas on, they cuddled up in Teddy’s bed together. Bella’s back was pressed against Teddy’s chest and Teddy had his arms wrapped around her waist. Bella was slowly falling asleep, and was about to fall into unconsciousness when she heard Teddy’s voice. 

“I love you so much, Bella,” Teddy whispered to her, “You never have to be nervous when you’re with me. I’m here to keep you safe. I love you.”

Bella felt herself smile. Right before she fell asleep, she whispered to him, “I love you too, Teddy.”


	56. Author’s Note (Important: Please Read)

Okay, real talk: I feel like I owe you all a major apology. 

I’m so terribly sorry that I disappeared for the past week and a half, and haven’t updated any of my preference books for the past week and a half. Basically what happened was that my school decided to do final projects this year instead of final exams due to the school being closed because of the coronavirus. I was super busy getting all my projects done, so I wasn’t able to write. It absolutely drove me crazy not being able to write as I usually write everyday, so I’m sorry there haven’t been any preferences posted lately. I feel like I let you guys down since I wasn’t updating at all. 

Additionally, I got a lot of requests for imagines right around the time I started getting all my final projects, so I quickly fell way behind on requests. This honestly made me feel so terrible because I forced all the people who requested to wait without an explanation, and I really feel like I let them down. I’m currently working on getting caught up on my imagine requests, so if you’re still waiting for an imagine I promise it’s coming soon. Once again, I’m so so sorry that your requests are taking forever to be posted and thank you so much for being so patient with me. 

Thankfully, today is my first day of summer break, so I have a lot more time to write. My plan is to finish up all my requests, and then start posting more preferences. I feel like I haven’t been writing a lot of preferences lately, so I’m excited to get back to writing them. I’m especially looking forward to getting a lot more Bill and Ted preferences up since that book barely has anything on it, and I have a lot of cute ideas for them. I also have a lot of Lost Boys preference ideas that I’m excited for, so stay tuned for both of those. 

Finally, I’m so sorry for the lack of updates lately and I’m sorry if I let any of you down. Thank you all for being so patient with the lack of updates, you guys truly are the most bodacious and excellent of dudes. I’m excited to get my writing schedule back on track, and start pumping out preferences. Thank you all so much for your constant support. I can never express how much it means to me. 

I love you all! Stay gold! :) <3

-TheLonelySunflower

(P.S. I’m posting this on all three of my preference books, so if you follow all three I’m sorry for the spam lol)


	57. Kiss Me Slowly (Gordie Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short and sweet Gordie imagine that I got a request for on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy!

On their first date, Gordie tried to kiss Clara, but she chickened out at the last moment. Looking back at it, she absolutely regretted not kissing him, but at the time she was too nervous. 

Gordie had taken Clara to the movies for their first date, and they had seen Breakfast at Tiffany's. It was pretty much the perfect date movie in every way: funny, cute, and romantic. Every now and then during the movie, the two of them would look over at each other and smile. Clara’s heart fluttered whenever they did this. 

Everything had been going perfectly until the very end of the movie when Holly and Paul kiss in the rain. As the scene played, Gordie gently squeezed Clara’s hand which he had been holding for the entire movie. Clara looked over at him and the two once again smiled at each other. Then Gordie slowly started to lean in, and Clara’s heart stopped. 

The entire week leading up to their date, Clara had been praying that the date would end in a kiss. But now that it was actually happening, she panicked. This would be both of their first kisses, after all. What if she wasn’t a good kisser? What if Gordie didn’t like kissing her? What if the kiss was so bad that Gordie never talked to her again?

In a moment of panic, Clara turned her head at the last minute and Gordie ended up kissing her cheek. Clara was certain that she could die of embarrassment right then and there. Thankfully, Gordie hadn’t brought it up, and it didn’t seem to make things awkward between the two of them. They continued to hang out and spend time together. The time together was fun and felt natural, not awkward like Clara had expected. 

It had been a week since Gordie and Clara’s first date, and the two of them were currently at the library picking out new books to read. While they were there, Carla was searching every single shelf for a copy of Lord of the Flies. One of her friends had recently recommended it to her, and she was very excited to read it. Eventually, she spotted the novel on the top shelf. 

“Gordie, I found it!” She announced excitedly as she reached up to try and grab it. 

Unfortunately, Clara was pretty short, so she was having trouble reaching the book. She eventually stood up on her toes in order to grab it. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her up. She looked over her shoulder slightly to confirm that it was Gordie who had lifted her up. She quickly grabbed the book, and Gordie slowly planted her back on the ground, but kept an arm around her. Clara turned around in his arms to see that Gordie was looking at her like she was a precious gem, and it made her heart stop. Gordie carefully lifted a hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before gently cupping her cheek. Once again, Gordie started to slowly lean in. 

This time, Clara didn’t panic and pull away. Instead, she embraced her excited nerves and let her eyes flutter shut as Gordie brushed his lips against her. The kiss was soft, sweet, and oh so perfect. Gordie kissed her very gently, which Clara appreciated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much gentleness. Butterflies filled her stomach in the best way possible. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Gordie pulled away, leaving Clara in a happy daze. 

Gordie must have misread Clara’s lack of reaction because he started to say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...I just thought that-”

Clara cut him off by pressing a quick peck to his lips. She then pulled away, smiled at him, and said, “Trust me, Gordie. It’s perfectly fine.”

Gordie smiled back at her and said, “Well in that case…”

He then leaned in and kissed her once more. As the two of them kissed, Clara quickly realized that it was going to be the first kiss of many.


	58. That One Special Person (Gordie Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and vote it you do. Thanks for reading! :)

For Maddy, having a genius writer for a boyfriend was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, it was an absolute blessing because it meant Gordie always gifted her with sweet notes during class, personalized stories just for her, and the most beautifully written love poems anyone could imagine. On the other hand, it was a curse because it meant that Maddy could never live up to anything he wrote. 

She had just started writing her own short stories, and pretty much constantly went to Gordie for advice about her writing. Secretly, she also was searching for validation in her writing whenever she went to Gordie with her stories. She didn’t really see herself as that good of a writer, but having Gordie approve of her writing made her feel a little bit better about it. It encouraged her to keep writing. Gordie was a good person to go to for writing advice. He always complimented her on her work, while also giving her advice on how to improve. If it wasn’t for Gordie, Maddy probably would’ve given up on writing a long time ago. 

This time though, Maddy couldn’t go to Gordie for writing advice. Their one year anniversary was coming up, and Maddy wanted to surprise Gordie with a love poem. Because of this, she obviously couldn’t go to Gordie for help. The problem was that if she couldn’t go to Gordie, she couldn’t go to anyone else for help. She was completely on her own this time, and she was completely freaking out. 

She was convinced no matter what she wrote, it would never compare to anything Gordie wrote for her. After all, Gordie had been writing for so much longer than her, and was a thousand times more eloquent with his words than her. Maddy thought that any poem she wrote would pale in comparison to Gordie’s. That was why she had re-written her poem ten different times, and threw nin of those drafts into her waste bin. She had finally settled on the final draft of the poem at two thirty in the morning. She wasn’t sure she was completely satisfied with it, but it was the version she was the happiest with. After sealing it in an envelope with Gordie’s name written on it, and a heart at the end, Maddy finally took her glasses off and settled into bed. 

That morning at school, Maddy took a deep breath before entering the building with Gordie’s poem tucked safely away in her folder in her backpack. She immediately made her way to Gordie’s locker where he was gathering his books for his first few periods. Maddy walked over to him and greeted him with a peck on the cheek, and a, “Happy Anniversary, Gordie.”

Gordie immediately smiled as he turned to give her a proper kiss on the lips. He then said to her, “Happy Anniversary, Maddy.”

He then reached into his locker and pulled out an envelope. As he handed it to his girlfriend, he said, “This is for you, my love.”

“Aww, Gordie, you didn’t have to do this,” Maddy said as she smiled down at the envelope with her name written across it.”

Gordie smirked a little at that as he reached out for the letter and joked, “Well in that case, I’ll just take it back.”

“No, no, no, that won’t be necessary,” Maddy joked back as she pulled the letter away from Gordie’s reach. 

They both laughed as Maddy opened the envelope and began to read the beautiful letter that Gordie had written her. 

Dear Maddy,  
It’s crazy how much you have managed to change my life for the better in a short year. Ever since the day we met, you have made me the happiest I have ever been. I’m not sure what I did to have God put you in my life, but I am forever grateful I did. Your sense of humor and amazing sarcasm always keeps me laughing and helps pull me up whenever I’m down. Additionally, your big heart and patience has taught me so much about love and what a good relationship is. I know no matter what happens, I can always call on you to lift me up. I never thought that something as simple as a hug or a kiss could make my day until you came into my life. Everyday is an adventure when I’m with you.   
Before I met you, I honestly didn’t think that I would find anyone who would love me. I thought that there was no one out there who could understand me the way you do. You accepted me as awkward as I am and helped me realize that I am capable of more than I ever thought I was capable of. You never gave up on me and stuck by me when I was at some of my lowest points in my life. You taught me that it’s okay to be my goofy self, that I am enough, that I deserve love and happiness and I am forever grateful and love you eternally for it.   
As we happily celebrate our first year together, I also look forward to the future with you. Know that no matter where you go in life, you are never alone because you take a piece of my heart with you. Never stop being who you are because who you are is perfect. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I love you forever.   
Forever yours,  
Gordie

As she read the letter, Maddy couldn’t help but tear up. Gordie always wrote her the most incredible love letters, but this was by far her favorite. It was so sweet and sincere, that it made her heart swell. She gave Gordie a loving kiss, and once she pulled away, said, “Thank you so much, Gordie. It’s beautiful.”

“Anything for you, Maddy,” Gordie told her, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she responded before Gordie kissed her once more. 

Originally, Maddy had planned on giving Gordie his poem right then, but after reading that gorgeous letter, she soundly felt too embarrassed. Her little poem seemed so stupid compared to the letter Gordie had just gifted her. Instead of giving him the letter then, she slipped it into his locker once Gordie headed to his homeroom. Maddy felt like a total coward for not giving him his poem in person, but she couldn’t deal to see the look of disappointment Gordie would surely be sporting after reading her stupid little poem. 

Once the finale bell rang at the end of the school day, Maddie immediately went to pack up her backpack before running outside to meet Gordie. They had a date planned at the Blue Point Diner after school to celebrate their anniversary. When she excited the school building, she saw Gordie leaning against the brick wall, reading her poem. At that moment, Maddy felt her heart stop. Surely, Gordie was let down by what she had written. She couldn’t even bring herself to walk over to him, too embarrassed by her anniversary gift. However she was proven wrong when Gordie looked up from the paper and over at her. He immediately ran over and gave her a long and loving kiss. When he pulled away, he told her, “I love you so much.”

“So does that mean you liked my poem?” She asked, still the slightest bit insecure. 

“I love it,” he answered, “It’s amazing.”

He then held the paper out, and Maddy looked down at the words she had written:

Have you ever met that One special person who always makes your day better?  
A stressful week or a bad day suddenly doesn’t matter, all it takes is a smile from that person and suddenly your load got a little lighter

Have you ever met that one special person who never fails to make you laugh endlessly ?  
A silly joke or a running gag with them may seem insignificant to others, but it has you giggling nonstop 

Have you ever met that one special person who you can talk to about anything?  
Conversations with this person flow like a waterfall, there’s nothing off the table with this person because you trust them with everything

Have you ever met that one special person who you can enjoy the silence with?   
Sometimes you don’t even need a conversation, just being there with the person enjoying each other's presence is enough

Have you ever met the one special person who always makes you flustered?  
No matter how long you’ve known them, they still make your cheeks turn bright pink and your heartbeat so loud you’re sure they can hear it

Have you ever met the one special person who you always dream about?  
As you sleep peacefully they always manage to crawl into your mind as you imagine you two slow dancing under the stars

Have you ever met the one special person who you never want to let go of?  
You always hug them just a little bit longer than everyone else, and you always ask for just one more hug

Have you ever met the one special person who makes you feel beautiful?  
Despite all your insecurities, this person has a way of making you like the most gorgeous person ever, whether it be from a compliment or just staring at you, you always feel pretty when there around

Have you ever met the one special person that you can be goofy with?  
Playing childish games and dancing around the room with this person is the most amazing feeling in the world, you get to forget the worries of the world and just have fun

Have you ever met the one special person who makes your life better?  
They make you smile, they make you laugh, they make you feel beautiful, they make you happy

Have you ever met that one special person that you love with all your heart?

“This is the most beautiful poem I’ve ever read,” Gordie then added. 

Maddy smiled happily at him and said, “I’m happy to like it, Gordie. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Gordie responded, giving her another kiss. 

When they pulled away, Maddy said to him, “Okay, let’s go let some food now. I’m starving.”

Gordie chuckled a little at that before gently grabbing her hand and responded, “That sounds good to me.”

As the two of them walked to the diner, Maddy felt like a two ton weight had been lifted off of her chest. She had been worried and anxious for so long that Gordie would hate what she had written. In fact, it was exactly the opposite. He absolutely loved it, and it made her feel like she was at the top of the world. Gordie really was her one special person.


	59. The Moment He Realized He Was in Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next four preferences are pretty short and sweet, so I wanted to post them all at once. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading!

Chris:

From the moment Chris first met you, he immediately felt a connection with you. He always has strong feelings with you, but Chris realized he loved you two months into dating. School has just gotten out, and Chris walked out of the building to see you and your friend having a conversation. He felt bad about eavesdropping, but he couldn’t stop himself when he heard your friend say his name. 

“I’m just worried about you, y/n,” she said, “That Chris kid seems like real trouble. He is a Chambers, after all. You know how horrible the Chambers family is.”

You sighed and told your friend, “Don’t say that. Chris is a really good guy, you can’t judge him just because of his last name.”

Your friend started to say, “I’m not judging him. It’s just that-”

“You are judging him. If you weren’t then we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” you argued, cutting her off, “Chris hasn’t gotten in trouble since elementary school. He’s not like the rest of his family. He actually wants to do something with his life.”

“I just don’t want you to get too involved in something when you don’t know what you’re getting into,” your friend then said. 

You told her, “I know what I’m getting into. Chris is so sweet and gentle. He would never think of doing anything to me. I get that you’re worried, but you need to trust my judgment.”

After you said that, your friend sighed, “Okay fine, I trust your judgment.”

“I also need you to promise you'll get to know Chris,” you added, “He really is a great guy. You just need to give him a chance.”

Your friend paused for a moment before saying, “Okay, I’ll get to know him.”

“Thank you,” you said, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“See you tomorrow,” she responded before walking away. 

Once your friend walked away, you turned around and walked over to Chris. You had your usual kind smile on your face that showed no sign of the rather serious conversation that you just had. Once you got close to him, you hugged him and said, “Hey Chris.”

“Hey there beautiful,” he responded, hugging you back and kissing you on the cheek. 

When you pulled away from the hug, you kept your arms around his neck as you asked, “How was your day?”

“It was good,” he answered before pulling you into a long and loving kiss. 

Chris normally didn’t kiss you like this in public. He was rather moderate with PDA, and usually did quick little pecks when there were other people around. This time was different, though. This time Chris didn’t care who was around; all he cared about was you. After witnessing that conversation, he was overwhelmed with every positive emotion he could comprehend. Seeing you defend him made Chris’s heart swell. It let Chris know that you really didn’t care about his last name and how much you cared about him. It made him realize how lucky he was to have you in his life. it made him realize that you were probably the best thing to happen to him. It made him realize how in love with you he was. 

Chris was in love with you. And it both excited and terrified him. This was the first time he had ever been in love. It was one of the only times he ever felt love, and he didn’t know how to handle it. So he settled for just kissing you and trying to express all his emotions through it. 

When he pulled away, you smiled happily at him and asked, “What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Chris answered, smiling back at him, “I’m just really happy to see you.”

You blushed at him before kissing him back. As you did, Chris was thinking about telling you that he loved you right then and there. Ultimately, he decided that it could wait for the perfect moment. After all, his love for you wasn’t going anywhere. 

Gordie: 

Many people would be surprised to know that Gordie had a lot of emotional walls up. He didn’t want to let people in out of fear of being let down. After all, his parents had done nothing but disappoint him emotionally, and was worried that other people would do the same. When he started dating you, he was able to take some of his walls down, but still kept a few up. 

One day after you guys had been dating for a few months, Gordie had a really important science test that he was really freaking out about. His grade had recently slipped a little in that class, and this test was his chance to get it back up. Luckily for him, you had been helping him study all week so that he was fully prepared. Even though he has studied enough to feel confident, Gordie still felt a little bit of test jitters. 

The morning of the test, he opened his locker and a small note fell out. Confused, he picked it up and read it:

_ Gordie, _

_ Good luck on your test today! I know you’ll do amazing. Don’t worry about anything else, just focus on the test. I’ll be thinking about you. :) _

_ Love, _

_ y/n :) _

As he read that, any emotional walls he still had up camping crashing down. This wasn’t the first time you had done something special like this for him before, but this is the first time it really resonated with him. No one had ever gone out of their way to do such nice things for Gordie. You were always lifting him up, reassuring him, helping him be the best version of himself. You fulfilled every emotional need Gordie had, and he loved you for it. It was crazy how a small note was what made Gordie realize that he was in love with you, but that’s exactly what happened. 

Gordie went into the test with a newfound confidence in himself. His realization that he was in love with you seemed to give him an extra boost of motivation. He blew through the entire test with ease due to your previous study sessions with him, and even had time to triple check his answers. When he walked out of the classroom, you were there waiting for him. You asked him, “How did the test go?”

“I think it went really well,” he answered, smiling at you, “I feel like I knew everything on the test. I didn’t get stuck on any questions.”

“That’s awesome,” you told him, smiling back at you. 

Gordie then told you, “Thanks so much for my note this morning. It was really sweet.”

“Of course, anything for you,” you responded, kissing him on the cheek, “Now let’s go get lunch. I wanna get to the cafeteria before they run out of fries.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, chuckling a little. 

As the two of you walked to the cafeteria, Gordie felt like he was on top of the world. He was in love with you, and it felt amazing. The rest of the day, Gordie couldn’t really pay attention in any of his classes. He was too busy trying to figure out the perfect plan to tell you he loved you. 

Teddy: 

Ever since he was a kid, Teddy was very strong in his emotions. Any emotion he felt, he felt ten times stronger than the average person would. That was where his anger came from, that was why he laughed harder than anyone else, and that was why when he fell for someone, he fell fast and fell hard. That was why Teddy fell in love with you when he first kissed you on your first date. 

Teddy still remembers that first date perfectly. He spent hours sending up the treehouse with white Christmas lights wrapped around the tree and a radio outside. He wanted to make sure it was special for you. After going bowling and to the rec center, Teddy finally led you to his special set up. When he turned on the radio and the song “Everyday” by Buddy Holly started playing, he wanted nothing more than to slow dance with you. 

Words couldn’t describe how giddy he felt when he held his hand out to you and asked, “May I have this dance, my lady?”

Or how happy he was when you took his hand and answered, “You may.”

Teddy spun you around and pulled you close to him. Your arms found their way around his neck as one he wrapped around his waist. As the two of you swayed together, Teddy’s heart bloomed with happiness. He could hardly believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe that he was really slow dancing with a girl so wonderful and beautiful as you. As he smiled happily as you, he was convinced that he could stay here forever; that he could keep looking at you forever. He didn’t want to let you go. 

_ everyday, it's a gettin' faster, _

_ everyone says go ahead and ask her, _

_ love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey) _

_ Everyday seems a little longer, _

_ every way, love's a little stronger, _

_ come what may, do you ever long for _

_ true love from me? _

__ After a few moments so simply swaying, Teddy once again spun you around and outward. Quickly coming up with a plan, spun you back around towards him and when you were close enough he pressed his lips against yours in a rough kiss. As soon as you kissed him back, all the stars lined up for Teddy. That was the moment that solidified everything for him. He was in love with you. He was absolutely and irreversibly in love with you. The way you kissed him was so gentle and sweet that it made his heart do backflips. The feeling of floating on thin air as he kissed you was something he had never experienced, and something he never wanted to end. 

For a split second, Teddy wondered if maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Maybe he wasn’t in love with you just yet. But then you gently pulled away, and pressed your forehead against his and smiled at him. As he got lost in your eyes, any doubt he had was wiped away. Teddy Duchamp was in love with you, and there was no going back from that. 

Teddy tried to catch his breath, and couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Damn girl.”

You laughed at that and Teddy’s heart fluttered at the sound of your giggles. As you stood on your toes and kissed him on his nose, Teddy felt like he could die of happiness. He was so in love with you that he could barely handle it. 

Ace:

Ace was never one to be in a serious, committed relationship. Sure he liked to have fun with girls, and had quite a few girlfriends, but none of them were ever serious. Committed scared Ace as he didn’t like the idea of being tied down to someone. However, being with you was...different. He had a fondness for you that he didn’t have for anyone else in his life, and couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. He enjoyed having you around, and wouldn’t mind you staying around for a long time. For once, the idea of being committed to someone didn’t scare him away. 

There wasn’t an exact moment where he realized he was in love with you. Instead, it was gradual and happens slowly over your relationship. The longer you two were together, the more the fondness in his heart grew. Ace wanted to have you around as much as possible; your presence was comforting to him. There were small moments where you two would be at a party with your friends, and you would look over your shoulder and smile at him. Or you would both be lying in bed, and you would fall asleep on his chest and he would simply admire your beauty. Or you would come home from work and Ace would feel so excited to see you again as you ran over and gave him a kiss. It was simple moments like this where Ace thought to himself, “Huh, this must be what love feels like.”

Ace took his time to tell y that he loved you. He figured that whatever he was feeling about you, you were feeling about him as well. Plus, Ace was much better at expressing his feelings through physical touch rather than words. Eventually, the two of you were laying in bed, and you were wearing Ace’s shirt. Ace always loved when you wore his shirts; he thought it was incredibly attractive. You just looked so beautiful that Ace figured now was as good a time as ever to tell you that he loved you. Despite the fact that he was sure in his feelings, he was a little nervous because he had never said those words to anyone before, especially not in a romantic context. So you can imagine the relief he felt when you kissed him and said it back. 

Eyeball: 

Richie really didn’t want to go to you that night. He didn’t want to burden you for his problems. After all, he had gotten into fights with his dad plenty of times before, and had been able to take care of himself just fine. This time though, his dad has managed to land some pretty bad blows, and Richie was hurting bad. As much as he hated getting help from anyone, he needed it this time. 

When you opened your door after he knocked on it, Richie could see the worry on your face. He was just grateful you didn't ask any questions and simply pulled him into the house after whispering a small, “Oh my God, Richie.”

Once he was inside the house, you led him into the kitchen and gently sat him down in one of the table chairs. He wasn’t bleeding anywhere, but he had a few nasty bruises and one of his fingers had popped out of his socket. He told you that immediately, and you gently lifted the hand up. 

“Sorry Richie, but this is gonna hurt,” you warned before popping the finger back into its socket. 

Richie winced at the initial sting, but calmed down once the pain subsided after a few moments. Once he relaxed, he saw that you were already standing there with an ice pack and some gauze. You handed him the ice pack and explained, “This is for your eye, I’m gonna wrap your knuckles and that should help some of the swelling.”

Richie nodded in response as he held the ice pack up to his swollen eye. You carefully wrapped both his hands in gauze one at a time, so he could keep one hand on his ice pack. After you finished wrapping one of his hands, you would place a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Once both of his hands were wrapped, you kissed his forehead and sat in his lap, hugging him. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay here tonight if you need too,” You told him. 

He nodded a little and said, “That would be great. Thanks.”

“Of course,” you responded. 

As you sat there holding him, Richie felt his heart swell. No one had ever cared for him the way you did. You didn’t ask a million questions, didn’t force him to talk about what happened, and didn’t tell him a million times how sorry you were for him. Instead, you simply patched him up, kissed him softly, and let him stay over with you. It was exactly what he needed. It filled his heart with a tenderness that he never felt before. He was in love with you, and it terrified him. He had never been in love before, and didn’t really know how to handle it. So he simply sat there and enjoyed the feeling of you holding him. 


	60. When He’s Drunk

Chris:  
Chris didn’t drink. After seeing how alcohol had ruined his entire family, Chris vowed never to touch a drop. He honestly feared becoming an alcoholic and becoming like his father, so he made the decision at an early age to live a life of abstinence from the substance. As you guys grew into adulthood, Chris worried about how it would affect your relationship, but it didn’t really change anything for the two of you. You only drank a few times a year when out with your friends, and never kept alcohol in the house. You respected Chris and all of his life decisions. 

Gordie:  
Gordie was a philosophical kind of drunk, which wasn’t all that surprising considering he was a writer. Once he got some alcohol in him, he would start babbling on about the meaning of life, whether or not soulmates are real, and even whether or not animals felt emotions the same way people did. He could go on for hours about his many different philosophies when he was drunk. You really didn’t mind though, you found his drunk rambling to be quite amusing. 

Teddy:  
Teddy was always the life of the party, but that was even more true when he got drunk. When he was hammered, there was no holding back for him. He would jump up on tables and start dancing, sing at the top of his lungs, and even attempt to do handstands. Although, the last part never ended well. You would often have to drag him home whenever this happened. Thankfully, he didn’t get drunk often and actually had pretty good self control when it came to drinking. Therefore, you let him have his fun once or twice a year. 

Ace:  
Ace didn’t get drunk easily. The man could hold his booze like nobody's business. On the rare occasions he did get drunk though, not much changed with him. The only way you could tell he was intoxicated was that he would stumble a little on his feet, slur his words a bit, and eat a lot of food. Ace’s stomach was like a bottomless pit when he was drunk, and ate anything he could get his hands on. It honestly annoyed you a lot when he got drunk because it meant all the snacks you had in your house disappeared. It got to the point where you started locking the pantries so Ace couldn’t get his drunk hands on them. 

Eyeball:  
Richie was a very affectionate drunk. Whenever he hit the bottle too hard, he would get really cuddly. Therefore, you always made sure to stay close to him whenever he was drunk. He would pull you close to him and just hug you for a really long time. He would also stare at you, start giggling and tell you, “You’re really pretty. Like really, really pretty.” It was incredibly cute. He would always be really embarrassed the next morning, but you always told him that you really didn’t mind.


	61. What You Got Him For His Birthday

Chris:  
Chris didn’t really have a lot of clothes, and the ones he did have weren’t in good shape. His family couldn’t afford anything else, so for his birthday you decided to freshen up his wardrobe. You got him everything he may need: shirts, pants, shoes, socks, pajamas, everything. Chris loved everything you got him, but his favorite item was a really nice green jacket you got him. He absolutely loved the jacket and wore it whenever he got the chance. That birthday was one of the best birthdays he ever had. 

Gordie:  
For the longest time, Gordie had been handwriting all of his stories. While that started out great, it quickly became an issue when he started to write full length novels because he couldn’t write as fast handwriting as he would be able to if he was able to type them. As soon Gordie had told you all of this, so you immediately started saving up to get him a typewriter for his birthday. When he opened it, he was shocked that you had gotten him such an expensive present. When he started to tell you that you didn’t need to spend that much, you cut him off by reassuring that it was worth it to make him happy. Gordie really did love the typewriter though, and was honored that you had put so much thought into his gift. 

Teddy:  
While almost everyone knew that Teddy’s dad stormed the beach in Normandy, many people didn’t know that grandfather also had a military background. His grandfather, General Jonathon Duchamp, fought with the union during the Civil War before he moved to Oregon. Teddy admired his grandfather just as much as his dad, so for Teddy’s birthday you bought him a new dog tag and had his grandfather’s name and birthday engraved in it. While Teddy wasn’t normally an emotional person, he did tear up a little when he opened it. He absolutely loved it and wore it every single day. Whenever someone asked him about it, he was more than proud to tell them that his girlfriend got it for him. 

Ace:  
Ace was never really one to make a big deal about his birthday, but you still wanted to do something small and nice for him. Ace had a hobby of collecting different kinds of switchblades. You found it a little odd, but you figured it was better than your ex boyfriend who was a hunter and collected taxidermy. So for Ace’s birthday, you got him a custom switchblade with his initials engraved on the handle. Ace’s reaction was simple as he gave you a kiss and said, “Thanks babe, this is really nice.” Despite the fact that his reaction was nothing over the top, you could tell that he really loved it when he proudly displayed it with his other knives. 

Eyeball:  
Richie’s favorite sport was basketball and loved shooting hoops whenever the weather was nice. When he first moved in with you, there was a basketball hoop in your driveway, but it was really old and rusty. When his birthday came around, you knew immediately that you wanted to replace the basketball hoop for him. The morning of his birthday, you woke him up as soon as the sun rose, telling him that there was a surprise for him outside. When he walked out and saw the new basketball hoop, he started jumping around like a kid on Christmas morning. He was that excited about it. You two spent the whole day shooting hoops outside, and RIchie was constantly thanking you for doing this for him. it was the best birthday gift he’d ever received.


	62. What He Got You For Your Birthday

Chris:   
Deep down, Chris was a hopeless romantic. He was also a very classy guy, so he wanted to do something special for you for your birthday. He saved up for months to buy you a beautiful charm bracelet. You absolutely loved it and only took it off when you absolutely needed it. Since you loved it so much, Chris also bought a new charm for your bracelet every year for your birthday. Getting a new charm every year quickly became your favorite birthday tradition. 

Gordie:   
In addition to writing short stories like Gordie did, you also loved to write poetry. You wrote your poems and your short stories in the same journal, which made it difficult to keep track of where everything was. Since Gordie loved your poetry just as much as you did, he thought it deserved to have it’s own journal. So for your birthday, he bought you a beautiful poetry journal. Naturally, the first poem you wrote in it was about Gordie. 

Teddy:  
Teddy was a fan of big romantic gestures, and therefore got you rather extravagant birthday presents. He knew that you had been wanting a puppy forever, so Teddy went down to the animal shelter and adopted the most adorable Yorkie puppy in the world for you. You were beyond excited when he gave her to you, and let Teddy help you pick a name for her. You guys both agreed on the name Ruby for her. From that day one, you and Teddy could be seen taking Ruby on walks through the neighborhood. 

Ace:   
Ace owned a leather jacket that you stole and wore almost all the time. Although Ace thought that you looked incredibly hot in leather, he wanted to be able to wear his own jacket. The perfect solution for this was to get you your own leather jacket, so that’s exactly what he did. He got a girl’s leather jacket rather than a guy’s one so that it would show off your figure. Once you opened your present from him, Ace quickly got his jacket back. You loved wearing the jacket and Ace loved seeing you in the jacket. 

Eyeball:   
You loved wearing Richie’s t-shirts to bed since they were really soft and comfortable. In fact, almost all of his shirts doubled as pajamas for you. So when your birthday came around, he decided to do something special for you. He gathered up a bunch of his shirts that had shrunk in the washing machine, and took them to a seamstress in town to get it made into a quilt for you. When you opened it, your face immediately lit up with excitement. It was the most thoughtful gift that anyone had ever given you. You and Richie spent the rest of your birthday snuggled up under that blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I just wanted to say that Teddy’s preference for this one was inspired by my first dog, Ruby. My family and I adopted her when she was a puppy, and were honored to have her in our lives for five years. She unexpectedly passed away in February due to pancreatitis. It’s been very difficult for me these past few months as I got used to life without her. Anyone who’s had a dog knows what special animals they are and how they truly become members of the family. I miss her giving me puppy kisses every morning, running up to me and jumping into my arms when I got home from school, licking my tears away whenever I was sad, and even cuddling up on the couch with me as I watched my favorite 80s movies. Ruby brought so much joy and love into my life and even though I hoped and prayed for more than five years with her, I’m so happy to have her for a short amount of time. As some of you may know, Ruby also makes an appearance in My Lost Boys Preferences for Sam. I like to include Ruby in my writing because in some ways it brings a little part of her back. I love you forever, Ruby my little wiggle butts. I know you're smiling down at me from your rainbow bridge. <3


	63. The Movie Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the title was misleading, this is not the ending of the preferences. This presences is basically looking at each of the character’s endings. Since we don’t actually no what happened to Ace and Eyeball at the end of the movie, I took a lot of creative liberties with them. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris:

You were sitting on the couch watching TV and rubbing your small baby bump when Chris came through the door. He gently placed his briefcase down as he greeted, “Honey, I’m home!”

You laughed a little at his greeting as you responded, “Hi, Chris.”

“Hey there, beautiful,” he responded as he walked over to give you a kiss. 

You and Chris had been married for a little over a year now, and it had been amazing. Chris had gotten a job at a large law firm in Portland, and you guys had gotten married shortly after moving there. You guys had a beautiful house a little outside of the city with plenty of land and gorgeous views. Ten months into being married, you had gotten pregnant and both of you were elated to welcome your new baby into the world. Chris was determined to be the best dad in the world, better than his dad could have ever dreamed to be. He had already set up the entire nursery and bought a ton of books to read to the baby every night. You couldn't wait to see Chris thrive at being a dad and raising your child together. 

As Chris sat on the couch next to you, you asked him, “How was work today?”

“It was great,” Chris answered, “I just got another case this morning.”

“Chris, that’s awesome! I’m so proud of you,” you told him, giving him another kiss. 

Chris kissed you back before saying, “Thanks y/n, so how was our little bugger doing today?”

He rubbed your baby bump as he asked that and continued to rub it as you answered, “Pretty good. They were kicking a lot today.”

“Oh yeah, I can feel them kicking,” Chris told you, giggling a little before asking, “So what do you want to do for dinner?”

Ever since you told Chris that you were pregnant, he had been letting you and your cravings dictate what you had for dinner. Some nights you would want barbeque food and other nights you would do breakfast for dinner. No matter what you ate for dinner, you would always tell Chris that it’s what the baby wanted, and it always made him laugh. Tonight, you were craving fast food. 

You smiled at Chris and told him, “The baby wants McDonald’s.”

As usual, Chris chuckled at that before saying, “Alright then, I’ll be back in a bit.”

He gave you one last kiss before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He knew your McDonald’s order by now, so he didn’t even have to ask. As he walked out the door, he called, “Love you!”

“Love you too!” You called back. 

An hour and a half had passed, and you were starting to worry. Chris still wasn’t home. The McDonalds was only five minutes away from your house, so there was no reason for him to not be home by now. You paced the floor frantically, wondering what on earth was going on. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and it made you jump a little. You didn’t understand what was happening. Chris had grabbed his keys before he left, you had seen him. You immediately ran over to open the door and were shocked to see two police officers standing there. Anxiety quickly rose inside of you; there was no good reason for two uniformed officers to be at your front door. 

The one officer who was very tall and muscular asked in a serious, “Hello ma’am, are you Mrs. Chambers?”

“Yes I am, officer. Is everything alright?” You responded. 

“Ma’am, my name is Officer Frank Dippoilto,” the officer told you before gesturing to his partner. “This is my partner Officer John Twigg.”

Officer Twigg then told you, “Ma’am we have something we would like to discuss with you. May we come inside?”

“Of course right this way, officers,” you answered as you moved out of the way from them to enter the house. 

You sat on the couch while the officers sat across from you in two armchairs. As soon as you all sat down, Officer Dippolito asked you, “Ma’am, is your husband Christopher Chambers?”

“Yes,” you asked in a shaky voice, having a a horrible feeling about where this was going. 

Officer Dippolito then continued, “Well, I’m sorry to tell you ma’am, but he’s been killed.”

That sentence was like a punch to your baby bump. There was only one thought running through your head:  _ No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.  _

This couldn’t be happening. you refused to believe this was happening. At a loss for anything else to say you simply asked “Wait, what?”

“He’s been killed, ma’am,” Officer Dippolito repeated. 

As he said that, you started to hyperventilate as you asked, “How, how did this happen?”

“He was in line at the McDonald’s down the road. Two men got into an argument, and your husband got in between them to try and break it up. One of the men had a knife and stabbed him in the throat. He was dead on sight,” Officer Twigg explained. 

Your breathing grew more erratically you asked, “How do you know it was him?”

“We found his driver’s license and his law license in his wallet at the scene,” Officer Twigg answered. 

At that point, you had completely broken down into jagged sobs. The world was completely falling apart around you. Devastation ripped through every fiber or your being. Chris was gone. The love of your life and the father of your unborn child was gone. There was no bringing him back. He was gone forever. 

Officer Dippolito then spoke up again, “We are terribly sorry for your loss ma’am. The entire police department wished to express their condolences. Rest assured that we did catch the man who killed your husband and are charging him with first agree murder. There will be justice in this case.”

Despite these words being intended to comfort you, you barely even heard them. You were too heartbroken to hear them. All you could process was that Chris was really gone. It wasn’t fair. it was so unfair. Chris had worked so hard to get out of Castle Rock and build this wonderful life for the both of you, and it was all taken away in a split second. it just wasn’t fucking  _ fair.  _

What devastated you the most though, was the fact that Chris never had the chance to be a father. He would’ve been the greatest father in the world, but that was all taken from him. It was taken from your child as well. Your poor baby was going to grow up without knowing their father, or how much their father loved them. 

Gordie: 

It had been a rough week for you and Gordie. You had read in the paper that Chris had died, and it had devastated Gordie. Granted, Gordie and Chris hadn’t seen each other in ten years, but old bounds ran deep. The day the paper had been published, Gordie had spent all day in your room crying. That had been a week ago, and Gordie seems to have been getting better since then. The two of you had even gone to Chris’s funeral together. It seemed like Gordie was on the road to healing. That was until he locked himself in his office and refused to come out. 

That wasn’t the first time he had done this. It was something you had grown used to as part of being married to a writer. This time was different, though. Usually, you left Gordie alone to work. This time, you were so worried about him that you were checking in almost every hour, bringing him snacks, water, and anything else he could need. Really, he just wanted to make sure that he was okay. 

Gordie had pulled an all-nighter, but when he finally came out of his office, he asked to be in a much better state of mind. You could see a physical difference in your husband, like a weight had been lifted off of him. He was also holding a large stack of paper in his hands, and you automatically knew that it was a new manuscript. You asked him, “Hey my love, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing good. A lot better actually,” he answered as he sat down on the couch next to you, “I just finished up a new book. Would you mind reading it?”

“Of course I’ll read it,” you told him. You were always the first to read Gordie’s manuscripts. 

Gordie smiled as he handed you the stack of paper and said, “Thank you so much. This book is really important to me. It was kind of therapeutic in a way.”

As soon as you started reading, you knew exactly what he meant by that. You recognized this story immediately: it was the story about when Chris, Teddy, Vern, and him went to go find the body of Ray Brower. Gordie had written notes for this story a few years ago, and had let you read some of them. However, he said that he was waiting for the right time to write the story. You figured that Chris’s death had been what inspired him. 

You were somewhat familiar with this story since you had read Gordie’s notes, but reading the story in full was a whole new level. It was so beautifully written and moving that it brought tears to your eyes. It was crazy to believe that someone should go through such a life changing experience at only twelve years old. 

Once you were down reading, you immediately made your way downstairs. You had gone upstairs to your bedroom to read it while Gordie had stayed downstairs. You walked into the family room where Gordie was and told him, “Gordie, this is beautiful.”

“You like it?” Gordie asked. 

“I love it,” you answered as you sat down on the couch next to him, “It’s absolutely amazing.”

Gordie wrapped his arm around you, kissed your temple and said, “Thank you for reading it.”

“Of course,” you told him, “Chris would’ve loved it.”

“You really think so?” He asked. 

You answered, “I know so.”

And it was true. Chris had always encouraged Gordie in his writing, and believed that Gordie would be a real writer one day. It was the perfect way to honor him. There was just one thing that wasn’t right. 

“I only have one criticism,” you told Gordie. 

He looked at you confused and asked, “What exactly would that be?”

“ _ The Body  _ is a really stupid name,” you answered, “It makes it sounds like a bodybuilding book.”

Gordie laughed at this and asked, “Well then what do you think I should call it?”

You thought about it for a moment before answering, “How about  _ Stand By Me _ ?”

“ _ Stand By Me, _ ” Gordie repeated, “I like that name. It has a good ring to it.”

Teddy:

This wasn’t how you and Teddy’s life together was supposed to start. It was only four months after high school graduation; things weren’t supposed to fall apart this fast. You guys had the perfect plan: rent a small house together, have Teddy work while you go to school to get your degree. It was all going to be so perfect. But of course, the universe couldn’t allow that. Teddy just had to get mixed up with the wrong group of people and make some bad mistakes. And those mistakes are exactly why you were visiting your boyfriend in jail right now. 

When the guard first brought Teddy out, he looked excited to see you. That was until he saw the pissed off look on your face, and his smile quickly dropped. He slowly sat down in front of the glass panel that was cut so you two could speak through it. He said to you in a nervous voice, “Hi”. 

“Hi? Is that all you have to say to me?” You asked coldly. 

Teddy slowly sighed before looking down at his feet and saying, “I’m so sorry?”

“What exactly are you sorry for?” You then asked. 

You knew that you were probably being a little harsh, but this was definitely a scenario where tough love was necessary. If you and Teddy were going to be able to move forward, you needed him to own up to what he did and try to rectify it somehow. 

“I’m sorry for putting you through this,” Teddy answered, “I shouldn’t have gone with those guys. I was an idiot for thinking that trying to rob a store in the middle of town was a good idea. I’ve ruined everything for us.”

“So how are we going to move forward from this?” You asked, “I mean, I’m still in school, and you have a robbery charge on your record now. It’s going to be hard for you to get a job once you get out.”

Teddy sighed and said, “I know, I know, I know. I screwed up bad. I don’t know exactly what I’m going to do when I get out, but I know I have some options. The parole board can help me get a job when I get released. It won’t pay much, but it'll keep food on the table. There’s a good chance I can get an early release too. I just need to keep my head down and not cause any trouble, and I can get off for good behavior.”

Once he finished, you paused for a moment before asking the most difficult question: “So why should I stay?”

That question seemed to resonate with Teddy the most. It was like this was the first time he realized there was really a change of losing you. He started to beg in a frantic voice, “Please don’t leave, y/n. Please. I know I messed up, and I can’t apologize enough for it. I promise that if you stay, I will spend the rest of your lives making it up to you.”

When he said that, you couldn’t up but smile as you heard the sincerity in his voice. You knew that no matter what, you would always love Teddy. You also knew that Teddy really would do anything in his power to make it up to you. You finally told him, “In that case, I’ll come visit you tomorrow.”

Teddy sighed in relief when you said that, knowing exactly what that meant. He said to you, “Thank you so much, y/n. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” you responded. 

Since you couldn’t kiss him, you reached your hand up and placed it on the glass. Teddy then lifted his hand up and placed his hand where yours was placed. It was a way of letting each know that both of you were in it for the long haul. 

Ace: 

Ace had been working at an auto garage for a number of years, and had even worked his way up to becoming manager. He always had a gift for fixing up cars and bikes, so he thrived at this job. He had also become very close with the owner, Mr. Roy, who was slowly reaching his elderly years. Eventually, Mr. Roy had decided to sell the garage, and immediately asked Ace if he was interested in buying it. Ace, who had always wanted to own his own business, jumped at the opportunity. Because of Mr. Roy and Ace’s close friendship, Ace was able to buy the business at a great price. 

As soon as he bought the garage, Ace spent hours fixing it up, renovating it, and even redecorating it a little. He wanted to make the business his own. You had offered to help plenty of times, but he always refused. He wanted to surprise you with the completed product. Two days before the grand opening, Ace had finally finished renovating and brought you to the garage for you to see it. He was covering your eyes as he slowly led you into the garage. 

“Can I see now?” You asked excitedly once you and Ace had finally stopped walking. 

Ace answered, “Yes, you can see now.”

He uncovered your eyes and you gasped in shock as you looked around the garage. It looked absolutely amazing. Everything was clean and updated; the walls were freshly painted; the front desk had been freshly polished. The garage looked better than it had in years. 

“Ace, this is beautiful,” you told him as you gave him a hug, “You did such a good job. It looks amazing.”

“You like it?” Ace asked with a smile.

You answered, “I love it. It’s incredible.”

“I’m glad you like it. I’m pretty proud of it,” Ace said. 

You told him, “You should be. You worked so hard. Mr. Roy would be really proud too.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck in order to kiss him. He happily kissed you back. Both of you were buzzing with excitement. This was the start of a whole new life for the two of you. With Ace finally owning his business and you working as a consultant at a boutique, you guys were going to be making more money than ever before. 

When you pulled away from the kiss, Ace told you with a smile, “You know with all the new money coming we can finally finish the basement. 

“I like the sound of that,” you said. 

Ace laughed at that before leaning in and kissing you once more. 

Eyeball: 

When you guys got the news of Chris’s death, it hit Richie like a Mac truck. He hadn’t been able to stop crying the entire week. He cried when you guys first got the news, at the funeral, when Chris’s casket was lowered, and every night inbetween. The news devastated you as well. Over the years, Chris had become your little brother, and it felt like there was a gaping hole in your heart without him here. 

When you guys finally got home from the funeral, the sun was just going down and Richie had stopped crying. You could see the tear streaks slowly drying on his face. He was currently sitting outside on your front porch, and you walked out there with two bottles of beer. You held one out to Richie and said, “You definitely deserve one of these.”

“Thanks y/n,” he responded, smiling a little and accepting the bottle from you. 

You sat down in the rocking chair next to Richie’s as you opened your bottle and took a sip from it. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Richie asked out of the blue, “Remember when you were in high school, and Chris caught us making out?”

You laughed a little at the memory and answered, “I definitely remember that. God, I was so embarrassed.”

“How do you think I felt? No one wants to see their older brother make out,” Richie told you, laughing as well. 

“True, true,” you said, “I also remember that he used to come over for breakfast every Sunday, and we would just make fun of you the whole time.”

“Yeah, that kid was always a little shit,” Richie said in a joking voice, “I’ll give him credit, though. I would’ve never met you if it wasn’t for him.”

“That’s true, he is the whole reason he met,” you added. 

You saw that Richie was smiling as he said, “He really was a good kid. I miss him.”

“I miss him too,” you told him. 

Richie then held his beer bottle out to you and said, “Cheers to Chris.”

“Cheers to Chris,” you repeated as you clinked your bottle against his. 

The two of you stayed out on your porch for hours, reminiscing about your favorite memories with Chris. It was a good way to help heal both of your hearts a little. While Chris may be gone, you always had the memories to remember him by.


	64. The Proposal

Chris: 

Today was the day. Chris was finally graduating from law school. After years of hard work, long nights studying, and people telling him that he could never do it, Chris was finally graduating from law school. You always knew that he would be able to do it, and now you got to watch with pride as he received his law degree. When he walked up on stage to receive his diploma, he looked over at you and smiled. You smiled back and blew him a quick kiss from where you were sitting. 

When the ceremony was over, you immediately ran over to Chris who picked you up in a hug and spun you around once. As he continued to hug you, you told him, “Chris, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you Beautiful,” Chris said, as he pulled away to look you in the eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you said before leaning down and giving him a sweet kiss. 

When Chris finally put you down, your parents came over. It was no surprise that Chris’s family didn’t come, but thankfully your parents loved Chris and accepted him as a member of the family. They supported Chris almost as much as you did and even helped him pay for law school. Both of your parents gave him hugs. Your mom told him, “Congratulations Chris.”

“We’re really proud of you, son,” your dad told him, “You worked real hard for this.”

Chris happily thanked both of your parents before your mom held up her camera and asked, “Could I get a few pictures of the two of you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Chris answered as you nodded your head. 

Your and Chris each wrapped one arm around each other and smiled as your mom snapped pictures at the two of you. As your mom took the pictures, your dad stood next to her smiling proudly. At one point, Chris whispered to you, “You know, I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Chris, you’re too sweet,” you responded. 

“I mean it,” Chris said, “You’ve been my biggest cheerleader this entire time. You believed in me even when I didn’t believe in myself. I can’t imagine not having you next to me.”

After saying that, Chris pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and slowly got down on one knee. You gasped and cupped both hands over your mouth. Of course, you and Chris had talked about getting married one day, but you didn’t know that he was planning on proposing today. It was a shock to the system in the best way possible. Ever since high school, you had dreamed about the day Chris would propose to do. You wondered where he would do it, what he would say, what the ring would look like. Now that the moment was finally here, you wouldn’t want to change anything. It was absolutely perfect. 

“Y/n, I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me,” Chris told you before finally asking, “Will you marry me?”

Tears of pure joy were streaming down your face at this point. You moved your hands from your face to gently cup Chris’s face as you answered with a bright smiled, “Of course I will.”

As soon as you said that, Chris immediately leaned in and gave you a loving kiss as he slowly stood up. When he pulled away, he said with a smile and a soft voice, “Here, give me your hand. I’ll put the ring on.”

You had honestly forgotten about the ring until that point. you were too focused on the fact that you and Chris were  _ getting married  _ to pay much attention to the ring. You finally held your hand out as Chris carefully took the ring out of the box and slid it on to your finger that you also were the promise ring Chris gave you on. The ring was beautiful: a silver band with a pear shaped diamond and a little infinity twist. 

“Chris, it’s gorgeous,” you told him as you looked down at it adoringly, “I love it.”

“Okay good, cause you’re mom helped me pick it out,” Chris explained with laughter in his voice. 

You then looked over at your parents in surprise and asked, “You guys knew?”

“He came to the house a few weeks ago, and asked for your hand,” your dad explained, “We helped him plan the whole thing.”

Your mom then added, “Him and I went out and bought the ring a few weeks ago.”

After your mom said that, you looked back over at Chris with a look of awe. He really had put so much effort into making the proposal perfect, and that’s exactly what it was. 

“I love you, Chris,” you whispered to him. 

Chris whispered back, “I love you too.”

When the two of you leaned in and kissed again, it felt like the moment could last forever. You and Chris were getting married. You got to spend the rest of your lives together. You guys finally got the forever you worked so hard to achieve. 

Gordie: 

You had walked out of the small house you shared with Gordie to go grab the mail. You weren’t expecting anything exciting, so you were surprised to see a package stuffed in the mailbox with the usual bills. When you looked at the return address on the package, a smile quickly spread across your face: it was from the publishing company. You quickly gathered the rest of the mail before running into the house, eager to show Gordie what had come in the mail. 

“Gordie!” You called excitedly as you bolted through the front door, “Gordie! The first copies came!”

“What?” Gordie yelled as he ran into the kitchen, “They’re here already?”

“Yes! I went to grab the mail, and the package was in there,” you explained as you placed the package on the table. 

Gordie immediately cracked the package open to reveal the first paperback copies of his first book. Gordie pulled one of the copies out of the box and the two of you simply admired the cover for a moment. Gordie had spent months working on this book, and had been rejected by three other publishers before he finally got a contract. That was an amazing day for the both of you. Having the physical copies just made everything feel more real for you two. 

You hugged Gordie from behind and told him, “I’m really proud of you, Gordie.”

“Thank you, honey,” he responded as he pressed a kiss to your temple, “I owe it all to you, though.”

When he said that, you rolled your eyes a little bit. Gordie was always telling you that you were the reason behind his success. You always told him that he would’ve been just as successful without you due to his natural writing talent, but Gordie was persistent. He insisted that without you encouraging him, he wouldn’t have had the guts to go out and find a publisher. In fact, he said that if it wasn’t for you constantly reminding him what a good writer he was, he probably would’ve stopped writing a long time ago. 

Gordie then turned around in your arms and held the book out to you as he said, “Here, read the dedication.”

You took the book from him, which was already opened to the dedication and your eyes widen when you read:

_ To my beautiful wife, y/n. My muse. This book wouldn’t exist without you. Thank you for helping me realize all I can accomplish. I love you.  _

_ Wife? _ You thought to yourself, confused. You can Gordie weren’t married. Of course, you wanted nothing more than to be Gordie’s wife, but you guys hadn’t made the step yet. Unless…

You looked up from the book to see Gordie in front of you on one knee, holding open a ring box with a golden banded, circle shaped diamond ring in it. You dropped the book in shock. This was really happening. Gordie gently grabbed one of your hands with his free hand and asked, “Y/n y/l/n, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?”

As soon as you asked that, you immediately dropped to your knees so you were eye level with Gordie and wrapped your arms around him. You answered, “Yes! Yes, I will absolutely marry you Gordie!”

You pulled away to cup his face with your hands, smiling so wide you were certain your face would split in half, as you told him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he responded before kissing you lovingly. 

When you guys pulled away from the kiss, Gordie carefully lifted your hand up and slipped the ring onto your finger. He then asked you, “Do you like it?”

“I love it, it’s beautiful,” you answered before a question popped into your head, “Wait...how long have you had this ring?”

“About a month,” he answered nonchalantly as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, “I went out and bought it the day I wrote the dedication. I was just waiting for the copies to get here to pop the question.”

You smiled when he said that as you told him, “Well Mr. Lachance, that was very clever of you.”

“Why thank you, Mrs. Lachance,” Gordie responded. 

When he said that, you let out a happy sigh. You were going to be Mrs. Lachance very soon, and you loved the sound of it. 

Teddy: 

You giggled as Teddy dragged you through the streets of Castle Rock and asked, “Teddy, where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see when we get there,” he answered with a small smirk. 

You rolled your eyes at that answer but laughed a little nonetheless. Teddy had come home from work with an extra pep in his step and announced that he was taking you out tonight without providing much explanation as to where you were going. You went along with it, putting on a cute dress before letting him lead you down the sidewalk. 

It had been about three months since Teddy was released from jail, and it had been a difficult journey for the two of you. When he first got released, it was nearly impossible for him to get a job, forcing you to really be the main breadwinner of the relationship. Plus, it was a difficult adjustment for Teddy going from prison to returning to society, and you really held his hand through the entire process. Finally, after two months of odd jobs, Teddy got a steady job at a landscaping company, and was bringing in a good source of income. After months of suffocating in stress, the two of you could finally breathe. 

As the two of you continued to walk, you began to recognize the path. You hadn’t been down this path in so long, but it was forever edged in your memory: Teddy was taking you to the treehouse. 

When you guys finally got there, you turned to your boyfriend and asked, “Teddy, what are we doing here?”

“I have a surprise for you,” he said, “It’s up in the treehouse.”

You walked up the ladder to the treehouse and gasped when you opened the house and saw what was inside. The treehouse was lit up by candles placed all over and rose petals decorated the floor. Due to the low ceiling, you had to sit on your knees as you managed to scoot around to face Teddy. 

“Teddy, this is beautiful,” you said before asking, “What’s all this for?”

“Well…” Teddy started to say before fishing something out of his pocket. 

He pulled out a ring that you instantly recognized and gasped at the sight at. It was the gold banded ring with a tiny emerald. Teddy had been carrying that ring around ever since freshman year of high school, waiting until you were both old enough to get married. The sight of that ring let you know what was happening. 

Since Teddy was already on both of his knees, he held the ring in one hand and your hand in the other, “Y/n, you know I’m not great at speeches, so I’m just gonna cut to the chase: You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ve put you through so much, but you’ve stayed by my side through all of it, and I can’t thank you enough. I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So y/n, will you marry me?”

When he said that, you smiled so bright and wide that you were certain your face would split and half. You had known since you were a freshman in high school that Teddy was going to propose. The anticipation of waiting for him to propose felt like the countdown to Christmas, and now you finally got your present: a future with Teddy. That’s the best present you could ever ask for. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Teddy!” You yelled excitedly. 

Unable to control your excitement, you immediately pulled Teddy into a long, passionate kiss. When you pulled away from the kiss, Teddy looked at you in awe and asked you in a breathless voice, “So wait, am I supposed to put the ring on?”

“I think so,” you answered, giggling at little. 

Teddy then asked with laughter in his voice, “What hand does it go on?”

“I don’t know,” you said, laughing a little. 

Teddy finally settled on putting it on your right hand before pulling you into a crushing hug as he said happily, “We’re gonna get married!”

“We’re gonna get married,” you repeated, “I get to be with you forever.”

“I’m the luckiest guy on the planet,” Teddy said before pulling away from the hug to kiss you once more. 

You had imagined this moment a million times in your mind, having a million different versions of how this would play out. However, now that the moment was here, you couldn’t imagine it going any different. It was absolutely perfect. You had everything you ever wanted. You were going to marry your best friend, and that was all you could ask for. 

Ace: 

For once, you and Ace were having a quiet night in. The gang was going out, but you and Ace just decided to just hang out at home. The two of you were sitting on your back deck, having a few beers, and talking about anything that comes to mind. It wasn’t often that the two of you had nights like this, and you treasured them whenever they came around. 

“You sister called today,” he told you, “She asked again when you and I are gonna get married.”

You groaned a little at that before chuckling a little and saying, “I’m so sorry about her. 

“Don’t be, it’s fine. I’ve gotten used to the speech about how I need to put a ring on it,” you said. 

This wasn’t the first time you guys had this conversation. Your sister was constantly asking when your and Ace were going to get married, and no matter how many times you told her that you and Ace weren’t going to get married, she wouldn’t listen. You and Ace had talked about marriage before, and ultimately decided that it wasn’t something for the two of you. You both loved each other, and wanted to spend the rest of your lives together. However, you didn’t feel like you needed marriage to prove it. You guys didn’t need to prove your love to the world. 

Ace chuckled at your statement before saying, “You know, I know he said that we don’t wanna get married…”

He paused for a moment to pull a ring out of his pocket before saying, “But I figured I could at least get you this.”

Your face lit up when you saw the ring. It was a silver band with a circle sapphire and a few tiny diamonds circling it. It was beautiful. You asked him in pleasant surprise, “You really got that for me?”

“Yeah, I thought you would like it,” Ace answered, “Plus, I figured it would be a good way to get your sister off my back. She did tell me to put a ring on it, after all.”

You laughed at that as he took the ring from him and slipped it on your finger. You told him, “Well thank you, It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome,” he responded. 

You two shared a quick kiss before Ace said to you, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you responded. 

You couldn’t stop looking at the ring the rest of the night as you smiled down at it. Although the ring was beautiful, you cared more about what the ring represented. It was a sign that you and Ace were going to spend the rest of your lives together, and it was the best thing you could imagine. 

Eyeball: 

It was a beautiful day out, so you and Richie decided to go for a walk. The two of you were walking through the park, holding hands. The sun was stinging brightly and there was a nice breeze in the air. It was pretty much the perfect day, and there was no one else you would rather spend it with. 

At one point, Richie lifted up your hand and pressed a kiss to it. He then said to you, “Y/n, I have something to talk to you about.”

“Okay, what is it?” You asked, a little nervous. 

Richie took a deep breath as he held both of your hands in his and said, “Y/n, you and I have been together for a while, and they have been the best three years of my life. Before I met you, I didn’t think I would ever find love. It felt like I. was destined to be alone. My life was going down a dark path, and I didn’t think there was any hope for me. That all changed when I met you, though. You gave me a kind of love that I didn’t think was possible. It scared me a little, to be perfectly honest because I’ve never had anything good in my life. I was certain that I would lose you somehow. But you stayed. You stayed and you completely turned my life around for the better. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m forever grateful for you. I love you, and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Once he finished saying all of this, he slowly got down on one knee and dropped one of your hands to pull out a ring box. When he opened the box, you gasped a little at the most beautiful ring you had ever seen: It was silver and had a little bit of an infinity twist with a few diamonds on it. You had seen that ring a few months ago, and had mentioned to Richie that you liked it. He remembered you saying that, and bought it for you. 

When he got down on one knee, it felt like the world around you had blurred, and it was just you and Richie. You had been in love with Richie since high school, and three years later, nothing had changed. You loved him with all your heart, and you never wanted to go a day without him. Now he was finally asking you to marry him, and you couldn’t contain your happiness. 

“Y/n, will you-” Richie began to ask. 

Before he had the chance to finish the question, you already answered, “Yes!”

After answering, you immediately dropped down and hugged Richie tightly. Richie chuckled at this before pulling away to look you in the eyes and finishing his question, “Marry me?”

“Yes, I will absolutely marry you,” you answered, laughter in your voice. 

You then leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he responded. 

He then quickly slipped the ring onto your finger before kissing you again, longer and more lovingly this time. When he pulled away from the kiss, he pressed his forehead against yours and looked at you in awe as he said, “We’re gonna get married.”

“We’re gonna get married,” you repeated with just as much awe in your voice. 

“I get to be with you forever,” RIchie whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you responded before pulling him into another kiss.

In that moment, it felt like your heart might burst from happiness. You and Richie were getting married. you were going to spend the rest of your life with him. This was officially the perfect day. 


	65. You Tell Him That You’re Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Chris’s preference is based off of how my mom told my dad that she was pregnant with me. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris: 

People always say that the first year of marriage is the hardest, but that couldn’t be further from the truth for you and Chris. You and Chris had been married for a year now, and things were going perfect for you. The two of you moved two Portland shortly after getting married due to Chris getting an amazing job at a law firm in the city. Between Chris starting his law career and you getting a teaching job, the two of you were bringing in plenty of money to live comfortably and go on out romantic dates. Due to Chris’s long work hours, the two of you made sure to spend time together when he got home in order to keep your romance alive. When you and Chris first moved to the city, you had been living in a nice apartment in order to save up money for a house. After a year, you were finally moving into your first house. It was in the middle of farm country and about thirty minutes outside of the city that way Chris wouldn’t have a long drive to work. It was a beautiful house with plenty of land, gorgeous views, and lots of privacy. 

The two of you were in the process of moving into the house when you found out that you were pregnant. After skipping a period and experiencing morning sickness, you went to your doctor and the test had come back positive. You were ecstatic when you found out. Ever since high school, you and Chris had talked about wanting a family one day. Chris's ultimate dream in life was to be a father, and now you finally got to give him that dream. You knew that this was going to be some of the best news of Chris’s life, so you wanted to make it special. 

You guys were starting to set up the master bedroom in your new house, and you had gone to the walk in closet to start unpacking your clothes. At least, that’s what you told Chris. In reality, you were hanging up a small baby onsie that you had just bought in the closet. It was green and had the University of Oregon, Chris’s Alma mater, on it. You then closed the closet and walked over to where Chris was setting up your bed frame and told him, “Hey Chris, there’s something in my closet. I think the old owners must’ve left it here.”

“Huh, that’s weird,” Chris said as he started to walk towards your closet, “I thought the realtor said that everything had been cleaned out.” 

You followed him to the closet and saw his jaw drop when he opened the door and saw the onesie hanging there. He stood there for a few moments just looking at the tiny outfit and you could see the gears turning in his head. He eventually turned to you and asked, “What’s this?”

“We’re having a baby,” you told him, unable to contain your smile. 

The moment you said that, Chris gasped a little. He walked over to you and placed his hands on your abdomen. When he did this, you could see the tears in his eyes. He asked in a quiet voice, “I’m gonna be a dad?”

“Yes,” you answered, nodding your head. 

“I’m gonna be a dad,” he repeated, awe in his voice, “This is amazing.”

He then pulled you into a hug and you told him, “You’re gonna be the best dad in the world.”

“Thank you,” he said, “Thank you for making me a dad.”

“I love you, Chris,” you said. 

Chris pressed a kiss to the top of your head and said, “I love you too.”

As you continued to hug him, you could feel the happiness radiating off of him. It made you smile knowing that Chris’s greatest dream had just come true. 

Gordie: 

You have been having really weird cravings lately. At first, you brushed it off as part of you PMSing since you were due to get your period soon. But then your period didn’t come. After three weeks with no period, you told Gordie about it, and you both decided you should go to your doctor and get tested. There was a nervous energy buzzing around your house the day you went to get the test. You had been married for two years and had been trying to have kids for those two years to no avail. The doctors explained that you had low fertility for someone your age, which made it difficult for you to conceive. After finding that out, you and Gordie started to hope and pray for a child. It seemed like your prayers were finally going to be answered. Originally, Gordie had planned on going with you, but he desperately needed to finish his new book to meet the deadline for his publisher. You reassured him that you were perfectly fine going by yourself and were hopefully going to bring back good news. 

When your doctor came back with the test results, you were practically bouncing with excitement. It finally happened! After two long years, you were finally pregnant! You broke pretty much every traffic law imaginable one your drive home, eager to tell your husband the good news. 

However, when you got home and ran into your bedroom, you saw Gordie laying on your bed, snoring away. Although you were disappointed, you couldn’t necessarily blame him. He had pulled an all nighter to finish his book, and mostly likely needed a nap now more than ever. You sighed as you took your shoes off and laid down next to him. You’d just have to wait until he woke up to tell him. 

As you laid next to him, you slowly lifted your shirt up a little and gently placed Gordie’s hands on your stomach. The idea that you and Gordie’s child was really growing inside of you still seemed so foreign; it hadn’t fully settled in for you yet. You figured that it would start to feel more real as your stomach started to grow. You said to yourself quietly, “I feel like it’s a girl, but I’d be happy with a boy too. I know that he'll be as cute as his dad.”

“If it’s a girl we should name her Melanie,” Gordie’s voice suddenly said. 

You jumped a little out of surprise, not realizing that he had woken up, but then looked over and smiled at his name suggestion. Not only was it a pretty name, but it was also the name of your favorite character in  _ Gone With the Wind.  _ The first conversation you ever had with Gordie was about that book, so the same seemed very appropriate. 

“I like that idea,” you told him, smiling. 

Gordie smiled back and then suggested, “But maybe if it’s a boy we could name him Dennis?”

“And we could call him Denny,” you added, immediately catching Gordie’s drift, “That sounds perfect.” 

Once you said that, Gordie leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. You then asked him, “You think you’re ready for this whole parenthood thing?”

“I’m ready for anything, as long as it’s with you,” he answered, “I just hope I don’t majorly fail at fatherhood.”

“You’re not going to majorly fail at fatherhood. You’re going to be the greatest dad,” you told him. 

He then kissed you once more before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you responded. 

Gordie then rested his head on your stomach and pressed a kiss to it before saying softly, “Hey there, Baby Lachance. I just wanted to tell you that your mom and I love you, and we can’t wait for you to get here.”

When you saw that, it only confirmed what you already knew: that Gordie really was going to be the best dad in the world. 

Teddy:

It had been six months since you and Teddy had gotten married, and three days since you had found out that you were pregnant. When you first got the test results, you were admittedly, a little freaked out. Of course, you and Teddy had always talked about having kids, but you didn’t expect it to happen so soon. Despite the fact that it was so early, your nerves were overshadowed by your excitement. Teddy had made good on his word to clean up his act after his time in prison, and had finally settled down enough to become a father. You guys were in the best position possible to become parents. 

When you came to telling him, you decided to do something cute. You bought a little diaper bag and put some onesies, diapers, packages of baby formula, and a teddy bear in it and arranged it so that it was a cute little display. You then hid it until Teddy got home from work in order to surprise him. 

He got home and you immediately ran over to give him a hug and kiss. Normally, you refused to hug and kiss Teddy when he got home until he showered. Being a landscaper meant he always came home sweaty, dirty, and gross. Today though, you were too excited to care. You wrapped your arms around him, kissed him excitedly, and greeted, “Hey, Teddy.”

“Well hello there,” he greeted, sounding a little surprised, “You’re in an awfully good mood.”

“I have a surprise for you,” you told him. 

Teddy perked up a little at that and asked curiously, “What is it?”

You led him to the couch and said, “Sit down and close your eyes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Teddy responded, following your instructions.

As you ran into the kitchen to retrieve the diaper bag, you called and asked, “Are your eyes still closed?”

“Yes, they’re still closed,” he called back. 

After retrieving the diaper bag, you ran back into the living room and placed the bag on the coffee table in front of Teddy. You sat down next to him before saying, “Okay, open your eyes now.”

Teddy opened his eyes and his jaw dropped when he saw the diaper bag. He turned to you and asked, “Are you pregnant?”

“I am,” you answered, unable to control your smile, “You gonna be a dad.”

When you said that, Teddy literally jumped up from the couch and yelled, “I’m gonna be a dad!”

He then picked you up and started spinning you around, causing you to giggle. However, he quickly put you down and said, “Sorry, that’s probably not great for the baby.”

You laughed a little and said, “It’s fine. You’re just excited.”

Teddy gave you a kiss before leaning down to kiss your stomach and told your baby, “Little Teddy Duchamp, you’re going to have the best parents in the world.”

“Little Teddy Duchamp?” you asked, “What if it’s a girl?”

“We’ll worry about that later,” he joked as he stood up and hugged you. 

You giggled and hugged him back. You already knew that Teddy was going to have a lot of fun with your child whenever they arrived. 

Ace: 

When you and Ace started dating, you went on birth control. It was the best solution for the both of you. When you were both still high school age when you started dating, neither of you were crazy about the idea of kids, and neither of you were financially stable enough to start a family. As you got older however, things started to change for you two. You guys grew into adulthood, both of you had stable jobs and good income, and you had recently stopped using birth control. 

Your doctor had informed you that if you didn’t get off of birth control soon, you would lose the chance to ever have kids. After giving it a lot of thought and talking about it with Ace, you decided to stop using your birth control. Even though you didn’t want kids for a long time, things were changing for you and it seemed like now was the right time to start thinking about kids. Therefore, you stopped using birth control about two months ago. 

When you found out you were pregnant, you were most worried about how Ace was going to react. Sure, he had been on board with you stopping birth control, but this was so soon. You certainly weren’t expecting it, and Ace wasn’t expecting it either. You weren’t expecting him to be angry about it, but you weren’t sure if he was going to be happy about it either. 

Three weeks had passed since you got the test results back, and you finally decided to tell Ace. The two of you had just finished cooking dinner, and were now sitting down to eat. You told him, “Ace, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Okay, what’s up?” Ace asked nonchalantly. 

“Well, I went to the doctor a few weeks ago,” you started to explain in a shaky voice, “She ran some tests and well...I’m pregnant.”

Ace simply nodded at that and said, “Yeah, I know.”

Up until that point, you had been looking down at your feet. But when you heard that, your head shot up to look at him and asked shocked, “What do you mean you knew?”

“I mean, I kind of figured it out,” Ace said, “You randomly stopped drinking, you’ve been nauseous, and you’ve been having a lot of weird cravings. Plus, I’ve noticed that you’re gained some weight, but I figured that I would be in danger if I brought that up.”

You then asked, “And you’re okay with that? Me being pregnant?”

“Of course I am,” he answered, “Sure it’s not really what we planned, but there’s no reason we can’t have a kid. I actually think it’s going to be nice, having a family.”

You smiled in relief before kissing him on the lips and saying, “Thank you, Ace. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he responded before kissing you again. 

The relief you felt was unexplainable. There was nothing for the two of you to worry about. You and Ace were in this together, and that was all you needed. 

Eyeball: 

You had thrown up every morning for the past week, and that was more than enough to catch you and Richie’s attention. You guys had been married for a year and a half, and had recently started trying to have a family. This could finally be it. This could be the child you had been waiting for. When you scheduled your appointment, Richie asked to go with you and you were more than happy to bring him along. If the test came back positive, you wanted him to be there to get the good news with you. 

As you waited for your doctor to come back with the test results, you sat on the examination table while Richie paced back and forth. It continued to the point where you laughed a little and said, “I think you might be more anxious than me.”

Richie laughed at that and asked, “Well can you blame me?”

“Not at all,” you answered as you held your hand out for him to hold it. 

Richie walked over to you and held your hand as he stood next to the examination table. As he rubbed your hand with his thumb, he asked in a slightly annoyed tone, “Geez, how long is the doctor going to take?”

You laughed a little at that and said, “Patience is a virtue, babe.”

“And it’s a virtue that I don’t have,” Richie responded, laughter in his voice. 

You rolled your eyes at that before leaning in and kissing him. Your smile dropped a little when you pulled away and asked, “Richie...what if the test comes back negative?”

“Well then we just have to try again,” Richie told you, “And again, and again, and again.”

You laughed at the last part before kissing him again. The two of you pulled away when the doctor walked in with a clipboard in her hand. Before she said anything, Richie whispered to you, “I love you.”

The doctor stood in front of you with a bright smile on her face as she said, “Well Mrs. Chambers, I just got the test results back and Congratulations: you’re pregnant!”

She handed you the clipboard and you were able to see the results for yourself and saw the plus sign next to the word pregnant. The doctor then said, “I’ll give you two a moment.”

When she left, you whispered to Richie, “Oh my God, we’re having a baby.”

“We’re having a baby,” Richie repeated with awe in his face as he wrapped his arms around you, “This is amazing.”

You hugged him back and told him, “I love you, Richie.”

“I love too, y/n,” he responded, “Thanks for making this the best day ever.”

This really was the best day ever. You and Richie were having a baby. You were finally going to have a family. That was all you ever wanted, and now you finally got it. 


	66. How He Takes Care of You During Your Pregnancy

Chris:

Chris’s work schedule made it almost impossible for him to be home during the day, but he still found time to take care of you during your pregnancy. Before he left for work every morning, he would gently kiss your forehead and your baby bump as you slept. When he got home, he wouldn’t let you lift a finger since you had been working all day. He would cook dinner, and let you decide what you dinner was based off of your cravings. He would rub your feet and stomach in an attempt to relieve any discomfort you might be feeling. He would also read bedtime stories to your baby bump before you two went to sleep to practice for when the baby’s actually got here. On the weekends, he would take care of the cleaning that way you could rest. Chris might’ve been busy with work, but he always made time for what was important, which was his family. 

Gordie:

Due to Gordie working from home, he was able to help out a lot during your pregnancy. This was a huge relief because pregnancy had not been easy on you. Both you and Gordie knew that you had some fertility issues, and those issues caused you to have a difficult pregnancy filled with headaches, severe nausea, and bleeding. Thankfully, you had Gordie by your side the entire time, and he never wavered. He went with you to all your doctor’s appointments, gave you any at home care you needed, and played the role of home keeper when you weren’t able to. He would often read to your baby bump or simply talk to your baby about anything that came to mind. You were grateful that you had such a caring and devoted husband such as Gordie who made your difficult pregnancy a hundred times easier. 

Teddy:

In one of the pregnancy books you and Teddy read, it recommended playing classical music during your pregnancy for the baby to hear. Teddy liked the idea of playing music for the baby, but thought classical music was lame. Instead, he opted to play the songs of Elvis, The Beatles, The Temptations, and Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. Teddy told you that by doing this, you two would ensure that the baby had good taste in music. In addition to playing music for the baby, he also made sure to take care of you as well. He was constantly wrapping you in blankets in order to “keep the baby warm”, and did everything for you so you wouldn’t have to get out of bed. He had also went out and bought a million toys for the baby to play with once the arrived. 

Ace:

The first thing Ace did when you found out you were pregnant was build the nursery. Ace was a very talented craftsman and was eager to put his skills to good use. He left the decorating and selecting of furniture up to you, but he built every piece of furniture in the nursery, painted the walls, and installed the carpet. You had offered to help, but he told you that you could help by sitting down and relaxing. He took care of the house, so you weren’t moving if you didn’t have to. While you were pregnant, you had a really bad craving for potato chips, so Ace made sure that the pantries were stocked with every chip flavor imaginable to make sure your cravings were satisfied and that you stayed in a good mood. He didn’t think twice about what he was doing, but you always told him what a big help he was. 

Eyeball:

Many people didn’t know that Richie was actually a really good cook. He could make pretty much any meal imaginable. Therefore, when you were pregnant, he cooked you whatever your heart deserved. You couldn’t be more grateful for this, as your cravings were all over the place. He would make the most amazing breakfasts, lunches, and dinners every single day to make sure you and the baby were both satisfied. All you had to do was mention a particular food you wanted, and Richie would be right on it. He figured that your kid was destined to have a big appetite and was looking forward to making family meals for the three of you. 


	67. A Baby Makes Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Ace’s preference is based off of a true story a.k.a the story of how I was born. It sounds made up, but I promise it’s not. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)

Chris: 

You and Chris were laying in bed, and Chris was quietly reading to your baby bump. As he read, you were drifting in and out of sleep. You had just reached the nine month point in your pregnancy and were due any day now. Luckily, you and Chris were prepared and had a bag packed for whenever you had to go to the hospital. You had been having false contractions throughout the day and they came every two hours. However, the “false” contractions had started becoming more frequent, occurring every two minutes. You were about to say something to Chris about when a sharp pin ripped through your stomach that forced you to lurch forward and grasp your stomach. Once the pain subsided a little, you felt a liquid run down your leg, and that’s when you realized this was really happening. 

Chris had sat up at this point and as gently rubbing your back as he asked, “Y/n, are you okay?”

You took a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady your heart beat before telling him, “My water just broke.”

“Oh my god,” Chris responded, “We need to leave right now!”

He grabbed the overnight bag before picking you up in his arms and taking you to your car. 

You had been in labor for four hours and were completely exhausted. Your body was completely numb, except for the excruciating pain that tore through your stomach; your voice was raw and weak from your screams and cries; and your hair was sticking to your forehead from sweat. The only thing that kept you from passing out was Chris’s hand squeezing voice and his calming voice encouraging you to keep going. 

“Come on, y/n. Just one more push and we’ll have our family,” Chris told you, “You can do it. I know you can. Just one more push.”

You sucked in a deep breath before pushing once more as you cried out. Sudden;y, another cry filled the room as the nurse held up your baby. She immediately ran out of the room to get your daughter cleaned and checked. You collapsed onto your pillow as exhaustion sunk into your bones. Chris climbed into your bed next to you as he wrapped his arm around you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. He told you, “You did amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too,” you responded. 

A few minutes later, the nurse returned with a bright smile holding a little pink bundle. You gasped at the sight: it was a girl. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Chambers, I’d like to introduce you to your daughter,” the nurse said as she handed the little bundle to you. 

As you held your daughter in your arms, you looked down at her in awe. She was perfect. She looked healthy and pink and was smiling and comin. Chris gently ran his finger down her cheek before your daughter reached out and grabbed Chris’s finger with her tiny hands. She said to Chris, “She’s so beautiful.”

“She’s absolutely perfect,” Chris added with awe in his voice. 

Isabelle Rose Chambers was born at 1:30 a.m. on December 13th. 

Gordie: 

“Gordie, I think I can handle making dinner,” you told him. 

You and him were sitting on the couch arguing about who was going to make dinner. You offered, but Gordie vehemently denied that offer. He insisted on making dinner so you could rest. You were at the eight month period, and your stomach was swollen to the point where you couldn’t stand for long periods of time. Because of this, Gordie had taken over all household responsibilities, so you didn’t put any unnecessary strain on your body. As much as you appreciate all that Gordie was doing, you also felt a little bit of guilt that Gordie was doing as of this by himself as normally you two teamed up when it came to household responsibilities. 

“No, no, no, don’t you worry about dinner, I’ve got it covered,” Gordie insisted, “You just relax.”

With that, he disappeared into the kitchen to get dinner started. Before he was able to get anything cooking though, your ear piercing scream caused him to run into the living in room to check on you. Before he had the chance to say anything, you told him in a strained voice, “Gordie, we need to go to the hospital.”

When he ran over to you, he knew exactly what you were talking about. He saw a large blood stain on your sweatpants in between your legs that kept growing. fear struck through Gordie’s heart when he saw that. Whatever that was, it certainly wasn’t good. 

As it turned out, you needed to have an emergency C-section. The worst part was that Gordie wasn’t allowed in the room with you during the operation, leaving him alone to pace the hospital hallway frantically. A million horrible thoughts raced through his mind: What if something went wrong? What if you lost the baby? What if you didn’t make it? What if neither you nor the baby made it? Your parents were there trying to tell Gordie not to worry about the what ifs, but how could he not? This was uncharted territory, and Gordie never did well with the unknown. 

Finally, after five long hours, a nurse came into the hallway and said, “Mr. Lachance, you can come in now.”

Gordie rushed into the room, and felt a wave of relief rush over him when you saw you sitting up in bed, all sewn up and holding a small blue bundle. Your son. You two had a son. 

You looked up at your husband with a small smile and said, “Gordie, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Gordie walked over to your bed as he sat next to you. Once he was settled in your bed, you carefully passed your baby over to him and Gordie cradled his son in his arms. When Gordie looked down at the small baby, he never wanted to let him go. He wanted to get holding on to him forever. 

“Hey there, buddy. It’s good to finally meet you,” he said to your son in a soft voice before turning to you and saying, “He’s perfect, y/n. Thank you. you were so strong.”

“It was all worth it to have this little guy here,” you told him honestly. 

Dennis Christopher Lachance was born at 10:15 p.m. on April 5th. 

Teddy: 

Teddy was at work when it happened. The owner of the landscaping company had a trailer for the guys to take breaks in between houses. They had just finished up at a house, and Teddy was sitting in the trailer talking to the other guys when the phone rang. Teddy stood up to answer it and greeted who he thought was a customer by saying, “Hello, thank you for calling Freshcut Landscaping services. How can I help you?”

“Hello, is Teddy Duchamp there?” the voice on the other end asked frantically. Teddy instantly recognized the voice: it was your dad. 

“Yeah, dad it’s me,” Teddy answered with worry in his voice before asking, “Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

“Teddy son, listen. Y/n in labor. We’re at the hospital with her now, and everything’s going well so far, but we really need you here,” your dad explained. 

When your dad said that, Teddy’s heart dropped. You went into labor and he wasn’t there with you. Of course, you both knew that you were due anytime now, but Teddy always imagined that he would be there when you actually went into labor. The fact that he wasn’t made him feel incredibly guilty, like he had abandoned you a little. He couldn’t worry about that now. Right now he just needed to get to the hospital to be with you. 

“I’m on my way now,” Teddy told your dad before hanging up the phone. 

As he bolted out the door, Teddy yelled to his boss, “Mr. Weiss, my wife’s in labor! I’ve got to go!”

Teddy broke several speed limiters, ran through multiple red lights, and made plenty of illegal turns on his way to the hospital. He couldn’t be bothered to care though, he was only focused on getting to you. He wasn’t letting you do this alone. After everything you stood by him though, he sure as hell was going to be there for you now. 

He made it to the hospital in record time, and after getting your room number from the nurse at the front desk, literally sprinted to get to you. When he entered your room, he instantly went to your bedside and grabbed your hand as he said, “I’m here, y/n. Let’s do this.”

Several hours of excruciating pain later, a baby’s cry filled the room. As the nurse ran out of the room to clean the baby off, Teddy sat down on the bed next to you and kissed your forehead. You told him jokingly, “Next time, you’re doing this whole labor thing.”

Teddy laughed at that before asking, “Who said there’s going to be a next time?”

However, when the nurse came back in and handed Teddy his daughter, and Teddy felt an unexplainable feeling of pure bliss bloom in his chest as he saw how beautiful she was, he knew that there was definitely going to be a next time. 

Elizabeth Skylar Duchamp was born on July 26th at 4:45 p.m.

Ace: 

Your contractions woke you up in the middle of the night, and you had to bite your lip to hold in your screams. When you looked over at the clock, you saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. This had to be the worst time imaginable for you to get your contractions. Ace never woke up before eight in the morning, and on the rare occasion he did, he wasn’t happy. Plus, waking Ace up was like awakening the kraken. He hated being woken up before his body told him to, and whenever you had to wake him up he was in a pissy mood for the rest of the morning. You knew that if you woke Ace up now, it wouldn't be pretty, so you decided to wait. For three and half hours you sat there in bed having painful contractions praying that this wouldn’t result in you having to give birth at home. Finally, at seven in the morning, you decided that this was enough and it was time to wake Ace up. 

You shook him frantically as you whisper-yelled, “Ace! Wake up! Now!”

He grumbled in annoyance as he mumbled, “What the hell? What time is it?”

“It’s even in the morning, now get up! I’m in labor!” You whispered-heels once more, figuring that ripping the bandage off was to get Ace moving. 

This news seemed to wake Ace up because he jumped out of bed and yelled, “What the hell?! Are you fucking serious?!”

“Yes, I’m serious!” you told him, “My contractions started hours ago!”

“Hours? When did they start?” Ace asked in a panicked state as he threw some clothes on. 

You answered, “They started at three-thirty.”

“Well why didn’t you wake me up then?!” Ace questioned. 

“I was scared to wake you up,” you explained, “You’re like an angry polar bear whenever I have to wake you up.”

“Jesus Christ,” Ace mumbled as he helps you out of bed before saying more clearly, “Well we’ve got to book it to the hospital.”

Ace made good on his word off booking it to the hospital and you guys got there in about ten minutes. Ace stayed by your side throughout the entire process, and didn’t let go of your hand until the nurse handed him to your daughter. Once he had his daughter in his arms, he sat down in the hospital bed next to you before handing her to you. As you cradled her in your arms, you said to Ace, “She’s beautiful.”

“Of course she is,” Ace told you, “she looks just like her mother.” 

“Ace,” you said fondly as you rested your head on his chest. 

Ace then added, “This was definitely worth waking up before eight for.”

“I certainly hope so,” you responded, laughter in your voice. 

Darla Cecilia Merrill was born at 11:45 a.m. on November 7th. 

Eyeball: 

In the five years you and RIchie had been together, Richie could count on one hand the number of times he had heard you swear. You weren’t a fan of foul language and saved it for the rare occasions where you were either enraged or in extreme pain. This is why you screamed out every vulgarity imaginable when you were giving birth. 

You used some of the worst language possible during the labor process, that it left Richie in pure shock. He never realized you had such a mouth on you, and couldn’t comprehend where you actually learned half of those words. He figured that it was a side effect of being with him for five years. Your drip was so strong on Richie’s hand that you were practically breaking it, but he still refused to let go. He could only imagine what kind of unbearable pain you were in, and kept your hand in his the entire time to give you even the smallest of comfort. It eventually got to the point where you just needed to push one more time, and your baby would be here. Richie brushed some hair out of your face and said, “Come on y/n, just one more push. I know it hurts, and I’m sorry, but just one more push. You can do it.”

You cried out as you gave one last push. As you collapsed onto your pillow, you heard the small cries of a baby before the nurse rushed out of the room to clean the baby off. Once the nurse was gone, Richie climbed into bed with you and wrapped both of his arms around you. He kissed your temple before joking, “Geez, I didn’t realize my bad mouth rubbed off on you.”

You laughed breathlessly as you warned him, “Just don’t let your child catch onto your language habits.”

“I’ll try,” Richie told you, “No promises.”

You laughed at that before closing your eyes for a few moments. You opened your eyes when you heard the door opened and saw the nurses walk in holding a tiny blue bundle. She carefully handed it two you and looked down in awe at your son. You whispered, “He’s perfect, Richie. He looks just like you.”

You then looked over at your husband to see that he was smiling down at your son and saying, “Yeah, only he’s way cuter than me.”

You giggled a little before telling him, “I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, y/n” he told you before tickling your son a little, causing the small baby to laugh, as Richie said, “And I love you too, little guy.”

Andrew Jonathan Chambers was born at 2:30 p.m. on September 13th. 


	68. I’ll See You

Hey y’all,

This is an emotional day for me. Today is the last time I will be updating this book, and will be officially completing the Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines. 

I started this book back in December, and have dedicated large amounts of time to working on this book and making it the best it can be. This book helped me understand my favorite movie and the characters I love on a much deeper level, and in a way, helped me feel much more connected to the movie. This book also helped me make some amazing friends on this app as well as branch out into writing for other movies that I love. This was the first book I ever posted on here and it will always hold a special place in my heart. However, it’s time for me to move on. I have several other books that I need to put my time and attention in, including some originals of mine, and this book has started to take up time in my writing schedule that I could use to work on my other books. Additionally, as sad as this is for me to admit, I have lost a lot of inspiration for this book and feel like a lot of my more recent preferences on this book haven’t been my best work. I will always love this movie and the characters, but it’s time for me to move on from writing for it. 

I will still be updating my Lost Boys preferences and Bill and Ted preferences as I still have plenty of inspiration and ideas for them, so feel free to check those out. 

Finally, I just wanted to thank all of you who have read, left kudos on, commented on, and supported this book. When I first joined this website, I had been reading preferences for a while, and wanting to give my own take on the genre that I love so much. I came on to this website for the purpose of writing preferences, and hoped that people would enjoy what I wrote. Although in all honesty, I wasn’t sure if anyone was going to enjoy or even read this book. It really is the Wild West sometimes with writing and you never know if people are going to love or hate what you have to write. I honestly the amount of support could never have imagined in my wildest dreams the amount of support this book has received. From the bottom of my heart, thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos on, and commented on this story. Your support means the world to me, and I can never thank you enough. Thank you all for supporting me on my journey, and look forward to continuing my journey with you all on my other books. I love you all. Thank you. 

I’ll see you,

TheLonelySunflower


End file.
